


Heated Excitement

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Incest, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Modeling, Multi, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, erotic asphyxiation, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 141,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A range of RWBY characters get intimate with each other and spread the love! This is a pure smut fiction.</p><p>Originally on ff.net, first chapter was published on the 27th of November, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember When The Boys Were All Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is OrganOfFlames from mid-2017 here! A lot has changed since late-2013 when this started. The most notable difference is that I believe I've gotten at least a little bit better at writing, haha. If you read this chapter and think it's terrible, maybe skip ahead although there are quite a few callbacks to older chapters as well as the journey of getting used to this messed up Beacon!
> 
> Because it's been so long, and a poorly written opening chapter isn't the best way to draw people in, I will be re-writing this chapter soon. If people enjoy it, I may re-write some more too (perhaps fan favourites).
> 
> Other than that, remember that this is all just smutty fun, and the "story" (if you can call it that) is just a way to carry us from one pairing to the next. Don't worry, this story is fairly self-aware (at least now it is). Oh, and you'll see perspective changes in this chapter, that does not continue and the re-write will remove them.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the wild ride.

 

 **Chapter One:** Remember When The Boys Were All Electric? **(Ruby x Weiss)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri)**

**Third Person**

The bathroom was a cold place, just like her heart. It made her feel even worse then she already did. The mirror reflected her imperfect body back at her, rubbing it in her face. How could she be perfect when she was so far from it? 'I'm not perfect! Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you.' Her words she'd said when Ruby and herself were teamed up, rung in her head constantly. The running water made a rhythm to her dark thoughts. 'How could anyone like me if I constantly act like a spoiled brat?' She thought to herself. The scar on her left eye mocked her for her imperfect ways. Running her eyes along the mirror, she saw herself and was disgusted. Sure, she had a slim body fit for fighting, but the scars the flow along her stomach and around her breasts beaconed out to her, making her angry at herself. She looked back up to her own face and saw tears falling across her cheeks.

Besides the faint sound of water running in the bathroom, the bedroom was silent. Ruby was curled up on her bed, looking at Crescent Rose fondly. 'As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves.' These words had been imprinted in her mind since she was a child. They were always motivation for her dream of being a huntress, but now they seemed mad at her for already failing. If Penny couldn't defend herself like she did, Ruby wouldn't have been able to forgive herself. She couldn't believe that she got taken down by one shot as soon as she got to the fight. 'What if I was the only one there, defending people, or even just one person? I couldn't have even done that…' Ruby begun to sulk on her pillow, trying to cover it up and wipe the tears away before someone else came in.

Silent, not a better sound for a library. Blake sat on a chair hidden in the corner of the large, well-lit library. Her book was open in front of her as she eyes scanned the page, but she was not reading, she was lost in her thoughts, thoughts about the White Fang. The White Fang was her whole childhood and now, now they're evil and ruthless, Blake didn't know what to think. They were making not only human lives hell, but also other Faunus that were being treated badly, not because they were different, but because of the White Fang representing the Faunus race horribly. 'Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.' Blake knew this first hand. The world was cruel and unforgiving, even to a little girl. She shifted the book over her face so she could let some tears out that had been building over the years.

Yang was a few meters away from Blake, watching her sympathetically. 'It must be hard to be a Faunus.' Yang had seen some of the struggle Blake had faced lately, with her team finding out that she was a Faunus and fighting the White Fang. Unlike Blake, Yang had nothing big to be sad about, but she hated seeing Blake so sad and disconnected. She flipped out her scroll and sent Blake a message. It took Blake ten seconds to react after her scroll began blinking and a noise sounded out. Blake slowly opened it and scanned the message. She seemed confused by it, but then closed the scroll and walked off; book in hand. Yang smiled and waited a few seconds before leaving as well.

Ruby slapped her own tears off her face and sat up. She was sick of crying, but her dream seemed faint and clouded. The water had stopped running in the bathroom a while ago and Ruby thought that Weiss must have left a while she was hidden on her bunk, crying. Ruby wanted to lock herself in the bathroom for a bit, just like Weiss did, which made Ruby wonder why she was in there for so long with the water running. The door suddenly flung open making Weiss scream. She was still stood in front of the mirror completely naked. Ruby turned as red as her cape and froze solid, unable to shut the door or even take her eyes of the snow angels body. Weiss was covering up her most private parts, which disappointed Ruby, but she didn't know why she was so disappointed by that. Weiss had colour in her face, after staring at a ghost for so long, it seemed odd to Ruby and herself. "Ruby, do you mind shutting the door!" Weiss yelled making Ruby snap back into reality and panic. Ruby grabbed the door handle and slam the door, but without thinking she realised that she was still in the bathroom. "No! Leave!" Weiss commanded.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss." Ruby was about to reopen the door when she noticed Weiss had tears running down her face. "Are you okay Weiss?" She asked sincerely.

"Yes and how is that your business anyway!" Weiss snapped back at her. Ruby stepped closer, ignoring Weiss aggressiveness.

"Weiss, I'm your friend and your team leader. You should tell me these things, not hide away." Ruby reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Weiss blush again and slightly smile.

She suddenly whacked Ruby's hand off of her and crossed her arms. "I've been fine by myself for this long, I think I'll be fine by myself now." Weiss said stubbornly.

"But you don't have to be alone anymore Weiss. You have a loving team with you and even friends in Team JNPR. You could talk to anyone, especially me!" Ruby took another step forward and reaching out for Weiss' hand. She grabbed it and pulled her closer creating an awkward atmosphere that only Weiss could feel; Ruby was oblivious to it. Weiss tried to tug away, but Ruby had an iron grip, she was staring into Weiss icy eyes. She tilted her head and leaned in, puckering her lips.

**Weiss' POV**

What is she doing? Is she coming to kiss me? No, she can't be! Wait… She is! I can feel her warmth brushing onto me. She is insanely hard to resist. I have to take this time to try it, to kiss another girl. I started leaning in and I began puckering my lips. Her kiss is amazing, I can taste her and she tastes amazing. I don't want to stop, but it's getting much harder to stay in the kiss every second. Ruby backed away and spoke softly, "I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off with a tight hug and kissed her neck gently. "Oh Weiss, I didn't know you felt this way!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully. I smiled and we began to kiss again.

**Third Person**

Weiss quickly felt comfortable being naked when the second kiss broke. The red caped fighter looked down at Weiss' naked body, presented in front of her. Sure there were scars, but that didn't mean a thing to Ruby. Her hands came into contact with Weiss bare skin and felt her shape. Weiss gave Ruby a pleasing smile, but then a frown. "You know what? I don't think I should be the only one naked." Weiss began picking up her combat skirt, but before she could blink, Ruby was already half undressed. Her cape was piled onto the ground and her combat skirt quickly followed only leaving a bra and panties. She gave a smile as Weiss left her combat skirt on the floor and wondered back over to Ruby. "Now let's see about that bra, shall we." Weiss gave her a seductive purr into Ruby's ear making her sigh with pleasure. Weiss wrapped her hands around Ruby's back and found her bra strap along her back. With a few fluent movements, Weiss was holding Ruby's bra in front of her. It fell to the ground and when it did, Weiss and Ruby's bodies collided in a sexual fury. The lips and tongues connecting and their saliva combining, all in an intimate rampage on each other. Ruby felt along Weiss' stomach and gently tickling her pelvis, making Weiss clench her hands in anger when Ruby's hands left the area to go back to her face and breasts. Weiss' breasts were the smallest out of the two, but were still soft, perky and enjoyable. Ruby's were slightly larger, soft and more shaped even though she was younger.

Weiss moved her lips and tongue from Ruby's mouth and travelled them downwards to her breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth. She moaned softly when Weiss moved her tongue around, flicking her nipple and gently nibbling at it. While Ruby was distracted in her own pleasure, Weiss moved her hand downwards, slipping under her panties. She used her fingers to rub Ruby in the rightest way possible, sending a jolt of pleasure through her spine. Ruby used her two hands to hold Weiss' head exactly where it was. Her hips were thrusting upwards every so often when Weiss flicked her clit with her fingers. She removed her fingers from Ruby's vagina and ripped Ruby's panties right off. Weiss threw the ripped pieces of fabric across the room and pulled her head off of Ruby's nipple. Ruby tried to grab at Weiss head again, wanting her to return to what she was doing, but Weiss was too away to reach.

She grabbed both of Ruby's ankles and pulled them apart, giving Weiss a direct route to Ruby's pussy. Weiss slipped her tongue inside Ruby which sent her haywire, immediately making Ruby moan loudly. The icy angel felt her tongue colliding with Ruby's insides that were pulsing in pleasure. Weiss used one hand to rub Ruby's clit and used her other hand to rub her own. She masturbated often and it normally took her a long time to climax, but doing what she was doing to Ruby shortened her fuse drastically. Ruby gave a final moan before her nectar squirted across the room and into Weiss mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed what she could before lying down on her back and spreading her own legs. "You're done for now, my turn." Weiss said out of breath. "I'm almost already there for you too!"

Ruby had never dreamed of doing this before, she barely masturbated herself, but to do it with another girl was something completely different. She slipped two fingers inside Weiss and that's all she could manage with the tight girl. She began licking her clit and kept thrusting her two fingers in and out as fast as she could. Weiss moved around a lot, bouncing on the floor, unable to handle the amount of pleasure she was feeling. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna!" Weiss couldn't manage to finish her sentence before she began squirting up the wall and onto Ruby's clothes, bundled in the corner of the room. Weiss lay on the floor of the bathroom which was no longer cold like it was previously. She didn't want to move, she was lost for breath. "That was amazing Ruby!" Weiss smiled, which appeared once in a blue moon. "I've never came like that before."

Ruby giggled and sat against the wall, her legs slightly apart. "Who knew you packed so much punch."

Weiss laughed, another thing you didn't see every day. "I knew I squirted, but not like that. And you can't say much! You did too!" Weiss defended herself, even though there was no point, they weren't fighting for once, they were happy to have each other's company.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is titled after lyrics from a song. At the end of each chapter, I will have what song the lyrics are from.
> 
> Song: Fluorescent Adolescent
> 
> Artist: Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Album: Favourite Worst Nightmare


	2. It Started with a Whisper

**Chapter Two:** It Started with a Whisper and that was when I Kissed Her  **(Blake x Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri)**

Blake followed the directions on her scroll from the email she got and it led right to her dorm. Blake stared at the scroll, confused for a moment, but decided to enter anyway. The room was empty, so she stepped in a looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until she felt two arms wrap around her stomach. She quickly glanced behind her to see a jolly, blonde haired girl closing the door with her foot. "Yang, what do you want? Why did you lead me here?" Blake asked showing little emotion.

"Come on Blake, lighten up." Yang smiled before leaning in and kissing Blake on her neck. Blake elbowed her in the stomach, forcing Yang to let go as she stumbled back. "Oh, what was that for?" Yang exclaimed.

"Do you think it's funny to pretend to like someone for your own amusement?" Blake spoke coldly, her eyes ripping into Yang's soul.

"Wha-" Yang began, confused. "I'm not pretending…" Yang finished getting quieter. She wasn't standing like she normally did, chest out, using her hips as a focal point. Instead, she was slumped over, holding her arm with her opposite hand, rubbing it nervously. Blake still didn't seem convinced by Yang and started walking back, out of the room. "No!" Yang screamed before getting a tight grasp on Blake's arm. She swung her around to face her and pushed her head next to her own. "Blake, I do love you. I would never do such a thing to you." Yang whispered softly before slowly puckering her lips and planting a delicate kiss on Blake's gentle lips. She was sweet, even refreshing as they eventually separated, with a fragile line of saliva still connecting them. They didn't notice it, their eyes danced with each other in a staring contest sparking with romance. Blake tried to speak, but no words would leave her mouth, instead she made a cute giggle and pulled Yang in close for a hug. "Blake, I do love you." Yang repeated.

Blake smiled and managed to reply, "I believe you and I'm so happy about it because I love you too." Yang froze, not in a bad way, but more of the 'I can't believe this is happening right now' way. Yang brought her close for another drawn out kiss, as they awkwardly shuffled over to Blake's bed still in the kiss. Blake's leg hit the side of her bed, making her collapse backwards onto the soft sheets, with Yang on top. Her breasts were covering Blake's face, rendering her sight useless, but she secretly didn't mind and instead, enjoyed it. Yang realised that she was almost suffocating Blake in her boobs, but rather than help her or get off, she just laughed until she felt a wet tongue slide along one of them, trying to get underneath her bra. The blonde beauty gripped her sheets and let out a heavy breath, getting slightly excited by Blake's sudden action. It had taken Blake a lot of guts to start doing something, but she just wanted to go with the flow, she had spent so long going by the rules and not doing anything that society would frown upon. She was so deep in her thoughts she noticed that her tongue had stopped moving and Yang was starting to remove herself off of Blake's face. The Faunus girl swiftly used one hand to push Yang back down and the other to slide along her body. Her hand slowly drifted off to Yang's perfectly shaped butt and slipped under the clothing, hiding that area from public display. Yang loved this perverted side of Blake that hadn't been seen before. Her tongue had finally reached the centre of one of Yang's breasts, coming in contact with her firm nipple. She kept one hand squeezing Yang arse and she moved the other to remove the clothing keeping Yang's breasts harder to reach. Now Yang's huge boobs were out in the open, waving in front of Blake's mouth which was beginning to drool from the beautiful sight. She leeched onto the nipple she was once licking and began to suck, hard. Yang muffled a moan in her lips and squeezed Blake's thigh, playfully scratching at her, signalling that she wanted more. Suddenly Blake pushed her off of her and stood up. "Well that was fun, but I really should be going." Blake fixed up her dress that had gotten awkwardly uncomfortable during their short time together.

"What?" Yang pouted, forgetting about her exposed breasts. Blake laughed and push Yang down onto the bed, crawling over her seductively.

"I'm just kidding babe. I'm having too much fun to leave now." Blake purred in Yang's ear, making her wetter. Blake gradually removed Yang's shorts, leaving her almost completely nude, the only thing left was her panties that were extremely damp at this point. "You have a beautiful body." Blake hummed softly as she slid her hands across her body in different areas.

"Hey, you've gotta remove your clothes too!" Yang interrupted, sitting up slightly. Blake nodded and raised her hands up, telling Yang to do it herself. The practically nude blonde girl began eliminating bits of clothing one by one until they were both equal. Yang's breasts were touching Blake's smaller breasts creating a sexual mood that would erupt into madness at any point.

Yang quickly pounced on top of Blake and began sucking the saliva from her mouth and exchanging it with her own. She slid a hand to massage her breasts and her other to explore her pelvis. Using her fingers, she tickled Blake's pussy, making her moan through the kiss until Yang's tongue silenced her. Gently, she entered her with her middle finger, adventuring further, locating her walls and G spot. Blake unleashed her sexual fury, flinging herself backwards, separating their lips. She screamed out in pleasure, repeating two words over and over again, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Her nails scraped against Yang's shoulders. Her back began to arch, making her breasts stick out more, making it more accessible for Yang's lips to begin to suck away filling Blake with even more pleasure. Blake's body began to spasm uncontrollably at this point, unable to think clearly, she jumped forward, pushing Yang's fingers to a new area that had yet to be explored. The found land created greater pleasure for Blake, more then she could have ever dreamed of. Her cat ears started twitching rapidly along with the jolts her body was going through. Her speech became more stuttered and loud with moans breaking through ever word she spoke. "Oh, th-ther-e, yes! O-oooh fuck, y-ess!" Blake was screaming as loud as her throat would allow. Blake grasped onto Yang's bouncing breasts to keep her balance as her vision slowly blurred away. She exploded with an absurd amount of pleasure, unable to breathe properly, her eyes adjusted and saw a hot, blonde girl coated with her own liquid, with a dashing smirk on her face.

"You're quite a different person when you're horny, aren't you?" Yang giggled at the naked Faunus, her fingers still inside her. Blake threw the closest pillow at Yang's face poorly as her body was still going through spasms every few seconds, slowly going down to one every ten seconds, until it finally stopped. She was still ready to go, but decided it was Yang's turn to feel the pleasure an amazing woman could bring. The black haired Faunus threw Yang onto the floor and inserted her tongue inside her wet pussy faster than Yang could realise what was happening. Blake knew she was a master with her tongue, having pleased many girls before just by using it. She also knew that Yang was a dirty, perverted girl, quite like herself secretly and popped a thumb into her arse, catching Yang completely off guard, but she liked it. Blake twisted her tongue around inside of her, getting Yang's clit in the mix. Yang has a short fuse, perfect for a quick fuck that Yang enjoyed, like when she first got to Beacon and grabbed one of the older students into a closet on her third day of being there. She picked up the pillow Blake had thrown at her to muffle her moans as she twitched harshly when Blake suckled on her clit. Yang was about to go off the rails when Blake gently twisted Yang's nipples and shoved her tongue in as far as possible, retracted it and sent it back out again, quickly getting faster and faster. Yang let the pillow go flying across the room as she let out loud, ear-pleasing moan, vibrating the glass nearby. A long stream of her own fluid damped Weiss' bed on the other side of the room. The stream rocketed out for a full four seconds before it reduced to a drip. Blake got a taste of some of it, but with most girls she'd been with, she didn't like the taste, Yang's was a different story, she had to manually stop herself from going over and licking Weiss' duvet. Yang didn't build up to her orgasm the same way as Blake, who went through stages, Yang just burst out. "That… was… fucking fantastic!" Yang squealed joyfully, sitting up and hugging Blake who was deciding whether or not to lick her own breasts that had collected some of Yang's nectar. The two lay down on the floor, embracing each other peacefully, both having released their sexual build up, they didn't have a care in the world, which was odd for Blake, but normal for Yang. Blake looked over to Yang and pecked her on the cheek the snuggled into her neck. Then the bathroom door opened and a half-dressed Ruby walked out, glancing at the two on the floor. "Were you in there the whole time?" Yang said, suddenly winded.

"If you're wondering if I heard anything, I'm pretty sure the whole school did." Ruby smirked, not bothering to fix up her corset that was revealing a breast. "You should try and be quieter, but I suppose Weiss and I should be too." Ruby trailed off at the end, losing herself in her own thoughts.

"You and Weiss?" Blake giggled. The ice princess followed Ruby out and whacked her on the back of the head, but incredibly softer than normal.

"You dunce, I told you that if you were to come out here, you wouldn't mention what had just happened!" Weiss snapped, until she looked at Yang and Blake who were staring, not at her face, but at her body. She then realised she wasn't dress at all, unlike Ruby who half-arsely dressed herself, she was on complete display for her whole team to see. She felt as if her scars and her imperfections were glowing out to them.

"I must admit Weiss, you have a gorgeous body." Blake winked and Yang laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Yo-you think so?" Weiss stuttered, moving her hands up to hide any large imperfections.

Ruby moved over to Weiss and pushed her hands to her sides, "I told you, you're beautiful, babe." Ruby spoke softly before planting a kiss on her nape and wrapping her arms around her waist.

**Song: Everybody Talks**

**Artist: Neon Trees**

**Album: Picture Show**


	3. If Home is Where the Heart is

**Chapter Three:** If Home is Where the Heart is, then we're all just Fucked  **(Ruby x Weiss x Blake x Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Foursome, Incest)**

Weiss leaned back and met Ruby's soft lips in a lovers kiss. "Aww, that's cute!" Yang grinned widely.

"Anyway, I'm going to get dressed because this is starting to get awkward." Blake shuffled upwards, slipping out of Yang's arms. Yang quickly slammed her back down to the ground, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"But what you're wearing looks amazing on you!" Yang smiled.

"It's… true." Weiss mumbled to the carpet.

Yang laughed, "Maybe Ruby and I should leave so you two can have some alone time." Blake and Weiss both blushed rapidly.

"Hey, shut it you!" Weiss scowled. Blake stood up once more, making sure Yang wouldn't pull her back down this time and walked over to Weiss whose fuse was starting to light.

"Ignore her, you're prettier when you're happy." Blake smiled and gave a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

Ruby crossed her arms, "Hey what about me?" She groaned. Almost instantly, she felt hand grasp her hips.

"I'm still here." Yang purred seductively before nibbling on Ruby's ear.

"But Yang… We're… Sis-" Ruby got cut off by two fingers browsing Ruby's pelvis.

"Sisters? Well yes we are, but who cares? It's not like we can make a baby." Yang giggled whilst she ripped off Ruby's poorly placed clothing. "There, now everyone's equal." Yang cheered before tripping Ruby towards the floor, catching her only centimetres from the ground. She followed her sudden attack by pouncing on top of her, giving Ruby a perfect picture of her sister.

Blake delivered a similar approach, pushing Weiss against a wall while her lips travelled along Weiss' body. Her breasts were easy to handle, cupping one with one hand and sucking the other. Blake's free hand grazed over her scars, slipping downwards to Weiss' most private area. Her hand immediately became dripping wet. "You sure are excited, aren't you?" Blake whispered upwards from Weiss' breasts. Weiss ignored her temptation to grab Blake's hand and shove it inside her, instead she bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the ceiling. Blake brushed Weiss' vagina a few times leaving her teased, waiting for Weiss to snapped.

"Come on and fuck me already!" Weiss roared, giving in easier than Blake thought. She smirked and penetrated Weiss with two fingers, wiggling them about wildly. Weiss flung her arms around madly, trying to find something she could sink her fingers into. Blake's teeth gently swept across one of Weiss' nipples while her fingers excited her the most. She needed to lay down or she'd fall over with how much she was moving. Fingers still inside, Blake moved Weiss onto her bed, while Blake knelt on the floor with Weiss' pussy at eye-level. She continued massaging her for a few more moments as she decided what to do next. She stuck her tongue out and guided it till she met Weiss'  _lips._ At that point, she slipped her fingers out and let her tongue carry on. Blake got a shock when someone's tongue enter her. Unable to glance down while she was busy Weiss, she was left uninformed.

Yang was eating Ruby out energetically as Ruby's fingers investigated inside her. Ruby's mouth was busy tasting the only Faunus in the room, delicately licking her and diving her tongue in deeper. Ruby almost didn't want to admit it, but she knew as soon as Yang went down on her that Yang was better than Weiss at oral. Ruby could feel herself almost bursting with hormones. She wasn't ready to cum yet, but her body wanted her to. Yang couldn't get enough of her sister's taste and wanted more and more. She used both her hands to open Ruby up wider, even though it didn't do much for the extremely tight girl, it let Yang get her tongue further in. Ruby was starting to moan into Blake's vagina, sending a pleasurably vibration throughout Blake's body. Weiss was hopping up and down on her arse with the huge amount of satisfaction she was obtaining from Blake's mouth. Small bursts of cum jolted out of her several times, some going straight into Blake's mouth and others shot off onto Ruby and Yang. Blake swallowed what she got and savoured the taste. "My, my, ready to squirt?" Blake spoke seductively, with her tongue back in her own mouth. She stood up, removing Ruby's tongue from her pussy and jumped onto the bed. Weiss already had her fingers inside herself, not want to lose any of the feeling Blake had built up for her. Blake spread apart Weiss' legs and slid her vagina against hers. They both gave a pleasant moan and carried on rubbing against each other. With Weiss constantly jerking about, it was easy for them to both near orgasm fast. Weiss let out a loud moan alongside a lengthy squirt that splattered over Blake's pelvis, stomach and up to her chin. Blake gave a small laugh inside a moan when she saw Weiss' liquid dripping off her stiff nipples. Weiss was still rearing to go, moving even faster against Blake, catching her off guard. Blake suddenly arched her back and wrapped her arms around one of Weiss legs that was upright. Her hips wiggled violently as both of them began shivering in near orgasm. Blake's body shot a spasm through her body, telling her to keep going. "Fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum Weiss." Blake moaned.

Ruby was feeling the same way. Her mouth was now operating inside Yang who had cum slightly a few moments ago. Yang was working wonders for Ruby who was starting to feel closer to coming. She felt she had the longest fuse out of all four girls since Weiss and Blake were about to cum and she had heard rumours of Yang's 'short fuse closet fun times'. Yang unexpectedly let out a loud moan, filling Ruby's mouth with her cum, almost making her choke. She had to remove herself from Yang's still squirting pussy to swallow so she could clear her mouth. Ruby didn't realise how tasty her sister's cum was and quickly tried to catch more in her mouth while it was still coming out. Ruby suddenly thought of how dirty she was being, but hastily disregarded those thoughts when she remembered how much she was loving the day. "That felt so fucking good!" Yang said, letting out a heavy breath.

"It tasted just as good." Ruby giggled, giving Yang's arse a small smack.

"Oh you dirty girl." Yang purred whilst turning around to face her sister. "I suppose I need to repay the favour." Ruby gave a small nod and smile.

"Holy fucking shit! Weiss!" Blake moaned as she rubbed herself while Weiss and her own vagina's slid against each other. "I'm going to cum." She spoke weakly. She began to spasm more often and violently. "Here!" Blake moaned. "I!" She continued in her next moan. "Cum!" She finished as her cum sank into her bed sheets and entered Weiss' pussy.

Weiss came shortly afterwards, screaming, "Blake, you sexy fuck!" Both their orgasms left them in short spasms for up to a minute later. Weiss was the first to get up, letting cum from herself and Blake, run down her legs, stomach and vagina. Blake got up not long afterwards, swiftly removing her sheet from her bed and wiped herself down with it before handing it to Weiss so she could do the same. After both of them were done with it, it was soaked.

"Hey, since you two are done, mind helping me blow Ruby's mind?" Yang winked. Weiss and Blake accepted almost instantly. "Ruby, you ready for the full treatment?" Yang smirked before shoving her tongue and two fingers inside Ruby at once. Blake thrust her thumb into Ruby's small butthole, making her let out a small yelp. Weiss firmly grasped one of her nipples in one hand and suckled on the other. Ruby rapidly discovered how much she enjoyed being treated rough, which was one reason she didn't mind taking a few hits in battle. Getting more comfortable with Blake's actions, she started to feel pleasure. Yang's motions were about to send Ruby over the moon and back. Ruby couldn't feel anything below her hips anymore. Her vision began to blur and her body started to slack. She was about to let out another moan until her mouth was muffled by Weiss' pussy that was being shoved in her face, but Ruby honestly didn't care and became giving her a taste. She could taste both her and Blake. She could feel herself about to burst, then Yang slammed in another finger, stretching her tight pussy to even further. It might've hurt if she could've felt her pelvis, instead, all she was feeling was insane pleasure. What finally set Ruby over the edge was Yang nibbling away at her clit. Ruby screamed in pleasure, "Shit!" But she was almost completely silenced by Weiss' vagina. Yang and Blake were pelted by Ruby's ejaculation stream. Her cum shot all throughout Yang's hair and tits, Blake's stomach and waist and the ceiling. Her body fell completely limp after her body had finished. "Hope we didn't hurt ya too much honey." Yang winked before giving Ruby a kiss that breathed life back into her.

"I'm sure it'll hurt later, but I don't care after how I feel right now." Ruby smiled giving Yang a return kiss.

"Well I'm going to shower." Blake grinned.

"I think I'm going to join you!" Yang exclaimed, chasing Blake into the bathroom.

Ruby finally sat up against the wall, with Weiss joining her. "How do you feel right now babe?" Weiss giving her a dirty look. Ruby only replied with a long kiss. "Might I say, you are a dirty hell-of-a-girl." Weiss laughed.

"Blake, you sexy fuck!" Ruby mocked, "Oh and remember a few minutes ago when you were shoving your vagina in my face?" Ruby raised her eyebrow towards Weiss.

"Shut up, I think we can both settle on the fact that we're both extremely dirty." Weiss sighed, but with a smile. Ruby dragged her into another long kiss.

"Yeah, I can get behind that idea." Ruby whispered. "You know what we should try next time?"

"What?"

"We could test out some toys?" Ruby giggled, her childlike innocence's returning.

"I'll repeat, you are a dirty hell-of-a-girl." Weiss laughed aloud. "But yes." She finished. Ruby, happy with her response, pushed Weiss down for a make-out session while they waited for the shower to free up.

**Song: 27**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Folie À Deux**


	4. I've Got a Love that Keeps Me Waiting

**Chapter Four:**  I've Got a Love that Keeps Me Waiting  **(Pyrrha x Nora)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri)**

Across the hall, Pyrrha was trying to study while Nora lay in her bed. Lie Ren was out with Jaune, helping him train since she had to study and she didn't trust Nora to be gentle with him. They'd been hearing Team RWBY's moans for the past two hours. Starting with Ruby and Weiss, then Blake and Yang and ending with all four of them. Pyrrha was pulling her hair out as she couldn't concentrate, instead, her legs were trying to separate and her mind was falling into the gutter.

Nora was smiling, having the day free from anything, she hummed a merry tune quietly as she slowly rubbed herself. She was jittering with her own horniness from hearing the pleasurable moans from the room across from them. She had thought many times to slip into the bathroom for half an hour and relieve herself, but the idea of getting caught by Pyrrha only made her more excited. Her slow movements picked up pace every now and then when she knew Pyrrha wasn't going to look in the next few seconds. She hadn't looked over at her for ten minutes, but whenever Pyrrha moved her head slightly made Nora worry.

Pyrrha was scribbling down notes in her notebook after hearing rumours about an exam next week. She was somewhat concerned about how well Nora would do in the exam considering the amount of study she'd done in the week was zilch. Pyrrha was thinking of confronting Nora and asking her if she wanted to study with her. She turned around to see Nora's eyes clamped shut and her hand under her duvet was moving like a motor. Pyrrha blushed, but couldn't blame her since she wanted to do the exact same thing. Nora exhaled and opened her eyes to see the red haired girl looking at what she was doing. "Oh, uh, Pyrrha, I can… err… explain…" Nora's words fell flat.

Pyrrha just shook her head and gave a warm smile, "Don't worry about it. We all do it and… Never mind." Pyrrha stop herself, rethinking what she was about to say.

"No, what were you going to say?" Nora asked.

"I don't want to…" Pyrrha looked away from the naïve girl.

"Come on! You just caught me… Doing stuff. You can tell me. I mean, if I tell anyone what you're going to say, you can just say you caught me… touching myself… in the same room as you, to Team RWBY." Nora bargained.

Pyrrha sighed and decided that Nora was never going to stop asking her about it so she might as well tell her; plus she had a point. "I was going to say 'Don't worry about. We all do it and… and I want to do it right now too…" Pyrrha said quickly, blending some words together, but Nora understood ever word she spoke.

"Then do it! I don't mind, also it'd make me feel better about doing it in the same room as you." Nora smiled. Sometimes she didn't feel awkward about what she said.

"No, it's alright Nora." Pyrrha gave a weak smile back and turned around, back to her study notes. Without even hearing her get up, Nora had picked up Pyrrha by the waist and dragged her over to her bed.

"If you're not going to do it to yourself, I'll do it for you!" Nora giggled, before seating herself upon Pyrrha's legs. Nora's hand cruised up Pyrrha's miniskirt and found Pyrrha's panties which were saturated. "You definitely were excited by Team RWBY. Let's see if we can heat things up." Nora growled seductively.

"No, no Nora, I think I'll be alright if I just go back to studying." Pyrrha hinted at Nora who wasn't picking up on it.

"From what I can tell, you need this!" Nora giggled again, removing her hand, showcasing how wet her fingers already were.

Pyrrha was about to argue once more, but in the end thought to herself, 'Jaune's a useless romantic and I'm not going to decent action soon if I don't take Nora up on this.' Pyrrha then spoke aloud, "Alright Nora, I give you permission to… excite me." Nora winked towards Pyrrha and rolled up her miniskirt. She spread Pyrrha's legs apart and confiscated her panties. "Hey! You need to remove your clothing too! I mean… uh… If you want to, that is…" Pyrrha realised the desire in her voice and tried to play it off, but Nora caught on to that.

"You  _really_ want this, don't you? No, you  _really_ need this!" Nora smirked. "Alright then!" She swiftly took off all her clothing, even her bra and panties. "Ta-Da!" She announced, showing off her body. Pyrrha had taken off her shirts and only left her bra and miniskirt on. "Come on, miniskirt and bra off!" Nora commanded. Pyrrha awkward shuffled her miniskirt down her legs, placing on hand so Nora couldn't see her private area. Suddenly Nora pounced Pyrrha back down onto her bed and removed the miniskirt for her, then the bra followed. "There! All better!"

"I'm having second thoughts Nora…" Pyrrha began, but was interrupted by a finger entering her vagina. She immediately blushed and forgot everything in her mind. Instead, her mind was telling her things such as, 'fuck her back', 'YES!' and 'Kiss her!' She took advice from her mind and planted her lips hard against Nora.

"You are an amazing kisser Pyrrha." Nora puffed, sounding impressed. Pyrrha decided to give her another one, but while they were in the kiss, Nora added another finger. Pyrrha wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't the 'happy-go-fucky' kind of girl. Pyrrha let out a small moan, surprising herself.

Nora is known for not being polite and gentle at times, but Pyrrha had forgotten that when she accepted to have sex with Nora. She unexpectedly began to finger Pyrrha so fast and hard that she was being lifted off of the mattress. Pyrrha tried to grab whatever she could to try and stop the world from shaking around her and the first thing her hands laid upon was Nora's breasts, but at this point, Pyrrha didn't care, she was letting the girl finger her anyway. Pyrrha moaned and moaned, feeling herself reach breaking point. She had mixed feelings about coming so quickly. On one hand, she just wanted to cum, feel amazing and carry on with her day. But on the other hand, she didn't want to cum, to continue what (she didn't want to admit) felt incredible and not let Nora know how easy she had become. It became harder for Pyrrha to hold back her orgasm with how oddly skilled Nora was at fingering. She began to moan louder and words began to slip from her mouth, "Oh, fuck yeah!" She muttered under her breath. Nora took these words as 'I want to faster and harder'. Nora added a third finger giving Pyrrha a small squeal. She wasn't sure if she could take three at once, but she didn't have much time to think about it as Nora's armed pounded her back and forth repeatedly making Pyrrha pant like a dog. She began to drip onto Nora's hand as she bit down on the pillow now on top of her head, muted most noise coming out of her mouth, which would be a good thing for her reputation as she was screaming, "Nora! You're gonna make me cum! Fuck, I'm going to! Shit, shit, shit, I'm almost there!" Nora grinned as small bursts of Pyrrha's cum began to shoot out like a machine gun. "Holy fuck, I'm there! I'm cu-" She was cut off by a short spasm and an orgasmic moan. Nora's hand was getting saturated by Pyrrha's orgasm as she laid, back arched, pillow shoved in her face and breathing heavily with short spasms still shivering up her spine after he intense orgasm.

"How was that?" Nora asked cheerfully.

"Bloody am-amaz-zing." Pyrrha giggled unwittingly.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but now it's my turn! Fuck me!" Nora seductively whispered into Pyrrha's ear. She didn't know much about having sex with another woman except from what Nora did, what she does to herself and the very few 'educational' sex videos she'd seen with two woman. She let herself do what felt natural and slid her hand along Nora's fit stomach, closing in on her soft spot. Nora sank her teeth into her bottom lip and purred erotically, pleasing Pyrrha's ears. She delicately pinched Nora's clit between her thumb and forefinger making Nora grab the bedsheets, pulling them up from the bed. Her mouth was watering when Pyrrha began suckling on one of her firm nipples doing her best to please Nora and she was succeeding. Pyrrha let go of her clit, giving Nora a pleasurable sigh until she inserted two fingers and rotated her hand until she couldn't anymore and then the other way. Nora could feel the two fingers inside her, moving like gears and building up, yet to be released, pleasure.

"So how's this?" Pyrrha asked, unsure of what she's doing. Her questioned got answered with an arousing howl of sexual satisfaction. "I'll take that as a good thing!" Pyrrha beamed, pushing deeper. She slightly bent her fingers up to make contact with Nora's G-spot sending her into space. Nora grabbed Pyrrha's hair and tugged every time Pyrrha thrust her fingers against her G-spot, causing incredible sensations to flutter through Nora's body. Pyrrha was somewhat protective over her hair after being an international idol for a while, but being so into this sexual affair, she didn't give a fuck, instead she enjoyed her hair being mucked up as long as Nora did it out of insane pleasure. She quickly removed her fingers out of Nora, leaving her with an absurd rush. Pyrrha used all her strength to lift Nora up and off the bed. She then laid down instead and pointed at her face.

"Come sit, I want to try something." Pyrrha grinned, no longer caring about how Nora thought of her. Nora crawled onto her face, positioning her pussy on top of Pyrrha's mouth. "Perfect." She exclaimed as she slipped her tongue into her, adventuring Nora's insides. The ginger-haired girl swayed her hips in pleasure making the sensation better for the both of them. Pyrrha rediscovered Nora's G-spot with her tongue and began rubbing against it, adding more saliva.

Nora suddenly screamed out in pleasure, "Holy! This is the best fucking thing I've ever felt!" Giving Pyrrha a large confidence boost. Pyrrha then used her teeth to grid along her pussy lips, generating more intense luxury for Nora. "Here I go!" She shrieked as a sudden gush of cum flowed into Pyrrha's mouth with little warning, not that she cared as she swallow what she caught and flicked her tongue out of her friend. "You are… The best… Fucker… Ever!" Nora breathed heavily after her delightful orgasm. Pyrrha gave a short wink in reply. "We should definitely do it again sometime." They both laughed in glee before laying down next to each other.

"Nora, we should probably put some clothes on before the boys come back." Pyrrha noted.

"Or we could surprise them!" Nora seductively winked. Pyrrha gave her a thrilling smile and nodded.

"That sounds amazing Nora!" She glowed happily.

**Song: Lonely Boy**

**Artist: The Black Keys**

**Album: El Camino**


	5. The World is Spinning Too Fast

**Chapter Five:**  The World is Spinning Too Fast  **(Jaune x Pyrrha and Nora x Ren)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Two Pairs, Deepthroat, Anal)**

An hour went by with Pyrrha and Nora freshening up and presenting themselves nicely on their beds for Jaune and Ren to arrive. Pyrrha was ready for Jaune to come in and fuck her, which was honestly an odd thought for her to have. Nora on the other hand was trying multiple positions to show off as much as she could while still giving the seductive look she knew Ren craved. As they opened the door, the two boys were thrilled with the sight they saw. "So, what's this for ladies?" Jaune asked oddly, worried about the situation, which showed from his shaking hands and nervous smile.

"I thought we could all bond, as a team." Nora flirted, licking her lips and moving her legs further apart slightly. Ren wondered over to Nora and gave a gleaming smile as he lowered his head so there lips could meet.

"Bond… As a… A team?" Jaune stuttered.

"Oh it's not that hard to understand!" Pyrrha complained as she grabbed his shirt by the shoulders and pushed him down on her bed. "It means we want to fuck you guys!" She explained before connecting her lips to his. She grinded her pussy against his hardening crotch giving him a sudden jitter. Jaune was still nervous about the sudden situation, but slowly soothed into it, moving his hands along Pyrrha's exposed body and gripping her arse tightly making Pyrrha twitch, slightly shocked that the uneasy man she was seducing would get into it this quickly.

Nora helped Ren to undress himself so they could get down to what they loved to do together. Nora laid down on her back at the end of the bed, posing for Ren. "Come here big boy." She purred as he came closer. She took hold of his erection and slipped her mouth over it, trying her best to take him in without gagging. Nora's the kind of girl who likes to play rough and Ren knew that. He grabbed her hair on the back of her head and pushed her head to cover all his inches, making her gag, but she enjoyed it. Ren thrust himself into Nora's mouth over and over again, creating all sorts of noises that turned them both on even more than they already were.

"Fuck Nora!" Ren cried out softly, feeling great satisfaction building. Nora griped his dick with one hand and licked right up the underside of it, approaching the head, she suckled on it, taking in a small portion of pre-cum.

"Mm, tasty!" Nora licked her lips sexually. Ren weakened at the knees when Nora ran circles around his erection with her tongue. He pushed Nora against a wall, slipped on a condom and entered Nora's wet pussy. Her back was against the wall, but her legs were wrapped around Ren's waist as his cock thrust into her. He was holding Nora up whilst fucking her, but Ren didn't hold back as he knew how much Nora loved to be bashed about during sex. The pace grew faster and faster until Nora was only surrounded by blurs. She moaned dramatically as their skin rubbed together. "Holy sh-" Nora couldn't finish her sentence thanks to a pleasurable shudder breaking through.

Jaune was laying on his back as Pyrrha lowered herself on his condom-covered erection, gasping as it penetrated her vagina. Pyrrha slowly began moving up and down, getting use to his cock after having Nora's fingers exploring her. She started to pick up the pace, getting her wetter and the pleasure building higher. "Oh God Jaune!" Pyrrha stuttered out, grabbing his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. She felt his dick pounding inside of her, breaking down the barrier keeping her from orgasm. While riding Jaune's erection, Pyrrha let out a constant stream of moans, ranging from "Oh holy crap!" to "Keep fucking going!" Pyrrha bit her bottom lip to keep her mind from melting even more. Jaune cupped her breasts in his hands, tugging on her nipples softly. He couldn't take much more of Pyrrha's goddess-like beauty and began to cum. He clutched her boobs much harder, trying to get the most out of his orgasm, which he was. Even though he was done, she wasn't and demanded that she reaches the finish line. She removed herself from his softening cock and placed her pussy over his mouth. Jaune found this unusual for Pyrrha to do which meant she was really wanting to cum badly. His tongue entered her lips connecting with her clit almost instantly and making her let out a deep moan.

Nora sucked on Ren's lips, trying to hold in an ear-piercing moan that was let out a few seconds later. Following the sound of pleasure was Nora's climax. Her legs tightened around Ren's waist, forcing his dick in fully and her words became a mess of sounds the human mouth could conjure up, but soon after her head stopped spinning and the randomly timed spasms slowed to a halt, her legs dropped back to the floor, holding herself up once more. "That was amazing!" Nora screamed loudly in glee. "Oh, but you haven't finished yet, have you?" Nora asked, whispering it in his ear as she rubbed her breasts against his bare chest. "I'll allow it." Nora winked, crawling onto her bed. As that would be cryptic to some, Ren understood it immediately. Getting into a comfortable position for the both of them and applying as much lube as necessary, Ren slowly and gently entered her tight arse. Nora gripped the sheets and bit her lip as he thrust back and forth in a partly comfortable pattern. The ginger-haired girl called out to Ren, "Go harder, I can take it!" He began to pick up the pace, creating a louder sound of skin slapping together.

Pyrrha peeked over to the other two, watching how dirty they were together, but how casual they acted in public about it. She had thought about anal a few times, but was way too unsure about it to do it any time soon. A burst of moans erupted out of her mouth, surprising her more than anyone else. After the moans, Pyrrha snapped right back into the heat of things and began to wiggle her hips as Jaune's tongue explored her, almost aggressively. Out of the blue, Jaune hit a pleasurable spot for Pyrrha as her orgasm snapped into motion. She began to squirt into Jaune's mouth who, unattractively, coughed on her liquid, but Pyrrha no longer cared about the next few minutes, as long as she reached orgasm, she had a successful sex session. Pyrrha snuggled up next to Jaune who has completely out of breath and gave him a peck on the cheek. Their romantic moment was cut short by another loud moan coming from Nora and Ren as Ren pounding Nora's arse paid off with Ren's climax. He let go of Nora's hair that he used to help fuck Nora and exited her arsehole. He kissed her on her juicy, pink lips and slapped her arse before escaping to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"I take it you enjoyed that Nora." Pyrrha chuckled with her eyebrows raised.

Nora was exhausted after her past few hours and collapsed on her bed. "Ab… Absolutely…" She muttered unlike her normal cheery self. After a few more seconds, she passed out. Jaune and Pyrrha giggled together, before joining together by the lips. Hands slide down to breasts and tongues were greeting each other until Ren opened the door from their bathroom. He laughed, collected a change of clothes and returned to the bathroom to shower. Pyrrha and Jaune smiled awkwardly at one another, then exchanged a polite, but romantic hug.

"I'm glad we could do this." Jaune mumbled out.

Pyrrha smiled and replied, "So am I!"

**Song: 19-2000**

**Artist: Gorillaz**

**Album: Gorillaz**


	6. In Love I've Always Been a Mercenary

**Chapter Six:**  In Love I've Always Been a Mercenary  **(Ruby x Penny and Nora x Ren)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Straight, Facial)**

It had been a week since the Team RWBY foursome and Ruby hadn't had much action since then besides the occasional quickie by Weiss, Blake or Yang. She was quite aware of the fact that Team JNPR had a few good times recently from the moans bellowing out of their room. While thinking deeply about who she should seduce next, Nora came running down the hallway reaching Ruby in a few seconds. "Woah, Nora slow down!" Ruby laughed, imagining tire markings on the ground beneath her.

"Sorry, I have an appointment with Ren to get to." Nora lied, which was obvious for Ruby to catch onto.

"An appointment huh? What do you do in these appointments?" Ruby winked, giggling slightly at the thought of Nora about to get her mind turned to mush. Nora didn't blush, instead she got closer to Ruby.

Nora's lips brushed against Ruby's ear. "Whatever we want." She whispered with a smile. "Sometimes, I even let him fuck me in the ass." Nora released a slight sexual laugh. Ruby became a few shades redder as Nora groped her arse in the middle of the hallway. "Too bad you can't join us. He said this is going to be our special relationship time." Nora grinned before turning to walk away, ready for some fun. Ruby returned to her dorm room to find it completely empty. Disappointed from lack of opportunity, she settled herself down on her bed deciding it'd be better to do homework than nothing.

Five minutes of procrastination later, a loud bang exploded from the behind the door. After a small heart attack, Ruby walked cautiously towards the door, turning the handle and sliding it open. Behind the door stood an energetic orange-haired female Ruby recognised as Penny, a girl she once met in Vale City. "Hello friend!" She shouted brashly.

"Oh, hello Penny." Ruby stuttered, surprised to see her in Beacon Academy. "Come in." Ruby smiled. Penny awkwardly shuffled around Ruby and stood directly in the centre of the room. "What's up?"

"The ceiling!" Penny tilted her head slightly, confused by Ruby's silly question.

Ruby let out a girly laugh before trying to ask her again. "What brings you here?"

"I walked." Penny smiled innocently.

Ruby didn't laugh this time, but let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "What are you here?" She murmured bluntly.

"I just came to visit you, friend." Penny beamed ecstatically. At that point, a loud, ear-pleasing moan echoed from the dorm room of Team JNPR's. "What was that? Is someone in danger?" Penny frantically questioned Ruby.

Ruby returned to laughing at Penny's complete lack of knowledge about sex. "No Penny, in fact it's the opposite…" Penny stared at her with utter confusion upon her face. "That was a moan of pleasure." The blank stare continued. "… From sex…" Penny's facial expressions changed into deep thought.

"Can you show me this… sex?" Penny asked smiling politely. Ruby genuinely contemplation Penny's request. Ruby nodded, decided she needed it too.

"I will as long as you do everything I say, got it?" Ruby demanded, walking closer and closer towards the girl. Penny agreed, watching Ruby get nearer. "Pucker your lips." Penny did so as Ruby connected their lips. As this occurred, Ruby let her hands slide under Penny's shirt, caressing her smooth stomach before edging her hands closer to Penny's tender breasts. Ruby wrapped her hands around each one of Penny's boobs, lightly squeezing her hardening nipples. Penny let out an odd sounding moan through the saliva of their heavy kiss. Ruby separated from the kiss as she pulled Penny's bra and shirt over her head and dropped them onto the floor.

"Is this want sex is? I have done this before!" Penny grinned.

"Really? When?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"My caregiver asks me to sex with him approximately 3.8 times a week." Penny smiled before extending her chest outward. "He tends to like to suck on my nipples, do you wish to?" Ruby smirked before latching her mouth around one of Penny's sensitive nipple making her moan pleasurably. Ruby pushed Penny into the wall, still sucking as she slid her hand down Penny's pants and panties. Gently caressing Penny's moist pussy, causing her legs to falter, collapsing on top of Ruby. Penny smiled, "Do you want me to suck on your nipples and tend to your special area?" Ruby giggled and nodded, exposing her own breasts to make it easier for Penny. Ruby's small, firm breasts were immediately fondled by Penny before she began to suckle sensually. Ruby's face flushed with pleasure as she bit her finger. Penny's surprisingly removed Ruby's panties without her realising as two fingers entered inside her. Ruby cried aloud in desire as Penny began to thrust into her. "Are you ready for this?" Penny asked. Ruby didn't understand what Penny meant until Penny's arm started moving at an unbelievable speed, pounding her closer to insane pleasure.

"H-o-l-y f-u." Ruby stuttered, trying to finish her sentence, but failing to do so. The pleasure enveloped Ruby's mind, taking her to a perfect world. Ruby's fluids dripped onto the carpet. Ruby twitched uncontrollably as Penny had nearly completed her task. "Fuck… Me!" Ruby shouted, squirting her liquids across Penny's face, but not finished yet. "Keep going!" Ruby gripped her breasts intensely, trying to focus completely on the pleasure she was receiving from Penny pounding her pussy. Another fingered entered Ruby, allowing her to gain even more satisfaction. Penny's fingering was pulling Ruby off the floor until Ruby hit orgasm. "My God!" Ruby exclaimed as her body twitched and her cum shot along the floor and all up Penny's arm.

"Was that fun?" Penny smiled. Ruby couldn't reply, all she could do was breath heavily and lie on the ground in utter satisfaction. "My understanding is that means yes?" Penny questioned her own thinking.

"Yo-Your turn…" Ruby grinned, trying to catch her breath. Penny beamed, spreading her legs to expose her pussy. "Let's begin." Ruby said as she slid her tongue into Penny.

"Ooh!" Penny shouted as she touched herself gently. Ruby licked Penny's walls and returned to her clit, suckling on it creating incredible pleasure for the orange-haired girl. "Keep doing this!" Penny shrieked in bliss, grabbing Ruby's hair and shoving her tongue further into her. "Woah! This increasing the pleasure by 24.643 percent!" Penny exclaimed, beginning to drip profoundly. Ruby remembered what Nora said to her earlier that day and pushed two fingers into Penny's shaped arse. "Interesting tactic!" Penny smiled between moans. The two fingers picked up the pace shaking Penny's entire body. Ruby used her tongue to find her G spot sending Penny over the moon. Moaning incredibly loudly, Penny sent out small squirts of cum into Ruby's mouth, who was enjoying the taste. Her tongue removed, Ruby began to grind their pussy's together; both already unbelievably moist. Ruby gripped Penny's boobs, jiggling them around as she grinded against her partner. "Continue!" Penny gasped as more squirts shot out along Ruby's stomach. Both moaned in unison as Ruby pulled Penny into a kiss, letting her know what she tastes like. Muffled moans rung out from both rooms in the hallway.

Nora screamed loudly, lightly clawing Ren's back as he pounded her with his cock. "Keep fucking me!" Nora cried out, begging Ren to let her cum. "Don't stop now." Nora pleaded as Ren's penetrating became harder and faster, giving Nora exactly what she wanted. Nora reached climax, her cum settling around Ren's condom. As he pulled the condom off, Nora snatched it, sucking it dry, wanting to taste Ren's pre-cum. "Since you didn't finish, I'll let you choose how you want to orgasm." Ren smirked as he traced his tip around her lips. Slowly, she poked her tongue out, dragging it into her mouth and beginning to suck hard. She stroked the base sensually while she tried to fit as much of him in as possible. Ren pushed himself further in, making her gag a little. Her focus was on his head, trying to get him to finish. About to reach his climax, he pulled himself out of her mouth, finishing onto her smiling face. "That was a good appointment wasn't it." Nora beamed up at Ren.

A loud moan erupted from the room across the hall as Penny finished. Ruby felt Penny's body vibrate from their connection. "Are we done now?" Penny questioned after a long minute of heavy breathing.

"I'd say so." Ruby smiled. "Just come by if you want to do it again sometime." Penny replied with a nod once she slipped her clothes back on and left the room. Ruby entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "How did this happen?" She smiled, not disappointed with the turnout of her life so far.

**Song: Mercenary**

**Artist: Panic! At The Disco**

**Album: Batman: Arkham City: The Album**


	7. We Have to Take Our Clothes Off to Have a Good Time

**Chapter Seven:**  We Have to Take Our Clothes Off to Have a Good Time.  **(Ruby x Blake and Weiss x Yang and Ruby x Weiss x Blake)**

**(This chapter contains: Masturbation, Yuri, Toys, Incest, Threesome, Anal)**

Ruby grinned as she woke in the morning to find spots on the floor still faintly damp from her adventure with Penny the day before. The other members of Team RWBY noticed it and asked Ruby how it was with a girl like Penny. "Fast and mind-blowing." Ruby said as she drifted off into a daydream.

"We need more information than that!" Yang winked, sliding her hands along her body.

"Well, she came into the room and we could hear Nora and Ren fucking each other." Ruby blushed, remembering what happened in full detail. "So I showed Penny what they were doing."

"How did it start?" Blake questioned, wrapped in her duvet, book in hand.

"I pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. I moved my hands up her shirt to reach her breasts, which aren't too shabby." Ruby bit her bottom lip, feeling herself get aroused by her own words. Yang let one of her hands slide down to her crotch, gently teasing herself along with Ruby's story.

"Then what?" Yang asked enthusiastically.

Ruby cleared her throat before continuing. "I barely touched her… pu… crotch and she couldn't stand up anymore. Somehow she turned the tables and began to suck on my boobs." Ruby was turning redder while she was speaking. Her body begged her it please it while Yang's did the same, but she wasn't holding back. Yang rubbed herself with one hand and fondling her own breasts with the other, not caring about her team seeing. "Her arm moved at incredible speeds, giving me unbelievable pleasure."

"How fast did you… You cum?" Blake stuttered, obviously pleasuring herself under the duvet.

"Under 2 minutes at least. I couldn't tell the time then and there!" Ruby blushed, starting to feel herself. A soft moan rung out from the bed below Ruby's. Ruby peeked over to see the heiress twitching. Ruby then noticed her panties were on the floor meaning she was seriously going at it. Ruby smiled, hoping to see if her words would affect Weiss. "Then after I came, I started to tongue her. She tasted so sweet." Weiss inhaled deeply as she pushed her fingers further into herself, feeling her hand getting drenched. Her moans constantly varied in volume depending on her hand movements. "I have to say, Penny has a sexy body." Ruby grinned. "Anyone else got some stories?" She asked, hoping to carry on masturbating.

"I have one." Blake muttered. Before Blake could begin, Yang let out a pleasurable yell, getting closer to her end goal. "I was getting some textbooks for Professor Port and when I got the cupboard the books were in, I found a little rabbit Faunus pushing the handle of a broom into herself."

"Oh wow!" Ruby moaned, masturbating faster.

"She didn't even notice that I came in. Her eyes were shut and her heavy breathing made me invisible to her. I used this to my advantage and decided to help her out." Blake giggled, still fingering herself. "I kissed her, completely catching her off guard while I grasped her breasts. They're actually quite big." Blake moaned followed by Ruby then Weiss. Blake could feel the sheets of her bed getting soaked from her masturbation. "She freaked out, but quickly accepted the gift I wanted to give her." Yang moaned into her pillow, about to reach climax. "While the broom handle was still in her, I lightly pinched her clit, making her drool. I could tell she'd never had sex before, but loved to masturbate!" Ruby turned over to her stomach, the sheets falling off of her, showcasing her shaped arse and her fingers going to town on herself.

"What happened next?" Weiss shouted, mixed with a sexual wail.

"I got her to cum in less than a minute and boy did she cum a lot!" Blake dribbled with the thought. "I cleaned her out afterwards, making sure I didn't miss a spot." Ruby's legs were shaking with the pleasure when Blake looked up at her. No one had noticed Ruby's position until now giving Blake more desire. Blake removed her fingers from herself and stealthily jumped onto Ruby's bed. The bed was trembling like mad, it being only held up by rope. Blake let her tongue enter Ruby's vagina, tasting her and taking in a lot of her liquids.

"Ooh, yes!" Ruby moaned aloud. Yang looked over to see her partner eating out her younger sister. Yang decided that she'd pay Weiss a little visit, with more than just her body. Weiss was facing the wall giving Yang the perfect opportunity to surprise her. Yang popped her head under Weiss' duvet and griped the gift tightly in her hand, ready to use it.

"Woah, ooh!" Weiss cried out in shock. Yang had penetrated Weiss with a special toy she brought just for such an occasion. The blonde brawler wiggled it around causing Weiss it cry out in pleasure. She pushed it in and out as fast as she could wanting to melt Weiss' reality. Weiss moaned on loop, unable to stop.

"Hey Blake, wanna borrow something of mine?" Yang called out, still fucking Weiss with her present. Blake didn't quite understand what Yang meant, but accepted. Yang threw up a different dildo, landing next to Blake's head.

Blake smirked as she pushed it into Ruby's vagina. "Oh, fuck me Blake!" Ruby moaned as Blake pushed it in further, hitting her G spot. "I'm almost! I'm almost there!" Ruby cried out. Blake moved it faster and faster until Ruby squeezed her legs together giving her insane pleasure and causing her to climax. Her body underwent short spasms constantly while Blake vibrated the dildo about. As the toy was pulled from her dripping vagina, it was covered in Ruby's liquids.

"This won't do." Blake frowned, putting it into her mouth, cleaning it thoroughly. It made a 'pop' as it left her mouth. "All better." Blake grinned.

"I can't believe how good that felt…" Ruby's body felt dead to her, she couldn't move a muscle anymore. Weiss climaxed ten seconds after Ruby, her figure bending over in extraordinary satisfaction. Her hair was a mess and her sheets were saturated.

"My God, you know how to work one of those." Weiss exhaled happily. Weiss snatched the dildo from her friend and held Yang down. Slowly, she pushed it into her, creating whimpers and moans of pleasure and desire. "Hope you can handle this!" Weiss winked before she shoved the rest of it into her vagina. Each thrust bounced Yang's boobs up, down, left and right. As the whole school knows Yang couldn't fuck for very long until she'd erupt, making the job easier on Weiss.

"Fuck me faster!" Yang commanded, nearing the end of her mission. Weiss gladly obliged sending Yang into space. Her vision was non-existent and the control over her own body had vanished, she was at her pleasures will. Yang was like a ticking time-bomb. Each moan was a second passing which Weiss counted along with. "3." "2." "1." Weiss smiled as she quickly pulled out the toy, letting Yang's shower rain over her. Yang's breasts slowly came to a stop as her vision returned. "Weiss, we are doing that again." Yang grinned, still hearing Blake's moans. Ruby was using her tongue and the dildo at the same time. Weiss jumped up with them, dildo in hand, hoping Blake could take what was coming for her. The second dildo penetrated her arse, making the Faunus beg for more, gripping the bed sheets tightly. This was her first time being double penetrated and she couldn't believe what she had been missing out on. It didn't take long until climax as she began spraying her sweet fluids into Ruby's mouth who gladly swallowed, enjoying the taste. They abandoned Blake with the two toys inside her and jumped to the floor together.

"Did you enjoy that sis?" Ruby asked, wiping her mouth. Yang replied by smooching Ruby, fondling her arse and pushing her as close as her breasts would let her.

"I take that as a yes." Ruby giggled, snuggling into her sisters breasts.

"I think next time we should invite some boys around." Yang laughed. All the girls agreed in unison before the clean-up began.

"Hey Blake." Ruby spoke softly. Blake looked over to her, having removed the presents Yang had brought. "Thanks for getting this started." She winked before slapping her arse gently and fitting her clothes back on.

**Song: 4th Period: Clothes Off!**

**Artist: Gym Class Heroes**

**Album: As Cruel As School Children**


	8. I Must Be Out Of My Mind Thinking That You Could Be Mine

**Chapter Eight:**  I Must Be Out Of My Mind Thinking That You Could Be Mine  **(Ruby x Jaune x Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Yuri, Incest, Threesome, Deepthroat)**

Yang prowled the corridors, trying to find pray to seduce. Her eyes flicked back and forth among the passing students at Beacon Academy. A familiar face stuck out in the crowd. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a look of confusion could easily be recognized as Jaune. She watched him carefully, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Jaune ducked away into another corridor; Yang followed. He was humming and tapping his thighs to a song until he came across a girl with a frown upon her face. "Yang? What's wrong?" He asked politely, seeing something was clearly upsetting her.

"It's… It's nothing really…" She trailed off, impressed with her own acting skills.

"Oh really? It doesn't seem like nothing though." Jaune tilted his head to the side slightly.

"It's somewhat embarrassing… I'll tell you in my dorm." Yang turned and walked towards her dorm. Jaune followed obediently. The door slid open as Yang hoped the room was empty. She liked to have group sex, but sometimes she liked to have someone all to herself. No Weiss, check. No Blake, check. No Ruby… Ruby.

"Oh hey Yang and Jaune. What's up?" She smiled innocently.

"Nothing Ruby. Could you give us some privacy for a little bit?" Yang asked nicely, hoping she would obey her request.

"I think that it'd be better for your sister to hear your troubles as well. She is one of the closest people to you." Jaune grinned, unaware of Yang's plan. Yang sighed as she knew Ruby wouldn't leave now that she thinks Yang is having some trouble.

"Oh? What is wrong sis?" Ruby questioned curiously, really wanting to help her sister and teammate. Yang thought of the many possibilities that she could do in this current situation. She could lie about something that is bothering her and get it over with. She could tell them her plan and hope Ruby would understand. Or she could tell them her plan and let Ruby join in.

Yang walked over to Ruby and whispered softly in her ear. Ruby's face lit up as she nodded. 'Three people isn't too bad' Yang thought to herself with a smile. Ruby slid the door shut and locked it, double checking it was. Yang traced her finger back and forth along Jaune's chest, licking her lips. Jaune wasn't good in these situations and felt as if he should consult Pyrrha about it, well, until he noticed Yang squeezing her breasts together, hypnotising him. Ruby wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. He felt as if he had gone to heaven.

"Let's see here." Yang smirked as she moved her finger down from his chest to his stomach, then to his hips and stopping at his crotch. She rubbed the crotch of his jeans, hardening his cock.

"Help me Jaune… It appears as though I've fallen out of my clothes." Ruby dropped her clothes to the floor and ran her hands along her figure, licking her lips seductively. Jaune's eyes widened as he took in all he could of the beautiful girl. Ruby slowly stood and pushed Jaune's shirt over his head revealing the faint abs he had been working on. Next Ruby pushed her hands down under his jeans and groped his erection. She licked his neck as she unbuttoned his pants. As they fell to the floor, Yang paced up to Jaune and pushed him against her, grinding leisurely to tease him a little. She bit her bottom lips as a small moan escaped her mouth. "My, oh my! It seems as if Jaune's not the only one rearing to go." Ruby giggled and removed her bra in front of his eyes. His vision focused on her soft, pale breasts as the bounced gently as she made her way towards him.

"Undress me!" Yang commanded, backing away from him and spreading her arms out. Jaune didn't understand how he got so lucky. He slipped his fingers under her tank top and pulled it up, over her large breasts followed by her head. She sported a yellow and white striped bra that was soon resting on the carpet. Yang was proud of her breasts which weren't as pale as Ruby's suggesting they see the sun more often. Jaune gazed endlessly at the two pairs of breasts in front of him. Yang's were big and mind-blowing while Ruby's were something Jaune had dreamed about ever since he met her. "You're not finished…" Yang sighed, pretending to get impatient. He snapped back into reality and gripped her tight black shorts and pulled them down. Ruby and Jaune smiled when they saw that her panties matched her bra.

"D-do you want me to continue?" Jaune stuttered nervously. Yang nodded, waiting for the nude feeling to rush over her. Jaune slid her panties down to her feet before she hopped out of them. Ruby had already removed the deep red panties she was wearing. Right in front of Jaune's eyes were two nude girls he craved so badly. Ruby and Yang dropped to their knees and ripped his boxers straight off, hitting the ground in pieces. His erection was out in the open now. Both girls began to suckle on it at once. Yang got to the tip first so Ruby worked on the shaft. Yang knew how to use her tongue during a blowjob giving Jaune mind-numbing pleasure. Ruby was slightly annoyed that she couldn't do the best part so she stood and pushed Jaune to the floor. Yang understood what Ruby was going to do and went back to sucking Jaune. Ruby kneeled over his face and ordered him to his absolute best. He slid his tongue along her already making Ruby breathe heavier. He gently nibbled at her clit, causing her legs to shake rapidly. Yang bobbed up and down, trying to fit his whole erection into her mouth. She gagged after a few attempts, but was determined to complete her goal. Jaune gripped Ruby's tits as his tongue entered her, licking her walls and exploring as far as it could go. Ruby combed her hands through Jaune's blonde hair and moaned loudly, wanting him more and more.

"Ja-Jaune…" Ruby found it hard to form her words. "Plea-please fuck me!" Yang finally filled her mouth with Jaune's cock making him ready for more. Jaune's tongue left Ruby's pussy as all three of them got off the floor and Ruby laid down on Weiss' bed, spreading her legs for her order. Jaune quickly pushed on protection before slipping himself between her moist lips. It was a tight squeeze, but Jaune penetrated her and began to thrust immediately. Ruby wrapped her legs around Jaune's back and gripped the bed sheets for support. Yang lowered herself down on Ruby's mouth as Yang used her tongue to enter Jaune's mouth. Ruby flushed face could feel a warm liquid dripping onto her cheeks causing her to open her eyes. She couldn't say she was disappointed with the sight. She found it difficult to eat Yang out as she was being pounded by Jaune, but she loved every second of it. "Ah, aah!" Ruby moaned, squeezing her legs tighter. Yang pushed Ruby's head closer to her pussy, helping Ruby do want Yang wished. Yang tasted sweet, just how she acted a lot of the time. Ruby's actions reminded Yang of her short fuse, already getting close to orgasm. Jaune kept thrusting, getting gradually harder and faster, making the young girl moan and cry out in pleasure. "Ooh, ah yes!" Ruby slipped out. "Ooh! Ooh! Fuck, I'm going to cum!" Ruby shrieked as she hit orgasm. Her love liquid sprayed out onto Jaune who was still thrusting away. Yang tackled Jaune to the ground and pushed his member into her, needing satisfaction after getting turned on from hearing Ruby moan so loudly. She rode him hard and fast, giving both of them undeniable pleasure. Yang could feel the orgasm building up inside her.

"Holy crap Yang!" Jaune wheezed, out of breath.

"I'm about to blow!" Yang's voice quivered as she spoke. Jaune's erection felt incredible inside her. Only a few seconds later, they both reached orgasm. Yang's back arched as her legs quaked and became useless. Her cum dripped onto Jaune's lap as she rested with him still inside her.

After a minute of resting and loud breathing, Yang rolled off of his cock which was losing its structure. He rolled the condom off and was about to throw it in their dorms bin until the two girls shouted "Bags!" The two girls stared each other down until Ruby rocketed off the bed, taking advantage of Yang's dead legs, snatching the condom from Jaune and taking a swig.

"Man you two are dirty!" Jaune laughed, wiping himself down with a towel from their bathroom and putting what was left of his clothes back on.

"We know." They both replied in unison. Ruby helped Yang to her feet and gave her a long kiss just for Jaune's entertainment.

"I'm definitely fucking you again sometime!" Yang grinned, which Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that!" Jaune smiled, pulling the two naked girls into a hug before exiting the room. The two girls entered the bathroom together.

"Who'll have the first shower?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Why don't we both go together?" Ruby questioned rhetorically with a dirty grin upon her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Yang licked her lips flirtatiously.

The shower poured down on both of them with soothing warm water. "That was fun, but there is something I would like to do…" Ruby muttered. Yang looked at her quizzically. Ruby grinned as she pushed her sister against the wall of the shower and enveloped one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Ah!" Yang moan softly.

Ruby purred seductively as she felt Yang's vagina. "Let's see if I can ignite your second fuse." Two fingers penetrated Yang's pussy and hammered her alongside the wall. Ruby licked up Yang's neck and kissed her hard, leaving a bright red mark. Yang's legs gave out once more, dropping them both to the floor. Ruby entered a third finger making Yang gasp in unbelievable pleasure. She could feel Ruby's fingers touching her inside. Her waist was being lifted off the floor with every pound. Yang's whole body weakened as her second orgasm of the day activated. Her cum shot across Ruby's body and the floor of the shower, washing away in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, ahh, holy shit! Please shower with me more often. I honestly can't tell if that orgasm was better or the one with Jaune was better." Yang smirked, out of breath once again. Ruby finished with a gentle kiss on the lips, happy to be both sisters and occasional lovers.

**Song: I Must Be Out Of My Mind**

**Artist: Royal Republic**

**Album: We Are The Royal**


	9. Now I Know I'm Not a Saint, I've been a Sinner all my Life

**Chapter Nine:** Now I Know I'm Not a Saint, I've been a Sinner all my Life  **(RWBY)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Toys)**

"Did everyone do the homework for Professor Port's class?" Blake asked aloud. Yang and Ruby looked to each other nervously knowing neither of them did any of it. Weiss nodded smugly. "I don't know if he'll ask for it today, but you two better hope not." Weiss was about to leave for class until Yang slid right in between her and the door with a wide smile upon her face.

"Do you guys wish to play a game with me?" Yang grinned, eyes beaming.

"You do realise that we have class in ten, we don't have time to play any games!" Weiss rolled her eyes, annoyed at the blonde.

"But this game is fun for all of us." Yang winked, pulling four small pink gadgets out of her bag. They were all the same, a small egg-shaped device attached to a remote connected by a wire.

"These are?" Ruby questioned once she got given hers.

Yang laughed, patting Ruby on the head. "These are a type of vibrator, a sex toy." Ruby's eyes lit up, wanting to try it out immediately. "The game I wish to play is that we all have these in our panties until you climax then we see who climax's last and they'll be the winner."

Ruby seemed happy with this game, but Weiss and Blake needed more convincing. "What does the winner get?" Blake asked quietly.

Yang thought for a moment until answering, "To order the rest of us around for a day."

"What are the limitations to the orders?" Weiss tried to catch a flaw in Yang's prize.

"The winner can make the others do an-y-thing they want." Yang moved her eyebrows up and down twice. "But everyone has to agree to be a good sport and accept their loss if they do lose." Yang pointed at Weiss, knowing she'd try to get out of it. "So everyone in?" Yang asked. Ruby nodded enthusiastically. Weiss and Blake both delivered a slight nod together. Yang's huge grinned grew even more as she passed out straps for their thighs. "Put these around a thigh with the remote in between. Then put the vibrator in your panties against your clit." Yang demonstrated for them though they never asked for it. Weiss locked herself in the bathroom to do it, while Blake went into a corner.

"Yang, can you come help me with mine?" Ruby asked politely. Yang got to her knees and slid the girl's panties down a fraction so she could see what she was doing. She picked up the vibrator that was dangling from the remote held up by the strap. Yang gently placed it against Ruby's clit making her twitch slightly.

"Now let's see how yours works." Yang smiled wickedly, using the remote to turn it to full. Ruby moaned out loud, falling to her arms and knees, her butt now her highest point.

"Oh fuck this is g-great!" Ruby's speech vibrated. She grabbed one of her breasts in the excitement and clawed the carpet in crazy sexual craving.

Yang turned it down to a one, letting Ruby catch her breath a little. "You don't want to lose before the first class, do you?" Yang laughed. Ruby got to her feet, picked up her bag and removed herself from the room along with the other three. "All set to one?" Yang checked, to which they all nodded. "Then let the game be-begin!"

"You know you're going to be the first to lose. You easily have the shortest fuse out of all three of us." Blake smirked, feeling as if she had already one.

On the way to their first class, Ruby and Yang both stumbled a tad every so often while Blake and Weiss were doing well. Professor Port stood in front of his class and began his lesson. Ruby looked down at her teammates legs, seeing all of them vibrate softly. Yang was clutching her pen extremely tightly, so much so that it cracked a few seconds later. A sudden wave of pleasure washed over Ruby as she shoved a part of her cape into her mouth to muffle a moan. The chair was getting damp while see squeezed her legs together, trying to keep them from moving wildly about. Weiss was jotting down notes as always, as if she didn't even have it in which brought great suspicion to Ruby. Blake's toes were curling as she rubbed her heels together. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she grinded them from side to side. Yang was doing the worst out of all of them. She looked like she was having actual sex right there. Her hair was messier than usual, her breathing was heavy, her face was flushed and quiet moans drifted out every three breathes. Blake could see a few drops of liquid trailing down Yang's legs.

Yang's hand suddenly shot up. "Yes Yang?" Port asked.

"I-I need to g-go to the bathroooom." Yang barely managed to stutter out.

"Are you okay?" Port questioned, getting closer to her.

Yang panicked. "Perhaps I'm not, let me go to the nurse then."

Port nodded and then pointed to Blake, "You go with her to make sure she'll be okay." Blake nodded back. The two awkwardly exited the class and shuffled down the corridors, hoping not to bump into anyone. They quickly entered the first bathroom they encountered. The door slammed shut as they both released thunderous moans. Yang was on her back, almost hitting climax. Blake wasn't so close, but she slid down the closest wall, sitting with her legs spread apart. Yang pulled up her uniform skirt so it wouldn't get wetter. The bumblebee coloured panties she wore were on display for Blake who couldn't get enough of them. She crawled over to Yang who was still moaning on repeat. She planted a soft kiss on Yang's lips, muffling the moans.

"We can't fuck while we're playing this game, but tonight, you'll be pleading for more of this." Blake whispered into Yang's ears, nibbling softly on her earlobe. While Yang was distracted by Blake's seductiveness, Blake carefully moved her hand down to Yang's remote, turning it to two, then three. Yang was already hitting climax, but the change impacted her climax for the better. Yang let out a booming moan that dragged on for half a minute. Yang had one arm wrapped around Blake's head as she began to lick Yang's neck while her other hand was gripping Blake's skirt for support. Yang's panties instantly became soaked as she began to squirt. Three quick breathes per second and eyes shut tightly. Her orgasm left a pool on the tile floor which was still being added to. Her back arched as Blake slid a hand over one of her erect nipples that showed through her shirt. Pinching it softly let out another moan mixed with an exhale. Yang's orgasm finally came to a stop while Blake stealthily turned Yang's vibrator back down to a one.

"Good thing I packed extra panties!" Yang puffed with a smile, getting up from the floor and removing her bumblebee panties. They were replaced by a mix yellow and orange coloured panties. She quickly placed her vibrator in her pocket and tried to fix her hair in the mirror, but giving up after a few seconds. Blake's breathing was growing heavier, but she wasn't about to lose, not when she could have all three girls under her control for a day. The two left the bathroom leaving the puddle as it was.

"How are you going to keep going throughout the rest of the day?" Blake wondered with a laugh. "You came after thirty minutes!" Yang blushed and stopped dead in her tracks. "Yang?" Blake stopped and walked back to the blonde girl. Yang suddenly planted a kiss on Blake's soft lips, introducing tongue quickly after. The two girls spent three minutes making out in the middle of a corridor. Their luck was incredible today as no one came down the corridor within that time. "Let's get back to class." Blake smiled, still resting her palm against Yang's cheek.

The two shifted back into class, hoping to not disturb the students and especially Professor Port. The two could hear Ruby's breathing from their seats. Her face was scrunched up as she was trying her best to hold in moans that would easily blow her cover. Her panties felt absolutely drenched and she could feel her orgasm building eagerly. Weiss was shaking subtly with her leg bouncing up and down. She took long blinks as her fingers tapped violently on the desk. Blake felt as if she was doing the best so far, even after some added excitement with Yang a few minutes earlier. Professor Port finished belting out the task the class had to accomplish by the end of the period and sat down at his desk. The class was almost completely silent as an unstable moan ricocheted through the class. Professor Port glared at Ruby, "If you wish to be funny, you can spend the rest of the lesson in the corridor and come back to apologise to me after class."

Ruby wobbled as she got to her feet. She quickly gathered her things and dashed out the classroom. Normally she'd be saddened to be kicked out of the class, but this was definitely a blessing. She dropped her things a few steps away from the door and made her way to the closest bathroom. She fell to her knees, hands holding her up from the tiled floor. A strange puddle resided half a metre away from her face. She moaned again and again, not being able to take it anymore.

"Sir, Ruby left the worksheet her, should I give it to her?" Blake asked, knowing she'll get in further trouble if she doesn't complete the work. Professor Port nodded before burying himself back into his book. Blake grabbed the worksheet and left the room. "Knew it." Blake smirked, speaking quietly to herself. She placed the worksheet down with the rest of Ruby's belongings and dashed towards the bathroom. She opened the door, but Ruby was moaning so loudly that she didn't even hear it. Blake was greeted in the doorway by Ruby's arse covered by black and red striped panties that were dripping her own liquid. Blake decided not to say anything and instead cautiously turned Ruby's vibrator to the max. Ruby's body twitched fiercely, her vision began to fail her and soon enough, Ruby had half-assed the removal of her shirt and bra, letting her breasts out. She fondled herself to help move her orgasm closer. She took pity on the girl who needed to ejaculate so badly and decided to help. Her nipples were stiff and extremely sensitive at the time which Blake took advantage of.

Pinching them softly, Ruby panted, "Blake?" Blake smirked and enveloped Ruby's right nipple with her mouth. Her tongue flicked up and down causing Ruby to swear in pleasure. "Oh god, I'm going to-ooo cum!" Ruby murmured, unable to articulate properly. Shortly after Ruby finished her sentence, she squirted in her panties, unable to stop it, it ran down her legs and dripped onto the floor. Ruby took out her vibrator and exhaled from exhaustion. Blake stopped playing with Ruby's nipple so she could fix her bra and shirt up. "I don't know why you're here, but thanks." Ruby kissed Blake on the lips. "That really helped me finish!" Ruby walked towards the door, "Now to sneak to our dorm and get new panties on." Ruby gulped, stuffing the saturated ones into her pocket.

"Going commando I see." Blake laughed, quickly flipping Ruby's skirt for a pleasing sight.

"Stop that!" Ruby blushed. "You need to get back to class!" Blake nodded before they both separated and went their own ways. Blake snuck into class quietly, not even Yang realised she came back until she whispered to her.

"Ruby is out. Only Weiss and I are left in the competition." Blake grinned evilly. Weiss was panting louder and was twitching every so often.

Twenty minutes passed by with hard work by Blake to finish the task she was behind in. "Alright, everyone hand in your work and then you can leave." Peter mumbled out from behind the pages of the book his nose was stuck in. Blake watched Weiss as she made a hasty walk to the dorm. Blake tailed her around every corner until they met inside the dorm.

"You about to climax?" Blake smirked, looking at the girl's wobble legs.

"I think she is!" Ruby grinned, coming out of the bathroom in their dorm after a shower.

Weiss blushed and snapped back at Blake, "I think you are!" Blake laughed and walked really close to Weiss who stood her ground. The Faunus skated a finger up the girl's thigh, feeling it get wet. Weiss pushed Blake away and folded her arms. "Back off."

"Don't be like that." Blake chuckled, slipping a kiss on Weiss' cheek. Weiss kissed back almost instantly, as if she was craving it dearly. Blake bumped Weiss' remote, moving it to three. Weiss collapsed on the ground in pleasure, moaning like mad.

"No, I don't want to lose!" Weiss cried out, as her orgasm hit her. She squirted through her white panties, spraying on Blake legs. "Oh fuck, this feels amazing!" Weiss' eyes rolled back as saliva slowly ran down her chin. She was a complete mess with her body not following any commands she gave it.

"It s-seems like I wi-in!" Blake stuttered, feeling the orgasm reaching the breaking point. Ruby pushed Blake to the ground.

"The games over now, so I can do this." Ruby grinned as she pulled Blake's black panties off. Ruby held Blake's vibrator in one hand, holding it against Blake's clit, while her tongue went up and down Blake's pussy. Ruby kept licking her, dipping into her every now and then. It didn't take long until Blake swore her head off and her body shut down in outright satisfaction. Blake felt refreshed as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I… I need a shower." Blake sighed in relief. Weiss mumbled something into the carpet about a shower and followed Blake into the bathroom. The water rained down from the shower head as the door closed. Ruby sat in the room alone now, thinking of something to occupy her time until she heard moans pounding from the shower. Ruby laughed remembering Yang and herself doing it not too long ago. Ruby's hand slowly trailed down to her crotch as she began to tease herself a little.

"I can't wait to be your slave soon!" Weiss moaned out in ecstasy while Blake pushed her against the shower wall.

"Neither can I." Blake whispered, licking Weiss' back up to her neck. "It's going to be a hell of a lot of fun!"

**Song: In One Ear**

**Artist: Cage the Elephant**

**Album: Cage the Elephant**


	10. If We're Gonna Do Anything, We Might As Well Just Fuck

**Chapter Ten:**  If We're Gonna Do Anything, We Might As Well Just Fuck  **(Nora x Velvet, Weiss, Jaune, Blake and Yang)**

 **(This chapter contains: Yuri, Toys, Straight, Threesome,** **Dominance, Dress-up)**

Nora woke up with a challenge for herself. Most would call it a strange challenge and many would call her a slut for it, but she didn't care. Her challenge was to sleep with five different people in one day. Nora chose today for no reason except for her incredible urge for sex. Today was Wednesday and also a busy school day, but Nora would skip class if she had to, to fulfil her desire. By the time Nora was ready to go get breakfast, the rest of her team had already left her, hungry for pancakes. Nora would choose pancakes over anything except sex and before classes was one of the best time to find someone to seduce.

She scanned the corridors carefully on her way to breakfast, trying to find anyone with low self-esteem or someone who can't keep their legs closed. She was getting nervous as she approached the cafeteria without seeing a single person she'd like to start the day with. That was until Velvet hurried passed her, leaving the cafeteria. Her eyes were red as tears swiftly fell across her cheeks, following gravity's command. Nora pursued her, feeling that if anyone were to see them, it'd look like Nora was trying to help Velvet; and perhaps she was. Velvet swerved off into her dorm room about to lock the door behind her until someone stopped it.

"Hey Velvet. I've come to see what's wrong and to definitely cheer you up!" Nora smiled enthusiastically. Velvet stared at her, eyes still red, but tears fading. "Just let me in please." Nora continued her smile, trusting it was enough for Velvet to give her access inside. Slowly, Velvet opened the door, granting her wish. 'First target acquired.' Nora thought to herself joyfully. Nora shut the door behind her. "Just so no one interrupts us."

"What is your plan to cheer me u-" Velvet got disrupted by Nora when she paired their lips together. It was obvious to Nora that Velvet had little experience in anything sexual before. Nora was in absolute control of the situation as Velvet was in utter shock. Their lips parted with saliva strings still connecting them.

"This is my plan." Nora grinned. Velvet was still lost, staring deeply into Nora's turquoise eyes. "Although, class starts in forty-five minutes so we might want to speed it along." Nora peeked Velvet on the cheek, softly pushing her against the wall, letting her hands caress Velvet's slim stomach.

"I… I feel like we shouldn't be doing this…" Velvet stated.

"And why's that?" Nora asked, kissing her once more.

"Because… I'm not sure…" Velvet mumbled under her breath.

"There is nothing wrong with two girls helping each other relieve themselves." Nora winked seductively. Her hands moved up to Velvet's plump breasts and squeezed them gently making a soft moan fall from Velvet's juicy lips. Nora skilfully undressed Velvet in a matter of seconds, knowing her way around the school uniform from experience. Nora wrapped one of Velvet's light pink nipples into her mouth, sucking it delicately, understanding that it would be extremely sensitive for Velvet. Her hands clenched as she bit her lip, trying to hold back any moans that tried to break out. One of Nora's hands slowly lowered to Velvet's panties. "These are very damp. How naughty of you!" Nora teased, before continuing to suckle on Velvet's nipples. She slipped a hand underneath the fabric and caressed Velvet's wet pussy.

"Ooh!" Velvet yelped loudly, asking for more in her own way. Her toes curled with the pleasure as Nora lightly stroked her. Nora determined that it won't take long for Velvet to reach orgasm if she's already this wet.

Nora looked up to Velvet's face to see her eyes clenched shut. "Want me to enter?" Nora grinned, teasing her with her fingers.

"Y-yes!" Velvet stuttered, craving Nora to finish her. Nora leisurely pushed one finger into her vagina causing an audible gasp from the rabbit Faunus. She casually vibrated her finger about before letting another finger enter. "Oh m-my! Please continue Miss Val-l-kyrie!" She moaned. Nora massaged her insides lovingly causing a short burst of Velvet's cum to squirt out.

"This is going to be good." Nora smiled as she counted down in her head, knowing that Velvet couldn't take it for much longer. Nora lightly bit one of Velvet's nipple as she gently pinched her clit. Velvet underwent her orgasm. Her eyes blurred while her back arched until she needed to hold the wall to support herself. Her waist down vibrated as her orgasm sent out a long squirt of cum. "See, this is evidence that you don't get off enough!" Nora winked. "Perhaps you should come see me more often."

"T-t-thanks Ms Valkyrie. Do I need to offer you my services now?" Velvet asked politely. Nora grinned and nodded slightly.

"You can be very rough to me! I like it that way!" Nora laughed, undressing herself.

"You have a very beautiful body Ms Valkyrie." Velvet blushed. Nora spread her legs in front of Velvet.

"We don't have any more time for foreplay, just make me cum." Nora purred sexually. Velvet lightly caressed Nora vagina nervously. "Try three fingers." Nora winked.

"R-really?" Velvet asked, not wanting to hurt her. Nora replied with a nod. Velvet looked down at Nora's private area as she squeezed in three fingers and slowly pushed them in and out. Nora found this very arousing, but wanted to hit orgasm as fast as she could.

"Pound me!" Nora commanded. Velvet was scared, but she did as told. She got rougher for Nora who was loving it. The noises Nora was making was causing Velvet to wet the carpet beneath her. "Oh crap! Fuck me harder please! I can already feel the end!" Nora cried out. Her body was rocking back and forth as she tried to grip the closest thing for assistance. Cum began to spurt out onto Velvet's arm and stomach. "Oh fuck!" Nora moaned as her orgasm hit its highest point. Nora's whole body was undergoing quick spasms while her eyesight had become fuzzy.

Velvet waited for Nora to find her feet again before trying to get ready for class. "That was great Velvet!" Nora kissed Velvet on the cheek. "Oh, it seems I got some of my love juice onto you. One second." Nora grinned as she licked up Velvet's smooth stomach, collecting her own cum on her tongue. She swallowed with a wide smile as Velvet moaned from the feeling. "We better get our clothes on now!" Nora laughed.

* * *

Nora's first class was combat training with her team along with Team RWBY. Her favourite part of this class was messing with people in the changing room, but his time, her goal was something different. Pyrrha was always the first one out, ready for class so she was out of the question. Blake seemed to be gone too and Ruby was talking to Yang. That left Weiss around a corner all to herself. 'Perfect.' Nora smirked before sneaking up behind Weiss who was in the middle of changing to her combat gear.

"Hey Weiss, how about you and I relieve some stress before combat training. It always helps me feel more focus during class if I get off beforehand." Nora whispered into Weiss' ear. Weiss liked the idea as soon as it reached her mind, but she was hesitant to how long this was going to take. A loud banging noise bounced around the room and Nora pushed Weiss up against some lockers, kissing down her body. Nora decided not to muck around and go straight for the pleasing. She lightly licked Weiss' clit a few times causing Weiss to bite her own finger to stop the sound of her pleasure from coming out. It didn't take long for Nora to get right into, penetrating Weiss with her tongue. This was Nora's first time tasting Weiss and she was honestly disappointed she hadn't had this taste earlier. Nora was intoxicated by Weiss and was trying to get as much of her as possible. Weiss bashed around in pleasure, finding out that Nora knew how to use her tongue. Nora discovered Weiss' G spot and Weiss could feel her end sooner than she wanted.

"Keep eating me out! Come on!" Weiss ordered in a soft whisper. Ruby and Yang were completely oblivious to what was happening a few feet away from them. Nora's teeth nudged against Weiss' clit constantly, causing incredible pleasure for the heiress.

"I want your cum." Nora mumbled into Weiss' pussy. Weiss began send long sprays of her juices into Nora's mouth almost on cue. Weiss couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Her legs faltered as she crashed onto the ground and her moans echoed through the building. Yang and Ruby had already left while this occurred. Nora savoured the sweet taste of Weiss, licking her lips and staring her in the eyes.

"I've got an idea for how to make you orgasm." Weiss winked as she made her way over to Yang's locker. Weiss entered the code '1, 2, 3, 4' which let her have complete access to everything in Yang's locker. The heiress was going to one thing only, one of Yang's pleasure toys. She encountered a long, black dildo and a thinner, pink one.

"Yes please." Nora smiled widely, getting on her hands and knees. Weiss pushed in the black one into Nora's dripping pussy, causing her moan to fluctuate in pitch. She pushed it in and out slowly then faster, then back to slower and repeating. Nora was clenching the locker next to her for support as Weiss penetrated Nora's arse with the thinner dildo. "Ooh! There we go!" Nora cried out in pleasure. "I'm about to explode!" Weiss kept moving the black toy in and out of Nora whilst moving the thinner one every so often making Nora squeal. Weiss created long orgasm for the ginger-haired huntress in-training. Nora's mind shut down as her orgasm hit. Weiss pulled out the two toys and quickly washed them in the sinks while Nora was rolling on the floor still cumming. "F-fucking hell Weiss… I need to get me some of those! Though, I d-do have Ren mos-st of the time." Nora gave a dumb smile as Weiss tried to help her off the ground.

"Thanks for the good time Nora." Weiss flirted. "But we need to clean up and quickly get out of here before we miss the start of training!"

* * *

Training was tiring for Nora, especially after having two orgasms beforehand, but her mission was still active and she had to seduce three more people before the end on the day. After Weiss pleasured her with Yang's sex toys, Nora craved a real man's touch. She waited for everyone to leave the girls changing rooms before she left and slipped into the men's changing rooms as she knew Jaune took forever to change, but never understood why. That was until she discovered him pleasuring himself to nudes of Pyrrha he'd sneakily taken whilst they were fucking once. Nora planned her attack on Jaune that'll end up with her getting laid for the third time of the day. She grasped his dick from behind making him shriek in terror.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She purred into his ear, pressing her breasts against his back and pleasuring him a little.

"Ah, y-yeah you k-kind-da did!" Jaune stuttered nervously.

"Let me make it up to you then!" Nora giggled as she brushed her hair behind her ear and took his erection into her mouth. Jaune was a sizable man, making Nora gag a little from her first try. This was her first time with Jaune even though she'd offered to do him multiple times before. Nora sucked away at his cock until he snapped and wanted more. She was grabbed by the hair and her mouth was removed from his dick. He kissed her neck as she moved to the floor. Jaune quickly snatched a condom from his locker before meeting up with Nora on the ground.

"Do you want this?" Jaune asked with more confidence than normal.

Nora purred loudly, "I want you inside me Jaune!" She made it loud and clear what she wanted from him and he was happy to oblige. He entered quickly and began to pound her. Every thrust moved Nora's well sized breasts about wildly. Jaune gripped one and squeezed the nipple soft enough that it didn't hurt her, but hard enough that it brought her pleasure. Nora loved the feeling of his inches moving into her and that was clear with a moan from her that rang out after every thrust he made. "I can feel you deep." Nora cried out. "Keep going till I orgasm!" "Don't stop fucking me Jaune!" Nora pleaded as her world started spinning. She licked up his neck to his cheek. Jaune moved in for a kiss to which Nora accept happily. He opened his mouth for her tongue to glide inside so he could taste her more. Nora pulled out of the kiss leaving Jaune scared he did something that ruined the moment and possibly hurt her. She was smiling, almost chuckling. "You don't need to be so gently." Nora winked, digging her fingernails into his skin. Not enough to cut into, but enough for Jaune to get the idea through his skull. The grip he had on her breast tightened as he sunk his teeth into her bottom lip, sucking softly. His thrusts became harder making her body fall victim to pleasure. He could feel her walls clamp onto his erection while a loud moan shot out of her mouth. He clawed above her chest leaving a quick-to-fade red mark. Jaune put more of his weight onto her body, leaving her feeling more under his control; just how she liked it. They were both almost done. Nora was moaning on a loop with each and every thrust into her while Jaune was breathing heavier. Her body was twitching as she could feel his cock rubbing against her most sensitive area. "Oh shit, I'm going to cum." Nora blabbed out in a short spasm of pleasure. She was beginning to drool from the powerful lust driving into her. Short bursts of cum shot out of her, pooling onto the floor and running down Jaune's thighs. Her moans into his mouth pushed his limit closer. He could feel himself about to reach climax.

"I'm about to go!" Jaune grunted, still pounding into Nora while she was still ejaculating.

"Cum on me." Nora smiled with a flushed face, drool resting on her chin and her breathing which was loud enough to be echoing through the room.

"Uh, where on you?" Jaune nervously asked, his voice cracking.

Nora seductively ran her hand down her breasts, pinching her own nipples for a second, causing another moan from herself. She continued down her belly button. "That's your target." She winked. They'd both never done this before, but Nora wasn't nervous or shy about it; Jaune on the other hand was silently freaking out in his mind. He removed the condom which, at-that-moment, Nora grabbed it and proceeded to give him a hand-job. He let out a soft grunt as he ejaculated onto her shaping breasts. She felt it drop onto her, arousing her again. She released her grip on the man and spoke up. "Want to take a picture? You can masturbate to this next time!" Nora giggled. Jaune jumped up and ran for his phone. She fit the frame perfectly with a seductive face and a finger collecting a little of his semen. She stuck her tongue out, about to taste it as the photo snapped. Jaune was extremely pleased with himself.

"T-thanks Nora." Jaune awkwardly mumbled into his chest.

"Anytime." Nora whispered into his ear, biting the earlobe softly before entering the men's showers to wash off the present Jaune delivered.

* * *

The rest of Nora's classes went by without her getting any closer to reaching her goal. Three out of five people had been successfully seduced, but she was having trouble finding two more people. Nora ruled out teachers, she was confident that she could seduce Oobleck and most definitely Port, but that would be the last resort. Currently she could have most of Team RWBY or even Ren if she wanted. Nora didn't like the idea of having Ren be one of the five as she fucks him almost every day. Pyrrha was too busy helping Jaune on the rooftop to get laid by Nora so Nora had narrowed down her search to Team RWBY as there were three contenders in that one dorm. Nora popped her scroll out of her pocket and started tapping out a message. It was sent to Yang, the quick one who's always on her scroll anyway. It took Yang around a minute to arrive in Nora's dorm which was currently empty. "So you want to play around?" Yang smirked, as this would be her first time having sex with the crazy one everyone talks about. Nora nodded and signalled for her to come closer. Yang smiled and spoke another sentence. "Hold on Nora, I have to tell Blake where I am as she asked me to study with her in my dorm. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere!" Yang winked before dashing across the hall. Nora sat humbly on the end of her bed, waiting for Yang to come back. From across the hall she heard a faint meow followed by Yang sounding really excited. Seconds later, Yang was back dragging Blake by the arm. She was blushing madly.

"You just dragged me through the corridor while I'm dressed like this!" Blake yelled at the busty blonde. Blake was wearing a fake tail and a furry bra and panties, topped off by slippers that were shaped like cat paws.

"Nora, look at this beautiful moment. Blake actually trying to do something sexy!" Yang laughed.

Blake bunched up her fists. "What do you mean 'actually trying'?" Blake grumbled, pissed off at Yang.

"It was a joke, you're always sexy to me." Yang whispered, pressing her soft lips against the Faunus' neck, letting out a light breath making her shiver with a growing sexual desire.

Nora reminded them of her presences with a loud clear of her throat. The two snapped back into reality and faced the girl. "I've got some news for you two." Blake and Yang looked at each other, wondering what she was on about. "You two are now my bitches, got it?" Nora smiled with a wide and evil grin. She slammed the door shut and pushed the two girls onto her bed. Their stomachs laid on the mattress while their knees rested on the floor. Nora groped both their arses with a rough manner. "How does it feel to be bent over my bed about to be fucked by me?" Nora laughed psychotically. The two girls weren't really under Nora's control, they weren't constricted or anything, they just wanted to be fucked. Nora pulled down Yang's black shorts down to her knees before pulling her hand up to tease Yang's pussy. Nora's fingers slid against her moist lips causing her to bite the duvet in front of her. Blake was feeling a little left out, but didn't mind it as she could focus on the adorable face of her lover in ecstasy. Suddenly, Nora ripped Blake's only sexy lingerie into two so she could rub the Faunus' vagina too. They were both panting like some sort of animal while Nora gently rubbed them, tickling their clits as she reached it each time. Nora put her tongue to Blake's pussy while she entered Yang with her two fingers. She pounded the blonde girl repeatedly loving the sounds of her moans as she touched her G spot. Blake gasped as Nora's tongue slid up her wet pussy. Nora loved the taste of Blake; it was unique. Blake moved a hand down to her clit and gently started to fondle it. Nora spoke up as she noticed this. "Excuse me Miss Belladonna, but I didn't say you could touch yourself!" He removed her now soaking fingers from the blonde and pulled Blake up onto her own feet. Nora was behind her, pressing her exposed breasts into the Faunus' back. The commanding girl confiscated the cat-eared girl's bra and pinched one of her erect nipples tightly making her cry out in a mixture of insane pleasure and a small enough amount of pain that it was somewhat enjoyable. Blake was breathing heavily along with her currently weak posture left her an easy play-toy for Nora. Yang was feeling needy, almost climaxing earlier but getting the enjoyment taken from her, she rubbed herself against the bedpost. Nora pushed two fingers into the girl's vagina, hearing Blake gasp for air as they entered. Blake was clawing Nora's thighs making them both aroused more so.

"Nora… Keep going!" Blake requested wildly.

"Now that you've asked me to, I don't feel like it." Nora grinned evilly, pulling out of Blake and pushing her back onto the bed. Nora finally noticed Yang's dirty deed and decided she was next on the punishing list. One loud slap on her behind was enough to put Yang back in her place. "You really are horny aren't you?" Nora smirked, penetrating Yang once more with two fingers, which became three shortly after. Yang was flushed with an idiotic looking smile on her face as her breasts bounced back and forth inside her shirt, not supported by the lack of bra she wore on the day. Her ridged nipples poked through making quite a view for Blake who was desperately craving more of Nora's hospitality. "What am I to you, Yang?" Nora asked, still pounding Yang thoroughly.

"You're… My-my Master!" Yang stuttered, finding it hard to think straight with three fingers radiating pleasure inside her.

"Well aren't you a bright student today!" Nora smiled as she slapped Yang on the arse once more.

"T-this feels ama-azing!" Yang cried out, starting to squirt onto Nora's bed. He knees buckled under the pleasure she was being given. Falling to the fall, her orgasm hit, making all her limbs go limp and her love fluids to squirt off at the carpet and the two girls.

"Now that you're done, you get the pleasure of eating me out while I deal with the kitty over here." Nora commanded, removing her white panties covered in stains from long nights with Ren and laying down on the bed. Yang happily followed orders and slid her tongue into Nora. Blake crouched over Nora's face, getting a tongue inside her too. Blake cried out in satisfaction as Nora lightly nibbled her clit sending wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure. Blake started dripping her fluids into Nora's mouth as her climax was reached. Her back arched as she ran her fingers through Nora's hair, pushing her tongue in further. Loud wails came from the normally quiet girl while she rode through her orgasm. Her breathing grew louder and louder to match Nora's who was currently shooting short squirts of cum into Yang's mouth. "Oh, I love this fucking day!" Nora cried out as her vision, which disappeared for a while, came back. Yang licked her lips and smiled, kissing Nora on the lips.

"Thanks sweetie!" Yang continued to smile.

"What was that?" Nora frowned, plastering a stern look upon her face.

"Master!" Yang corrected herself quickly, holding her hands above her head.

"That's right. Say it wrong one more time and you'll be on the floor, begging me to help you." With the look upon Nora's face, Yang wasn't sure if she was talking about sex or something much darker. Blake was already asleep, covered in each girls ejaculation, stark naked except for her furry slippers. Yang kissed Blake on the lips, pinched her nipple and squeezed her rear to make her awake.

"We're gonna go next door now. Come on kitty!" Yang teased, scratching the girl's ears which were exposed from the lack of a bow. Blake mumbled something and lifted herself from the bed. They wrapped her in a sheet so she could make it across the hall without getting extremely dirty looks.

As the door opened, Blake collapsed onto her bed having had the energy fucked out of her. Yang was a little tired too and decided to crawl in next to her, naked. It wasn't long until Ruby and Weiss entered to see the two in an arousing position. Yang's hand firmly planted onto one of Blake's breasts with her arm reached around Blake's body and Blake's head resting in between Yang's large bust. Lastly, Blake's fingers resting gently on Yang's vagina which was very much on show thanks to the large distance between her legs. "Good thing we're not normal siblings or that would be very disturbing!" Ruby chuckled and looked at Weiss who looked a little disgusted by the showcase.

"It still is a little disturbing…" Weiss sighed, shifting in place.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Weiss nodded, with slight hesitation, just in case they weren't thinking the same thing. Ruby leapt onto Weiss with her lips connecting to hers. It was what she was thinking.

* * *

Nora grinned, feeling completely accomplished without having to resort to Ren as a backup. Ren arrived ten minutes after Nora's shower with the desire to fuck Nora who was quite happy to fulfil his needs.

**Song: Sex**

**Artist: The 1975**

**Album: The 1975**


	11. My Tongue Is On the Inside of Some Other Girl's Teeth

**Chapter Eleven:** My Tongue Is On the Inside of Some Other Girl's Teeth  **(Yang x Ren x Jaune x Sun and Weiss x Penny)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Gangbang, Anal, Deepthroat, Swallow, Facial, Yuri, Two Pairs)**

"Hey, thanks for inviting me to this party Nora!" Yang smiled cheerfully. The party was located at a house not too far out of Vale City. Booze was brought by the older members of the party for everyone to enjoy. Condoms were placed around the large house in little bowls, the host knowing full-well that many people were likely to get rowdy. The house had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, two garages and three living rooms; it was huge compared to the common house.

"Too bad Blake and Ruby didn't want to come." Nora sighed, but not enough to lower anyone's mood.

Yang laughed. "Blake hadn't finished her assessment since she was so immersed in her book and forgot about it and Ruby was forced to stay behind by Blake so she would do it." Weiss was getting impatient by standing around, she started tapping her foot, scanning the room for one night lovers. She'd been horny all day and was hoping to find someone here to get busy with.

"Wait, you did the work?" Nora exclaimed loudly.

"Well… No. I told Blake I'd fuck her like crazy tomorrow if she'd do it for me and I get to come here. Needless to say, she accepted." Yang smirked. Nora patted Yang on the back before walking off. Yang knew she would be seeking out someone such as the strongest man in the room to take upstairs, she could withstand anything in the bedroom. Weiss had already left Yang's side to find someone too, leaving Yang on her own. She made her way to the makeshift bar and poured herself a tall drink, quickly gulping it down. In less than a minute, everyone was twenty percent more attractive in her eyes. Pouring herself three more drinks, she drunk them fairly quickly, surprisingly being left alone for twenty minutes to do so. All the horny men were already shagging some other sluts in the many bedrooms or in the garages. The living room Yang was seated in was the least populated with mostly straight and tragic girls trying to twerk. Yang laughed at them for a good five minutes before she noticed Nora escaping upstairs with a man who could be mistaken for a wrestler. "Well, that would be something to see!" Yang giggled to herself before looking to her left, finding a man with a monkey tails seated next to her. "Sun? How long have you been there?" She shouted, thinking he just appeared out of thin air.

"I've been here for about three minutes, I noticed you were alone and thought I'd come pay you a visit." Sun grinned. Sun wasn't sporting his typical white shirt that wasn't buttoned up. Instead he was topless, showing off his abs to the girls. Yang was about to speak again until she felt her stomach not agree with her. "You okay?" Sun asked, very alarmed. Yang pulled up one finger as she stumbled off her seat, only to fall over. "Let me help you." He smiled, pulling her to her feet. She smiled as they walked into one of the bathrooms together. Yang spent ten minutes bent over in front of the toilet, but nothing happening. Sun happily spent the time next to her looking around the room, touching things and shoving a few condoms into his pocket. "This is a very spacious bathroom. Well, it's expected of someone like the host." Sun noted, patting Yang on the back.

"I… I think I'm good." Yang smiled, her stomach settling down finally. They sat next to each other in the bathroom, just catching up until Yang's head felt heavy. She rested it on Sun's shoulder casually while still talking. Sun smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Yang grinned, looking up at the boy before quickly pecking him on the cheek, hoping to start something. Sun kissed her back until their lips met and their passion outgrew simple kisses on the cheek. Sun pushed Yang onto the tiles of the floor and slipped his tongue in between her lips. Yang let her hands run up and down his muscular body, feeling herself get wet. She was horny and drunk and just wanted to fuck. Her hands mucked around with his belt, trying to get inside his pants while he pushed up her shirt and bra, letting her large breasts bounce out of captivity. He played with her right boob as his other hand slid down her back, slipping under her shorts, grabbing her arse. They were both aroused in less than a minute and Yang could feel Sun's hardened crotch rubbing against her. The belt finally loosened and became redundant as she could easily unbutton his jeans. The fly was unzipped seconds after the button came undone. Their lips were still connected the whole time while Sun toyed with Yang's now erect nipples. Sun wore briefs to hold his package which Yang was now fondling attentively. Yang pushed Sun off of her and made him lay down as she removed his briefs to let his erection out. She seductively wrapped her lips around it whilst looking up at him the whole time. Her tongue travelled in circles as she bobbed up and down, taking most of it in. Sun was loving the feeling of her mouth sucking on his penis. He ran his hand through her messy hair giving her little guidance on how much to take in. Their excitement was increasing until the bathroom door opened with Ren waltzing in oblivious.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Ren laughed, about to walk out until Yang stopped him.

"Oi, stay here. You can have some fun too!" Yang winked whilst jerking Sun off.

Ren thought for a moment before answering. "I'd love to, but I shouldn't leave Jaune out there by himself."

"Bring him in here too." Yang laughed, licking her lips. Ren smiled and called out to Jaune who was currently getting rejected by three uptight girls all at once. He stumbled in, surprised by the sight of Yang working up Sun's shaft. "Come join us boys." Sun pulled out three condoms and passed two to the new members of their mini-party. "Which hole does who want?" Yang realised how much of a slut she sounded like, but she was quite happy with her current situation.

"I'll take here." Sun grinned, sliding his hand down the front of her shorts and panties, gently massaging her clit. Yang let out a slight moan until Sun removed his hand. His hand was dripping with her fluids. Ren removed Yang's shorts and Jaune removed her lace panties.

"I'll take your arse..." Jaune spoke up nervously. Ren grinned and nodded back at him.

"Lay down here then." Yang purred as he dropped his jeans. He followed orders as she rolled the condom on for him. Ren raided through the bathroom cabinet for lube and almost instantly found a full bottle. The quiet male applied the lube to her arsehole to help with the tightness of it. Yang slowly descended down onto his cock. She gasped as it pushed into her. Only the head was in and she could feel the pleasure spread through her body. Lowering herself down more, most of his erection was in. Her breathing was already changing tempo and fluids from her pussy were running down faster with the more excited she got. Sun shuffled closer to her front with his penis wearing protection. She was slowly moving up and down on Jaune's member when Sun pushed his inside her. She moaned out an ear-pleasing sound before her mouth was filled with Ren's penis. She'd never experienced more than one man at a time so this brought her lust to a much higher level. Ren was a man who loved to play rough after being with Nora for so long. He pushed himself deeper into Yang's mouth while Sun was quickly pounding her vagina. Her legs became dead swiftly and Jaune could already feel himself coming to an end, but her tight arsehole was begging for more which Jaune was more than happy to comply with. Sun could feel her walls clamping down on his large erection making the pleasure feel better for the both of them. Interesting sounds were escaping Yang's mouth thanks to Ren's member touching her throat. Pre-cum flowed down her throat as Sun continuously sped up causing her to squirt all over his body; her fluids running down his abs. She was undergoing an orgasm caused by the three penises inside of her body. She gripped Ren's base tightly, sucking on his cock the best she could while below her hips was going crazy. Her pussy was unceasingly squirting her cum and her arse was radiating pleasure throughout both, Jaune's and Yang's body. Sun removed himself and started licking around her pussy, licking up her cum that remained on her. Her moans slipped out from around Ren's dick who was almost ready to ejaculate from Yang's skilled mouth. Sun entered her again, pounding her harder. All three of the men were getting ready to cum. Ren, who wasn't wearing a condom was first to go. Her mouth was being pumped filled with his semen. He was still thrusting into her mouth as he was spurting out cum. Yang started to cough until she was forced to swallow his cum. She liked the taste, but preferred girl's ejaculation. Ren pulled out his phone and snapped a picture for Jaune to look back at later. "S-Send me that a-aft-t-ter." Yang smiled, still getting pounded. Sun positioned himself onto his back so Yang could lie on top of him, her large breasts pushing into him. Jaune knelt down behind Yang, still hammering her arse. Jaune was the next to orgasm. He kept thrusting until he his orgasm reached its end. As he removed himself, he rolled the condom off and set it down on the basin for Yang it drink out of afterwards. Yang could ride Sun properly now, bouncing up and down at a rapid rate. Sun moved his tail into her arsehole, surprising her and giving her a wonderful feeling. Her breathing became heavier and louder while her back progressively arched backwards more and more. She played with her own breasts to stop them from violently bashing around as she hit her second orgasm of the night. Spraying on him again, she moved her hips in order to give him more pleasure. He had reached orgasm at this point as well.

"I'm gonna cum Yang!" He grinned, loving his current experience.

Yang still found speaking a little difficult from the large amount of semen she chugged down along with the booze she'd drowned herself in. "Cum on me. Anywhere. Just do it!" Sun found this to be incredibly sexy as he pulled out and ripped the condom right off. She looked much like a dog begging for treats as he stood over her, aiming to fire. The first spray went right into her open mouth, the second splashed against her cheek while the third dribbled down her chin. Four more quick sprays decorated her face giving the men a lovely sight to look at. Jaune chucked Yang his condom which she swiftly swallowed down.

"Enjoy yourself Yang?" Sun smirked, patting her own the head, avoiding the semen he shot into her hair.

She was completely out of breath and sitting in a puddle of her own ejaculatory fluids. "That was an incredible new experience from each of you." Ren had already dressed himself and sent Yang the image of her being fucked by Jaune and Sun. He left without saying a word. Yang grabbed at her scroll that was placed in the corner of the room. She tapped on the screen a few times and sent a message to Ruby before dropping the scroll and continued to rest in cum.

"You'll uh, need a shower." Jaune awkwardly pointed out, but Sun had already started the shower and locked the bathroom door. Both the remaining men helped Yang to her feet and moved her into the shower, then helped her clean herself as it seemed her brain had shut off. Jaune seemed really fond of cleaning her breasts while Sun decided she really needed to clean her vagina. It didn't take long for her to be on the floor of the shower, moaning out their names in ecstasy.

Weiss was busy in a bedroom upstairs with a robotic-like girl. Her tongue was delicately tasting the girl's pussy. Penny was passing by the house on her own when the loud music and lights brought her inside. Weiss discovered Penny's presence and remembered back to Ruby's story about her experience with the girl and decided to try and have an adventure like that too. Weiss licked away at her vagina, tasting a very different, but delicious flavour. Penny was flushed and panting, holding the girl's head at her crotch, feeling an orgasm approach fast. Weiss moved her head away from the girl's vagina and pressed her clit against Penny's. The heiress's lips enveloped the girl's pink nipples that became erect as soon as her shirt flew off and hit the curtain-less window. Penny's nipples were extremely sensitive as she moaned from the second Weiss touched them with her tongue. Their clits rubbed together causing the ginger-haired girl to shake under the pleasurable moans. Weiss needed to feel Penny's speedy fingers soon so she pushed her fingers inside Penny and swiftly caused her orgasm in less than a minute. She squirt all over the duvet of the host and all up the door and ceiling. The distance and duration impressed Weiss, collecting a little in her hand and drinking it. "Now use your fingers to fuck me!" Weiss winked, spreading her lips apart.

"Alrighty, Miss Schnee. I will try my absolute best to please you." Penny smiled, wide eyed with her own ejaculatory fluid dripping down her thighs. Penny slid two fingers inside and vibrated them as fast as she could; moving them in and out at an incredible rate. Vision had disappeared from Weiss in seconds as she gripped the duvet in order to stay in one piece.

"Oh shit Penny!" Weiss cried out in lust, needing to cum badly. "Make me cum!" She carried on. Her walls clamped down on Penny's fingers, but that didn't stop her from adding another. Her arse was being lifted off the bed with every thrust inside of her. The bed was creaking, alerting everyone nearby that they were fucking though most people in the party were doing the same, including a boy and a girl on sharing the same bed as them. The other girl's moans mixed in with Weiss' as her orgasm exploded with her cum covering Penny's hair and mouth; all up her arm and breasts.

"I hope that was satisfactory Weiss!" Penny smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side. Weiss was rubbing herself causally after Penny had removed her fingers.

"That… Was… Incredible." Weiss said between each long, heavy breath. The two kissed before Penny left the room, forgetting her clothing. "Penny!" Weiss shouted, throwing her clothes at her.

"Oh, thank you Weiss." She cheered, getting dressed in the middle of the crowded hallway. Wolf whistles and disturbing pick-up lines bounced around the room until she was fully clothed. "I'll see you later." Penny waved, leaving with Weiss' cum still in her hair. Weiss sat on the bed, still naked, thinking back to how awesome that felt. She looked to her right and saw the other couple still going at it.

"I'll leave you two alone." Weiss awkwardly stated, realising it was a little bizarre to stay now that Penny had left.

She met up with a drowsy Yang at the door at started the walk back to Beacon academy. "I wonder… How Nora is doing with that… That big man." Yang giggled, a little too drunk for Weiss' liking.

"Probably enjoying herself like crazy." Weiss smirked.

"Two big men actually." Nora laughed as she caught up with them. The walk back was filled with their experiences from the night.

**Song: Don't Trust Me**

**Artist: 3OH!3**

**Album: WANT**


	12. Class Dismissed. The Door Shut and her Skirt went up

**Chapter Twelve:** Class Dismissed. The Door Shut and her Skirt went up.  **(Glynda x Pyrrha x Velvet)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, TeacherxStudent, Threesome, Toys)**

"I got a 'B'?" Pyrrha's eyes widened as she looked at the grade handed to her. Most students would be happy with that grade and carry on their day, but Pyrrha wasn't going to accept that. She felt crushed and appalled to her result. Ruby and Yang both smiled at their 'C' grade and Ren was satisfied with his 'B' so they left their last class of the day with grins upon their faces. Pyrrha stayed behind, wanting to talk to Glynda Goodwitch about her grade. Perhaps it was a mistake that Pyrrha could get fixed and moved up to an 'A'. Once the last person had left the room, Pyrrha made her way closer to Glynda, carefully placing down her test on her desk in front of the lady. She really wanted to slam the test down and yell, but she was above that.

"What's the matter, Pyrrha?" Glynda said calmly, flicking through other papers, almost as if she was desperately trying to find one.

Pyrrha cleared her throat before beginning to speak. "Sorry to disturb you Miss, but I believe that I deserve a higher mark. I'm sorry if that sounded rude at all, but I really think I did better than a 'B'."

Glynda Goodwitch looked up at the redhead and then looked down at the test paper in front of her. She picked it up with one hand while adjusting her glasses with the other. "I did run through this paper multiple times since I was really unsure which mark you deserved, but in the end I gave you a 'B' because of question three."

Pyrrha grabbed the test politely off of her teacher and skimmed through the question and answer. "What's wrong with it?"

"You didn't talk enough about the potential of red dust which was a crucial part of the marking scheme. I'm sorry Pyrrha, but it was very hard for me to mark too." Glynda smiled at the frowning girl in front of her.

"I-Is there any way I can get it bumped up?" Pyrrha sighed, hanging her head low.

Glynda thought for a while. "I don't think so. Again, I'm sorry." A loud sigh left Pyrrha's mouth as she turned to the door. Glynda watched her leave over the top of another paper she was marking. She focused on the way Pyrrha walked, moving her arse seductively without even trying. Her eyes followed the subtle sway her arse made, arousing her. "Pyrrha." Goodwitch spoke loudly. Pyrrha quickly turned her head, hoping to hear what she wanted. "Come back over here for a second."

Glynda looked around for a moment, checking the door and windows were closed. "How far would you go for that extra mark?"

"Uh, probably very far." Pyrrha thought for a moment before speaking.

Glynda quickly lent over the desk and planted her lips against the younger girl's. Pyrrha kissed back once she felt how good Glynda was. After a few seconds passed, Glynda pushed herself away to speak. "Hope you didn't mind that?" Glynda smirked, savouring the taste.

"I don't at all." Pyrrha shyly blushed. "Did that help move my grade up?"

"Just that? Not at all. You'd need to do a lot more than that if I'm going to let you cheat the system!" Glynda laughed, thanking the gods that Pyrrha didn't freak out over the kiss. She could easily lose her job from that small kiss, but she was lucky that Pyrrha wouldn't say a word to anyone.

"How much more would I… Have to do?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

Glynda didn't really want to sound too vulgar and unrespectable so she tried to mime the activity. She pointed to her body and then Pyrrha's while wiggling her hips slightly. Although her miming skills were extremely poor, Pyrrha understood. Maybe her mind was just too far in the gutter as of late. Pyrrha moved closer to Glynda, connecting their lips once more. The more mature woman had had much more experience than Pyrrha, which only meant good things were to come for the redheaded student. Glynda ran her hands down the girls back, her fingers rolling of her arse. She gripped it tightly before lifting her from the ground and sitting her down on her desk, all while still kissing. Glynda then proceeded to remove layers of clothing from the girl she was seducing, finding her very revealing lace bra with the colour to match her hair. Her nipples poked through, almost completely visible. Pyrrha pushed her tongue into Glynda's mouth, tasting more of her teacher, not regretting this decision in the slightest. Soon enough, Pyrrha was pushed down, her back against the wooden desk and her bra below her breasts. Her pale, ample breasts reminded Glynda of her school days when she seduced the top three popular girls at her school, all at the same time. She had the largest breasts out of all of them, while they had boobs equal to Pyrrha's. Glynda let her tongue slide down Pyrrha's neck, giving the girl goosebumps from excitement and anticipation. She could feel her teacher's breath hitting her soft skin as she made her way to her erect nipples. Her tongue barely touched them, but Pyrrha moaned quickly before biting her lip, trying not to be too loud. Goodwitch tickled Pyrrha's toned stomach with her fingertips, lightly caressing her body. Pyrrha decided Glynda had gone long enough without losing any pieces of clothing and removed the long-sleeved shirt. The lack of bra astounded Pyrrha, wondering if she's been trying to tempt students to have sex with her. Glynda was on the beautiful side of middle-aged woman. Her body still shaped like she was twenty with developed breasts, arousing Pyrrha more so. She compared her breasts to Glynda's, from size to the colour of their nipples. Pyrrha found her own to be a light shade of pink while Glynda's to be more of a little darker while still being an appealing shade of pink. Pyrrha delicately pinched one of Glynda's nipples, causing the teacher to be overcome with the lust of a teenager. She began to discard more of Pyrrha's clothing, leaving her in her thin panties that were, soon enough, thrown across the room. The redhead's eyes followed them as they landed in front of the first row of desks. Glynda placed her lips above the girl's clit, kissing her shaven pelvis and slowly moving her way down to the girl's dripping vagina. Her tongue pushed inside her, causing Pyrrha to moan with her lips clamped down tightly. Her fingers were dug into her professor's hair, messing it up from its normal, professional look. Pyrrha's moans became harder and harder to keep quiet once Glynda started rubbing her clit and suckling on one of her lips. Her body was shaking, her thighs especially while she was being eaten out. Without Pyrrha noticing, Glynda had grabbed something off her desk. She noticed as soon as she began to insert it into her. Glancing down, she could make it out to be a thin, black object. It wasn't shaped like a typical dildo or something similar, but Glynda seemed confident about using it on her. Something activated causing Pyrrha to experience a strange feeling inside of her. It was vibrating inside her, giving her great amounts of pleasure rushing through her entire being. Suddenly it became harder and harder for Pyrrha to think while Glynda's mouth was giving it's full attention to her clit.

"How does my wand feel?" Glynda exhaled a warm breath onto her clit, creating another quiver to shake out of Pyrrha. She was using some sort of magic to make her feel an incredible sensation inside her crotch.

"A-Amazi- Oh shit! I'm gonna cum… I'm almo- Oh fuck!" Pyrrha shouted out, hearing the vibrations in her voice. Glynda grinned as Pyrrha's whole body twitched, her breathing extremely loud and her eyes shut tight. Her face was flushed as her fluids pooled onto her professor's desk. Glynda stepped back, licking her lips and smiling at the student who she'd just caused to climax. She did this until she heard a bizarre noise come from the other side of the classroom; barely hearing it over the loud pants of Pyrrha, who was currently resting, still on her desk. She checked the doors quickly, they didn't seem to have opened during their fun and if they had, she would have noticed, easily. She took a few steps towards where the noise came from and then she heard it once more. It was a girl's voice. A few more steps caused a gasp to sound out from behind the desk she was standing in front of. Looking over, she witnessed a Faunus girl with her hands in her panties, eyes wide thanks to being discovered. Her rabbit ears stood straight while she clamped her legs together. Glynda was still exposed from the waist up but didn't mind considering what she'd encountered.

"Oh, we have a naughty girl here, don't' we?" Glynda smirked. Velvet just gulped, frightened. "How about a detention?" Velvet looked down, guilty. "Or would you like me to help you with that?" Glynda licked her lips once more. The professor could see the thoughts bounce through her mind. "Oh come on, don't be shy. If you want it, just ask. This could be a once in a life time opportunity after all."

"Y-yes…" Velvet stuttered out under her breath. Glynda smiled and held out a hand from the girl to grab. She got to her feet to see what she had been masturbating to. Pyrrha was now sitting up after noticing a conversation going on in the same room as her.

"Look whose come to join us!" Glynda announced proudly. Velvet fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Don't worry Velvet, I'll take good care of you." Pyrrha smiled caringly. Velvet blushed and flashed a small, but happy smile. Pyrrha slowly placed a kiss on Velvet's lips delicately. The kiss was passionate and filled with lust. Surprisingly, Velvet was the first to push a tongue into another's mouth. Pyrrha followed the sudden leader of the moment. Velvet let out a pleasing moan as Glynda gently rubbed her clit through her dripping wet panties. Soon enough, they were around her ankles. Their professor than began to remove her shirt, letting her breasts breathe a little. The bra was soon to be undone and adding to the pile building on the floor. Her nipples were erect and currently being fondled by her teacher. A tongue slid along her nape while another tongue moved down to her chest. An adorable pant escaped the Faunus' soft lips as her nipples began to be teased by the redhead. Startling Velvet, a black item was slipped up her vagina. Glynda started doing the same thing she used on Pyrrha. Velvet fell to her knees as her legs couldn't take it any longer. Her panting and moans became muffled as Pyrrha pressed one of her breasts into her mouth. Velvet's tongue starting to make work on her hardened nipple. The Faunus was already flushed and dripping with fluids. She hadn't felt this kind of pleasure before and it was better than she thought. The only other time she had experience with someone was Blake in a cupboard. Velvet began to drool, unable to control her body, letting it get taken over by the pleasure. Pyrrha played with the rabbit Faunus' breasts, enjoying the size of them. Her body was extremely sensitive, building upon the fun it was to be intimate with her. A small pinch to her nipple caused a loud breath to be shot out from her lips. Her eyes widened as her mouth expanded. Her back arched, spraying out all over the floor. Tons was shooting out, soaking Glynda's wand and her hand.

Her moans were still echoing out of her mouth. "Oh Ooh, o-oh. Ooooh." She was too polite and nervous, even during sex, to swear. She was grabbing at the air, trying to hold onto something to keep her head on her shoulders. Her climax came to an end with her large squirts turning into droplets. She fell onto her side and panted more than a dog. It was obviously the best she'd felt in her life. "T-than-k you, Pyr-r-ha and Miss-iss Goodwit-ch." Velvet barely managed to stutter out.

Glynda laughed, removing her skirt and arousing panties. "It's my turn." She made it sound like a command, which it was of sorts. Pyrrha pushed her professor up against the wall, slightly cold, but bearable. Two fingers touched her lower lips, spreading them apart further.

"Velvet, I'm going to need your help on this one." Pyrrha giggled. Velvet snapped out of her lustful daze and stumbled to her feet. Her cum was still coating her own thighs and legs. "Please get a taste of this wonderful woman." She smiled before kissing Glynda on the lips, pinching both of her breasts. Velvet awkwardly shoved her tongue inside Glynda's vagina and licked upwards, hitting her clit. Glynda let out a moan letting them both know that they were doing exactly what she wanted. Velvet kept licking up and down her pussy while Pyrrha teased her tits.

"Keep going and I'll cum!" Glynda murmured out, still sounding a little professional.

"You have a short fuse, don't you?" Pyrrha shyly said, grinning slightly.

"I normally don't, it's just… It's just I've always fantasied about get fucked by a Faunus and a redhead, but normally when I fantasies about that… I-I always imagined they'd b-be at differ-erent times!" Glynda felt two fingers slide into her pussy, while Velvet carried on with her tongue work. Pyrrha pulled on her nipples, forcefully moving them away from each other, giving Glynda a wonderful sensation. A third finger was pushed up into her. "Oh fuck!" The professor shouted out, hitting her orgasm. Velvet could feel her hand getting wetter and wetter with her cum. She felt Glynda's hand grip her hair tightly, pushing her face against her pussy. Pyrrha giggled at the face of her professor cumming. The quick moans caused pleasure for all three of them. Glynda fell on her arse, panting almost as much as Velvet was.

"Thank you Professor." Pyrrha smiled, scanning the room for her clothes.

"No, thank you! You definitely get your grade up. Same for you Velvet!" Glynda smiled, wiping the drool from her mouth before standing.

Velvet had already put on most of her clothing, but was frowning at her extremely wet legs. "Anyone have a towel?" She asked shyly.

"Nope. You're going to have to walk back like that…" Pyrrha patted her on the back. "But you could quickly come back to my dorm for a shower since its closer."

"Thanks so much Pyrrha. I wouldn't know what to say to my team if they see me like this!" Velvet hugged the half-dressed girl.

"But aren't you worried about my team?"

"Oh… Oh no!" Velvet cried out.

"Haha, don't worry about it. They are used to seeing people come in half-dressed or directly after sex." Pyrrha smirked.

"R-really?" Velvet tilted her head to the side, surprised by this new fact.

"Oh that's right! There was a party tonight, but now I'm too tired to go... Oh well, I had more fun here than I probably would have there." Pyrrha suddenly remembered. Velvet was invited too, but decided she wouldn't go since they weren't her sort of thing. After determining that the coast was fairly clear, they left in a hurry. "Thanks again!" Pyrrha winked before closing the door behind them.

"T-that was s-sort of fun." Velvet smiled. Pyrrha laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, yes it was."

**Song: 12th Period: Scandalous Scholastics**

**Artist: Gym Class Heroes**

**Album: As Cruel As School Children**


	13. I've got a Collar Full of Chemistry from your Company

**Chapter Thirteen:** I've got a Collar Full of Chemistry from your Company  **(Ruby x Blake)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri,** **Dominance)**

"Noooo!" Ruby sulked, pushing her pillow into her face. "I don't want to do this anymore!" Ruby's words were muffled as she spoke into her pillow.

"Neither do I, but its due in two days." Blake spoke softly, flicking to the next page of her textbook. She was four pages ahead of Ruby and still going strong unlike the upset red-caped girl curled into a ball on the top bunk.

"Can we go to the party Yang's gone to? Even Jaune went!" Ruby asked with plenty of hope in her voice.

"No." Blake spoke coldly, shooting down the hope Ruby held dear. "But I will tell you what we can do. After you complete page twenty-four we can take a two hour break."

"Twenty-four? That's twenty-three pages away!" Ruby complained, holding her book in the air and violently shaking it about.

"Better get to it then." Blake smirked as she flicked to the next page, completing each question with ease. Ruby pulled her scroll out of her pocket and flicked through the apps noticing she had a message from her sister. Tapping through a few menus, she opened the message to find it was an image of the blonde girl, topless. It seemed to be taken in a bathroom and she appeared to have company with her.

"Hey Blake, look at what my sister sent me…" Ruby jumped off her bunk and quickly scooted over to Blake. The Faunus rolled her eyes which soon focused on the blonde girls pink nipples. "Getting a lot of enjoyment from this picture?" Ruby teased.

"No, not at all!" Blake snapped a little too fast to play off as cool.

Ruby lent in closer to Blake's face. "Are you a little jealous that you're not with Yang right now?" Blake shifted awkwardly, not saying anything. "We could do a little something together and send that to her, maybe she'll get jealous that she's not with you right now." Blake thought about this offer for a long minute before flashing a quick smile.

"Well, we could do something." Blake purred, sliding a hand up Ruby's exposed, soft thigh sending a shiver of desire throughout her whole body. Ruby crawled onto Blake's bed, holding herself above the Faunus, intimately staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, Ruby descended to meet Blake's lips. The kiss was more passionate than anything she felt before, even with Weiss. Blake pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth, loving the girl's taste. Their tongues danced, trying to wrap around the other. Ruby ran a hand through the Faunus' long, black hair and moved her other hand onto Blake's hip. Blake was running out of breath and had to push the younger girl off. "You're pretty good." Blake grinned.

"At what?" Ruby asked, unsure on what she meant.

"That was probably the best kiss I've ever had and I got aroused by a single stroke of the hair." Blake smiled, winking at Ruby.

The red-caped girl smirked and pushed Blake back into her bed. "Let's see how aroused you really are." First Ruby, pulled Blake's shirt off with the bra coming off straight afterwards to reveal erect nipples. Second, Ruby moved her hand down to the Faunus' crotch. At the point of contact, Blake murmured a gentle moan. "Your panties are soaked! Were you thinking about something else earlier?" Ruby asked, wanting to tease the girl a little.

"Well, I was thinking that we were going to be alone this afternoon, so I could do something to you…" Blake gave a half smile, leaning in for another kiss. Accepted, Ruby kissed back, tongue and all.

"What were you thinking we could do?" Ruby questioned, stroking the girl's pale cheek.

The Faunus leaned in before speaking again, "I could do this." She said softly before licking up Ruby's neck and nibbling at her ear. "Or maybe this." She whispered before biting gently at her neck while slipping a hand up her shirt, groping her right breast. Ruby moaned, but it was muffled between her lips that she forced shut. "Perhaps something like this." Blake let out a breath onto the girl's chest as her free hand slid to the girl's crotch, rubbing her lower lips with two steady fingers. Ruby was moving her hips slightly without realising. Blake smiled with how easy Ruby was to seduce, possibly even easier than her older sister. Blake pulled Ruby's bra down to gain access to her erect nipples.

Blake pinched one of them, causing Ruby moan then to speak. "Treat me how Nora treated you…" Her voice fluctuated between firm and soft.

"H-How do you know about that?" Blake almost yelled, taken aback by Ruby's sudden knowledge of her evening a few days prior.

"My sister enjoys telling me all her sexual encounters, that's why she sent me that photo." Ruby grinned.

"What? Isn't that a little awkward, you know, just talking about it." Blake asked, unsure of what goes on when she's not around.

Ruby giggled, moving her whole body, causing her to moan thanks to Blake's two fingers still hanging around her crotch. "We don't just talk about it. We're generally pleasing ourselves or pleasing each other when we talk about it."

Blake had her eyes wide open now. "But why would you sometimes please yourselves and not always please the other person, wouldn't that be better?"

"When we masturbate to each other's stories, it's because you guys are in the room and we don't feel like initiating a whole orgy." Ruby smirked.

"Why not?" Blake yelled, kind of annoyed they'd been messing around and keeping her out of it. "We've all masturbated before!"

"We think of it like sibling bonding." Ruby smiled. "But remember, I'm with you right now…" Ruby said seductively, trailing off at the end as she pushed two fingers against the Faunus' clit. She let a moan escape her lips and tensed up as well, making her fingers squeeze Ruby's nipple once more. "So, please treat me like a bitch." Blake held back a laugh at how funny that sounded, but Ruby seemed really into it.

Blake flashed a devilish grin, "Alright." As the word ended, Ruby was pushed onto the ground and ripped from her clothing in a matter of seconds. "I'm demanding you to be my bitch." Her ample breasts with erect, light pink nipples caught Blake's attention first. Blake wrapped her lips around her left nipple, grinding her teeth on it with Ruby's other breasts being catered to by Blake's right hand. Ruby was breathing heavily, her stomach inflating and deflating rapidly. Ruby's body squirmed about under the pleasure, spreading her legs apart without realising. Blake noticed and let her left hand trail down the girl's soft skin, passed the short prickly hairs that were left over from a shave not too long ago, down to her dripping pussy. Surprised by the sudden touch, Ruby quivered, craving more of Blake. "Do you want me to enter?" Blake asked politely. Ruby didn't speak, but instead, she made a begging noise, filled with desire and neediness. "Or maybe I'll just enjoy my time here." Blake smirked, leisurely flicking her fingers up and down her vagina. Blake licked all over the girl's breasts and stomach whilst her left hand continued to frustrate the girl. "I think I will enter now." Blake laughed as she pushed three fingers in. Ruby's eyes widened as the tight girl's pussy was being pushed to its limits. The loud moans were silenced by Blake's lips meeting hers. It didn't take long for Ruby's entire body to shake and eyes begin to water. The pleasure was washing over Ruby like waves at the beach. Saliva fell from between their lips, trailing down Ruby's exposed body. Blake barely had to move her fingers for Ruby to cry out in ecstasy. A long squirt of Ruby's cum shot up Blake's arm and the window of their room. "How dare you ejaculate without my permission!" Blake growled, pounding Ruby harder as a punishment, causing colours to blend together in her eyes. More squirts of cum splattered against Blake's hand and arm. "You aren't done yet?" Blake whispered. "Let me help you with that." Blake licked down Ruby's stomach and down her left thigh. Her tongue departed from the thigh to meet Ruby's lower lips. Blake gently licked up to the girl's sensitive clitoris to which a single touch sent her wild with pleasure. The Faunus grinned before enveloping it between her lips, suckling on it intently.

"B-B-Blake! I can't ta-ke it an-n-ymore!" Ruby yelled, as her toes curled up, hands ran through her own hair, pulling at it little and her shoulders rolled back. Her hips vibrated, feeling her final climax trying to burst out. She was breathing in many short breaths with her jaw shaking in anticipation. Blake sucked on her clit as hard as she could, finally bringing Ruby over the finish line. She released on more ejaculation, squirting into Blake's mouth, dripping down her chin, onto her larger breasts. Ruby's body was undergoing spasms as Blake was getting her last taste of Ruby's pussy before she'd speak her next demand. Ruby's face was flushed and her hair was a complete mess.

As her vision came back to her and her body stopped moving on its own, she wiped her eyes and kissed Blake on the lips. "My next demand is for you to lick my body clean of your juices." Ruby stuck her tongue out and licked all around Blake's lips, then down to her chin. Her breasts were next to be cleaned, but Ruby got a little side-tracked and enclosed one of Blake's nipples in her lips. Blake exhaled in a mixture of satisfaction and delectation until she remembered to be harsh on the young girl. "Oi! Did I say you could to that?" Blake growled, pinching both her nipples. The girl snapped back to doing what she'd been commanded to do. She continued licking down to Blake's stomach, collecting every last drop that was on Blake's body.

"I'm done." Ruby smiled, licking her lips.

"Do you like the taste of your own ejaculation?" Blake smirked, standing over the girl. Ruby nodded back to her. "Do I taste better?"

"I don't know." Ruby said bluntly. "It's been awhile since I've tasted you."

Blake gripped Ruby by the hair. "Let's change that then." She moved the kneeling girl's head into her crotch, waiting less than one second until a tongue slipped along her pussy. Blake realised too late that it was a bad idea to be standing with Ruby busying eating her out. Her knees were already starting to buckle. Ruby's mouth focused on Blake's clit while she pushed two fingers inside, pushing them in and out rapidly. Blake was feeling dizzy, the pleasure enveloping her. Seconds later, Blake fell to the floor, feeling too much delectation to remain standing. Ruby didn't stop, her goal was to make Blake squirt, which barely happened as she dripped more often than squirted. Blake was bouncing on her arse with the satisfaction taking control of her movements. Blake dug her fingers into Ruby's hair, craving more and more of Ruby's wonderful tongue and fingers. Ruby curled her fingers slightly causing a moan to remember. Blake couldn't stop the continuous moan which was going into a higher pitch at a steady rate. Her breasts bobbed up and down with the drastic actions her body was making. The moan ended with her orgasm reaching breaking point. Her cum ran down her thighs and arse, collecting on the carpet below her. Her body fluctuated in spasms, with her back arching and her breathing hasty. Ruby failed to make her squirt, much to her own disappointment, but that made Ruby want to try again in the future. The younger girl licked up Blake's cum from her thighs and arse, licking her lips before planting a long, dramatic kiss onto the Faunus' lips. Their tongues rubbing against each other while Blake groped Ruby's shaped arse. Once they broke apart, Blake spoke up. "Next time, I'm getting you a collar and lead."

Ruby laughed with a reply. "I'll be a good dog, I promise." They both continued to laugh, getting into the shower together. "Blake." Ruby said while she scrubbed Blake's thigh.

"Yes?" Blake asked, washing her own hair.

"Do you think it's bad to love three different people?" She asked nervously.

Blake has always been very certain about love and never thought about changing the rules. She lived with an open relationship with Yang and as long as they never loved somebody, their relationship would survive. "Honestly, I'm unsure now."

**Author's Note:** **This chapter was released the same day as Daily Heartbeat began which is another RWBY fiction by me involving the Blake/Ruby pairing to promote its beginning.**

**Song: Collar Full**

**Artist: Panic! At The Disco**

**Album: Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!**


	14. One Thing I Can Tell You is You Got to be Free

**Chapter Fourteen:** One Thing I Can Tell You is You Got to be Free  **(Sun x Velvet)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Humiliation, Creampie, Deepthroat, Facial, Swallow, Virgin)**

'How many god damn books was she carrying?' Sun questioned in his head. It was rude of him to think this, especially after he was the one who bumped into her and caused the books to end up on the floor.

"Thank you so much!" The shy girl sheepishly smiled, scrambling to pick up her own books too.

"No problem." Sun grinned a refreshing smile. His hand ran over a different book from all the rest. It was extremely plain, too much to be considered a normal book. Plain so there would be no reason for anyone to look in it. He flicked it open while she was still jumbling the books around in her arms. He read a few lines before decided he was taking it to read more later. He slipped it into his bag quickly then handed her the books he helped pick up.

"Thanks again… Sorry to be such a bother." Velvet showed a gently smile before walking off down the corridor. Sun pushed his hands into his pockets, smirked, and then made his way to his dorm room.

As he heard the door click shut, he ripped the book out of his bag. His eyes landed on the first page.

'He forcefully pushed me against the wall, tearing the fabric of my clothes, bit by bit. His rough hands groped my breasts while he thrust his tongue further into my mouth. Running a hand along my neck, he gripped it and shoved me into the window of my dorm room. My breasts squished up against the glass, letting everybody outside see me. His hands ran along my arse, slipping his fingers under the fabric of my soaking panties and pulling them down to my knees. Without warning, he slammed into me with his brute force. I cry out in ecstasy as he pushes forward for a second time. I can tell the face I'm making is humiliating, but that only makes the experience better.' Sun really wanted to keep reading, he was getting too much enjoyment from this story he considered a work of art, but unfortunately for him, furious knocking pounded through the door.

"Sun! Are you in there?" A voice recognised as Velvet's sounded out. Sun made his way to the door, opening with the book in hand. As Velvet's eyes met with the book, her face flooded red while she pressed her head into her hands.

"You looking for something?" Sun asked casually, as if he didn't know already. The Faunus leapt at Sun's hand that held her private book. "I didn't think you were one to write smut." Sun grinned, constantly jumping backwards as Velvet moved forward, trying her best to get the book back. "I also thought you wouldn't be into public humiliation!" Sun laughed, slipping passed her again.

"Shut up!" Velvet cried out, tackling Sun directly to the floor.

"Oof, you are pretty strong when you want to be, aren't you!" Sun chuckled. Velvet looked up, realising the position they were in. Her hands rested on his shoulders while her body pressed up against his. Their eyes met, drawing Velvet in for a kiss. Her lips puckered and her eyes closed. Sun accepted her lustful desires and pushed his lips to hers. Velvet's lips were soft and pleasing with a taste like cherry lip-gloss. Her sizable breasts pressed into his chest more, taking his mind to many different places. Velvet broke away from the kiss and looked back into Sun's eyes, an air of silence washed over the room while their eyes asked the one sexual question that came into mind at that point. "Wait one second!" Sun grinned, bouncing up from his seat on the ground. Velvet awkwardly sat on the floor, looking around the room for almost a minute until Sun returned with a camera.

"W-What's that for?" Velvet's eyes widened.

"You're into public humiliation, so I thought we could film this for your own fetish." Sun smirked.

"Hey!" Velvet pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll only show it to some of our good friends." Sun grinned, setting up the camera.

Velvet got to her feet before speaking again. "Do you promise it'll only be to our good friends? I might… be into that… but I'm not ready for everyone to see… everything…" Her unsure, worried face dug into Sun's heart.

"Hey, I'm not a monster alright." Sun smiled her way, brightening up the mood for the both of them. Sun hit the record button before moving over to Velvet. He acted as if they do this on a regular basis. He situated himself behind her, running his hands over her stomach, pushing her shirt up slightly. He gently kissed the back of her neck, moving from right to left. His hands slipped under her shirt, pulling it over her head to show off her chocolate coloured bra and sexy figure. He moved his kisses to her left shoulder, while his hands groped her breasts. The camera seeing it all. Velvet's breathing was gradually becoming unsteady. Her bra was pushed down to her waist, exposing her soft breasts and light pink nipples that could be described as erect. Both nipple got caught between his fingers, squeezing them together slightly. Her legs started quivering from the pleasure. Sun dropped one hand to move down to her skirt. He unzipped the side and let it fall to the floor.

"Feeling embarrassed yet?" Sun whispered, quiet enough that the camera wouldn't pick it up. Her chocolate matching panties were being showed off proudly to the late viewers. Sun pressed his fingers against her clit, then moved down. His movements were drawn out, but enough for Velvet's mind to start clouding. Digging his fingers into the fabric caused her legs to wobble even more, giving them both enough heads up that they'll be continuing on the floor soon. The sound of a zip opening sounded out to Velvet and soon enough she knew what it was. Sun slipped his dick in between her thighs, slightly rubbing against her vagina. "Everyone is going to see you like this." Sun grinned, still speaking in a whisper. Velvet's facial expression was odd. She seemed happy in an uncomfortable way. She was enjoying her current experience with Sun, but seemed wary of the camera.

"Please… do me already…" Velvet whispered back. It seemed as if she couldn't take much more teasing. He pulled her panties down to her ankles, lifted her up under her thighs and lowered her down onto his erection. Velvet gasped at the slight touch of his member. His head pushed into her pussy. He lowered her down slowly, putting more and more of him in at a gradual pace. "Please be gentle… It's my… first ti-time with a man." Velvet stuttered, nervous and excited. "Ah!" Velvet moaned out as her first straight sexual experience became more than just a story jotted down in her book. Her hymen broke but her powerful aura softened the pain to nothing greater than a pinch on the cheek. His whole penis was inside her at this point. He began to lift her up and then lower her again over and over. The camera could see every thrust, every facial expression and could hear every moan that Velvet let bellow from her lips. Her breasts bounced violently, causing her to have to grope them herself to stop them from jiggling about. "Oh shi-" Velvet bit her lip, trying not to be too vulgar with her language. The strong thrusts of Sun made her world start spinning. Her breathing became louder and more frequent. Her eyes slowly lost focus on anything at all.

"You're so tight!" Sun exhaled loudly, getting extremely satisfied. Her fluids ran down his erection, causing an enjoyable noise the camera was picking up with ease. "Want to look out the window?" Sun chuckled, still constantly raising and lowering her on his cock.

"N-No. If you do-o that, p-people will definitely see u-us!" Velvet cried out, feeling an oncoming orgasm approach rapidly. Her body was losing feeling; her mind went blank. "I-It's too late! I'm gonna c-um!" Velvet announced in a shaky voice, getting ready to release her orgasm onto Sun's lower half. She was still getting pounded by Sun as her orgasm came in a powerful squirt, coating Sun's erection, balls and feet. The carpet also became damp while Velvet's liquids shot out of her in an explosive way.

"You pack quite the punch in your orgasms don't you?" Sun laughed, lifting her off of his dick. Velvet's body was undergoing short body spasms around the waist, like an aftershock of sorts. Her first orgasm from a male had sent her to space, while her mind tried to reactivate. Her pussy was still constantly dripping onto the carpet as she was knelt down in her own cum. Sun stood in front of her face, still in view of the camera. His penis was still erect and wanting to ejaculate. He pressed his erection against her lips, alerting her to what was currently happening. She opened her mouth, taking in his lengthy cock. She could taste herself on his dick, arousing her in a way she felt to be strange. Her mouth felt soothing, but at the same time, so exciting. One of her hands wrapped around the base of his erection as her tongue made circles around his head. Sun began to feel weaker as pressure built at his groin. He ran a hand over her rabbit ears - causing her to flinch a little - to the back of her head. Slowly, he pushed her over more of his penis, trying to get her to fit more of him in. She gagged twice, but managed to get him completely in her mouth. At his moment, she sucked in hard. His knees faulted and caused him to fall on his back. Still with him in her mouth, Velvet had no choice but to follow, now sucking him off vertically while he lay down. A pleasing noise bounced around the room which sounded out from Velvet's throat as she pulled back, removing him from her mouth and the top of her throat.

Her breathing was loud, having not been able to breathe for almost half a minute. "Are… Are you enjoying this?" Velvet asked in a mixture of awkwardness and nervousness. All Sun did to reply was grin and pull her head back to his erection. The camera could still see them, barely, but it still could see well enough. She began to work again, bobbing her head up and down, getting faster and faster, then slower, only to build speed back up once more. Sun's body started tensing as his erection began to throb, ready to ejaculate. In a flash, he reached his climax, shooting semen into Velvet's mouth. Flinching, she jumped back slightly, getting a long shot across her face, cheek to cheek. Suddenly another shot hit her in the forehead, running down the bridge of her nose, balancing on the peak. The load that had already shot in her mouth had disappeared down her throat. Velvet made an arousing sigh after she'd swallowed the cum. Sun moved onto his feet and grabbed the camera. He closed in on Velvet's face, partially coated with ejaculatory fluids.

"Embarrassed?" Sun grinned. Velvet's face flashed to red, definitely embarrassed.

"You aren't allowed to show this to anybody!" Velvet cried out, covering up her breasts even though it was pointless at this point.

Sun flicked the camera off and handed her a couple tissues to wipe her face with. "I thought we'd be sending it to a few close friends?" Velvet looked shy about this before nodding.

"Fine…"

Sun laughed. "Hey, it's your fetish!" Velvet whacked him across the back of the head, half playfully and half annoyed. "Come on now, don't be like that." Sun continued to laugh, pulling Velvet into a hug, then evolving it further into a passionate kiss. The camera hit the floor, off but with exciting film on hand. Velvet was pushed to her back while the kiss still carried on. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her legs enclosed around his waist. His penis became erect once more, slowly pushing it inside of her; feeling her warmth again. "Ready to go again?"

"Ah." Velvet mumbled out into their kiss. She could feel Sun penetrating deeper inside of her than her was before. Her fingers curled around his hair at the back of his head, needing at least a little support from the strong thrusts Sun was delivering. Their tongues traded blows, sliding along one another and moving about freely. The saliva of the kiss was plentiful, but very sweet, helping the spirit of the kiss become jollier. Velvet's heart was increasing in pace as she could feel the intimate bond suddenly blooming with Sun. "S-Sun… I-I love you!" Velvet cried out, breaking the kiss, feeling her body building up a new orgasm. She could feel him throbbing inside of her. Every single twitch vibrated through her entire being.

"Velvet… Just kiss me!" Sun smiled, pushing her lips against his once again. Velvet's legs clamed up, squeezing his waist and forcing him further inside of her. He could feel her vagina enveloping his erection, getting ready to climax. "You're… getting tighter." Sun spoke as his breathing increased. Velvet's face was flushed, with her eyes closed and panting softly. Her rabbit ears were curling up to some extent which Sun adored. He felt her first squirt jolt up his crotch to his stomach. The second squirt hit his left thigh.

Her moans, even with the effort of hiding them, broke out into the atmosphere. "Oh god! Y-yes more!" Sun loved her moans, like music to his ears. "Ple-lease give me mo-ore!" Velvet begged to Sun who was more than happy to continue. A third squirt shot forcefully out against his stomach directly. "I think… I'm reaching…" Velvet tried to carry on but got caught up in a pleasing moan. Sun pushed in and out for ten more seconds before Velvet's orgasm erupted violently. Her cum splattered his groin and below. Sun had to force their lips together to muffle the moans Velvet was screaming out in pleasure. She was loud enough for anyone down the corridor to hear. Sun was still thrusting, extending her orgasm to the maximum. She could feel Sun's cock throbbing once more. She tried to focus her vision on Sun's face, but her orgasm left her vision useless for a while.

"Shit!" Sun groaned out, releasing his load inside of her. His lack of condom let all his semen move about freely inside of her. He pounded her a few more times before pulling out. A string of his cum connected the two together for a couple of seconds longer. Velvet sat up and bashed her lips against his. The strong bond that had formed in this hour of sex was powerful, especially for the young Faunus girl who'd just had her first time with a male. Once they broke apart Sun spoke up. "Three things! First, you might want to use the morning after pill…" They both looked fairly ashamed, but Velvet nodded with full force. "Second, Velvet… I want to become your boyfriend…" Sun seemed a little shy to ask this which seemed out of the character Velvet had made for him, but she liked it. Without a second thought, she accepted him. "And finally, we should send that video now!" Velvet looked down, a little worried. "Don't worry, you can choose who to send it to. Think of it as a way to say 'Look who are now dating!'." Sun grinned, kissing his new girlfriend on the head.

"Sure thing." Velvet said with a smile, thinking more of her new achievement in life than the actual video.

* * *

That night, almost all of Team RWBY received a video from Sun. The only person not lucky enough to receive such a kind gift was none other than Weiss. Velvet was scared of her the most, more so than Cardin, so she was not letting her get a hold of her sex tape. Ruby, Blake and Yang spent a good time masturbating to the pleasurable video of the now unchaste Faunus, Velvet and the very sexually active, Sun.

**Song: Come Together**

**Artist: The Beatles**

**Album: Abbey Road**


	15. Can I Lay in Your Bed All Day?

**Chapter Fifteen:** Can I Lay in Your Bed All Day?  **(Ruby x Weiss and Ruby x Sun and Weiss x Neptune)**

 **(This**   **chapter contains: Yuri, Straight, Two Groups, Swallow, Creampie, Anal, Virgin)**

"Yang, Glynda wants you…" Ruby sighed, pointing towards the door as it closed behind her. Yang rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Where is Blake?" Yang asked quickly.

"You want her to go with you so Glynda will go easy on you, am I right?" Weiss glared, finding a small amount of humour in Yang's nervousness. "Too bad, she's gone to meet with Ozpin today. Something about the White Fang." Yang sighed once again before sulking out the door. The door closed and for almost a minute afterwards, dead silence. Ruby awkwardly looked at Weiss while Weiss completely ignored her.

"You know…" Ruby tried to start up a conversation.

"What?" Weiss' voice sounded harsh, as if she was intending on her words to stop the conversation rather than ignite it.

Ruby sat on Weiss bed, next to the heiress stomach. "We could do our own thing today…" Ruby grinned, waiting for Weiss to attack her in some fashion.

Her waiting was pointless as Weiss continued on with the discussion. "What are you thinking of?" Ruby smiled in thought then blushed as Weiss caught her. "Is that all you think about?" Weiss groaned, looking back at her book.

"No!" Ruby defended herself. Weiss flipped the page on her book and then it was back to silence. "Weis-" Ruby tried to speak, but was cut off by Weiss.

"Don't speak to me until you've corrected your lies!" She was serious. Extremely serious.

"I- Wha?" Ruby exclaimed, leaning back slightly.

"You heard me." Weiss said casually, flipping the next page of her book.

Ruby was still red, but she sat up straight, cleared her throat and spoke almost proudly. "All I think about is sex." Weiss covered up a chuckle and placed her book to the side. To Ruby's surprise, Weiss pushed her down into her bedsheets and connected their lips. Ruby was in love with Weiss, but it had become rarer for this to occur. Weiss' soft lips brought back many kinky memories of the two together. The saliva between the two was plentiful, small drops escaping, only to run down Ruby's cheek and hit the duvet. Weiss' hands focused on Ruby's hair, rushing her hands through and along it. Ruby's hands massaged the heiress thighs, something Weiss loved. The higher up Ruby's hands got, the more intense the kiss became. Weiss forced her tongue into Ruby's mouth who replied by rubbing her tongue along it. Ruby kept raising her hands until she encountered Weiss' arse. The older girl flinched a little before moving her hands down to Ruby's breasts. Still envious about the small size difference between the two, although hers had grown a little lately. Ruby squeezed her partners arse as Weiss began to fondle Ruby's sizable breasts. It didn't take long for the kiss to break into a mess of saliva and begging as Weiss craved for more. Ruby's clothing was pulled off of her without a word involved, not that she was complaining. Her nipples had become erect while her crotch had become extremely wet. She was now anticipating Weiss' touch. The heiress slowly kissed down Ruby's body. Toned stomach, soft breasts, sensitive nipples, tender neck and dripping pussy were all involved.

"Ah, Weiss!" Ruby moaned as Weiss' lips played with her lower ones. All Weiss was doing was brushing her lips up and down Ruby's vagina, teasing her, but making her moan as if it was her first experience. Suddenly Ruby felt a tongue penetrated her, collecting all of her juices for its own pleasure. "Please! More!" Weiss followed along with Ruby's pleas, delivering more of want she craved. Weiss let her teeth gently grind against Ruby's aroused clitoris. Ruby's face was flushed while her body began to shake.

"I think you want a few of these." Weiss waved her fingers in front of Ruby's barely open eyes. Ruby nodded quickly, making a few desperate noises. Weiss slipped one finger inside, feeling Ruby's walls accept the new pleasing visitor. Soon after, a second finger entered Ruby, squirming slightly causing Ruby to jolt in pleasure. Weiss pushed in and out, hearing the lewd sound Ruby's pussy was creating. Ruby's tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth, panting and sweating. It seemed like she hadn't had sex in decades. Weiss suddenly forced a third finger inside the younger girl making her yelp with surprise. Weiss was pulling Ruby's arse off the floor with every pound.

"Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna… I'm going to!" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence properly before shooting off a record squirt hitting Weiss all up her arm to her mouth. Continuing for a few seconds, her squirts became less frequent and shorter.

Weiss pulled her fingers out of her partner and sucked them clean before speaking. "That was extremely unladylike."

"I don't think you really care about that." Ruby chuckled before forcing Weiss' dress off of her. Suddenly embarrassed, she stood in her underwear with a bright red face. "Come here." Ruby requested, holding out her arms for her older partner. Weiss awkwardly shuffled forward, not wanting to back down, but also not wanting to ruin this moment. Ruby acted all sweet and caring until Weiss got close enough for Ruby to attack. Weiss was pushed up against the wall with two fingers wriggling to get inside, passed her soaked panties. Weiss was at a loss of words as Ruby forced two fingers up into her. "My hand is completely wet!" Ruby laughed before licking Weiss neck. She began to mark it with her teeth and suction. Weiss' arms moved around her girlfriend's neck as her vision faded. A quick, but huge squirt shot out from Weiss' vagina.

"Oh shit… A-Another one coming!" Weiss warned Ruby. The younger girl pulled out before Weiss could release another squirt. Ruby dropped to her knees, hurting herself slightly, and moved her tongue against her pussy. Ruby's nose constantly brushed against the thin prickles of shaven pubic hair, helping stimulate Weiss. Ruby's tongue explored, finding roads she found familiar, all while causing Weiss to quiver and shriek in pleasure. "I! I am go-na cum!" Weiss announced in a shaky voice, unable to control it. Roughly seven shots of cum splattered down Ruby's throat giving her a refreshing taste that she had grown to love dearly. "T-Thank you Ruby." Weiss smiled, breathing heavily, trying to recover.

The door handle turned suddenly. Ruby and Weiss would normally freak out, but they assumed it would be Yang or Blake returning. If that was the case, the only thing that may change would be another member to join in having sex. As the door opened, it was revealed to them that it was not Blake or Yang. Instead, Sun and Neptune waltzed in. They both jumped back a little, not expecting to see the two on the floor, mostly naked. Neptune was more freaked than Sun considering this was one of his first days at Beacon. Sun had technically only joined Beacon Academy too, but he'd been around for a little bit longer. "Ah… We are terribly sorry. Please carry on a-" Neptune began to apologise, slowly backing out of the room before Sun elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey, uh, ladies! How about me and my buddy here, give you a hand with, that." Sun spoke kindly, giving his winning smile at the end. Ruby was on board almost immediately. Weiss had to think for a moment.

"I bags Neptune!" Weiss called out quickly, latching herself onto him before he realised what was happening.

Ruby smiled, seductively making her way towards Sun. "I bags Sun, so therefore it doesn't matter." Ruby gave a wink before pressing her lips against his. He kissed back with force, taking the lead. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, moving it around, taking in as much of her taste as he could. She laid down on Weiss' bed, Sun moving on top. He pressed one of his hands over her pale breasts, toying with her erect nipple. Ruby felt herself getting desperate, feeling herself getting wetter.

Weiss forced herself onto Neptune, taking off his shirt as soon as she could. He nervously initiated a kiss giving Weiss exactly what she wanted. Even though she had the opportunity many times throughout her time at Beacon, she was still technically a virgin. She'd never had sex with a male before and now her lustful desires were kicking in. Neptune was tripped over, landing on his back while Weiss lowered herself on his crotch. She rubbed against the bulge in the crotch of his jeans. Her bare vagina left it damper and more aroused. Neptune moved her back into a kiss, gaining some more confidence of the whole situation. He pulled off her bra, snapping it by accident. Her soft breasts became exposed to him. "I want you to fuck me…" Weiss spoke quietly into his ear. She had lost all self-respect and now just wanted to feel a penis inside her.

Ruby unzipped Sun's jeans followed by pulling down the boxers he sported underneath. His erection pushed itself out of its constrictions, ready for action. Sun flipped a condom out from his wallet and rolled it on right before Ruby's eyes. She couldn't take much more waiting, her lusty desires craved his cock inside of her. Before Ruby knew it, she was no longer on her back, but now on her hands and knees. "Oh, doggy style, alright!" Ruby cheered, she was excited. Her heart was pounding while her legs trembled with anticipation. She felt his dick hit against her skin. It took her a few seconds to realise, but he was not going for her vagina, but he was beginning to penetrate her arse. She had never experienced anal before, but from the stories Nora had told her, she was in for a rough, but wild ride. His erection pushed inside of her arse, feeling her tight arsehole move over his cock. He pushed in, hard. Ruby gasped, clinging onto the bedsheets as desperately as she could. His thrusts were powerful and quick, causing the young girl to bite her bottom lip, needing as much support as she could. It was a little painful, but soon enough, the pain was overwhelmed with the pleasure. Her mind was racing, her heart was hammering, all while he pounded her arsehole.

"This feels amazing!" Sun grinned, continuing to thrust faster. The sounds of their skin hitting against each other's aroused them both more so. Ruby's pussy was dripping, now wanting his cock a whole lot more. Ruby sprayed cum all over Weiss' bed, reaching a mini-orgasm. Her legs collapsed as her mind turned off, face buried in the sheets. Sun pulled out slowly before removing the condom. "I don't want to put the dirty condom inside you." He laughed.

"I know it's a little late, but what about you and Velvet?" Ruby asked in between long breaths.

"We agreed that we can fuck other people as long as we fuck even more." Sun beamed.

"So basically, you're fucking lucky!" Ruby laughed, still lying face down in the bed. Weiss suddenly landed next to Ruby on the bed. Weiss was positioned on her back while Neptune leisurely rubbed his erection along her cunt. Weiss was quivering, almost ready to yell at him for taking so long. Neptune got the feeling he was about to get attacked by the heiress and started to push himself inside her. Her hymen broke with the first thrust, small amounts of blood trickling down her arse. Neptune ignored it as he pushed himself in as far as he could. Her mouth was wide open, feeling the rush of pleasure infiltrate her body. Ruby shuffled slightly so she could kiss her girlfriend currently getting fucked by someone they barely knew. Sun pushed his dick deep inside Ruby causing her to yelp as it reached in further than she thought he could. He was the lengthy guy at Beacon to her knowledge. With every thrust, Ruby's breasts bounced around wildly, so to help out, Weiss grabbed them, playing with them while her body was being sexually satisfied. Weiss was managing to moan louder than Ruby, but barely.

"Ah fuck, yes! Keep fucking me!" Weiss commanded, feeling her body turn into nothing but jelly. Ruby twisted one of Weiss' nipples, causing a moan of higher pitch to sound out of the snow angel.

Ruby could feel pressure building up at her crotch; an orgasm was brewing. "Oh shit. I'm goi-ing to c-cum soo-oon!" Ruby stuttered, finding it harder to speak with a cock pounding inside her. Weiss' eyes blurred to unrecognisable figures and colours. Ruby's legs began to shake uncontrollably as her breathing increased immensely. Weiss wrapped her legs around Neptune's waist, forcing him to stay deep inside. Her orgasm arrived first, in time with Neptune's. His throbbing cock enhanced Weiss' powerful squirts and loud moans. Neptune's whole chest got hit with her squirts that rained down like a fountain. Neptune's thick semen poured inside of her. She could feel it filling her inside. Neptune couldn't pull out, even now, Weiss was forcing him to stay inside.

"How does it feel to cum inside a beautiful woman?" Weiss licked her lips, not thinking straight, instead she was overcome with the mind of lust.

Before Neptune could answer, Ruby's moans burst out as she reached climax. "Ahh! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" She came all over Sun's cock, coating his legs in her ejaculatory fluids. Her body was thrown into a fit of spasms with the overwhelming pleasure she had been trying to hide. Her squirts carried on for a lengthy twenty seconds before her body finally managed to settle down. Sun had still been thrusting inside during her orgasm and now he was ready to ejaculate. He swiftly pulled out and crawled over Ruby's face. She enveloped his cock inside her mouth, tasting herself on him. She sucked quickly and hard, trying to taste his semen as soon as she could. His breathing increased as he hit his orgasm. Approximately fourteen individual shots of semen fired into her mouth, promptly filling it up. Ruby smiled with a line of cum rolling down her chin. Fortunately, Weiss managed to lick it up before indulging in a kiss with Ruby, sharing the semen between the two of them. They both swallowed and cleaned themselves up. Weiss told Neptune not to worry. She wasn't going to have a baby if she could help it.

"I suppose I got to go fuck Velvet tonight!" Sun laughed, grinning proudly. Neptune sighed, realising he wasn't as lucky as Sun.

"Don't worry Neptune, I'll help you time to time. It's just because I'm that kind of caring person. You can thank me later." Weiss was slowly returning back to her normal, up-herself behaviour. Neptune nodded with a smile.

"If Weiss isn't around, maybe I can give you a ride!" Ruby called out before they closed the door to leave.

"Oi! He's mine!" Weiss whacked Ruby's arm.

"But… I thought I was yours…" Ruby pouted. Weiss rolled her eyes, pulling Weiss closer. They were still both naked.

"You are mine, forever." Weiss looked deeply into Ruby's eyes. The mood was becoming more intense, well it was until Weiss spoke again. "But I'm not going to say no to Neptune, or even Sun if I want to."

Ruby sighed. "I'm cool with that, as long as I'm always first! Besides, I'm pretty sure I bang more people than you!" Ruby finished the sentence with a laughed before pecking Weiss on the cheek.

**Song: Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: From Under The Cork Tree**


	16. We could make Love Tonight, but You're Gonna Hate Yourself in the Morning Light

**Chapter Sixteen:** We could make Love Tonight, but You're Gonna Hate Yourself in the Morning Light  **(Ozpin x Blake and Ozpin x Nora)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Swallow, Virgin, Anal, Facial, TeacherxStudent, Anal Creampie)**

Blake checked her scroll as soon as it vibrated in her bag. She smiled as she read a message from Yang Xiao Long.

'BLAKE! GLYNDA'S GONNA KILL ME… SEND HELP!'

After a quick laugh, Blake shoved her scroll into her bag then carried on with what she was doing beforehand, staring at the wall opposite her. She had been waiting outside Ozpin's office for the past two hours, bored out of her mind. A girl in the year above her walked out of Ozpin's office right before he summoned her.

"Blake, please come in now." Ozpin called out. Blake stood and pushed the door open, entering his office, putting on a social face. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Please take a seat."

"No problem sir." Blake flashed a small smile as she sat down in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Now, I'm sure you know what this is about." Ozpin began. Blake replied with a simple nod. "Good. We talked about this right after the event with Torchwick and the White Fang, but we have new information we need to question you on." Blake gulped. "I need you to tell me some of your experiences as a member of the White Fang." Blake shifted in her seat awkwardly, not wanting to say anything about that time. "Are you okay?" Ozpin asked, seeing her obviously uncomfortable face.

Blake cleared her throat, trying to regain composure. "I'd rather not talk about this…"

Ozpin gave her a stare, making her feel judged. "I'm sorry, but we do need to talk."

"Can't we do something else? I would rather do anything else…" Blake was nervous and becoming desperate. The less she remembered of her past, the better for her state of mind.

Ozpin continued to stare blankly at her. "Some people will take that in a different way."

Blake was taken aback by Ozpin's strangely sexual remark. "It would be better than this…" Blake awkwardly whispered under her breath. A small grin appeared on Ozpin's face.

"If that's what you want." Ozpin stood up from his desk and felt for his belt. Blake leant back, feeling the room's atmosphere become more awkward. "Come here." Ozpin patted his desk. Blake moved over to his desk. She felt Ozpin had suddenly changed his personality and become much more sexual than what she'd thought possible of her headmaster. Blake crawled up onto Ozpin's desk, deciding to engage in sexual activities with her headmaster rather than speaking of her past in the White Fang. His rough hands grazed against her covered ample breasts, watching her facial expression as he made contact. Her face was turning red as she slowly became aroused. Ozpin lifted her shirt, revealing to him her black laced bra. Ozpin moved his face closer to hers, puckered his lips and connected his lips to Blake's soft lips. Blake unwillingly moaned into the kiss. "Aren't you already excited?" Ozpin smirked, grabbing a breast with force. Blake moaned once again, feeling herself get wetter than she already was. She engaged into a kiss while he continued to fondle her breasts. Soon enough, her black lace bra was thrown against the wall to the right of her. Ozpin was aroused by the light pink colour of her erect nipples. Blake ran her hands down his body until she reached the bulge in his pants. She continuously rubbed it, feeling it getting larger, finding difficulty due to lack of space. Ozpin pushed her down onto her back, still locked in a saliva-filled kiss. He slowly removed her pants, followed by her somewhat skimpy panties. Her shaven pelvis and wet vagina was all on show for her headmaster. His bulge rubbed against her, slowly turning her brain off. Her headmaster pushed off of her. "You are okay with this right?" He loved his job and didn't want to get fired; plus this wasn't the first time he was making sexual relations with a student and won't be the last.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Blake demanded. Ozpin nodded, unbuttoning his pants, letting his erection out to breathe. Ignoring the idea of a condom, he forced into her. He wasn't aware that she'd never had anything inside her but tongues, fingers and dildos. She'd never experienced a real penis before. "Oh fuck! Ah!" Blake shouted, her mouth wide and eyes shut tight. Ozpin began to pick up the pace, pounding her sensitive pussy. Blake dug her fingernails into Ozpin's upper arms, needing something to grab onto to stop her consciousness to disappearing. She felt an orgasm approaching rapidly. Her body was jolting from the overwhelming pleasure that she had not experienced before. Her cum rolled down her thighs and lower lips, making a small puddle on Ozpin's desk. He could feel her walls clamping around his cock tightly. Ozpin licked her body up from her soft breasts to her neck, suckling on her skin gently. His thrusting slowed as he left a hickey upon her neck, only to hear Blake yell at him. "Keep fucking me!" Ozpin replied by forcing himself in with vigorous power. "Ah!" Blake moaned loudly. Her vision faded as he continued to pound her. Drool was trailing down her cheek with her lack of ability to control herself. Blake's legs began to twitch as her breathing turned into panting. Ozpin suddenly pulled out, leaving Blake wanting much more.

"Turn over." Ozpin commanded. Following the orders of her headmaster, she got onto her hands and knees. Expecting his erection, she was surprised when a wet tongue made contact against her cunt. She flinched as his tongue slipped up and down her dripping pussy. She began to pant again, arousing them both some more. The taste of her cum was sweet and delicious, rolling down his tongue. She clawed at his desk, craving more and more. Pushing his tongue in further, she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. After swallowing enough of her cum, he moved his dick against her bare vagina. In a blink of an eye, he was fully inside her causing her to gasp again. Noises of their skin slapping together sounded out as his thrusts became more powerful. Her breasts moved forward and backwards violently, finding it harder to keep her head. Liquids from her pussy and mouth kept dripping onto the desk.

"Oh fuck!" Blake shouted as he toyed with her clit while thrusting inside with all his might. She could feel pressure building as another orgasm approached. Her knees began to shake wildly while her face pressed against the desk, raising her arse up, helping Ozpin hit just the right spot. "Yes, yes, yes. Keep fucking me like that!" Blake squealed with a mix of delight and lust. Ozpin felt her walls tightening around his erection. Her face was flushed with her breathing still in a pant. Her eyes were sealed tight while her fingers and toes had all curled up. Her breasts bounced about harshly with the speed of Ozpin's thrusts. "I-I'm coming!" Blake cried out as her whole body was sent into spasms. A long line of cum splashed all over her headmasters desk as he kept pushing inside of her. Blake had squirted for the first time of her life and she felt amazing.

Amidst all the twitching her body was going through, she could feel his erection begin to throb. He hastily pulled out before making his way around his desk to where Blake's face laid. She knew what he wanted to do, so she prepared herself; mouth open, eyes closed and tongue out. The anticipation ended once the first shot of his semen splattered against her left cheek. The next two entered her hair, followed by three quick shots into her mouth. The taste was salty, but enjoyable to Blake. His final four shots coated her forehead down to her top lip. Blake wrapped her lips around Ozpin's head, cleaning it as much as she could. Once Ozpin had removed his erection from Blake's lips, put on his clothes again and sat down at his desk, he looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you for your time. Maybe we could talk about the White Fang another time." Ozpin acted as professional as he could, like nothing had happened.

"Thank you Sir." Blake nodded after hastily fitting her clothes on herself. She adjusted her bow to hide most of the cum trapped in her hair. As she left, she passed by Nora who was entering. They flashed a smile to each other before they carried on their ways.

"Welcome back Miss Valkyrie, please take a seat." Ozpin smiled, shoving a small towel back into his bottom drawer, his desk now clean and dry. "Glynda has told me that you started another food fight in the cafeteria. I'm starting to get the feeling that you're just doing it for an excuse to come to my office." Ozpin grinned, tilted back in his seat.

"Well you know, sometimes I like a grown man's touch on me." Nora leaned over his desk, her collar hanging low enough for Ozpin to notice her lack of bra. Nora leapt over the desk, landing on Ozpin's lap. Their lips connected in a violent clash of saliva and lust. Nora's shirt was thrown off, letting Ozpin direct access to her chest. Nora was wearing a short skirt that was now bundled up around her stomach. His penis was erecting once again with the heated excitement it was receiving. His hardening cock was poking against her thin dotted panties. Ozpin's groped her breasts, moving them in a massaging motion. Nora's eyes told Ozpin she wanted much more, immediately. Ozpin ripped her panties in two, giving himself a clear path to her vagina. Nora unzipped his pants, letting his erection out. She positioned herself, ready to lower herself onto his cock as Ozpin gripped her hips on either side and forced her down. "Ah! Fuck! That felt good." Nora grinned, before moving her body up and down. She was speeding up, trying to break her own mind. Ozpin pinched both of Nora's pink nipples, teasing her a little while her mind went dead. His erection was the longest she'd ever had inside of her and that was saying something with the large numbers of men she'd slept around with. This was her third time having sex with him, all in the past two weeks. Ozpin leant forward and gently bit into Nora's earlobe, nibbling continuously. "Crap! I'm gonna cum already!" Nora cried out, digging her fingers into Ozpin's shirt. Drops of her cum had made their way onto Ozpin's lap thanks to the hard sex they were enjoying. Nora's legs went completely numb while bursts of her cum were spraying out of her pussy. Her breathing was extremely vivid as her bouncing slowed to a halt. Ozpin had to lift Nora off of his erection due to the fact she couldn't feel her legs. He bent her over his desk before forcefully entering her arse. This came as a complete surprise to Nora. This obviously wasn't her first time having anal sex, but it was her first time with Ozpin who had shown no interest in doing such a deed. Ozpin knew she was quite a traveller in a sense, but was pleasantly astounded when he discovered her arsehole was still tight. Then again, so was her vagina.

Ozpin had pushed his whole length in as deep as it could go inside her arse before speaking for the first time since the sexual experience had begun. "I forgive you for starting another food fight, Miss Valkyrie." His tone was somehow still professional even though he was thrusting in and out of her arse. For Nora, anal still felt extremely pleasurable, sometimes even preferring it to vaginal intercourse. Ozpin could feel pressure building at his cock, feeling the desire to cum grow. Nora was starting to lose feeling in more parts of her body, as her second orgasm brewed.

"Keep going! Keep pounding my arse!" Nora demanded in a loud, excited squeal. A rush of her fluid rained down her legs like a jet stream. The carpet beneath her was saturated as her orgasm was coming to an end. Saliva had made its way out of her mouth and all over his desk while he had new claw markings on the front of his desk from Nora's violent orgasm tendencies. "Ah! Oh God! Fuck!" Nora cried out, banging her fist against the desk as more cum gushed down onto the floor. The wild movements of Nora had set Ozpin off without any warning. His cum shot into Nora's arse aggressively, sending long spurts of semen at a time. Ozpin pulled out slowly, watching the string of cum attached to her arsehole. "Fuck me, that was the best out of the three!" Nora sighed happily, laying back on top of his desk with her legs spread. Her skirt was the only piece of clothing still on her that wasn't tattered. Ozpin dropped to his knees and slowly licked up and down her drenched pussy. The taste of her cum was all over her lips, down to her ankles.

Ozpin spoke calmly. "I love that taste." He was smiling as he stood back up. "Now you'd better leave before lunch ends." Ozpin handed her back her shirt before sitting back down at his desk. Ozpin looked at her short skirt and grinned. "Be careful about your skirt now that your panties have been ripped."

Nora winked to him. "I'm not worrying about it." She then proceeded to leave his office. Ozpin quickly pulled out the drawer which contains the towel he wiped his desk down with. Once it was opened he noticed thin, soaked dotted panties that were ripped up.

"How did she..?" Ozpin spoke softly aloud, completely flabbergasted. Instead of thinking about it too hard, he shrugged and tucked them away neatly at the back of the drawer. He quickly cleaned up the mess Nora had made, including shifting his desk slightly so that the wet patch on the floor was less noticeable. A knock at the door sounded out. "Come in." Ozpin called. A shy rabbit Faunus slowly entered the room, politely shutting the door behind herself. "So you're here about being bullied? I can help you with that." Ozpin grinned, adjusting his pants suggestively. Another one was coming his way.

**Song: The "I" In Lie**

**Artist: Patrick Stump**

**Album: Soul Punk**


	17. God it Just Feels so… It Just Feels so Good

**Chapter Seventeen:** God it Just Feels so… It Just Feels so Good.  **(Jaune x Glynda and Jaune x Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Deepthroat, Facial, Masturbation, Dominance, Swallow, TeacherxStudent, Humiliation, Bondage).**

Yang nervously turned the handle of the door, pushing slightly to open it slowly. Her eyes locked in with Glynda's menacing gaze. Awkwardly facing away from her teacher, Yang noticed a blonde boy trying to hide behind a text book in the front row. Jaune was here for the same reason, they were the only ones who hadn't completed their assignments on time. Yang's reason was because she couldn't be bothered, Jaune's was due to his lack of understanding of the topic, but not wanting to ask for help in case he got looked down on. "Sit." Glynda spoke coldly before looking back at her scroll. Yang silently followed orders, sitting beside Jaune. "Alright, you both remember why you're here while others are enjoying their lunch?" Glynda stood from her seat and made her way over to the two students. "This assignment isn't optional, it makes up a large portion of your grade." Glynda glared, scaring Jaune deeply.

"I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch!" Yang blabbed out, hoping some sucking up will shorten her sentence. Jaune repeated what Yang said awkwardly.

"Kissing up to the boss huh? You're going to need to say a lot more than that to convince me to go easy on you." Glynda smirked, hitting the desk in front of them.

Yang asked out of pure curiosity. "What do we need to do?"

Glynda's smirk grew as she scanned Yang and Jaune up and down. "I have an idea for you two." Jaune gulped audibly. "Come here." Glynda slapped the desk. Yang was hoping for sex, but was feeling a little doubtful as Glynda didn't seem like the type to sleep around with students. They both crawled on top of the desk in front of their teacher. "Now stay still like good slaves." Both Jaune and Yang's eyes widened, unsure about how this situation would continue. Glynda slowly unbuttoned Jaune's jeans after removing his belt. His penis started to erect as the fly unzipped, letting it breath as she pulled back his briefs. His erection was standing tall in front of his teacher's face, something he never thought would happen. She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lips, making contact with the bottom of his shaft. He nervously flinched as she leisurely made her way to the top. She suckled on his head for roughly fifteen seconds before taking most of him in. Her mouth was warm and immediately inviting. His breathing had picked up already while she began sucking up and down his cock. She was a master with her tongue, sending him waves of pleasure at a constant rate, slowly making it unbearable to withstand with feeling the huge craving to ejaculate. Yang slid her hand down her own shorts, feeling how damp she had gotten from watching an arousing show being performed live by the two in front of her. Glynda noticed this as soon as she had pushed a finger inside of herself. Taking Jaune's cock from her mouth, she sent a bone chilling glare at Yang who instantly removed her finger from her drenching pussy. "Who do you think you are?" She growled, moving over to her desk.

"I'm… Your slave?" Yang said, questioning if she was right or not.

Glynda nodded, pulling out something special from her desk. Making her way back from her desk, Yang identified them as none other than handcuffs. "While I'm working with one slave, the other isn't allowed to do anything. Break the rules anymore and the punishment gets worse." Yang wasn't sure whether to be excited more terrified. The handcuffs fitted around her wrists perfectly, constricting her movements with her hands behind her back. Still on the desk, Yang watched longingly at Glynda slide all of Jaune's length inside her mouth. She used one hand to stroke Jaune's cock while her tongue and lips worked magic on his head.

"Ah, Miss! I think I'm about to…" Jaune mumbled under his heavy breath. Glynda tried sucking hard, causing a moan to sound from Jaune's throat. The taste of his pre-cum flowed through her mouth, enjoying the flavour. Glynda's eyes snapped back over to see Yang rubbing herself against the edge of the desk. Her face was flushed as saliva was trailing down from her lips. Her shorts were slowly getting soaked through.

Glynda pulled Jaune's erection out of her mouth for the second time to punish Yang. "What did I tell you?" Yang weakening eyesight couldn't make out what Glynda was setting up until it was around her neck. She now donned a slave collar that was a little tight. A chain connected the collar to the wall, now barely being able to move. "Sorry about that Jaune. Let's get back to what we were doing." Glynda said seductively. Jaune could feel himself hitting the back of Glynda's throat while hearing faint gagging from the teacher.

"I'm d-definitely about to cum!" Jaune cried out. Glynda tightened her grip on Jaune's penis before removing it, making a popping noise as it flung from her cheek.

"As your master, I order you to cum into Yang's mouth." Glynda smirked as she turned, looking at Yang who appeared a little pathetic. "And you will swallow. All of it." A small chuckle left their teachers lips at the end of her sentence. Jaune nervously stood off the desk to follow his master's orders. Holding his pants up, he made his way over to where Yang unwillingly kneeled. His cock nudged against Yang's lips. She opened them wide enough for Jaune to slide his erection inside. She began to pleasure him with her tongue, waiting for his rush of semen to pour down her throat. Soon enough, Jaune's throbbing cock released his large load into Yang's mouth. He ended up ejaculating a lot of semen, dispensing a huge flow of it along her throat. With the semen and Jaune's cock still inside her mouth, she accidentally let some of Jaune's cum spill out of her mouth, roll down her chin and onto the floor in front of her. Glynda pushed down Yang's shirt and bra, pinching one of her newly exposed nipples. She pulled out giving Yang both pain and pleasure. "I remember saying that you had to swallow all of it…" Glynda growled. Glynda collected the semen that fell to the floor on the bottom of her shoe. She raised it up, greeting Yang's lustful face. "Lick it up." Glynda spoke coldly. Yang followed orders, licking the underside of Glydna's shoe, swallowing more of Jaune's ejaculatory fluids. The blonde huntress in-training was a fan of the taste, but she couldn't be honest in saying she liked the taste left from her shoe.

"So, are we done?" Jaune asked, standing awkwardly beside the two.

Glynda snickered at his question before pushing him against the desk. "You're going to fuck me, got it?" Jaune tensely nodded, breaking a sweat. "Lie down on the desk." She commanded to which he followed. Glynda climbed on top of him, resting her crotch on his thighs. She gradually unbuttoned her shirt, showing a thin black bra that exposed too much for casual use. Soon enough, the bra ended up on Yang's head as it was tossed aside. Jaune was aroused by Glynda's mature, shaped body. With Glynda's skirt rolled up to her waist, Jaune pushed the matching panties to the side, giving him access to penetrate her. Glynda lowered herself onto Jaune's erection, her facial expression changing to a more mellow appearance as a small rush of pleasure invaded her. Her pussy massaged his cock as she raised herself up and dropped down again on repeat. Her walls wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Her breasts made a mesmerising bounce pattern which Jaune zoned out to. Glynda's breathing grew heavier as she picked up her riding speed. She ran her hands through Jaune's hair, creating more erotic sounds with their skin pounding together. Jaune felt a huge confidence boost has Glynda moaned out his name in a lewd voice he never thought he'd hear his teacher speak like.

With his confidence at the highest point since he entered the room, he forcefully groped Glynda's firm breasts, teasing the erected nipples and kneading the soft skin. "Aah shit. I should fuck my male students more often!"

Yang watched Glynda enjoy Jaune's cock from a distance, feelings as if she was in heat. She was trying to grind against anything that would relief some of her pressure. Her panties and shorts were completely saturated with the lust that she was restricted from satisfying. She hadn't noticed the string of drool hanging from her bottom lip, showing her desire for sex.

Jaune pushed Glynda onto her back, moving into the missionary position. Her slave had become dominant, but she was in too much pleasure to set him straight. His thrusts were hard and fast, turning Glynda's mind off and causing her pussy to start to pool her sexual liquids onto the desk. "I'm almost… Almost about to… Fuck!" Glynda cried out, her legs quaking, her fingernails scratching Jaune's arse, her tongue hanging out. "Keep fucking me!" She was losing it. The pool on the desk began to grow as he kept pounding her vagina. Her orgasm had hit its highest point. Her body became unusable, her moans became high squeals and her brain had melted. Jaune enveloped one of her erect nipples with his lips, suckling on it hard.

"I'm about to cum again…" Jaune murmured into her soft breasts, getting the feeling her orgasm was ending.

She loosely pointed at Yang before mumbling some words he could barely understand. "In… Her… Hair…" Jaune pulled out of Glynda, leaving her to deal with her full body spasms. Yang was completely zoned out, imagining sexual fantasies that ranged from being the bicycle at a nightclub to violating her sister while she slept. The first shot of Jaune's cum dove deep into the tangled mess on top of Yang's head. The next two made contact at the hair above her left ear. A third accidentally hit her directly in the forehead, running down to her mouth. She swallowed it without thinking while still violating Ruby in her blanked out mind state. The final three long shots sat on top of her hair, settling in nicely.

"Final order of business…" Glynda spoke before taking a deep breath. "Fuck the poor girl… As rough as you can…" Jaune loosened the chain, giving her the ability to stand without being choked out. Jaune ripped Yang's shorts and panties down to her ankles. He wasn't one to be normally rough, mainly because he was afraid, but if someone with authority told him too, he would pin it on that. His cock brushed against Yang's dripping cunt, calling for his erection. As soon as he started pushing in, she snapped back to reality, realising she was about to get penetrated after her long internal pleas. His slowly pushing in quickly changed to a forceful thrust deep inside of Yang. Her loud gasp aroused Jaune all the more. One of his hands gripped the chain of the handcuffs, while she was bent over, unwillingly giving all her privates to Jaune's pleasure. She was just happy to finally be getting satisfied after being teased and humiliated for so long.

"Ah! I'm-" Yang couldn't finish her sentence, their intercourse had barely started as a gush of cum poured down from Yang's pussy causing her legs to collapse. Jaune didn't stop hammering her, even though she was now being pushed into the ground. He forced a powerful slap onto her arse, leaving a red mark behind. He truly was being rough, but Yang was loving it. Only a minute after her first orgasm, the second one rushed out, squirting all over Jaune's thighs and the floor behind him. Her legs and arms were completely dead while her mind was breaking. She couldn't think of anything other than lewd thoughts at this point. Her pussy was constantly pulling him in, craving his whole length at all times.

"Rougher!" Glynda piped up, barely watching from her resting place on the desk. Jaune continued to follow every order she gave and pushed two fingers into her anus.

"Oh God!" Yang cried out, relieving a mini squirt.

Thrusting both his cock and two fingers inside of Yang, Jaune felt pressure building at this crotch. "Where do I cum Miss?" He asked, lifting Yang off the ground slightly with each powerful pound. She interrupted Glynda before she could say anything with a loud moan, which possibly echoed through the school. Her third orgasm had begun in less than ten minutes. Her entire body had gone into severe spasms with the incredible pleasure she was feeling. A long powerful squirt was forcing its way out of Yang, causing her pussy to squeeze Jaune's erection, making his need to ejaculate much stronger.

"On her breasts!" Glynda grinned, now watching the performance with her full attention, fingers inside herself. Jaune pulled out and flipped Yang onto her back, getting slightly caught in the chain and now lying on her cuffed hands. He shot five quick loads onto Yang's large breasts, coating one nipple with pure luck. Yang was worn out, still quaking from satisfaction. Glynda chucked Jaune his phone from where he left it on the desk. "Take a picture, you may never see Yang so dominated again."

Jaune lined up a few nice shots, some highlighting the semen mixed in her wild hair, some showcasing the cum on her breasts and others showing the facial expression of a lustful girl who got exactly what she wanted. Jaune slipped his phone away while getting dressed. He had to wait for Yang to recover and get dressed back into her drenched shorts and panties. The semen on her breasts showed through her shirt and bra while the cum in her hair was somewhat obvious to other students and teachers in the academy. Yang left the room with her desires completely satisfied and the taste of semen still lingering in her mouth.

**Song: Misery Business**

**Artist: Paramore**

**Album: Riot!**


	18. Well I Know that Getting You Alone isn't Easy to do

**Author's Note:  The scenario for the JNPR part (mainly Jaune and Pyrrha) was submitted by KagedonoXIII (on ff.net).**

**Chapter Eighteen:**  Well I Know that Getting You Alone isn't Easy to do.  **(Jaune x Pyrrha, JNPR, Cinder x Ruby)**  
 **(This chapter contains: Yuri, Foursome, Straight, Deepthroat, Anal, Dominance, Creampie, Forced.)**

The night was bright and filled with smiles. The ball was underway at Beacon Academy. Romance occupied the air, along with many teenager's dreams of getting lucky on this night. Ruby sat back, watching the dancing occurring in front of her, for she had no date. Weiss made intimate small talk with Neptune in the corner of the room. Blake danced with Yang, very closely. Velvet and Sun had snuck off to her dorm. Nora chugged back punch with Ren close by to keep her from ruining anyone's night. Which left Jaune and Pyrrha just outside on the balcony. Their lips were pushing against one another's, locked in a deep passionate battle for dominance. It was safe to say that Pyrrha was winning. Footsteps sounded out from the doorway onto the balcony.

"Hey you guys." A man grinned.

Pyrrha turned red and pushed herself off of Jaune. "Oh, uh, hey Mercury! G-Good fight the other day."

"Was it really? You're pretty strong." Mercury smiled, leaning against the railing behind him. "Anyway, I came up here to tell you that they're having some sort of competition downstairs. I thought you might want to have a look."

"Thank you Mercury!" Pyrrha nodded politely before speed walking downstairs, dragging Jaune with her, still embarrassed about being caught.

Mercury took in a deep breath of the nights cold, fresh air. "Balcony is clear." He spoke calmly, pressing his ear. After a few seconds, he returned back inside, leaving the balcony empty.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked side by side down the steps, arriving at the dance floor which was currently forming an inner circle. A few older students were fighting each other in the style of a dance off. The ball had changed from romantic to a whole lot of hectic fun.

"A dance off?" Pyrrha laughed.

Jaune grinned, wrapping his arm around his date's waist. "How do you think you'd do in that?"

"I think you underestimate me." Pyrrha smirked, resting her head on Jaune's shoulder.

"Really?" Jaune continued to grin.

"Alright then, let's go. I'll show you what I'm made of!" Pyrrha was all fired up, as she dragged him through the crowd to the centre. Pyrrha began to move to the beat first while Jaune watched her, feeling extremely impressed. "Come on!" Pyrrha provoked him into dancing.

Jaune rolled his eyes at her. "Fine." He chuckled. His dance moves were amazing the entire crowd. Nobody thought that such a klutz would be able to move like that, even Pyrrha was astounded, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She moved to match Jaune, fighting with him neck and neck, shaming all the other dancers who tried to keep up. In sync, they moved together, no longer trying to outdo each other, but enjoy the talent they shared. The crowd was supporting and applauding them, causing more and more people to come watch in amazement. Pyrrha watched Jaune's moves closely, thirsting for him all to herself tonight. She had a major desire for dancers and for the first time, she discovered the one she loved could dance better than most in Beacon Academy.

They danced together for more than ten minutes until they were both about to collapse from exhaustion. As they removed themselves from the circle, the crowd merged together while the music changed back into slow dancing. "You're incredible Jaune!" Pyrrha hugged his arm as they sat on the side lines, catching their breath. "I want you to come with me." Her tone began more serious as she stood, holding out a hand for him to grab.

The two of them separated themselves from the ball and down the corridor. "So, what are we doing?" Jaune asked nervously, barely keeping up with how fast Pyrrha was moving. She pushed him into a dark room which he could only barely recognize as their dorm.

"Jaune, for all of my teenage life I've been trying to find friends who liked me for me, not because I'm famous or an untouchable fighter. You didn't even know me when we first met and now you know me for me. We started dating and you still don't know much about why I'm famous." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You're funny, kind, a klutz and an amazing dancer and I love you. I'm giving myself to you tonight, as my gift…" The conversation turned quite heated in Jaune's eyes. "…This is, uh, embarrassing… B-But… I want you to… Dominant me… Treat me like I'm not famous, or I'm not even worthy, just don't be too rough with me." Her glittering eyes and soft smile mixed with her heartfelt words lifted up Jaune's heart.

"Pyrrha, I love you too. Are you sure about this?" Jaune wasn't normally the dominant type, in fact, Pyrrha wore the pants in the relationship most of the time, but with his experience last week with Glynda and Yang, and the slight buzz he was feeling from the alcohol Emerald slipped into the punch, his primal desires could kick in at any moment.

"Yes. Please dominant me." Pyrrha said embarrassedly. Her face was almost the same colour as her hair, she wasn't use to speaking perverted words so straightforward. Jaune gripped both of her shoulders, pushing her against the wall with slight force behind it. He kissed her neck, moving up to her ear, nibbling on the earlobe, tugging every now and then. His left hand slid up her exposed thigh from her ball dress, feeling the smooth skin getting softer the high he went. He came into contact with her damp, thin panties, tugging on the fabric to tease her. Jaune could hear Pyrrha's breathing had increased while her body shook marginally in anticipation for what was to come. His index finger pushed against her clit through her panties. With all the excitement of the night, her entire body had become more sensitive to Jaune's touch. He made circles on her panties, causing her knees to shake. His right hand pulled her hair downwards, bring her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. His lips made tracks all over her neck, red marks appearing in a contorted sort of pattern. He pressed his body against hers, limiting the space she had for herself.

At this point, he slipped his hand into her panties, over her shaven pubes, feeling her moist pussy for himself. Making direct contact with her clit, his teasing began to drive Pyrrha crazy. Jaune let his teeth sink into the top of her shoulder as he slid a finger inside of her. With Pyrrha's hair freed, Jaune used his right hand to grope her breasts, feeling slight bumps trying to push through the fabric of her dress. Pyrrha felt herself being aroused by her boyfriend's new found rough nature. He pushed a second finger inside of her wet vagina, reaching deeper inside her. She bit her bottom lip, feeling a strong rush of pleasure radiate from all over her body. "Oh fuck…" Pyrrha moaned out, feeling his fingers massage her walls. Her legs were becoming weak from the continuous pleasure Jaune was giving. Jaune could feel Pyrrha's walls tighten around his fingers, making movement more of a challenge. Every slight twitch from his fingers would cause an echoing effect through Pyrrha's body, filled to the brim with pleasure. Their lust was only increasing as Pyrrha felt her first orgasm of the night about to ensue. Her legs were trying to buckle while her moans increased in volume. "Oh shit! Ahh, fuck me!" Her liquids ran down Jaune's arm, dripping off onto the carpet below. Jaune pulled her away from the wall and pushed her down into a bed, not caring that it was Nora's although she wouldn't mind.

Jaune rolled up Pyrrha's dress, revealing her saturated panties which were quickly removed from her body. Jaune reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Pyrrha gripped his wrist with power behind it. "I couldn't care less about condoms right now, I just want you directly inside me."

"But what if I cum inside you?" Jaune asked, breaking his role of the dominant leader.

"I don't care if I get pregnant tonight, I just want you to make me yours." Jaune smiled, this was the first time he'd be inside Pyrrha without a condom on. She definitely did care if she got pregnant, but there is no way she wouldn't be on the pill with how lucky people get at this academy. He unzipped his jeans and freed his firm erection. His hands grabbed her shoulders, putting all his weight on her, pushing her against the bed. She felt his cock rub along her wet lips, mocking her desires. "Please hurry up and fuck me!" Pyrrha pleaded, getting uneasy from how long he was taking.

"I thought I was the one in charge around here? I'm the one who will decided when you deserve this love." Jaune grinned, trying to look his sexiest on the outside, but completely embarrassed about what he was saying on the inside. He continued to push his erection against her pussy, causing her breathing to become short gasps. Slowly, Jaune began to push in. Pyrrha's mouth opened wide as her pussy pulled Jaune's cock inside. Just as Pyrrha was feeling her sexual frustration gently drain away, he pulled out with a wide smirk upon his face.

"Please, please, please fuck me!" Pyrrha was begging with lust burning in her eyes. Jaune bit her right nipple through her crimson ball dress. "Ah!" Pyrrha cried out, feeling her sexual frustration taking over her mind.

"What did I say about who is in charge?"

"Y-You are." Pyrrha spoke softly, trying to contain her lust from taking control of the situation and dominating Jaune instead.

As she finished her final word, Jaune pushed himself inside with a powerful thrust, hearing the wonderful sound of Pyrrha Nikos moaning out the door and down the hallway. "That's right I am." Jaune continued smirking, but inside he was really hoping no one was listening to his embarrassing sex talk.

Pyrrha grabbed hold of Nora's duvet on either side of her face, needing support from the impact of Jaune's thrusts, making her liquids roll down her arse and dampen Nora's bed. Her moans were loud and erotic after all the teasing she'd been through. She was feeling relief from her built up sexual frustration with Jaune's pleasing her insides. His erection felt larger than ever before to her, perhaps his sexual ventures elsewhere were paying off. She was happy as long as she always came first in his eyes. Pyrrha wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to ever pull out as he continued to pound her, getting harder and harder. He was reaching her G-spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body, almost bringing her to tears of joy. Jaune was removing all but his head, then slamming his member in deep, generating numerous gasps from the celebrity. Her second orgasm was building up, getting ready to launch. Pyrrha's eyes began to blur while drool slipped out the sides of her mouth. Her nipples looked as though they were about to rip through the expensive dress that was containing them. Her legs tensed up as her arms became numb. "K-Keep go-ing!" Pyrrha screamed with as much strength she could put into her words during her approaching orgasm.

Then it hit. Her head flung back, pushed hard against the bed with her mouth wide open. The moans that rang from her mouth made their way to the ball room. Sweat had surfaced all over her toned body underneath the dress that hid it all away. Her cum flooded through Nora's sheets, going through layer after layer. Jaune was still pounding her satisfied vagina, trying to reach his ending. Her hair was a complete mess, falling over her eyes and mouth. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks from the amount of pleasure she was receiving. For the first time of her life, she felt semen shoot inside her vagina. He was ejaculating four days' worth of cum inside of her at a rapid pace. Every shot got scrambled around by his cock still thrusting inside of her. "I… I can feel it…" Pyrrha squeaked out. Jaune let out a deep, satisfied moan as he removed himself from her pussy.

Pyrrha was completely knackered which was easy to tell by her breathing and heavy eyelids. Jaune was contempt with letting her sleep until he remembered her desire, to be dominated. His penis was still erect and Pyrrha was slowly drifting off. As her sleep initiated, she was woken up instantly by Jaune forcing her on her hands and knees. Nora's bed was an utter mess at this point. "What are you d… doing?" Pyrrha spoke drowsily. Jaune chuckled behind her, grinning for what he was about to do. He pushed inside of her, but not the hole she was expecting. His head was firmly inside of her incredibly tight arsehole, this being the first time ever having a cock inside of her arse. Pyrrha cried out loud, feeling pain which could only turn to pleasure. Her arsehole was tighter than anyone in Team RWBY or Nora and Velvet. Being the star celebrity, she'd never experimented much further than masturbation alone. Jaune slowly started pushing himself in deeper, trying to fit his whole erection inside of her. "I feel like I'm gonna break!" Pyrrha cried out as Jaune was fully inside her tight arse.

"That a bit dramatic." Jaune laughed with a hint of nervousness hidden. He began to move a little, back and forth. The pain turned into uncomfortable pleasure before taking the final step to pure pleasure. She felt like a dog being fucked like this, but that only aroused her more, she completely felt dominated.

"No, you should dance mo-" A slurred voice stopped as the door opened behind them. Nora, who was speaking to Ren, had opened the door to see Jaune deep inside Pyrrha's rear on top of her bed. Nora was entirely drunk thanks to Emerald while Ren was only tipsy. "Ren… I think." Nora hiccupped in mid speech, followed by her taking a few seconds to continue with what she was saying. "We should teach them a lesson…" Nora was grinning, but a very poorly shaped grin at that.

"Wait… Uh…" Pyrrha didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed by her position but she soon realised that Nora and Ren couldn't care less. Nora pushed her head underneath Jaune's legs, lapping up the mixture of Pyrrha's liquids and Jaune's semen. Ren unbuckled his pants, removing his erection from his tight briefs. Ren would normally be a little bit more considerate of Pyrrha's feelings, but the alcohol had made its way to his head. Forcing her to open her lips, his cock was pushing far into her mouth, causing small gags to choke out. Pyrrha was the centre of attention tonight in Team JNPR, being dominated by her whole team.

* * *

Ruby had noticed many couples leaving throughout the night, but tonight, she was leaving alone. She felt strange about it. Normally she'd be seducing someone, especially considering it's the night of the ball, but everyone already seemed to have their own partners. She took in a deep breath of the cold night air. Thoughts crossed her mind about trying to join Yang and Blake tonight or even Weiss and Neptune during their intimate moments that were sure to ensue later, but she felt a little too tired for a threesome due to the alcohol. Ruby was about to retreat inside before noticing someone suspicious running along the rooftops across the street. Ruby thought about telling Yang or Ozpin, but time was short and she didn't want to ruin anyone's romance. The figure jumped into the streets behind the buildings so Ruby followed, getting closer and closer.

By the time she made it, soldiers guarding the building she entered were all knocked out, scattered across the floor. Ruby took her mind out of the gutter, she was a huntress in-training over a sex fanatic. Going up in the elevator, she could hear beeping of computers and soft footsteps. The door opened to a room filled with computers, but not a person in sight. Ruby carefully moved forward, watching everywhere, but behind her and that was her downfall. A hand ran up Ruby's dress, fondling her left breast. A slight moan escaped her lips as a woman spun her around and planted a long kiss on her lips, inviting tongue into the equation. Her long black hair and glowing orange eyes seemed familiar to Ruby, but overall, they were enticing Ruby to carry on with the surprise kiss. The taste was odd, but delicious never-the-less.

"Sorry sweetie, you just looked so adorable in your dress." She spoke kindly, with an odd seductive tone buried within.

"Th-Thanks, but a-are you sure you should be he-here?" Ruby smiled, a little awkward from this stranger's personality. The woman continued to fondle Ruby's breasts long after the kiss had finished. Ruby was enjoying herself, but was worried that she was the criminal. Eventually, the woman slid a hand into Ruby's red laced panties. "Ah!" Ruby muffled her moan. The woman wasn't as fast as Penny, but easily more skilled than anyone she'd encountered before. Ruby dropped to her knees, feeling weak all over. "I-I'm already coming!" Ruby cried out, supporting herself on the woman's shoulder. She felt all her worries disappear as she sprayed through her panties and onto the cold floor. Ruby was panting heavily as she continued to get fingered, creating all sorts of noises ranging from sexy to cute. She could feel her whole body going numb as she slowly collapsed onto the floor. Ruby could no longer move a muscle, she was entirely paralyzed.

The older woman removed her fingers from Ruby, wiping them on her dress. "Sorry love, but I have to get going." Her smiled was oddly terrifying. "Don't worry, your body will become yours again after a few hours. Just remember, don't take random kisses from strangers, alright sweetheart?" With that, she left, leaving Ruby paralyzed, lying in her own cum, waiting for help. Ruby realised the reason her kiss tasted strange was related to her current state.

"Yang… Help…" Ruby mumbled before the alcohol put her to sleep.

**Song: Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You**

**Artist: Arctic Monkeys**

**Album: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High Single**


	19. Tonight we're going to do Naughty Things

**Chapter Nineteen:** Tonight we're going to do Naughty Things  **(Ruby x Yang) (And very small bits of other pairings)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Incest, Toys, Masturbation)**

"Almost there." Yang smiled, pushing the door open for her younger sister. A pair of yellow eyes watched the two girls as they made their way to Weiss' bed.

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Blake asked caringly, her eyes following a bead of sweat slide down the side of her head. After her encounter with the strangely seductive woman, her body had been struck by a hard hitting cold. Sweating, partial bodily weakness, exhaustion. All these riddled her body ever since she woke up in the Beacon Academy sick bay. General Ironwood, a visitor of Atlas had found her unconscious in a secured facility, with a dishevelled look that a fifteen year old girl should not have. He had taken her back to Beacon and since then Yang had been visiting her for the past couple days. Ruby was finally allowed to be released from her hospital bed, but has been told to take it easy for a while. Today's plans for Ruby consisted of sleeping and eating with the help of her kind older sister.

"I'm sure Weiss won't mind if you take her bed." Yang grinned as she pulled the duvet over Ruby.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear that a sick girl has been drooling on her pillow." Yang held back a laugh, wanting to see the look on her face. "Speaking of Weiss, why hasn't she been visiting you in hospital?"

"I… Think she… Has been… Spending… Some time with… Neptune…" Ruby's speech was constantly interrupted with loud gasps for air. "It's alright… We are in… An open… Relationship… We can… enjoy whoever… we want."

Blake chucked some books into a small bag. "She should still visit her partner and girlfriend in hospital. Anyway, I'm going to the library for a study date with Sun." Blake flung the bag over her shoulder.

"Speaking of dates, when are we going on our next one?" Yang smirked.

Blake thought for a moment before beginning to walk once more. "We'll figure something out later."

"Fine…" Yang sighed, stroking Ruby's hair as the sick girl drifted off to a dream. Yang looked out the window directly in front of her. The clouds pushed her away from reality and to her day dreams.

Her first day dream started with herself and Blake play fighting on a river bank, which lead deeper into her mind as the two of them connected lips. Trading saliva with the other in a passionate war. Yang, almost aggressively, ripped Blake's clothing from her body in a mad lustful mind set. In public, Blake was exposed to anyone and everyone that would walk passed. Blake's shyness wore off once two of Yang's fingers entered her vagina. The sounds of pleasure coming from Blake gradually got louder and louder until it was almost certain someone would come to investigate. Yang forced her tongue into Blake's throat, muting the erotic noises bellowing out. Blake's hands ran through Yang's thick, unkempt hair, tugging slightly causing arousal from the current dominated lover.

"Yang?" A soft voice rippled through her day dreams. Yang snapped back to reality, finding Ruby poking her on the arm very gently. "Could I please get a glass of milk and some cookies?" Yang blinked twice, switching her mind from sexual desires to a caring sister. She nodded and pushed herself onto her feet. Travelling from Weiss' bed to the mini-fridge kept in their dorm room, her mind constantly switched from sexually exciting thoughts to taking care of her sick sister. She could feel herself getting wet between her legs as she walked back with milk and cookies in hand. Ruby always stashed cookies in a small container stored in the back of the mini-fridge, attempting to disguise them by writing 'Not Cookies' on the container. Yang carefully placed the milk and cookies on Weiss' bedside table, pushing a reading book to the side with the back of her hand. Yang sat back down where she was before and watched Ruby slowly sip at her milk before devouring the cookies in a matter of seconds. Ruby set the milk aside with it still half full, wriggling deeper into the sheets, Ruby dosed off again very easily. Yang smiled and looked back out the window, finding herself moving back into her day dream state.

Yang's hand was firmly placed over Weiss' mouth, stopping her loud moans from escaping and getting them caught. It was her idea to undergo sexual adventures in a changing room of a shopping mall in the busiest location that Vale holds. Yang's tongue licked up and down Weiss' neck while her fingers teased Weiss' clit, feeling her liquids drip down onto the wooden floor. Weiss' squirming was making it harder for Yang to continue so Yang tied Weiss' hands behind her back with the clothing they were meant to be trying on. A shirt was used to gag Weiss so Yang had two free hands, both to be used for pleasure. One hand continued to tease Weiss' clitoris, while her other hand let two fingers enter her tight arsehole. Weiss' eyes shot open as they pushed as far as they could inside. Her face was turning a bright red colour as Yang nibbled on Weiss' ear. Moans from Weiss were becoming louder, even through the shirt gag Yang had made. It didn't help that Yang was forcing a third finger inside Weiss' already full arsehole.

Yang broke out of her illusion when she fell off of the bed with one hand down her pants and the other firmly on her left breast. Yang considered staying put, on the floor and finishing what she started by herself. Instead, Yang rose off the ground and wiped her fingers on the side of Weiss' duvet. Falling off the bed had caused the duvet and sheets to be pulled off partially, revealing to Yang that Ruby had taken off her shirt at some point. With no bra or shirt covering up Ruby's developing body, Yang got to take in a good look of Ruby's body. She realised at this point that she had never taken a solid look at her younger sister's body; they'd always just fuck and cover up again.

Yang gently pulled back the covers more, showing all of her stomach. Yang lightly traced her fingers over her body, brushing over her breasts and down her fit stomach. Her skin was soft and warm all over. Ruby's dreams were taking a sexual turn due to the activities happening that she was unaware of.

Yang's mind slowly faded out of reality and back to her dreams. This time, she returned to her reoccurring dream about Ruby. Her sister's innocent face letting out soft snores was becoming irresistible to Yang. She slipped into bed with her, running her hands into her pyjama pants, finding a lack of panties underneath. Yang gently teased Ruby's unconscious mind, moving harder and harder until Ruby moaned herself awake. Ruby hit her first orgasm extremely fast, making the sheets in need of a wash after their fun ends. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy, both wanting more from each other.

Yang snapped out of it once Ruby rolled over in her sleep; Yang's hand brushing over Ruby's now erect nipples. Her sister was deep in her sleep and Yang was tremendously damp, needing some sort of satisfaction soon. Her drawer of sex toys were only across the room, waiting to be used. Yang was torn, but she reached a final decision in a matter of seconds. She could make her reoccurring dream a reality with Ruby defenceless and all to herself. Normally Yang wouldn't dare violate someone unless they wanted it, but being her sister and knowing what she'd want, Yang decided she would be fine. Yang reapplied her hand softly against Ruby's smooth stomach, feeling her way further down to her more sensitive area. She pushed her hand underneath Ruby's pyjama bottoms, feeling the prickles along her pelvis of her pubic hairs slowly re-growing. At first touch, Yang could feel Ruby was wet, putting that with her newly erect nipples, Yang smirked thinking it was more than likely that Ruby was dreaming about something erotic. The blonde huntress in-training lightly skimmed the tips of her fingers against Ruby's clitoris, causing the younger girl to make a sudden flinch in her dream state. Yang's desires were slowly getting the better of her as she slid her hand further down, pushing her middle finger inside, the palm of her hand pressing against her clit. Ruby's face turned a reddish colour, while her mouth became wide open, breathing heavily. Yang's slow fingering sped up with the hornier she got, seeing Ruby's innocent, but lustful face was more than enough to arouse Yang tenfold.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby moaned from her unconscious condition, dreaming about Weiss exploring her insides with as much passion as the first time they'd fucked. Yang rolled her eyes, a little disappointed that she wasn't calling her name. Ruby was drooling over Weiss' pillow, feeling her dream fade with the strange amount of pleasure happening to her body. Yang entered her ring finger, delving in deeper causing the receiver to awaken with some questions needing to be answered. "Y-Yang?" Ruby called out with a slight sound of sickness still buried underneath.

"Hey sis!" Yang chuckled, a little nervous about her reaction. "I thought you could, uh, use some physical treatment to cure whatever you've got."

Ruby put her head back to the pillow, exhaling a long, pleasurable breath. "Well… Continue then…" Ruby gave a small smile, but large enough to put butterflies in Yang's stomach. Ruby instantly moaned out once Yang's fingers began to move once more. The younger member of this event gripped onto Yang's spare hand, holding it closely. Her face was flushed and her body felt weak; both from her illness and the waves of pleasure being received. "M-More… Please… More!" Ruby cried out, lifting her pelvis off the bed. Yang moved away from Ruby's side, leaving Ruby empty handed. Yang moved her face right up to Ruby's sensitive vagina. Yang repositioned her fingers, pushing three fingers inside her tight pussy. Her tongue stroked over her lusting clitoris, pleasing her greatly. Ruby bit down on her own index finger, feeling the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Her other hand grabbed her own breasts tightly, stopping them from bouncing with the amount of force Yang was using to get deeper inside.

Ruby shouted as loud as her damaged voice could allow. "Keep fu-fucking me!" Ruby's legs went numb at the same time as her waist began to twitch. "I-I… I'm going to…" Ruby cried out. "Fu… Fuck!" A powerful spray shot off in many directions, but mainly splattering all over Yang's clothing. Yang removed her three fingers and cleaned up Ruby's pussy and thighs by licking the liquid up. Yang slid her three fingers into Ruby's mouth, letting her get a taste of herself. Ruby felt like jelly, her brain not responding to anything that was occurring around her.

"I can't wear this anymore!" Yang grinned, throwing her damp shirt onto her bed, above Blake's. She follows this up by removing her bra, pants and saturated panties. Stark naked, Yang grabs the curtain and slid it shut, thinking that if anyone looked in during that short time, they would've gotten a very nice image. Ruby's breath was returning back to her ill sounding inhalations. "Hmm, you're still sick huh?" Yang grins, moving over to Blake's bedside table, removing a strap-on from her drawer that was nestled within her other arrangement of sex toys. "I'll just have to fuck you better!" Yang laughed, fitting the strap-on onto herself. Ruby gulped as she spread her legs, giving Yang access to create the second orgasm of the day.

"Please be gentle… For now…" Ruby gave a shaky grin. Being sick, Ruby wasn't sure how much she could take from Yang's powerful pounding. Yang gripped Ruby's hips and pulled her body to greet the tip of the dildo. She slowly inserted the tip inside of her, pushing more and more of it in. Ruby gasped as it entered her vagina and pushed in its full length. Yang's smirk showed the amount of pleasure she was getting from seeing her little sister getting penetrated by her strap-on. Yang immediately started pounding her weak body, causing her waves of satisfaction. Her watery eyes of pleasure stared right at Yang's body, watching her large breasts bounce around with every thrust she made. Her illness seemed to enhance the intense feeling of pleasure she was receiving from Yang. Ruby's numb body vibrated uncontrollably with an orgasm building up inside.

The sound of the dildo drumming her was extremely clear in between the moans that escaped Ruby's throat. "Y-Ya-Ang!" Ruby's breathing was frequent and short. "I-I'm… Oh fuck! I'm go-gonna… Gonna cum!" Yang put all her force into the next few thrusts, deepening the penetration of the dildo. The dildo was not big or large in girth by any means, but the way Yang used it drove Ruby crazy. Ruby couldn't control her body by any means. Her tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth, letting saliva drip onto Weiss' bed. Her breasts were being thrown around wildly by Yang's force. Her hips were jerking about, about to release her next orgasm. Her legs constantly switched from being utterly numb to thrashing all over in uncontainable pleasure. "F-uck!" Ruby cries out in a high pitched squeal, maintaining it for roughly four seconds. Her orgasm's biggest feature was the long and intense squirt, going from Weiss' bed to Blake's, messing up her sheets too. Ruby's eyes were shut tight, biting down softly on her tongue. Her hands were clenched into fists as her body underwent spasms. Yang slowly removed her strap-on dildo from Ruby's dripping wet pussy. Wiping it clean on her little sister's stomach. She took the strap-on off and put it back into its rightful place, next to Blake's bed. Ruby pushed herself to her feet, leaning onto Weiss' bedside table for balance. Yang quickly ran over to help Ruby stand.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked. Without saying anything, Ruby made her way over to the drawer of Yang's goodies. She grabbed a handful of items before pushing Yang over onto the carpet. They connected lips, Ruby sucking on Yang's tongue. With the intimate kiss distracting Yang, Ruby turned on the first vibrator to the max setting, inserting it into her vagina. Yang's eyes opened wide, moaning into the kiss. Ruby grabbed the second vibrator, the largest one Yang owned and turned it to the max. Ruby forcefully pushed it deep into Yang arse. Yang's arousing moans became more frequent with the third one being introduced. Set to max, Ruby held it against Yang's clit, causing Yang's whole body to shake under the satisfying pleasure. Ruby's free hand pinched one of Yang's erect nipples, tugging away from her body. The younger girl's illness rendered her short of breath during their loving kiss.

"H-How's this?" Ruby grinned, catching her breath. Without saying anything, Yang grabbed both sides of Ruby's face and brought her in for another heart stopping kiss. Before this year, both Ruby and Yang would've never thought that their best kiss would come from each other. Yang sucked on Ruby's bottom lip intensely as her first orgasm burst out.

"Holy shit!" Yang screamed into her sister's mouth. A large squirt shot along the carpet and all up Ruby's stomach. With her body jittering from the incredible pleasure, the vibrator in her vagina fell out, but the vibrator in her arse was pushed up further. The third vibrator against her clit was moved into her arse to match the other, leaving her vagina empty. Ruby placed the fallen vibrator back inside as she pressed her vagina against it. Holding hands, Ruby and Yang rubbed against each other with a vibrator in between. They tightened their grip with the sweater they became. In no time at all, Yang came for a second time. "Ah, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Yang's ejaculation sprayed against Ruby's vagina.

"Ah… Shit!" Ruby cried out, trying to grip the carpet for support, but to no avail. Her body returned back to her spasm state, squirting out her ejaculatory fluid over Yang's body and face as she pushed herself back.

The two laid on the ground, vibrator still palpitating on the carpet between them. Yang shakily removed the two vibrators from her arse, sighing greatly as they dropped to the floor. "I-I'm glad we have… This kind of… Relationship Yang." Ruby smiled, rolling over to get closer to her sister.

"So am I Ruby." Yang grinned, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to shower, want to come with me?" Ruby nodded with a beaming smile that could be called her trademark. Yang slowly got to her feet, then held out a hand for Ruby to grab. The two left to the bathroom, leaving Weiss' and Blake's beds damp and their vibrator's all over the floor. "You know, if I get sick because of this, it's your fault." Yang laughed.

"Hey! No fair! You started this!" Ruby pouted before pushing Yang into the cold stream of water coming from the shower still turning to the warm water.

"Eek!" Yang shrieked as the frosty touch of water made contact with her bare skin. Ruby laughed until Yang dragged her in as well. Ruby's shriek was even higher pitched as she grabbed onto Yang for warmth. The two laughed under the water that was slowly getting warmer. Ruby stared up into Yang's eyes before their lips made contact.

Weiss opened the door to her dorm to find vibrator's littered over the carpet and her bed with damp patches. "For fuck's sake!"

**Author's Note:** **For those wondering when the sequel of chapter 9 will be occuring, it was meant to be chapter 14, but I wanted to write something else instead (and that something else has become my favourite chapter). It will probably happen at some stage, I've just had a change of ideas.**

**I've tried to use an artist/band once each ten chapters, but I'm loving Patrick Stump's album right now so fuck it, I'll break my own rules!**

**Song: Allie**

**Artist: Patrick Stump**

**Album: Soul Punk**


	20. Well, Shouldn't You be Fucking with Somebody your Age?

**Author's Note:** **Here is the longest chapter so far! Chapter 20! I hope you all enjoy it thoroughly.**

**I will be taking a break from this series for a little while, but it is not over yet! Thank you all for sticking around for twenty chapters!**

**Chapter Twenty:** Well, Shouldn't You be Fucking with Somebody your Age?  **(Weiss x Jaune, Blake x Velvet, Yang x CRDL, Ruby x Ozpin and Ironwood. Yes CRDL is in this chapter).**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Swallow, Anal, Facial, TeacherxStudent, Anal Creampie, Creampie, Foursome, Yuri, Deepthroat, Toys, Threesome, Gangbang and Slight Bondage)**

A week had passed since Ruby had recovered from her sickness and now it was quiet… Way to quiet for Team RWBY. "How is it that it's a Saturday and we're doing absolutely nothing?" Yang moaned, rolling over onto her stomach. All four girls in Team RWBY were laid out on their own beds. Blake made a grunting noise as she turned a page of her book, hiding the title into a pillow. Weiss said nothing as she flicked through study notes, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"I'm not doing absolutely nothing!" Ruby spoke up cheerfully. Yang looked across the room as she saw her sister smiling wide. "I got a new high score on 'Flappy Nevermore'! Say goodbye to your victory streak." Ruby poked her tongue out.

"Dammit!" Yang sighed. She no longer liked the game, but she didn't want to let Ruby get the best of her. Flicking her scroll open, she found it flashing a red symbol alarming the lack of power it had. "Ugh!" Yang sighed again, pushing her scroll aside. "Let's do something as a team."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Blake mumbled from behind her book.

Something sparkled in Yang's eyes. "How about we have another competition?" Her grin was indeed something to worry about.

"But Blake still hasn't followed up with her victory…" Weiss sighed, picking up some more study notes.

"She can do it later!" Yang grinned, excited about her idea. "The last competition didn't favour me, bu-"

Yang was cut off by a snarky comment by Weiss. "That's because you orgasm faster than a sixteen year old boy during his first time…"

Yang cleared her throat, glaring at Weiss. "But, this one may be heavily in my favour." Yang laughed, holding her own breasts to show what she was on about. Weiss awkwardly looked down at her chest with a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to comment on my short fuse. Besides, a short fuse just means I get more enjoyment quickly." Yang winked, jumping from her bed to the floor.

"So what is it?" Ruby asked, hanging off her bed.

"Whoever earns the most money before five tonight gets to order everyone else around like last time." Yang laughed.

"And how do we have to earn the money?" Weiss asked, already knowing the answer.

Yang sat down next to Blake on her bed, slipping her fingers in between Blake's. "The most basic way is to ask for money for sexual favours."

"Prostitution…" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Or you could go out and get a part time job, but I'm fairly certain you're not going to get much from half a day of work if you can even get a job. Oh and money you already have doesn't count and if anyone finds someone cheating, that person is immediately disqualified." Yang explained. "How about it?"

An air of silence wafted through the room. "I'm not too keen on the prostitution aspect…" Blake sighed. Both Weiss and Ruby agreed.

Yang also sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Did I forget to mention that you'll get to keep the money you get?" Ruby perked up at this, her mind counted all the things she could buy from a 'business decision' like this. "Seems like someone is on board. Anyone else? I mean, we all have sex for fun all the time, why not now for money? You get two gains this time!"

"It just seems a little… Wrong…" Blake thought deeply.

"If you want to afterwards, you could give the money back to them later!" Yang's persuasion was slowly working. Yang squeezed Blake's hand. "It'll be fun, I promise. And if not, you can punish me later when you order everyone around later."

Blake nodded. "Fine, I suppose I could do with some new books." Blake's mind instantly thought of the newly released sequel to her favourite book, 'Ninja's of Love: Entwined Colours'. Weiss agreed too, although she didn't say anything, but everyone could tell she no longer wanted to be the spoilsport.

"Alright then… Three, two, one, go!" Yang ran out of the room before anyone could hear the end of her sentence. Blake closed her book and slid it under her pillow. Getting to her feet, she threw some items into her bag before walking out after Yang.

Ruby leapt off her raised bed, hitting the floor and receiving a slight amount of ground shock. She made her way towards the door, about to take off in her signature sprint. "Ruby!" Weiss called out. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. "I… Uh… Sorry…" Weiss looked down to the ground awkwardly.

Ruby could see that Weiss was completely uncomfortable. It wasn't often that Weiss tried to apologise. "Don't worry." Ruby smiled cheerfully. "We can talk about it later." She waved to Weiss and then continued her sprint down the corridor. Weiss cleared her throat and made her way to the dorm room across from her. She knocked twice and waited for someone to open the door. Almost instantly the door was opened by Jaune.

"Oh, hello there." Jaune leaned against the doorframe, acting like a smooth talker.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll have se-"

"Yes!" Jaune grinned, putting both hands in the air in celebration.

Weiss sighed again before continuing. "I'll have… Sex with you… If you want, which you clearly do… But I'm going to request money in return."

Jaune grew a smirk before pulling out his wallet. "Will ten cut it?" Winking while speaking.

"Do you really think I'm that cheap?" Weiss shouted, getting ready to leave.

"Twenty?" Jaune nervously squeaked, holding out a twenty dollar note.

Weiss snatched the note from his hands before raising her voice one more. "I'm worth at least four hundred every quarter of an hour!" Jaune gulped, but he couldn't let this chance slip away.

"Hold on!" Jaune spoke quickly, closing the door and rushing to his bed. He counted his money, finding one hundred in total. "Dammit…" He picked up his scroll and tapped a message to Pyrrha. He explained the situation to the girl currently out on a photo shoot. In less than a minute she replied 'Fine, but I better get something good out of this! ;)' Jaune felt like he was walking on air. He loved Pyrrha, but his dreams about the 'Snow Angel' had occurred ever since he saw her. He dove over Pyrrha's bed to reach her bedside table, opening the drawer and counting three hundred to add to his hundred. Jaune opened the door to greet an impatient heiress. He happily handed her the four hundred and invited her inside. Weiss looked around his dorm, doubling checking that Ren, Nora and Pyrrha weren't watching. "So uh, what are we doing first?" Jaune awkwardly mumbled.

Weiss sighed, dropping to her knees and tried to unbuckle his belt. Jaune ended up doing it after Weiss had too much trouble and was getting ready to punch something. Weiss slowly pulled down his pants, briefs followed along. His erection stood tall in front of Weiss' face, surprising her with his size; roughly the same size as Neptune. Weiss awkwardly stroked it, feeling a little mean for thinking he'd be below average. Jaune's grin was somewhat creepy in Weiss' mind as he pushed her head closer to his erection. The heiress wrapped her lips around the tip, gradually taking more in. Jaune shivered in pleasure, feeling the warm inside of her mouth followed by the gentle strokes made by her tongue. Weiss fitted half of his length in her mouth and kept that as the standard, not even wanting to try deep throating for her first time. Weiss was starting to get more excited about her decision to go with Jaune. She'd only ever fucked one male before, so this would be interesting to her as to how males feel different. Weiss wasn't skilled with her tongue as she'd barely preformed blowjobs before, but it was still enough to get Jaune on the edge. She felt his cock throbbing inside her mouth and as she pushed her own head back, his orgasm had surfaced. A long cum shot went straight down Weiss' mouth, swallowing from reflex. Another two made contact to her right cheek, travelling down to her chin. His next two missed Weiss entirely and splashed along Pyrrha's duvet. Jaune's finally shot splattered along her forehead, barely missing her hair. Weiss looked angry, but she was savouring the taste.

"I-I'm sorry. I should-should have warned you!" Jaune nervously stuttered, fearing her leaving. Weiss stood up and with all her might, she pushed him over. His landing was hard, missing the bed to the left of him. On the floor, Jaune cowardly opened his eyes to see his fantasies teasing him. Weiss had raised her skirt, revealing delicate pale skin up until a barricade was in the way. She wore thin, damp panties with a red colour dotted with small white hearts.

"Don't judge! I wasn't planning on fucking you today!" Weiss sensitively snapped at Jaune. As the words reached his ears, his eyes widened. She had just confirmed that she was planning on going all the way with him.

Looking in the opposite direction, she removed her panties and gently placed them to the side. Jaune caught his first ever glance at her vagina. Completely barren pelvis with a light pink labia was imprinted into Jaune's mind. He was having a difficult time containing his excitement. She gradually walk over Jaune, standing over his erection. She still wore all her clothing except her panties. Weiss was nervous on both the inside and the outside. This was her second male partner, everything could be different from Neptune. She lowered herself down, hovering over his erection. She gulped before taking the final drop. His head penetrated her as she gasped. She could already feel the difference, but she wasn't sure what it was. She believed they were the same length. Jaune ran his hands up her soft thighs, moving around to her arse.

After a few seconds of composing herself, she was ready to fit him all inside. She didn't remember being so nervous with Neptune, but she knew Jaune for longer. She knew that he liked her almost as much as Pyrrha. The difference may be the feelings underneath the sexual experience. Neptune didn't love her and she felt shallow about Neptune. With Jaune, Weiss can feel the emotion Jaune has and is putting into this event.

Jaune's hands clenched onto her arse cheeks while bouncing her up and down. The heiress' face was tinted red over her snow white skin. She seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with her breathing while riding on his firm erection. "Ke-Keep going…" Weiss huffed, needing help to carry on. Jaune's hips tagged in, wriggling to get the vantage point. Weiss fell forward while Jaune pounded her. He pulled off her shirt without her consent, but she wasn't going to play the dominant with how she was reacting to his cock. Her bra matched her eliminated panties which soon joined the lone panties. Both Jaune's hands massaged her soft, pale breasts, pleasuring the heiress' entire body. Her erect nipples were extraordinarily sensitive to his touch, bringing moans out from her throat. "Oh fuck!" She could feel his erection pushing further into her with every thrust. Her pleasure brought blurred vision, short breath and uncontrollable body spasms. "I'm close… I'm so fu-fucking close! Jaune!" She screamed out in ecstasy. Her fingernails dug into the carpet.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before making an agreement without a single word uttered. Their lips connected in a hazy lust bomb, letting saliva spill and moans suffocate. Weiss squealed into Jaune's mouth as a powerful squirt coated Jaune's stomach. Her whole body was jolting back and forth while Jaune still pounded her insides with all his strength. Another squirt decorated the carpet in what some may call 'modern art'. "Shit!" Jaune called out, feeling his seed being released. Weiss felt the liquid infiltrate her as Jaune pulled out, watching his semen trickle out of her. "We uh, we forgot the condom…" Jaune mumbled.

Weiss feel to the carpet onto her back, trying to catch her breath. "I don't care… Right now… I'm taking the pill…" The pleasure Weiss had felt was incredible. She felt amazing physically like she would've with Neptune, but with Jaune, she felt better mentally too, but there was still something she felt was missing. She didn't love Jaune back and Weiss wasn't the full picture in his heart. The perfect mixture of physical and mental pleasure she'd ever felt was from the one who she shared her heart with, Ruby.

"Wanna… Do another round…?" Jaune had an uneasy smiled stretched across his face.

Weiss smiled and nodded. "I'll do it for free as well… But not because I like you…!" Jaune laughed, rolling over to kiss her soft lips once again.

* * *

Blake knocked at the door in front of her nonchalantly. A few seconds passed before it swung open. A Faunus tilted her head to the side in a greeting. "Hello Blake."

"Hello Velvet. I have a proposition for you. I'll sexually blow your mind for one hundred." Her voice was scarily monotone.

Velvet awkwardly looked around. "One hundred what?"

"Money." Blake sighed, feeling that charging wasn't right. "Listen, I'll give it back to you later, I just need it for a competition."

"Oh! Like the last one your team did!" Velvet smiled cheerfully.

Blake nodded. "Yeah like th-" The cat Faunus stopped herself, her mind registering something. "How do you know about that competition?"

"It was pretty obvious something was happen in class that day so I asked Yang afterwards, she told me everything."

Blake tightened her fist. "Of course she did… But I can't help loving that nymphomaniac. So how about it?" Velvet nodded, letting her inside her dorm.

"I've got nothing on and Sun is off monkeying about." Velvet chuckled at her own joke, closing the door behind Blake. "So wh-" Velvet was cut off as Blake connected her lips with her own. The kiss was immediately deep and intimate. Blake's tongue entered Velvet's mouth, taking in her taste. Velvet clung to Blake for support, not being good at supporting herself in sexual situations. Blake thought about the payment, remembering what she promised no longer than two minutes ago, a blown mind. The black haired Faunus pushed her fingers against the crotch of the rabbit who instantly fell to her knees.

"I swear you're getting more sensitive." Blake purred, forcefully taking off Velvet's pants. Blake lightly teased her clitoris, pinching at it. Velvet's entire face went red.

"Ah!" Velvet moaned, putting her left index finger into her mouth, biting down to try and calm herself down. Her whole body was feeling hot due to Blake's perfect hand motions. Still toying with Velvet's clitoris, Blake used her other hand to run down her vagina to her anus. Her fingers immediately became wet. "Kya!" Velvet shouted into her hand now covering her mouth. Her body was twitching at nearly every movement.

Blake smirked, remembering back to the only other time she'd pleased Velvet in a cupboard while other students were constantly walking passed. "You're drenched down here!" Blake giggled in a fashion that was not seen often. With Velvet's skirt bunched up at her waist, Blake pushed up her tight shirt, defining her breasts nicely. With no bra underneath, her erect nipples were extremely clear to the eye. Blake licked up her smooth stomach causing the sensitive girl to shudder with pleasure. Her nose rubbed against her chest while Blake kissed Velvet's seductive body. A few fingers still enjoying Velvet's clit brought her up to cloud nine. Blake forced the body-hugging white skirt over her ample breasts that seemed to have grown since she last saw them. Her stiff pink nipples called to Blake's attention. The black-haired Faunus lightly grinded her right nipple in between her teeth.

"Ah, ahh… No I'm going to...! I'm… Going to!" Velvet couldn't finish her sentence. An orgasm was approaching fast and Blake still had so much to do to her. With her mouth on the right nipple and one hand playing with Velvet's pussy, the free hand massaged the left nipple, squeezing it between her fingers, tightening her grip on the bosom. Velvet's panting was incredibly arousing and Blake was using all her strength to not masturbate to it on the spot. She could feel herself getting alarmingly wet, but Velvet came first, after all, she promised to blow her mind. "Shi- Oh!" Velvet gasped as Blake ripped through her thin black panties with a lustful outburst. The rabbit Faunus couldn't care less at this moment, all that mattered was the powerful orgasm brewing inside of her. Two of Blake's fingers made their way inside, pleasuring the walls around. A large shot of cum splattered across the room, also wetting Velvet's ripped panties, skirt and black tights. Blake's waist got coated, but more so by the second explosion coming from Velvet's vagina. "Fu… Oh God! Bla-Blake! Ah! God!" Velvet screamed from her throat, finding that it was becoming harder and harder to breath with every squirm of Blake's fingers. Blake's tongue made tracks around her nipple before tugging on it with her teeth. "This… Is too good!" Velvet was nearly in tears of pleasure at this point.

"I've brought some things I thought you might enjoy." Blake smirked, reaching into the bag she'd carried over to here. First thing that was pulled out was two vibrators used in the previous competition. One had an 'R' written on it, the other had a "Y" representing who used it on that day. Blake took off her bow and wrapped it around Velvet's eyes. She didn't care if Velvet knew considering they were in the same boat. The next item that was pulled from the bag was tape. Blake attached a vibrator to each nipple, sticking them with the tape. Blake set them on and let them beat away. Velvet moaned almost instantly, already becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her voice was drowning in ecstasy as she could barely create a proper moan, let alone any words. Blake pulled another object out. A long dildo, the perfect size for Velvet's pussy. Blake teased her lips, getting Velvet to suck on it for a few seconds before getting overcome with the urge to kiss her right then and there. Blake's lips connected with Velvet's in a haze of lust, pushing her tongue in and all. The cat Faunus was getting close to her horniness level on heat. She slowly penetrated Velvet's pussy with the dildo, feeling her tongue quiver inside Blake's mouth. Velvet dropped her lips on Blake's tongue, suckling on it for support. Her sensitive nipples were pounding her body fill with pleasurable sensations. Blake pushed the dildo in as far as she could until Velvet's body started pushing it back. A large portion was inside Velvet and radiating pleasure through her entire being. "Shit!" Velvet cried out inside Blake's mouth. She had tried her best not to swear, but this was just too much for her. Another orgasm was about to erupt from Velvet's body at the rate pleasure was being received by her. Blake removed the dildo from Velvet's dripping pussy and pushed it into her own mouth.

"How do you taste?" Blake asked Velvet who currently couldn't speak with the long rod in her mouth. She cleaned it entirely, letting Blake put it back in her bag. She pushed her tongue against Velvet's tingling pussy, licking up and down on the outside before moving inside and getting a real decent taste of Velvet's horny body.

Velvet's red face was letting saliva travelling across her cheek while trying her hardest to speak clearly. "I-I'm gonna… I'm so gonna… Cum! Holy hell!" Velvet cried out right before a loud moan. "Ah! Oh God! Blake!" Velvet's second orgasm let cum gushed into Blake's mouth, drinking all that was given to her. Velvet's back was arched and twitching. She hastily ripped off the tape connecting the vibrators to her nipples; any longer and she was going to go insane.

Drool smeared across her face from both herself and Blake, cum dripping all over her legs and pelvis and the loud panting all brought Blake to beg for the same treatment. "Please Velvet, I'll cut the price in half!" Blake was already undressing herself while speaking. All her clothes ended up in a pile, a safe distance from the splash zone. Velvet shakily grinned, still recovering from her two mind breaking orgasms. Blake could already feel an orgasm close thanks to teasing herself with Velvet sexy figure. Velvet pressed Ruby's vibrator against Blake's clitoris while her mouth kissed Blake's excited vagina. "Oh fuck…" Blake moaned, feeling her chest inflate and deflate rapidly with every lick Velvet gave to her. "Oh fuck!" Blake repeated, but with a scream of joy as the pleasure kicked in as Yang's vibrator entered her cunt. Velvet used her thigh to keep both vibrators in place while her mouth moved to pleasure Blake's rigid nipples. Spending one minute on each satisfied both of them enough to the point where Blake was one spark away from igniting her orgasm. "Ah! Velvet, keep going!" Blake's shouted, her face completely flushed. Her body went into short spasms as cum trickled down her body, pool around her arse. Blake didn't squirt which was generally normal for her, but she still felt as good as ever. "Thank you Velvet!" Blake smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. Both their breasts being squeezed together.

"Thank you Blake!" Velvet spoke loudly, turning the appreciations onto Blake with enthusiasm. "If I wasn't dating Sun, I'd be giving Yang a run for her money!" Velvet cheered.

Blake kissed her neck softly. "Maybe in another story of our lives." They both laughed with the poetic sound to her words. "Although, with open relationships like ours, that doesn't really matter too much, does it." Blake winked, feeling up for another round of making Velvet moan to her hearts content.

* * *

Yang had thought about who she'd visit last night while she came up with the idea for the competition. Her thoughts started with, 'Who's not popular with the ladies?' and 'Who could give me the most money to win?' Team CRDL was that answer. She didn't like them as humans, but with four teenage boys who never seemed to get any, it was very logical. With four of them, they'd be a lot of money in it for her too. Being a growing nymphomaniac, she was up to it.

She didn't knock, she just waltzed in humming a tune she was creating on the spot. "Hey, what are you doing?" Cardin growled, putting down his magazine, hiding the front cover from her.

"Cut the attitude." Yang spoke coldly. She might be up for having sex with the four of them, but she couldn't stand their pathetic act of being tough as she could kick all their arses multiple times. "I'm going to offer you all a deal." Cardin grunted while the others quietly listened. "You give me at least fifty bucks each and I'll have sex with you all." Her tone was still scarily cold for the girl was carried a smile very often.

"Are you serious?" Cardin questioned, not wanting to be called out as a gullible fool.

Yang glared at him. "Yes I'm serious. Any takers or should I go to the next group of horny teenagers?" Dove and Sky nodded in sync while Russel and Cardin still seemed sceptical. "Alright Dave and Ski, present me with your money." Dove and Sky looked a little sad that she got their names wrong, but still gathered up some savings they harboured from Cardin. Fifty from the both of them. Yang grinned and thanked them for the money. Unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her bra to the two of them. Russel threw her fifty and joined in on the fun. Cardin still wasn't sure about her legitimacy. Sky awkwardly lifted her bra, revealing two stiff nipples. Russel dropped her pants and panties to find a shaven haven for his own use. He pressed his tongue against her clit, toying with her slightly. Yang blushed against her own self-control. Dove pushed a finger into her arse, catching her off guard. Sky was enjoying her breasts by himself until Cardin stole one from him. Yang quickly whacked his forehead. "Pay up bub."

"Tsk… Fine…" Cardin mumbled, scraping together forty.

"Fifty…" Yang glared.

Cardin panicked, not having another ten. "But I don't have anymore!" Yang rolled her eyes and allowed him to continue. Another forty was nothing to sneeze at after all. Dove dropped his own pants, pushing his erection in between her arse cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her over onto his lap, sliding his cock in tightly.

"Ah shit!" Dove grinned, feeling her arsehole squeezing his member. Yang was trying her best not to moan already, not wanting them to know the pleasure she is in yet. Russel unzipped his fly, pulling out his penis to penetrate her vagina. His cock was larger than Jaune's, but shorter than Sun's while still being satisfying.

Yang moaned until a penis was pushed into her mouth. Sky sighed happily as she used her tongue to pleasure his throbbing erection. Cardin rubbed his cock in between her large boobs commonly referred to as melons by his team. He pinched her nipples while doing so, helping her get closer to climax. Dove penis twitched inside her anus, reaching further than anyone has ever gotten before inside there. "Oh God!" She cried out feeling Russel picking up the pace and definitely picking up the force. Her body was being used by all four of them in different ways, ultimately pleasing her.

Dove was the first to cum, shooting a large load inside her arse. His cum had been stored for a while now, not getting any luck with the ladies and spending time in a room filled with other guys isn't the best time to masturbate. Yang could feel it sploshing inside of her. Dove was still shooting more into her, unable to pull out with her on top of him. Soon enough and he will reach his second orgasm before she reaches her first.

Sky forced his cock further down her throat, causing gags and splutters to sound out of her throat. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the taste of his penis with the pre cum constantly dripping out onto her tongue. He gripped her hair tightly as his erection shook violently inside her mouth. A large load of semen went straight down her throat, rendering her unable to breath for a few seconds. Yang kindly cleaned up any extra cum left on his cock and let him free. Cardin immediately took advantage of her free mouth and shove his cock inside her mouth. Cardin was her least favourite and bit down softly on his erection, terrifying him for a second or two.

Russel felt her walls squeeze down on his cock, making her feel awfully tight around his erection. "Ah fuck!" Yang yelled out, spiting Cardin's penis out to let out moans that had been store up for a while. "Oh shi-shit! Keep fucking me Rascal!" Russel ignored her mistake and pounded her hard, causing her breasts to bounce, hypnotising all four of them. Her voice made a soft cracking noise with her final moan before squirting all over Russel. After one more thrust, his cock shot a load of semen into her body, pleasing them both. Cardin was the last guy left to ejaculate. She pushed him over onto his own arse while slowly standing up, feeling Dove's cock empty out of her anus. Cum started rolling down her thighs from both her arsehole and pussy. As much as she disliked Cardin, he still paid her a decent forty and she still wanted at least one more orgasm. Jumping on top of him, she guided his member into her soaked cunt. His cock reached deep inside her once she dropped down on him. "Gah!" Yang gasped, not realising he'd get so far in. She rode him hard, moving about constantly, clawing his chest with pleasure.

"You're getting tighter!" Cardin grinned, trying to hold his load back for a little while longer, wanting to savour the moment some more. Dove, Sky and Russel had started getting life back into their penises, pushing them closer to Yang again. She gripped Sky and Dove's with her hands and letting Russel into her mouth. She could taste herself on his erection amidst the semen. Dove was already close to ejaculating a second time spending so long in her arse. He choked on his deep inhalation as he shot another load onto her chest. Sky was next to cum, feeling his cock couldn't take much more pleasure. His load splashed around her neck.

"Holy fuck! Cardan! Ah…" Yang screamed, not even trying to mess up his name. Her second orgasm was extremely explosive, spraying onto Cardin and the carpet all around him. Her body was sent into spasms ranging from quick jolts to long shutters. During this time, Russel had made it far down her throat, becoming tight on his already close to climaxing cock. His load didn't go down her throat, instead in came back, dripping down her chin onto her stomach. Yang's body hugged Cardin's erection, causing him to send his cum far into her. "Ahhh, fucking hell!" Yang moaned, rolling off of him.

Dove looked at her awkwardly while she caught her breath. "So, I suppose you want a shower now?" Yang nodded, completely unable to form words.

"Hey, uh, if we're up to it by the time you're out, can we have another round?" Russel grinned, trying to squeeze in another orgasm for himself.

"I-If you… If you give me… Money…" Yang sighed, trying to push herself off the damp carpet to make it to the shower Dove was sheepishly setting up for her.

He had a nervous smile on his face. "Do you, uh, need any assistance in case you can't support yourself? I'll be happy to help!" Yang shook her head, not feeling up for it just at this moment, knowing he'll try something. "Oh, uh, alright…" He mopped out of the bathroom, letting her shut the door for herself. Team CRDL quickly put their clothes back on, not wanting to see each other naked without a girl for much longer. After they had layers on, they all shared celebratory high-fives with a short cheer.

* * *

Ruby fretfully paced back and forth outside Ozpin's office, thinking whether it was a good idea to ask the headmaster for money in exchange for sexual favours. She took a deep breath in before getting ready to knock. Ozpin opened the door before she could move her hand. "Hello Ruby." He didn't seem fazed by her appearance outside his office.

Ruby jumped back slightly, "Oh, h-hey Ozpin… How's it going? Hehe…" Ruby tried to compose herself the best she could. "Well… I'll just be going now! Hehe…" Her awkwardness was reaching a new level, even for her.

"Come in." Ozpin glared. Ruby froze in mid step. "I know you want something. There is no way you'd be walking outside my office for half an hour for no reason. He knew. Ruby mentally face palmed herself, feeling like an utter fool. She nervously entered his office, taking a seat in front of his desk. "So, what do you want from me?" Ozpin sipped at his coffee calmly.

Ruby fidgeted with her fingers, looking down at her feet while speaking. "I was wondering… Uh… Have you ever thought about… Uh… Having sexual experiences with your, eh… Students?" Ruby was bracing herself for the worst reply from the headmaster of the academy.

"Why do you ask?" He continued speaking with a casual voice, taking another long slurp of his coffee.

"I'm wondering if you want sex for money!" Ruby panicked and practically yelled it out. Her face turned red instantly. "Wait, I mean, uh!" Ruby couldn't think of something else to say.

Ozpin nonchalantly placed his coffee onto his desk. "How does one thousand sound?" Her eyes shot wide open. He seemed to be going along with it. "Not enough? Two thousand?" She nodded energetically, thrilled with the money she was about to make. "Good. Then strip for me." Ozpin plastered a grin upon his face that she had never seen before. Ruby stood up and slowly removed her shirt, revealing a small bra, way too petite for her to properly use. She dropped the shirt to her side before wiggling out of her pants. Her bra and panties matched in two ways, both were too small for her and matched in a white colour. She was borrowing Weiss' underwear without her consent. "Come here." He ordered. Ruby nodded, feeling out of place being a few bits of fabric away from being completely naked in the office of the headmaster. He used his skilled hands to unclip the bra and pull down her panties with one hand each. He surveyed her wetness with a quick swipe through her lips. She wasn't too bad at this moment, but now it was Ozpin's job to change that. He pushed her onto the desk, knocking his equipment onto the floor. He left the panties to dangle on one foot while his mouth brushed against her bare pelvis, letting his tongue roll over her delicate clitoris.

"Ah, crap!" Ruby moaned under her breath. With two fingers, he pushed inside of her, feeling his hand becoming drenched. Her wetness had now become apparent. "Keep going…" Ruby moaned, feeling pleasure shoot through her whole body. His mouth suckled on her clit whilst pushing another finger inside. Her pussy was filled and being pleasure by his masterful technique. Her body was beginning to feel tingly as her first orgasm began to develop within. "Oh, ooh! Ah!" Ruby's flushed face drooled onto his finely crafted desk, creating a small pool against her cheek. Her moans slowly grew louder and louder. 'If I don't stop moaning… Someone will definitely find the headmaster pleasing me!' Her thoughts following this became clouded with lust and desire. Ozpin suddenly picked up the pace with his fingers, sending waves of pleasure through her at a startling rate. "Oh shit!" Ruby cried out, looking down at Ozpin's head against her crotch.

Her waist lifted off the table as her orgasm emerged from within, collecting in Ozpin's hand and mouth. She came for almost ten seconds before her pleasurable orgasm was reduced to nothing but tremors of her body. Ozpin took advantage of her foggy mind, unzipping his fly and pushing his unprotected cock into her young pussy. Her unpredictable gasp was cut off by a sudden moan caused by her nipples being fondled. Her soft, growing breasts felt comfortable in Ozpin's grip. "Holy hell!" Ruby screamed as he started thrusting further and further inside, getting tighter the deeper he ventured. A man stepped out of the shadows from the side of the room who had gone unnoticed by Ruby who was so nervous thinking about having her way with her headmaster. James Ironwood, a general and the head of an academy in Atlas. He held a camera in his hands, having taped the whole thing.

"Sorry Oz, but I'm going to have to join in. After all, I have seen her like this before." Ironwood chuckled. Ruby knew he was speaking about how she was after her encounter with Cinder. He unbuckled his pants, dropping them to his ankles. He pushed his head against her lips, being accepted in almost instantly. She did not believe she'd be able to handle double penetration at this time, so she took Ironwood's cock in her mouth without a second question. "You're pretty good with your tongue. I wonder who taught you." He grinned, fondling a breast with one hand while the other filmed her mouth taking in his large erection. Soft whimpers came from Ruby, unable to bear the pleasure for much longer.

Ozpin kept one hand on a breast, teasing her rigid nipple with great talent. His other hand rested on her pelvis, using his thumb to please her swollen clitoris. His constant pounding left Ruby unable to understand her current situation. Ironwood's cock was moving down her throat, giving him ultimate pleasure. James Ironwood may have an enjoyable penis, but his fuse was more or less disappointing at times. His breathing had increased as she could feel his cock twitching like mad inside her mouth. Little sprays of pre-cum ornamented the roof of her mouth before his forceful load filled her throat and mouth, overflowing from her lips. Cum dripped down her cheeks and chin from her lips. Coughing, she only managed to drink some of it before spluttering it over her own body. Ozpin's skill with his thumb was messing with Ruby's lower half, causing her hips to vibrate uncontrollably. A sudden squirt directly hit Ozpin's stomach. This was the beginning of her second orgasm. Her headmaster grinned as he sped up his thrusts, frying Ruby's mind and vision. Sending her on a trip to space with the intense amount of pleasure he was delivering to her.

"Kya! Ayuuu!" Ruby moaned grabbing onto her breasts for support. Her moans became less words and more unintelligible sounds. "Ah, Aiieee!" Her breathing was wheezy while her body was completely focused on the pleasure of an orgasm. Her legs swung around Ozpin's back, tightening around his waist. She grabbed onto his shoulders, hugging him suddenly for assistance. Her pussy was pulsating like wild before a large squirt of her precious liquids made their second appearance for the day. Ozpin's clothes were utterly drenched, but she still wasn't done with her orgasm. He pulled out, letting her wiggle around on his desk in an overpowering orgasm. She squirted again, coating his desk and chair. "Ehhh, ahh, yuu…" Her meaningless moans drained away all her energy. Her butt was high in the air, but her legs were having trouble keeping it up.

A cheeky chuckle came from her headmaster before he jumped onto his desk and forced his way into her arsehole. "AHH!" Ruby shouted in a mix of pleasure and surprise. He was completely unprofessional when it came to activities meant for the bedroom. Her arsehole was constricting to his large erection. Her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog of sorts, resting on his desk were a lot of her ejaculatory fluids lay.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to cum and then you can get on your way." Ozpin smirked, continuing to thrust inside her anus, feeling it getting tighter. Ruby's face was flushed, barren of any sort of worries. Her mind was broken at this moment, just filled with pleasure. Her second orgasm was still lingering about, getting another squirt ready from this insane pleasure she was receiving. Ozpin's cock twitched and throbbed around in its very limited space before she felt a hot liquid infiltrate her anus. A loud moan sounded out from her throat before her final and powerful squirt decorated the window across the room. Ozpin was still coming inside, being forced out by her arsehole tightening. His last shot made a streak across her back. "How are you feeling?" Ozpin smiled, pushing his penis back into his pants through his fly.

It took her almost thirty seconds to respond. "A… Amaz… Incredible!" Ruby smiled.

"How about we make a deal." Ozpin stroked her messy hair. "Ironwood will delete the video of you being completely dominated and almost treated like our dog for two thousand bucks. Speaking of which I owe you that much." Ruby nodded, not wanting her lustful events to go worldwide. Even if she enjoyed sleeping around, she didn't want everyone to see her naked and being coated in semen. Especially after her embarrassing and mind breaking orgasm were she shot her cum all over the room. "Good girl. Then we're even and we won't pay each other a cent." He patted her head before pulling out a towel. He wiped down his chair, sat down then chucked her the towel. "Wipe yourself down with this. Oh and then you can go back to your dorm before five to find out who won the competition."

"H-How did you know about this?" Ruby stuttered in astonishment. His smirk told her with saying a word, he knew everything that happened in this academy.

* * *

It was five and the last person to come back was Yang. Ruby sat glumly on her bed, realising she'd been tricked out of her two thousand. Blake was smiling, feeling good about her sexual encounter with Velvet while Weiss stared out the window, thinking about love. Yang burst through the door with wet hair and wrapped in a towel. Ruby had also had a shower but having it in her dorm, she had a spare change of clothes. "So, how much did you all get?"

"One hundred." Blake spoke softly, not knowing if that was good or not. Velvet let her have one hundred rather than cutting the price in half as a thank you gift.

"Not bad, but it doesn't beat my one hundred and ninety!" Yang grinned, licking her lips with pride.

Weiss chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I smashed both of you. Four hundred!" Yang and Blake both felt their jaws drop. "What about you Ruby?"

"…"

"Ruby?"

"…Nothing…"

Yang laughed. "What happened? Did no one want that body?"

"I… Did it for free…" Stretching the truth a little, not wanting to be made fun of.

"Aren't you just a saint!" Weiss giggled. "Well, then it seems like I won! I suppose I'll be giving this back then." Weiss waved the money back and forth. She left to the room across from them.

"Me too. I'll be back soon." Blake smiled.

Yang laughed, not going to give the money back to them, she disliked them after all. "Here you go sis! Buy yourself something nice." Yang winked, giving her fifty of her total. She followed up the gift with a kiss on the cheek. "Hope you had fun with whomever you went with."

Ruby gave her a kiss in return. "It was pretty good I must say."

**Author's Note:** **I hope you guys did enjoy this long chapter.**

**Want a fun fact? Chapter 19 (the previous chapter) was the second most controversial chapter in this story. The first going to the original chapter 9 (not the current chapter 9) mainly for featuring CRDL... Oops!**

**Song: Girls**

**Artist: The 1975**

**Album: The 1975**


	21. I Just Wanna See Some Pleasure in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:  Here is the first update of this story since the new year and Halloween. Sorry it has been on a break, but being on holiday with family, getting bored of writing RWBY lemons etc. I just didn't want to write this for a while. Hopefully I'll update again soonish, but knowing myself, it's unlikely. Hopefully y'all enjoy this!**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**  I Just Wanna See Some Pleasure in Your Eyes  **(Emerald x Mercury)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Deepthroat, Swallow, Virgin)**

“Have I told you that I absolutely hate stakeouts?” Mercury sighed, slouching back in his limited space.

Emerald rolled her eyes. “Oh you know, just once or twice!” Her sarcasms was painfully apparent, exciting Mercury. He was thrilled by her sarcasm; it always made for a funny and interesting conversation.

Mercury grinned. “Why are you so sassy today?” His voice was becoming more and more annoying to his partner in crime.

“I will cut it off…” Emerald glared at him, feeling daggers penetrate his soul.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. So feisty!” He laughed, waving his arms about to emphases his joke. She cracked her knuckles and headed for his crotch. Mercury shot backwards, crawling away desperately. She smirked before laying back. “Rude…” He mumbled. A long silence carried out for a few minutes. “I hate stakeouts…” Emerald cracked her knuckles once more. “No, but seriously! We don’t even know if they’re coming this way. They’re probably fighting Cinder right now!” Mercury crossed his arms in frustration. “I hate being the B team…”

“Mercury.” Emerald looked over at him. “You’re sounding like a child. Shut it.” Her words were cold, but definitely fitting to her current mood.

Mercury sighed, resting his head against the cold wall he was leaned against. “But I could be doing so much better things with my time…”

“Like what?” Emerald spat, getting bored herself.

He thought for a while. “Training, picking up chicks, beating my high score of ‘Flappy Nevermore’, relaxing, picking up more chicks or I don’t know… Having a good time?”

Emerald couldn’t help but laugh. “I doubt that you’ve ever pick up a ‘chick’ before.” Mercury smirked, accepting her ridicule.

“Right and when was the last time you got any?” His reply was sharp, cutting her laughter off.

Her face was straight, not showing any signs of emotion. Well, aside from the little bit of blushing appearing. “I… I don’t need anyone! I’m waiting for the right guy!”

“Ah, of course. Good excuse.” His devilish smile was pissing Emerald off in all the right ways. “Well, I could give you some tips since I am a pro, you know.” He was expecting Emerald to laugh once more, but was greeted with nothing but a cold stare. In fact, it was more than that. It was like she didn’t realise she was doing it. “Uh, Emerald?” He waved his hand in front of her face, noticing the colour in her cheeks. “You okay?”

Emerald snapped back to the current situation. “Uh? Ah, yeah, yeah… I’m good…” She panicked, becoming conscious of her mistake. She looked up at his face, only centimetres away from her own. She could take this opportunity. This opportunity to see if he was actually her right man. Her whole time with him was filled with thoughts about how they would work together.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Mercury asked, concerned about her sudden change in character; no longer being the calm and collected partner in crime.

Emerald emptied her throat. “I told you I’m fine…” Her cold tone had returned to her.

“Alright, alright. I was just being kind.” Mercury held his hands up. “We may be villains, but I’m not heartless.” He dropped back down on his arse, resting against the wall once more. Emerald gulped, feeling nervous. She’d never felt nervous with him any other time, so why was she nervous now? She didn’t know the answer herself.

“Ah shit!” Emerald cried out, grabbing her shoulder in pretend pain. Mercury jumped to his feet before jolting over to her side. His face returned to her personal bubble. She spun her head to meet his lips with her own. She just wanted to know how it felt. Was he right? Potentially. Mercury was utterly confused but let the kiss continue, enjoying it as much as he could until she pushed him away.

“What was… Huh?” He questioned aloud. Emerald looked away from him, blushing, thinking hard over how she felt about him. “Do you… Do we… Huh?” Mercury continued to question the situation.

“…Once more...” She spoke softly. She pushed herself up to his level, connecting her lips to his again. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft. They could both feel something interesting in the kiss, passion. Passion sparked more and more, leading this kiss up and beyond what it originally was intended to be. Emerald wrapped her arms around Mercury’s back, pulling him in tighter. Her lips were opened by his tongue, entering without permission, though she didn’t mind. Their saliva trading was ended once Emerald felt something poking into her thigh.

“Eh, uh, I’m sorry I just… Uh…” Mercury awkwardly backed away, feeling a little embarrassed. Emerald shook her head and smiled. She grabbed him by the arms and brought him back into another kiss. Tongues were introduced almost instantly this time around. She rubbed hers along his over and over again, massaging his mouth. Mercury enjoyed the taste of her saliva, pushing his tongue further in. Emerald’s hands dropped to his waist, pushing his shirt up slightly to gain access to his bare back. She had always admired his skin and body. Smooth and toned. She never thought that her skin was bad, just not as good as his. Mercury took this as a cue that he could advance as well. He slid his hands down her exposed back, rolling his palms over her arse playfully.

“Are… Are we doing this?” Emerald asked, feeling a little nervous. Mercury smirked as a reply and pushed her against the cold wall. He ran one hand through her soft, green hair while the other continued to tease her arse, enjoying the feeling. “I take that as a hya… Yes!” Emerald moaned, feeling the pleasure of Mercury’s lips on her neck. Her hands trailed further up his back, lifting the shirt more too. Mercury teased her, using his thumb to softly rub a hardened bump that appeared from her right breast. Her bottom lip was trembling from the satisfaction she was gaining from this new experience. Emerald gently shifted her thighs, feeling an uncomfortable urge building. Mercury moved in to fill the gap she had made, his crotch against hers.

Everything Emerald was feeling was foreign to her. Mercury’s heat against her body was driving her insane with lustful desires. Her fantasies that had been brewing ever since puberty were about to come true. A strong man with a bit of a cheeky attitude and a lovely touch was caressing her body in every perfect way possible. Then, something clicked. The heat of the moment was bursting now. Mercury was pulling off Emerald’s shirt while Emerald fiddled with his belt. Emerald’s white shirt and green undershirt crumpled to a pile next to them. Mercury was partially fascinated by the fact that Emerald’s undershirt was also her bra. Nuzzling his lips back against her neck, he gripped her right breasts, feeling the hardened bump without anything blocking his path.

Emerald moaned loudly, feeling sensitive on her breasts, especially her erect nipples. Her nimble fingers finally managed to undo his belt. One yank was enough for his pants to bundle around his ankles. His briefs were having trouble containing his erection, but luckily Emerald was more than happy to help him. The heat of the moment was still burning like a forest fire. Emerald dropped to her knees. She released his erection directly in front of her face. This was her first time seeing a man erect penis in person. As a shy person intimately, she was slightly intimidated by the task she was sure she had to perform. On the other hand, she wasn’t a shy person on the job. After swallowing her doubts, she gripped his cock at the base and slowly began to move her mouth closer. Mercury ran his hands along her hair, his member feeling the pain of anticipation.

Emerald slid her lips over his head, tasting a small amount of pre-cum right from the start. Her lips slowly rolled over his shaft. The warmth of her mouth was an incredible feeling to Mercury. His hands clenched as she reach his base. Emerald gagged a little at first, but managed to do it a second time. Mercury couldn’t handle her wondrous mouth work as it was, but then Emerald kicked it up a notched. Her tongue slowly grinded against his frenulum and shaft. Mercury felt weak at the knees as his climax was building up. Emerald could tell by the way he was acting that it felt good. With confidence higher, Emerald moved faster, starting to move her hand too. She looked up at him with her dark red eyes, but her eyes seemed different. The lust was apparent. She seemed like a different girl just from this. Not the criminal Emerald, but a shy and sexy Emerald.

“E-Em…” Mercury moaned. His mouth failed making her full name, but that worked perfectly for a nickname. “I… I’m gonna cum!” He gripped her hair, pushing himself further into her mouth in a few sudden movements. As he climaxed, his semen began to spurt into her mouth. The taste of it was interesting to Emerald. She savoured it for a moment, not quite sure whether she liked it or if it was alright, but she knew she didn’t hate it. Mercury removed his cock from her mouth as Emerald swallowed his semen in one gulp.

Emerald spun around onto her arse, back against the wall. Soon enough, Mercury pressed his lips against hers. One finger trailed up her clothed leg, moving closer and closer to her private area. No one had ever been there but herself, but she believed that she was ready. His fingers pressed against the crotch of her pants. His tongue slipped in between her lips as her tongue greeted his in a mad rush of lust. Mercury already had a pattern down for pleasuring his partner in crime. His two fingers worked fast and efficiently. Emerald was already beginning to tick. The teasing was turning into torture. Light sweat coated her shoulders and chest, the sweat from pleasure. Her breathing was loud and heavy. Mercury kissed along her cheek, earlobe and neck.

His fingers began to press harder and harder, pushing against Emerald’s small, but extremely sensitive clitoris. “Fuck this!” Emerald shouted, pushing her pants down. Wriggling and shaking about the place was in need to get the pants completely off. Next, Mercury pulled her soaked green panties off. As her arse touched the cold floor, she gave a slight yelp, but once Mercury’s fingers were back to their place, she was completely numb to the floor, only feeling Mercury’s touch. Her pussy was dripping wet with her sweet nectar that Mercury already tried for himself. Every movement along Emerald’s virgin lower lips was mind-melting. Even a poke of her clit sent her into a deep moan. She was incredibly sensitive almost everywhere.

“Should I take these fingers on an adventure?” Mercury laughed, loving the fact that he was in control of Emerald. She nodded with a hand covering her mouth. “You sure?” She tried her best to make a mental note to kick his arse later, but her mind couldn’t do much at this moment. He laughed again as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of her virgin pussy. Emerald’s eyes widened and she moaned at full volume with every centimetre he pushed past inside of her. He pressed his fingers against her walls, spreading his two fingers out a little.

“F-F-Fuck!” Emerald stuttered, grabbing onto Mercury’s shirt which he still kept on. Pleasure-filled tears clouded her eyes, blurring everything around her.

Mercury suckled on her left nipple for a moment, loving the cries of satisfaction coming for his partner. “How about, we go further?” Mercury whispered, both feeling a lot more confident in their situation as time went on. Emerald nodded madly, wanting him badly. He slowly removed his fingers, giving her time to get all her prior moans out. Emerald gasped as she felt his cock rub against her entrance. She was nervous to say the least, but she felt ready for it. She had said her whole life that she was waiting for the right man, but really, whenever she got close to sex, she chickened out. Now, with her lifestyle of crime, she didn’t get close to anyone else except for Mercury. Although, Mercury had slept with many woman over the course of Emerald knowing him. Even though she teased him about never getting laid, she knew he did.

“Please, don’t go to fast…” She mumbled under her heavy breath. Mercury nodded, knowing full well that he would hurt her like that. The tip of his cock pushed into her vagina, feeling the warmth of her already satisfying. Slowly, he pushed further and further inside of her. Most of his shaft was inside as her loudest moan yet burst out into the room. “Holy…” She moaned, gripping onto her own breasts for support which wasn’t the smartest of ideas being as that only generated more overwhelming pleasure. As the full length of his erection was inside of her, he began a thrusting motion on loop. The sound of Emerald’s fluids being rubbed against was desperately trying to rival her constant moaning. “Kya!” She cried out as Mercury’s cock throbbed during a powerful thrust inwards. “Keep… Going!” She continued to yell. Pleasure and satisfaction eating away at her mind. Her body was quivering under the immense amounts of enjoyment. Her already tight pussy was getting even tighter due to her rapidly approaching orgasm. Her arms and legs were as good as dead, her mind was melting and her breathing was intense. “I… I’m gonna! Fuck me!” She shrieked in a pleasurable manner.

To go along with the already wet floor, Emerald squirted in a large burst around Mercury’s cock. The floor created puddles, Mercury got streaks along his shirt and thighs and her own stomach got wet. “H-Holy… F-fuck!” Emerald exhaled, completely exhausted. “I… I can’t… Believe…”

“That I’m amazing? That I’m the best?” Mercury smirked. Still deep inside of Emerald, he continued to wriggling about, still needing to ejaculate for a second time after being worked up so much. Deciding to carry on, he continued to pound her, getting a little rougher to speed things up.

“Oh God!” She cried out, feeling pleasure start layering on once more. His force was getting stronger, but Emerald was able to handle it.

Mercury grabbed onto her breasts tightly, feeling his throbbing erection getting close to his second release. “I’m going to cum again!” He muttered. He pulled out seconds before his ejaculatory fluids made modern art on Emerald’s stomach. Their breathing was in synch as Mercury flopped to the floor next to her. “So… Are we gonna do this again sometime?” Mercury asked with a cheeky grin spread across his face.

“Nope, never.” Emerald answered, back to being cold.

Mercury’s eyes shot wide open. “What?!” Emerald couldn’t keep up her stone face and let a joking smile shine through. “Oh thank God you’re joking!” They both laughed together. Emerald felt less embarrassed about being naked next to Mercury as they truly enjoyed each other’s company. Mercury saw his scroll light up in his pants pocket. Sluggishly reaching for it, he noticed it was a message from their boss, Cinder. “Fuck… We forgot something…”

“Huh?” Emerald questioned what he was on about.

“We’re on a mission…” He spoke softly.

“Shit…” The two of them said in unison.

“Luckily they didn’t come this way. Cinder has dealt with them. Seems like the B team isn’t so bad after all!” Mercury laughed, wriggling back into his pants. Emerald smiled, watching her first man happily.

**Author's Note:** **Remember to review and such! Have a great 2015!**

**Song: The Writing's on the Wall**

**Artist: OK Go**

**Album: Hungry Ghosts**


	22. I Really Think I'm in Love with You Baby

**Author's Note:** **New chapter! And so soon after the last one too! As I always say, hopefully you all enjoy it. Also, I should mention that the next chapter will most likely take longer than this one did. It won't necessarily be longer than this chapter, but I haven't really thought it through and I'm going to be busy over the next few days too.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** I Really Think I’m in Love with You Baby  **(Ruby x Weiss)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri)**

The bathroom was a cold place, but her heart felt different. It no longer matched like it used to. Her imperfections shone brilliantly as a piece of who she was. The scars were hers now, no longer just marks staining her pale skin. With an unusual smile and eyes carrying calming oceans, she sent the message.

The digital message sent from her scroll was short and almost straight to the point. To Ruby, the message was a request. A simple request, but with backstory behind it.

“TO: Ruby Rose

MESSAGE: Could you please meet me in our dorm bathroom.

-Weiss Schnee”

The white haired heiress had her first sexual encounter with her current girlfriend in this very bathroom. A sudden, pleasurable encounter had sparked not just those two, but the whole of Beacon Academy. Weiss spent some time having experiences with other people, but nothing lit her fire like Ruby. After deep thought, Weiss knew she wanted real passion during sex. Sex without passion was fun and enjoyable, but to her, definitely on a lower level.

The pale girl leant against the tiled bathroom wall, waiting for Ruby to arrive at any moment, assuming she got the message. She was hoping Ruby would turn up soon otherwise Blake and Yang might show up and ruin the full emotion behind the activity.

She wasn’t wearing anything special to seduce Ruby, just her plain, everyday clothes. She wanted the raw and real feeling, just like the first time. Unlike the first time, this was planned, but Ruby wouldn’t turn down her girlfriend, would she?

The bathroom door made the common click of the door handle being rattled about and turned to open. The creaking of the hinges scattered the butterflies in Weiss stomach, feeling oddly faint. Thoughts rushed through her mind, mostly negative. ‘What if she doesn’t want to?’ ‘What happens if she is here to turn me down?’ ‘What if she laughs at me?’ Some thoughts strayed into ridiculous territory, but she couldn’t help it. The opening of the door felt like minutes, turning to hours.

Red and black appeared before her eyes. Her short skirt, her tight corset, her gleaming silver eyes. Ruby was here. Ruby was in the doorway to be precise. Weiss caged the butterflies and swallowed her doubts. Slowly, she opened her arms wide, signalling for a hug; for intimacy. Ruby walked towards Weiss, taking time to examine the girl in front of her. She was dressed normally, nothing unusual, nothing sexual, just normal. Ruby let loose a smile as she spread her hands out, accepting Weiss hug. The warmth of Ruby’s body was a feeling Weiss hadn’t experienced in a while, but it was a brilliant feeling to say the least. Ruby pulled in close, snuggling up to Weiss tightly. Both blushing a little, feeling as if this was going to go somewhere and it was only a matter of time and lust.

“Hey Weiss…” Ruby said, smile still intact. The younger girl began pushing her face against Weiss’ neck, tickling her slightly. It was went Ruby puckered her lips and made contact that Weiss really felt the logs dropping into the fireplace. All that was left was the spark to let it burn magnificently.

Weiss stumbled backwards, pushing her back against the cold wall. “Hi Ruby.” Weiss nudged back, grinding her soft lips along Ruby’s earlobe. The Ice Princess nibbled gently on the top of her ear, sexually teasing her with great pleasure. “I guess you know why I called you here.”

“Y-Yeah…” Ruby exhaled with her desires building up inside. “I feel like it’s been so long since we last did this!” Ruby skipped her turn of teasing and went straight for Weiss lips, planting hers directly. Both eyes closed and mouths occupied, their hands did the rest of the talking. Weiss cupped Ruby’s left cheek and ran her other hand through her short, soft hair. Ruby’s skin was smooth and practically perfect. Weiss was rather envious of her shape, but it didn’t really matter, after all, Weiss was the one able to enjoy it right now. Ruby placed one hand on Weiss right shoulder, pressing her against the wall while her free hand gently rested on Weiss hip, squeezing a little for a tease.

The Snow Angel felt sudden discomfort between her legs, her body was getting impatient already. Being embarrassed by this, Weiss stood with her legs firmly together, trying her best to not let Ruby notice so soon. The younger girl was also feeling the same urgent desire, but Ruby was a little different on how she handled the situation. Instead of clamming up and trying her best to disguise the fact, she used it to move the passion onwards. Ruby spread her legs apart and pressed herself against the body of her partner. Admittedly, she felt like she was a dog on heat, but that statement didn’t matter as the pleasure she began to feel utterly demolished the shame she may feel later on.

“It has been too long.” Weiss muttered between kisses. The heiress felt Ruby’s strange movements, but caught on pretty fast, after all, she wasn’t an idiot. The level of horniness from the two of them was increasing rapidly. It had been two weeks since they had both gotten laid, back when Yang decided that whoring themselves out was a good idea.

The younger girl took the lead, kissing down Weiss’ neck, to her chest. Her hands slid up her thighs, painfully slow. Weiss’ thighs were rubbing against another in a strange feeling of anticipation and overwhelming arousal. Her combat skirt rose up with Ruby’s hands. She felt the soft fabric, but nothing lacy or perverted, just everyday panties, although Ruby was happy with this. It almost felt like their first time, except for the fact that Weiss was already naked then. ‘Time to start changing that.’ Ruby giggled inside.

Weiss, lent against the wall, facing upwards with her eyes shut tight, felt the pressure of her panties disappearing; this only made her mind-melting desires burn even hotter. She felt the fabric rest against her ankles, her pussy hidden just by her skirt now. Heat ran up her pelvis as Ruby raised her head up Weiss’ skirt. Ruby pressed her tongue against Weiss’ dripping wet pussy, recognizing how badly she desired this. One lick caused the horny heiress to quiver under the sudden pleasure. She desperately grabbed onto the shower wall and Ruby’s head for support. Ruby believed the touch to mean she wanted her to go deeper. It would be lying to say she didn’t, but it was a definite miscommunication as Weiss’ knees almost buckled already.

The panty-less girl had masturbated a few times within the two past weeks, but nothing she could do with her hand matched how heavenly Ruby could make her feel with just one lick. Ruby had also spent some time masturbating, but her sessions with her sister had stopped a little while back, but neither were sure why; it had just come to an end.

“Oh God…” Weiss let slip from between her shaking lips. She was already losing control of her body while Ruby lapped Weiss’ sensitive pussy. Much like a dog, Ruby kept at it, not losing focus over Weiss’ moaning that were becoming more frequent. Weiss let her hand off Ruby’s head to wriggle down the top of her dress, freeing her breasts to pleasure herself more so. Every touch she made with her erect nipples sent waves of satisfaction through her core.

Ruby’s tongue retracted for a moment. “Ready?” She asked with a cheeky grin upon her face.

“R-Ready… For what?” Weiss said, short of breath. Without another word, Ruby pushed two fingers inside of Weiss while her tongue focused on Weiss clit, practically begging for attention at this point. Weiss wasn’t expecting the sudden pleasurable force from Ruby’s now drenched fingers. They were reaching rather far for the young girl. Weiss’ face was flushed, with her now having a hard time keeping breath. “S-Shit!” Weiss cried out, her body starting to thrash about wildly. The pleasure clawed her body, feeling the warmth of it all over. Ruby was hitting high speeds against Weiss’ G spot, buzzing the pleasure from her pussy throughout her entire being. Weiss suddenly slid down the tiled wall, Ruby moving accordingly. Her mouth was no longer at her pussy, but had already found a new place to move in. Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss’ for a sloppy kiss, but what was to be expected from a girl about to explode from her large, upcoming orgasm. Her saliva was sweet and mixed strangely well with the lingering taste of her pussy.

Ruby was still pounding Weiss with her fingers, feeling her walls started clamping down on her fingers. Weiss’ body was under her sex drives control as it was sent into a mass amount of spasms. No words could escape her mouth, only bizarre sounding moans that seemed more like squeaks. Ruby was kissing up and down Weiss’ neck and cheek while she felt a sudden squirt of fluids made a light coating over Ruby’s inner forearm. “F-Fuck… That… Was fucking… Incredible…” Weiss exhaled deeply before giggling like a child. She was so happy to have felt that good with the girl, she believed with all her heart, she loved. Ruby slowly removed her fingers from Weiss, taking a sneaky lick of them before crawling beside Weiss. The younger girl snuggled in against her lover, feeling blessed to be with her.

Without a single warning, Weiss pinned Ruby to the ground, an almost devilish grin shining on her pale face. Still fatigued from her orgasm, it took her a second or two to continue with her attack. They connected lips, Weiss leading the kiss with her current position of power. While the younger girl was so easily distracted, Weiss rubbed her pussy through her panties, feeling the wetness Ruby caused by rubbing against her. Ruby’s panties weren’t as innocent as Weiss which was somewhat surprising to Weiss, but she got passed that pretty soon. They were pulled down to Ruby’s knees a few seconds later. Ruby spread her legs a little, granting Weiss full access to her most sensitive spot. The commonly named Snow Angel followed Ruby’s tactic of pushing in two fingers right from the get-go.

“Oh fuck me!” Ruby shouted suddenly, breaking the kiss. Anyone walking passed the dorm room would’ve easily heard. The younger girl was ready to feel pleasure; she was ready to cum as soon as possible. Weiss felt along Ruby’s walls, cracking the code to her G spot again. With a twitch of her fingers, Ruby was gasping as if she was just being injected with satisfaction and sensuality. Weiss smirked, now knowing exactly what to do. With speed, she massaged her sweet spot while her free hand ripped down her bra and the top of her corset. Freeing her larger breasts and erected nipples, Weiss began suckling on them gently. Her tongue pressed against her nipple, enveloping it.

Ruby tugged on Weiss hair softly, with eyes glued shut. Her legs were beginning to quake as the pleasure from Ruby began to overflow. “K-K-Keep going… Don’t you… Don’t you dare stop!” Ruby moaned, her whole body beginning to move uncontrollably. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ruby continued. Her swearing during sex had become commonplace, even for the youngest girl at Beacon Academy. “Oooh fuck…” Her moans began to quiver to match her body movements. Liquids from Ruby’s pussy began to puddle on the bathroom floor as they surged out. Her first squirt was nothing more than that, a sudden rush of liquids running over Weiss’ hand and her own legs onto the floor, but her second squirt was much more. It shot right up Weiss body and clothing, splashing her face slightly. More so than that, the wall got sprayed as well. Ruby’s breathing was extremely loud as she tried her best to regain composure.

Soon enough, both girls began smiling and laughing. This reminded them of their first time, but it also felt to them, that’d they’d come quite far. They also felt that the journey wasn’t over quite yet.

“Weiss, I love you.” Ruby smiled, pulling her wet friend into a meaningful hug. Weiss blushed. Even during sex, she didn’t blush often, but now, this sudden feeling, caused her reddening cheeks.

Weiss accepted the hug without a second thought. Whispering in a quiet, but angelic voice, Ruby heard the words, “I love you too Ruby.” Followed by a quick peek on the cheek. They smiled, staring into each other’s eyes until they heard a noise from outside. “We better get in the shower!” Weiss continued to whisper. Ruby nodded in agreement, following Weiss. Stripping of the clothes that they still mostly wore, they stepped into the shower together, feeling the water spray their naked bodies. With wet hair, droplets running down their soft skin, they looked at each other and delivered one more kiss. Pulling as close as they could get to each other. This kiss was warm, it was wet and to them, it felt utterly romantic.

**Author's Note:** **Please favourite, follow, review, PM etc. if you wish to. These have been two fairly tame chapters after chapter 20 which I personally think is a good thing. I'm not sure how good this chapter is honestly, but hey, I don't have much time to read through it another twenty times like I'd like to. Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)**

**Artist: Patrick Stump**

**Album: Soul Punk**


	23. We're Enemies but we get along when I'm Inside You

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, here is chapter 23, enjoy! Oh and** **I'm glad so many of you liked chapter 22! Also, I should mention there is currently a poll on my fanfiction.net profile, please go check it out if you want!**

_**[I'm going to answer a few guest reviews since I can't do that through a PM, if this does not interest you, skip this.  
** _

_**In chapter 21, Mercury refers to himself and Emerald as villains, mainly because I feel like they know they are in the wrong and want to cause a little chaos. I may be wrong, but its just how I felt about it.** _

_**About the original chapter 9, it is not coming back.  
** _

_**Also, the requests about Neo, I don't plan on using her until she's shown a little more in the show.** _

_**Some guest wanted me to say my race, sex and age so, I'm a white male born and raised in New Zealand in my final year at school.]** _

 

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:** We're Enemies but we get along when I'm Inside You  **(Junior x Cinder)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Deepthroat, Dominance, (Slight)Swallow, Creampie, (Slight)Forced (Only at the start))**

The hallway echoed the repetitive shuffling of the henchmen loud and clear. As the time kept ticking, the noise became louder and louder. Team A was in position. The team consisted of brains, power and looks, Cinder Fall.

“Oh dear! Where are you going big boy?” Cinder spoke in her normal fashion, always keeping that hint of seduction prominent. The henchmen were stunned, they were absolutely sure that no one would stand in their way as they fled. “Come on, speak to me.” Cinder carried on, leaning against a wall, showing off her figure proudly.

An exceptionally tall man nervously pushed his way through to the front of the crowd. “Miss Fall… I uh, we were just… Checking on the, uh…” He spoke with fear apparent.

“Save it boy.” Cinder snapped, rolling her eyes. “My business is with you and you alone. Tell your thugs to run back to the hole they crawled out of.” She smiled. “Please darling.”

The man grumbled quietly before turning to face them. “Return back to the bar…” He sighed, fearing what Cinder was planning behind him. The henchmen nodded, also fearing the same thing. As they hightailed it out, the man gulped audibly.

“Come on Junior, don’t sound that scared of me. I know you love me really.” Cinder winked followed by a small chuckle. Junior kept from making eye contact, looking straight forward the whole time. “So, where were you and your men running off to? It must’ve been important for you to be skipping our little meeting arrangement!” Cinder pushed up against Junior’s body, running a hand along his black vest.

Junior stayed silent, not wanting to dig himself any deeper. “Something got your tongue?” Cinder grinned. “Let me help you with that.” She gripped his tie and pulled his face down to her level. Her face moved closer to his. He couldn’t keep looking away, his mind began to pound, starting to freak out over the situation. ‘Soft lips, perfect skin, enchanting eyes, lovely voice.’ His mind spat out the first positives about the lady face to face with him. Nothing about her personality came up, which was to be expected. His carnal desires pushed him forward, bringing his lips to press against hers. Strangely, the kiss felt sweet, like she was an innocent girl who was truly in love.

This quickly turned as she forced her tongue into his mouth. She licked his tongue up and down before pushing out of the kiss. “Seems like your tongue is clear. So tell me, where were you going?” Junior cursed in his head, feeling like a fool for believing in her erotic motives. His mouth kept shut, but his body began to quiver slightly. “Hmm?” She insisted on an answer soon. “No comment?” She glared, but with a smile upon her face. Her hand trailed down to his crotch. She squeezed tightly. Junior muffled a shriek in his throat, feeling the pain flood through his body.

“Let’s have a little reward system. The more you tell me, the more you get rewarded. How about that?” Cinder laughed, loosening her grip and changed her motion to a consistent rub along the crotch of his pants.

“W-What’s the rewards?” Junior asked softly.

Cinder pushed up against his body once again. “Oh so now you’re talking…” A warm breath ran along his neck. “The rewards will be something I can guarantee you desire. So how about it big boy?” She could feel the erection in his pants throb. Her breasts pressed against his body.

Junior nodded, still too scared to speak any more than he already had. He heard his zipper be undone while she brought him back into another kiss. Junior had the feeling he was in for a wild ride.

She undid the button on his pants, causing them to fall to his ankles. His briefs followed shortly after. His member was already erect from the sexual excitement Cinder caused. Her tongue was very playful with Junior’s; their saliva mixing intensely. He slowly brought his hand up to her breasts, trying to pull her dress down to let them free. She broke the kiss and slapped his hand. “Do you want to continue?” Junior nodded over and over again, like a dog. “Then answer my original question.” Cinder had a serious face on. That was something scary.

“I… Uh, we had to… Well, I didn’t exactly…”

“Uh-huh.” Cinder encouraged him to carry on.

“We weren’t… Prepared…” Junior wept out, feeling the need to shield his face or his crotch.

Cinder’s smile returned. “Very good, very good.” She patted him on the head before bringing him back in for the kiss to resume. He slowly brought his hand back up to her chest and continued to pull her dress down. It was a rather easy task that was completed immediately and this time, he was allowed access. Her bra was a different story. Junior was having difficulty unhooking it at the back. Cinder let out a strangely joyous giggle. “You really are useless, aren’t you?” Quickly, Cinder unhooked her bra and dropped it to Junior’s feet. Her breasts weren’t as large compared to Junior’s usual partners.

Smooth and bouncy with erect nipples that were a dead giveaway to how Cinder was feeling about this current situation. Cinder’s hands slowly ran up and down his shaft, watching his facial expressions for information on what he desired. She chuckled before dropping to her knees.

Her warm breath embraced his erection as her mouth drew closer. First connection was her tongue, running over his head on repeat. She was receiving a powerful taste of his pre-cum, getting herself further into the mood for more. Next, he felt her lips wrap over the middle of his shaft. The warmth of her mouth was mind-numbing as Junior had the sudden urge to force her to keep going, but faster. “So Junior…” Cinder spoke, squeezing his erection tightly. “Why weren’t you prepared?”

Junior swore loudly in his head, getting a little pissed off with how much teasing was occurring. “We weren’t prepared because, uh, my men are… Incompetent…” Junior mumbled.

“Your men… Or you…” Cinder glared, squeezing a little tighter.

“Alright, alright! Me, sure, I’m incompetent, just loosening the grip a little please!” Junior cried out. Cinder laughed, letting go of his erection. Junior let out a loud sigh of relief as her mouth returned to pleasuring his member. Her technique was well thought-out, telling him that she had quite a bit of experience. The use of her tongue made him shudder from the immense pleasure. It felt strange to him that she was able to pleasure him so much when his normal girls spent much more time to get to this point. It didn’t take long for Cinder to attempt to taste his whole length. His pre-cum was still dripping out as his erection was reaching further into her mouth. “Ah.” Junior mumbled as a small shot of semen entered her throat. She swallowed it with no problem.

Cinder suckled on his tip for a few seconds before pulling him to the ground. She gripped his cock and slowly tugged up and down, looking directly into his eyes. With her free hand, she rolled up her dress to her stomach, revealing the lack of panties that she donned. Junior began to drool over her undeniable sexiness over this whole state of affairs. He noticed trails of her nectar running down her soft thighs.

Cinder shuffled around, putting a leg on either side of Junior with her crotch hovering above his. She slowly lowered herself, feeling his erect cock push against her dripping wet pussy. She moaned in her usual seductive tone. Junior was mentally preparing himself for what could turn out to be a wild ride; that was, until she stopped. A hard palm hit his shoulder. “How are you going to make up for your incompetence?”

Junior could still feel her warmth on the tip of his member as she threatened his wellbeing with her questioning. “I… Will do better… Next time.” Junior gulped. Getting more intimate with her made her all the more scary when she wanted to be.

“You better, otherwise there may not be another ‘next time’.” She smiled. As soon as the last syllable left her mouth, she lowered herself some more. The entire head of his penis was inside and soon after, the shaft began to be taken in too. Cinder moaned as his whole erection pushed inside of her. “You’re a lot bigger once you’re inside.” Cinder whispered while her hips began to move. “Ah… Fuck…” Cinder bit her bottom lip as she moved faster. His cock was reaching all her right places. She dug her fingers into the sleeves of his shirt for support as her body began to vibrate. It had been quite a while since someone was able to put Cinder in this position, even Roman failed to do so, but she still let him stick around. Unlike Junior, he was still able to get some dust for their plans. Junior built up the courage to grab her bouncing breasts, feeling her erect nipples between his fingers. Her breathing was suddenly much louder and her movements continued to pick up the pace. Her hair slowly, but surely became dishevelled, falling over her amber eyes. Her back arched as she tried to keep her breathing from getting any further erratic. The pleasure was overwhelming her. She never thought that she’d feel this way from Junior, especially after all her other encounters.

“Ooh, fuck!” Cinder shouted, short of breath with a completely flushed face. Her voice was more erotic than normal. Junior could feel her pussy squeezing down on his erection as Cinder continued to spout nonsensical moans. “Holy… Shit…” Cinder gasped. She was moving her body like mad, feeling his cock pound deep inside of herself. She felt like he was getting bigger.

“Fuck! I’m… I’m going to… Cum!” Cinder cried out, clutching onto Junior for dear life. She felt herself spray all over Junior’s uniform, splashing onto her own thighs and legs. Her nectar gushed out, feeling her orgasm sail through the rough waves. Drool rolled down her cheek as Junior pumped his cum inside of her. The warmth was the final touch to her orgasm as she laid on Junior, his erection still deep inside her saturated cunt.

Junior let out a laugh. “Perhaps I need to fail more often!”

Cinder had a sweet smile upon her face, her facial expression was rather relaxed and ascended. “Fail me again and you won’t see another day…” Her giggled that followed sound rather cute, although it didn’t match her words. “But… If you succeed next time, you’ll get more than this!” Cinder pushed herself up, pulling Junior’s tired member out of herself. Quickly straightening herself up, she began to walk away. “I expect the dust next month. No, make that twice the amount. Any less and you’re gone.” Her smirk was large and proud, knowing he’ll do that and more for another round. “Another man powerless to my charm, ha.” She laughed quietly to herself, out of his earshot. 

 **Author's Note:** **Don't forget to review, PM and all that jazz. Thanks for reading! :D**

**Although Cinder and Junior aren't proper enemies, I decided to use these lyrics as it kind of works anyway.**

**Song: Animals**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Album: V**


	24. Wonk Uoy naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I

** Author's Note: ** **So far, 4 chapters in just over a month. Pretty good compared to my roughly two months of nothing on this story! Haha. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Wonk Uoy naht Noitceffa Erom Deen I  **(Blake x Yang)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Toys, Dress-up)**

"Aah… Aah… Yang…" Blake whispered, feeling the heat get to her head. Yang kissed up and down her chest to her neck and breasts, all while slowly teasing her clitoris. Blake was already finding it hard to stand being as they were in a stuffy closet in between classes. Students were constantly walking passed while Blake was trying so desperately to muffle her moans. "Y-Yang… We should really… Go somewhere else to do this…" Her heavy breathing was becoming commonplace.

"But we've already begun here!" Yang countered, keeping her rhythm strong.

Blake bit into her own hand, trying to control her lustful moans. "I won't be able to hold them much longer Yang!"

Yang stopped kissing Blake's neck to pull away, but her fingers still continued doing their job. "Fine. Let's retreat back to our dorm then!"

"Wait!" Blake whispered, grabbing Yang by the shoulder. "We can't just leave this closet, someone will see us and it'll be obvious what we've been doing!"

"So what?" Yang rolled her eyes.

Blake sighed. "That's right, you have zero shame…" Yang smiled proudly. "That's not really a compliment."

"Yeah, but I'll take it as one!" Yang giggled, kissing Blake on the cheek. "But how long will we have to wait?" Yang already began to complain.

"As long as it takes!" Blake answered, straightening up her clothes.

Yang pushed her body up against Blake's. "If we're here, we might as well carry on." Her cheeky grin was prominent. Yang continued to tease Blake with her magic fingers. Blake forced her eyes shut while her body felt the pleasure. Yang was stroking just the right spots until saliva dropped from her mouth. "Are you a dog or a cat?" Yang laughed at the girl's painful pleasure, stopping all motions. Yang got a well-deserved thump for her mischievous comment. "Ouch…" Yang frowned, rubbing her shoulder.

"Check if anyone is outside." Blake told Yang.

"And what happens if someone sees me checking?" Yang asked with a grin upon her face. Blake only replied with a blank stare. "Alright, got it." Yang poked her head out from the closet. Almost immediately, she pulled it shut once more. Blake continued staring at her, waiting for the response. "Ozpin, Glynda, Port and Oobleck are outside having a conversation. It seems serious…" Yang spoke quietly.

Today was their day. Blake and Yang decided that today, they wouldn't spend time with anyone, but each other. They didn't want to get caught by the teachers. The punishments could range from sex to an actual detention which the prior wouldn't be awful, but would entirely ruin their day together.

"Idiot…"

"Why am I the idiot?"

"You were the one who pulled me in here for a quickie!" Blake sighed, resting against the wall with her eyes shut tight. Yang smirked. She was use to Blake getting a little impatient with her shenanigans on the odd occasion, but it never lasted long.

"You know you can't resist my spunk." Yang grinned.

Blake sighed once more. "Do you know what spunk means?" Yang immediately changed the conversation.

"How about when we get back, you put on the cat tail! You've only worn it a few times and I brought that for you as a special present!" Yang smiled, waving her arse back and forth as if she had her own tail.

Blake glared at her. "I'm not feeling the mood anymore…" Yang chuckled, pushing her fingers against Blake's crotch. Raising her fingers, the liquid gleamed in the limited light they had. Blake had no response and just turned away with a small pouting expression.

"Oh don't be like that!" Yang shook her head in disbelief, knowing that her partner was waiting for their special day for a while now. Yang pushed up against Blake's body once more, her breasts squishing against her. Yang slid her hand into Blake's wet lingerie, causing contact teasing to occur. Blake gasped as the pleasure pulsated through her core in an instant. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted Yang right now, but she would seem weak to give in already. Yang licked and nibbled Blake's earlobe while her other hand slowly rubbed Blake's erect nipples poking through Blake's shirt. The nipples were practically exposed thanks to the lingerie Blake donned, the top of the cups fitted right under her nipples. Blake's breathing was back to being loud and plentiful. Her knees already felt weak while her lips quivered gently.

Blake's right hand helped her keep balance as she planted it against the wall. Her left hand was running deep through her hair. "Aaah!" Blake cried out without realising. "Ooh God!" Yang slowly dipped two fingers in and out of her pussy, keeping up with her teasing act. "I… I need more…" Blake began to plead.

"But what about the people outside?" Yang poorly held back laughter as Blake realised what she had been doing. "I thought you didn't want to do it because of our location?"

"Once we get out of her, I'm going to fuck that smirk off your face…" Blake spat her threat which Yang was completely fine with, almost too happy in fact.

"Please do." Yang winked with a small laugh following. She slowly opened the door again. "Coast is clear! Let's go! Let's go!" Yang and Blake both bolted out of the closet and far away from it before returning to their casual walking pace. "And no one will ever know!" Yang laughed once more.

Blake shook her head with a wide smile on her face. "Why did I choose the biggest loser in the whole Academy?"

Yang pouted with squinting eyes. "Hey…" Blake gave a quick smooch on the cheek as compensation. Yang replied by grabbing Blake by the collar of her clothes and pulling her into their dorm. Their lips met halfway in. Yang's foot slammed the door shut as they dropped onto Blake's bed.

"Oh God I need this right now!" Blake sighed in relief. Her hands clamped on Yang's soft cheeks, making the kiss more intimate. Yang's hands ran up and down Blake's fit body, feeling all her curves. Yang kissed down her neck to her chest, onto her breasts that were suddenly bare. As Yang made her way down Blake's body, her clothing was disappearing and reappearing on the floor. Yang suckled on one of her erect nipples while a finger began the teasing process once more. "Please don't tease me!"

Yang let out a sly laugh before whispering. "Only if you wear the tail and take off your bow."

It didn't take more than two seconds for Blake's bow to be thrown across the room, her cat ears now fully exposed. Yang's free hand rubbed Blake's cat ears softly, causing a strange, but erotic purr to float out from her lips. "Damn you're hot." Yang fawned, taking a quick break from nibbling on Blake's breasts. Blake's pants and lingerie were finally removed leaving her stark naked on her bed. Her legs were spread and awaiting Yang's heated and pleasurable touch. Yang bounced to her drawer and back with the cat tail in hand. The blonde spat on the end of the anal plug before slowly pushing it in. Blake gasped softly as it pushed in fully.

"You look Meow-nificent!" Yang grinned, drooling like a lap dog.

"That was awful…" Blake sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. Yang ignored what she heard on a daily basis and moved in closer to her partner. Yang pressed her tongue against Blake's wet lips, slowly licking upwards, collecting a wonderful taste of the Faunus. "Aah!" Blake moaned, gripping the bed sheets. Yang continued to lap Blake's pussy, feeding the Faunus' desires. She bit her bottom lip before realising that she was no longer in the corridor closet. Blake let out a loud moan as soon as Yang began to rub her clit. "Oh, keep going! Faster!"

"So impatient." Yang giggled, still happy to eat her out a little - or a lot - more. "It's not my fault your taste is addictive." Her nectar was plentiful and Yang was loving every lick of it.

"Ah, shit! Yang…" Blake mumbled, fondling her own breasts to add to the experience. The blonde's nose lightly grazed against Blake's pelvis, feeling the small and very slight prickles of hair that was freshly cut for today's grand event. Yang toyed with the tail anal plug while licking Blake's walls and lower lips. "Oh God! Fuck!" Her crotch lifted every now and then, unable to stay still for too long. Yang slowly pushed a finger into Blake's wet pussy, reaching in as far as she could go. "Oooooh…" Blake moaned out, changing in tone the further she went in.

Yang's tongue made friends with Blake's clit while her second finger join the first. She felt up and down Blake's walls, aiming to reach her special sweet spot that could send Blake far away. "Who's a good little kitty?" Yang grinned, knowing that Blake wouldn't stop to hit her. Blake wouldn't stop this for anything. She felt her mind melting and limbs going numb.

"Holy fuck!" Blake cried out, feeling a shock of pleasure rush through her body. Yang had accomplished her mission and found her G-spot. In circles, Yang massaged the special spot, watching as the girl's limits began to be tested. Blake knew she was about to climax at this rate. Yang had gotten too good at this.

The Faunus was conflicted. She wanted to cum so badly and relief herself of any sexual frustration, but at the same time, she wanted to ride of this pleasure for as long as her body could stand. Blake pushed Yang away, causing her to crumple onto the floor. Blake hovered her pelvis over Yang's mouth while she leant forward and removed Yang's pants and drenched panties. Much like the cat she appeared as, she began to lick Yang's pussy all over. Yang pushed her tongue into Blake, already getting a steady rhythm going.

Blake thought that this way, she could pleasure Yang and take her mind off of the idea that she was about to blow, but it did nothing in that aspect. "Mother… fucker!" Blake swore loudly, clawing at Yang's thighs in desperate need for support. Yang positioned her hand like a gun with two fingers for the barrel. She pushed up, returning them to the spelunking they were doing earlier.

A sudden rush of pleasure caused Blake's eyes to shoot wide open. Her breathing became faster, warm breaths hitting against Yang's bare pussy. Blake's hips began to wag about, her tail swaying back and forth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Blake's language was awful during her heated moments. "Yang! Keep going!" Blake's body was beginning to tense up as her cunt began to react intensely. Blake's body started to spasm in small bursts of jitters. Yang felt Blake get a heck of a lot tighter around her fingers, making it almost impossible for Yang to pull out. "I'm going to cum Yang! I'm… Ooh God!" Blake shouted, alerting the whole academy. Blake's nectar began to run down Yang's arm. Not a squirt, instead it was a lot of her ejaculatory fluids rushing down onto Yang and the carpet. The only person who'd been capable of making Blake squirt was Ozpin even if she loved Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

Blake fell off of Yang, curling up while continuing to undergo small spasms a little while after. Yang slowly rubbed herself as she waited for Blake to recover from her orgasm, departing the remainders of her clothes. "How're ya feeling Blake?"

"A little worn out to be honest…" Blake smiled with her flushed face. She weakly crawled closer to Yang on the floor and suddenly she was different. That feebleness had vanished in a split second. The Faunus was now pushing Yang down on her stomach while a hand slowly trailed down her bare back. Blake's finger ran over Yang's arse and slid down Yang's slit. Yang moaned instantly. "Remember what I said in the closet? I'm going to fuck your smirk right off your face!" Blake smirked herself. Immediately, Blake pushed in two fingers at once, reaching as far as she could. Yang's mouth was already wide open. Blake gradually pulled out, feeling the entire shape of Yang's pussy. Once Blake's fingers were teetering at the exit of Yang's wet cunt, they were pushed right back in again. Yang was already beginning to lose herself, but her fun had only just begun.

Every time Blake's fingers were close to leaving, she would thrust them back, getting faster and faster at that checkpoint. Blake wanted to make Yang's mind break and to lose all her strength to Blake's pleasure. It didn't take long for Blake's fingers to be pounding Yang's pussy with a large quantity of force, but Yang was absolutely loving it. "Oh fuck Blakey!" Yang's fingernails dug into the carpet, giving her a little support, but nowhere near enough. Blake showed no signs of lightening up either. Blake nibbled on Yang's ear while she rubbed herself against Yang's left thigh. Saliva pooled onto the carpet as Yang couldn't close her mouth in the slightest. Her breathing was at an awful state while her mind couldn't think of any way to solve it. Her brain was getting completely fried by the pleasure Blake was pulsing into her core.

"Blake… Blake! Oh crap! I'm… I'm going to… Aah!" Yang cried out, tears of pleasure blurring her eyesight. Her body twitched as she wriggled about, trying to control the pleasure, but to no avail. "Blake!" She moaned once more as her cum began gushing out. Her nectar splashed up over Blake's lower body and arm. It was a powerful stream and all the while this was occurring, Yang was moaning incoherent sounds. "Kyu yha… Ahh… Uww…" Blake still did not show any signs of stopping her motions. Yang was riding out her orgasm straight to the next one. "Blakey!"

* * *

Ruby and Weiss slipped out of the dorm, leaving from the bathroom they had just finished showering in. "I still think they wouldn't have minded us joining them." Ruby commented.

"Just let them have their day to themselves. It's not like there is an audience out there waiting for another Team RWBY orgy!" They both began to laugh as they made their way down the hallway to the library. Ruby needed a little tutoring after all. While walking, Ruby felt as though she'd forgotten something back in their dorm room, but decided to shrug it off.

"Hey Weiss…" Ruby spoke quietly. Weiss made a noise that was good enough to be considered a response. "After hearing them… I think I could go for another round in a bit…"

"Only if you do well in your tutoring today!" Weiss spoke firmly, firing Ruby up to do better.

* * *

Blake and Yang kept at it for another hour until they were both too worn out to move in the slightest. Laying stark naked next to one another, Blake kissed Yang on the cheek. "Yang… I love you… And you know that I don't mind us having an open relationship… As long as I come first…" Blake planted another peck.

"Just say the magic words and I'll be yours whenever you want." Yang purred, kissing Blake's cheek, ear and neck. "Because I love you too." Yang giggled, feeling strangely embarrassed after saying that. She came to the conclusion that it was because she doesn't say it as much as she should. For the next five minutes, Yang kept blabbering on about loving Blake. Eventually Blake crawled to the bathroom for a shower and as a sign for Yang to shut up, but Yang just followed; although she did shut up.

"We're showering together!" Yang announced to Blake, not giving her a choice.

Blake giggled aloud. "It seems like someone bet us to it." Ruby's mature lingerie was laying on the bathroom floor, damp from some sort of activity. Yang joined in with Blake's laughter before flicking the water on at full power.

"So, are you going to take that out at some point? I mean, I'm not complaining or anything!" Yang smirk reappeared. Blake blushed realising she'd forgotten about the cat tail. "It's okay. You're purr-fect." Yang chuckled.

"You're so dead…" Blake mumbled under her breath, dropping it to the floor and chasing her under the shower nozzle for a shower filled with playful groping and lustful activities.

** Author's Note: ** **Despite what I said at the start of the previous chapter, people still asked for the original chapter 9 and Neo...  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews, favourites, follows, PMs and all that are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Sanctuary (The Japanese version of this song is titled, "Passion")**   
**Artist: Hikaru Utada**   
**Album: This Is the One (The Japanese version of this song is on the album, "Ultra Blue")**

**(Yes the title is meant to be like that. Also, the Ultra Blue cover art looks a heck of a lot like Ruby, silver eyes and all!)**


	25. I’m Alright in Bed but I’m Better with a Pen

**Author's Note:** **Please enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you liked/didn't like about this chapter and why, also if I made any mistakes (which I probably did D:)! I feel like this chapter turned out better than I thought it would.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:** I’m Alright in Bed but I’m Better with a Pen  **(Velvet x Ruby)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Masturbation)**

Velvet’s head was down and furiously working hard. Her pen movements were quick and agile with her eyes following along perfectly. If anybody was around, they would be incredibly impressed. She sat in the corner of the library, segregated by tall bookshelves. She often hid back here to avoid people and do some writing quietly. Only Sun was aware, but Velvet was heavily invested in writing lustful novels. She dreamed of getting them published one day, under a different name of course, but that was a long way away. She always felt like she had so much to improve on. Her current piece was first person and entirely based on herself. Using her work, she found it to be an amazing way to explore her own sexuality and fetishes. The story focused on the main character, a rabbit Faunus who got involved with two different people, one was a kind, soft hearted woman, while the other was a rather rough man. Over time the man had become nicer, after she began dating Sun that is.

The clock ticked again and again and again, drumming into her head. She was stuck with writer’s block. She tapped her pen onto the table, then onto her book, against her head, against her thigh. Nothing changed. She couldn’t write the next chapter. It didn’t flow through her head properly. Whenever she was writing a chapter with the male, she could ask Sun for some live experience, but the girl scenes were often a problem. She based some scenes off of the times she had with Blake, Pyrrha and Glynda, but this chapter was meant to be different. The girl introduced a new girl for a threesome who was cute and acted a little childish, but switching to her lustful side rather quickly while retaining her adorableness. All three of her female encounters weren’t working right.

Continuous ticking caused a loud mumble to be sounded out from the other side of the closet bookshelf. Velvet had just realised this was the first time she’d heard someone else in a while. She closed her book, keeping the pen inside to hold the page. Quietly, she shuffled forward, peeking around the corner to see a small girl having a snooze on one of the library couches. She had a few books around her, mostly on the ground. Velvet smiled, seeing her friend Ruby Rose living peacefully. The Faunus took a quick scan of the rest of the library to see no one. Not another single person. Even the librarian was gone. She crouched next to Ruby and nudged her softly to get no response. Again and again she tried waking her up, but the younger girl wouldn’t wake.

Sighing, she grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and shook her awake with force. “Gah! Stop it Weiss!” She cried, trying to fend the person off. “Eh? Velvet?” Ruby questioned as she sat up, scratching her head. “Where am I?”

“The library.” Velvet smiled softly.

“Oh, right…” Ruby spun around to stand. “And where is everyone?”

“I’m not sure… I was wondering if you would know.” Velvet mumbled quietly, pressing her fingers together. Ruby made a humming noise as if to indicate the cogs of her brain moving.

“Say… When was the whole school assembly?” Ruby asked Velvet. The Faunus stared blankly back at the girl. “Welp! Can’t go to it now!” Ruby shrugged and sat back down.

“Aren’t you too laid back about this? We could get into serious trouble!” Velvet panicked.

Ruby thought for a moment before shrugging once more. “Yang taught me a valuable lesson the other day. When there is nothing you can do about it, don’t worry about it!” Ruby followed up her life lesson with a wink, trying to prove her wisdom.

Velvet fiddled with her fingers. “I… I guess you’re right…” She hung her head low before slowly retreated back to her hiding area. She slumped down onto her seat and flicked her book open. Picking up her pen, she rolled it between her fingers, thinking about songs instead, trying to think of a chapter title.

“As he climaxed in my mouth, I tasted his cum flood roll against my tongue, flowing towards my throat. I secretly loved the taste, but it was much too embarrassing to mention. I swallowed without hesitation. He suddenly bent me over the glass coffee table, pressing my breasts firmly against it with his phone recording underneath. ‘It’s time for another round!’ He grinned, pressing his cock against my wet pussy, about to fill me with it.” Ruby read from Velvet's book, reciting the end of her last chapter.

“Gah!” Velvet yelped. Her face was already beginning to burn up. Instinctively, she slammed her hand down on the page, trying to cover up as much as she could.

Ruby leaned in closer to Velvet, making her a little uncomfortable with the situation. “Oh Velvet…” Her speech was a little strange, her voice seemed too mature for her. “I didn’t know you were into all these dirty things.” Her smile was giving off a seductive vibe as her hand lightly ran across Velvet’s thigh. “I suppose I should have realised after I watched your home video with Sun over and over again.” Velvet was glowing red, fumbling about for words to use in an attempt to change the subject. “And since no one is here… Maybe we should occupy ourselves with some, training.” She giggled, brushing her lips against Velvet’s cheek, breathing ever so gently. Ruby started it off with a light nibble on the Faunus’ earlobe.

“Kya…” Velvet moaned instantly, having been turned on by her writing earlier. “Ruby…” She smiled. This was it. She realised that Ruby was her perfect subject to base the new character off. Velvet decided to let Ruby run with her instincts to see just how the chapter could unfold. The younger girl caressed Velvet’s thigh some more, teasing her by picking at her panties, slightly bringing them further down each time. Velvet was finding it hard not to suddenly strip her, finally noticing that Ruby’s body was smooth, well-shaped and plump enough in all the right areas. Ruby pressed her lips against Velvet’s, tasting her saliva for the first time, sweet was the verdict.

The girl shuffled forward, sitting on Velvet’s lap, while the kiss continued. Velvet could feel her own body reacting to the sudden erotic environment. She was no longer a stranger to this feeling, but that doesn’t mean it lacked any effect. Velvet raised her hands up and cupped Ruby’s breasts, noting her reaction. Ruby inhaled slightly and moaned some sort of noise. Her nipples were showing through her school uniform thanks to the lack of bra. Ruby was forced to break the kiss once Velvet began to make a circle pattern around her sensitive nipples. “What is this Ruby?” Velvet giggled, finding it funnier than her embarrassment and awkwardness could take away from her.

“Y-Yang thought it’d be funny to steal all my bras... Honest.” Ruby gave a small smile. While it was true, Ruby had stolen all of Yang’s panties the week earlier for a joke. She had it coming.

They reconnected for another kiss as Ruby took the more dominant role. Her hands ran down Velvet’s torso, getting a little distracted at her chest. Ruby was rubbing her crotch against Velvet’s thigh, feeling the pleasure rush through her. The caped huntress in-training slipped a hand under the Faunus’ skirt, slowly tracing around her pelvis, casually moving closer towards her sensitive treasure. Velvet was feeling the anticipation build as the fingers slid nearer and nearer. Ruby pressed her tongue against Velvet’s lips, opening the gates for her own access. Velvet felt more than happy to oblige as they began to exchange saliva in a more heated and lustful kiss.

The second Ruby touched Velvet’s pussy, she flinched and leant too far off the chair, falling to the floor with Ruby on top. “Ah… Ruby are you alri- Oh God!” She cried out, gripping Ruby’s hair tightly with one hand, holding her in place. As Velvet had been regaining her senses after the short fall, Ruby had taken the time to start licking up and down Velvet’s pussy, covered by the thin layer that was Velvet’s panties. The taste of Velvet was very strong on her black panties, having teased herself a little earlier. “Ah, ah… Yeah...” Velvet’s other hand gently fondled her left breast.

It didn’t take much longer for Ruby to pull Velvet’s panties off and cut a hole through her tights for her own access. The first direct contact Ruby’s tongue made to Velvet’s wet pussy sent her over the moon. Ruby teased the rabbit’s clit while her tongue explored the girl, getting addicted to the taste. Velvet shook and shuddered often, finding that the pleasure was making it difficult to stay still. “Fuc-” Velvet forced herself to stop, trying her best not to swear. “Ruby!” Velvet’s constant moans were arousing Ruby tenfold. She moved her spare hand to her own crotch, lightly massaging herself.

Velvet’s fluids were dripping down her thighs and arse, overflowing from pleasure Ruby was giving her. Ruby could feel Velvet’s body react to every inch Ruby ran over with her tongue, licking up and down her sensitive walls. Her fingers circled her clit, causing involuntary tensing from Velvet. “Oh… C-Crap…” She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes.

“How about this Velvet?” Ruby suddenly licked up her horny pussy and then replaced her tongue with two fingers, diving deeper than her tongue could of.

“Ah fu-…” Velvet cried out, squeezing her breasts. She slowly partially undressed herself, wanting to let her lusting breasts out of their prison cells. Her well-endowed chest bounced about with their new found freedom. The younger girl began to thrust her fingers gently and slowly, giving Velvet time to adjust to the intrusion. The bunny looked down, past her own body, to see the face of Ruby, an important image she wanted to keep firmly into her mind. Ruby’s face showed the mixture of innocent schoolgirl and lustful predator, rather erotic in Velvet’s mind. The further in Ruby pushed, the more Velvet’s brain turned off. She knew it wouldn’t take long for her entire mind to close shop so she burnt the image of Ruby into her mind for later. The horniness of the young girl was much more than Blake had ever shown. This was the character Velvet wanted.

Ruby picked up the pace a little, getting faster and harder with the seconds passing by. Her eyes flashed from place to place, gazing down at Velvet’s most hidden area that was dripping wet, then eyeing up her erect nipples, moving from Ruby’s fingering. Looking at her reddened face, finding it hard to breath properly and then to her fingers twitching with every time Ruby pushed deeper.

“Oh Ruby… Keep going…” Velvet squealed as Ruby’s thrusting was getting rough and quick. Her whole body was reacting to Ruby’s movements of pleasure. Her body brought upon a light sweat with everything getting hotter and hotter. Ruby leant forward and enveloped one of Velvet’s nipples with her mouth, using techniques she learnt from her sister. She lightly grinded her teeth against the nipple then began to suckle on the nipple with her tongue massaging the tip. Her whole breast was on high, completely engulfed in the pleasure of the situation.

The rosy-cheeked girl was panting along with the rabbit, pleasuring herself all at the same time. “Ah, God!” Velvet moaned, combing her fingers through Ruby’s rose coloured hair. “I’m about… To cum!”

Ruby fingered along with the movements of Velvet’s hips, bouncing up and down, unable to keep steady. Velvet was breaking out into tears of pleasure, on the verge of climax. Ruby switched breast, using the same technique as the last. This was the moment Velvet was sent over the line. “Oh fuck!” Velvet’s no swearing attempt was shattered, but she couldn’t care less. “Oh Ruby! Fuck!” Her orgasm sent a long gush of her fluids over Ruby’s body and clothing, getting her rather soaked. Ruby kept fingering and sucking as Velvet rode out the waves of pleasure. She could feel the Faunus’ walls clamping down again and again. She clawed the carpet, stomped her feet and bit her tongue, but nothing could control the amount of pleasure and satisfaction that was washing over her core.

“Ah… Ah… Ah…” Her breathing was beginning to regulate as Ruby backed off and started stripping. After getting half naked, Velvet finally noticed. She looked up and down Ruby’s figure. Breasts were sizable for her size and age. Her arse was rather plump and sexy. Her stomach was on the borderline of toned, having a little chubbiness in all the right places. She tried her hardest to make mental notes for her writing, but whether it would stay around afterwards was beyond her control. Ruby dropped her panties, stretching as they hit the wet carpet.

Ruby dropped to her knees in front of Velvet and slowly undressed her properly. She took off her tights, then moved up to her skirt, making sure to lightly graze her sensitive pussy as she moved passed. Her already unbutton brown jacket, the tan vest and the lifted white shirt. Lastly, her flipped up red bra was removed and thrown onto the pile. The two stark naked girl’s bodies pressed against each other as their lips connected for a deep kiss, one that aroused them both. Their breasts pushed against the other’s, while their legs moved about, trying to get the best position. That was went Ruby’s drenched pussy grinded against Velvet’s causing them both to make a yapping sound much like dogs. They both instantly understood what was coming next. Ruby, still in the dominate light, began to rub her cunt against Velvet’s, bringing them both waves of pleasure in synchronisation.

“Fuck Velvet…” Ruby moaned deeply, hugging one of Velvet’s legs that she’d risen. The heat from both their bodies was warm, but inviting for it to get hotter. Ruby’s lust was already at a high, but with every touch of pleasure she received, she wanted more and more. Her speed was increasing rapidly, causing shudders from both girls. Soon, neither will be able to have any say in what their bodies do, but the end goal was orgasm and they were set out to achieve. Velvet pushed herself up, grabbing onto one of Ruby’s breasts, feeling her erect nipple grind against her palm. “Oh shit… Shit!” Ruby moaned, really getting into the flow. The younger girl’s arms failed her as she fell onto her back while Velvet took the lead. She was now in control of the pace and force. Immediately, she was more forceful, but slower. This sudden change brought a strange feeling of odd pleasure to both.

Velvet was panting while Ruby made soft noises, massaging her own breasts at the same time. “Oh God!” Velvet cried out, rubbing her own clit every second it was away from Ruby’s. “I’m… Gonna cum… Again!”

Ruby nodded. “So… Am I…” She pulled on her own hair as she moaned out Velvet’s name. Both of their orgasm clicked at the same time. Their squirts mixed together, spraying all up Ruby and Velvet’s pelvis, torso and face. The carpet was drenched along with their clothing. Some of the books on the shelves had light droplets running down the spine.

It took them roughly ten minutes to even communicate with each other again; both, completely exhausted. “Ruby… Thank you… I needed this…” Ruby looked to her left and smiled at the flushed girl’s face; her Faunus ears bouncing happily. “If you… Don’t mind… I’d uh, like to base a character off of you… And this moment.” Velvet gulped, hoping Ruby would be cool with it.

“Sure thing, but I have one condition!” Ruby spoke in a serious tone, a complete contrast to her normal mood. “You have to let me read it once you’re done!” She grinned with a wide and cute smile. Velvet nodded back, with her own adorable smile. The two girls crawled to their feet and poorly put their clothing back on. They were damp and creased, but as long as the assembly was still in progress, they’d be fine.

Velvet and Ruby wrapped up their conversation and both parted ways. Ruby bolted back to her dorm room to have a shower and change while trying to think of a decent excuse for missing assembly if anyone asks. Velvet was doing about the same, except writing came as top priority. She locked herself in her dorms bathroom and her pen began to work its magic.

‘The girl cute face crossed with that of a sexual deviant as she pinned me to the floor. Her skill was unexpected and purely amazing. Her fingers worked wonders on my body, bringing me under her charm. I was captivated and couldn’t do anything but run with what she was giving me. Pleasure. It was beginning to feel unbelievable. After this was over, she wasn’t getting away. Her size and age fooled me completely. Her fingers delve deeper into me, pulling my orgasm closer to the surface. My words had no filter as she began to thrust harder into me. “Oh fuck  ~~(Ruby)~~  Katie! I’m going to… Cum!” My tight cunt couldn’t take much more of this. My body was calling for the final wave of pleasure to push me the last step.’

The paragraph was all Velvet could manage before her panties were back on the floor and her own fingers were rubbing against her pussy. The desire was already back and begging for satisfaction. Leaning against a bathroom wall, she slowly pushed two fingers into herself, feeling as deep as she could go. She got herself into a rhythm and let her own fantasies run while, but all she could envision was today’s main star, Ruby Rose.

**Author's Note:  Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay between chapters, but it doesn't matter now since this one is out.**

**Song: Fame < Infamy**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Infinity on High**


	26. Bring the Heat!

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Heated Excitement is back with another chapter of course! Hopefully you enjoy, if you do, please leave a comment! Thanks! (For some reason, I can't use the rich text format on AO3 - still a little new to this site - so you'll just have to bare without the bold writing.

Also, I have another RWBY smut one-shot they may turn into a mini-series named SCIENCE! It is a little different from this and if you check it out, you'll see why. It may not be to your tastes and if not, then don't read it, simple. Thanks to those who decide to check it out.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Bring the Heat! (JNPR)

(This chapter contains: Yuri, Straight, Anal, Threesome, Swallow, Creampie)

"Argh… This day has been so long…" Jaune growled, pissed off at the temperature. Velvet shyly nodded, embracing her special book against her chest. "Sorry for my complaining Velvet, I've just… Been on edge lately…" Jaune sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine." She smiled as they approached her dorm. "Thank you Jaune!" She hugged him and retreated into her dorm room. On the odd occasion, Jaune would walk Velvet back to her dorm room so Cardin wouldn't pick on her, now that Cardin tended not to confront Jaune as much.

He spun on his heels and continued walking down the corridor. Since his pleasurable experience with Weiss, he hadn't done any messing around. Approaching his dorm room, he heard various bumps and moans. Jaune rolled his eyes and opened the door, getting a full sight of Nora absolutely naked. She was presenting herself on her bed as Ren's tongue connected with her pussy. The blonde haired boy waved to them and set his belongings down on the floor, next to his bed.

Unzipping his bag, Jaune pulled out a large textbook from Professor Oobleck's class. Homework was the bane of his existence, but Pyrrha would get cold towards him if he didn't complete it; partially explaining his lack of sex as of late.

Skimming through the book, he found the pages requiring his attention. After one click, he was ready to begin. Well, that was until graphic moans grew louder and louder from across the room. "Ah… Ren, keep eating me out!" Nora panted, running her fingers through her orange hair. "Fuck!" Jaune tried to focus and get the erotic moans out of his head. The first question was simple.

'Who was the first large Orator of the Faunus Revolution?'

He grinned triumphantly. They had learnt this last period, he was set to go. "Ren! Kya!" Nora cried out. Her strangely violent movements caused the bed to rock about, creaking loudly. Jaune took a deep breath. He wanted to make Pyrrha proud. He wanted to complete the homework before she got back from her meeting in Vale. She was with her manager discussing the future of her celebrity career, though Pyrrha didn't seem too keen on it carrying on. She wanted to continue her life with JNPR at Beacon then become a huntress, not some model.

The simple first question began to blur. He was hot, immediately bored and now, uncomfortably aroused. He pushed himself off of his bed and went to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he brainstormed. Obviously, he could leave, get the work done and come back, but he agreed to meet Pyrrha in their dorm room once she got back. Another idea was that he could do the work in the bathroom, but as things were, he could still hear Nora loud and clear. It was bad enough that sometimes they kept him awake past midnight.

He nodded to his reflection and clapped his hands together. He vowed to get the work done. With a high head, he marched out of the bathroom, reclaiming his bed as a desk. The pen in hand and the book opened, he was prepared for round two. At least that's what he thought.

"Ren… Oh God Ren! I need you now!" Nora moaned, still moving around excessively. "I… Want you to fuck me now!" Jaune's boner was becoming an annoyance to his work, constantly calling for his attention. He took a quick glance over at the two lovers. Ren had bent her over the bed and was beginning to push his length into her arse. "Oh God!" Nora moaned out, gripping the messy bed sheets for support. Her hair was already dishevelled. Jaune gently rubbed his erection through his jeans, feeling his urges building at an alarming pace. "Fuck!" Nora called out into the bed as Ren continuously picked up speed, thrusting deeper into her arse every time. The horny girl had caught on that Jaune was incredibly aroused and now she was just playing the waiting game until he'd inevitably cave in to his desires. "Keep fucking me Ren!" She moaned. Jaune noticed her lusting eyes looking over at him. Her arousing chest was bouncing back and forth as Ren carried on pounding her.

Jaune slipped under his duvet and unzipped his pants, awkwardly touching himself. "For fuck's sake Jaune!" Nora cried out. "Hurry… Up and come here!" Nora was getting a little short of breath from Ren's pleasurable services. Jaune's brain tried to steer him on the right path towards homework, but his jeans were already down to his ankles. Jaune wriggled underneath Nora, putting his cock into position. Three seconds passed until he felt the incredible sensation of her warmth enveloping his harden erection. Immediately, he pushed deep inside of her. Nora gasped as the two cocks constantly pounded her. Ren felt her tight arse constricting his erection even more with Jaune inside. The blonde haired boy gripped both her ample breasts. He began to suckle on one of her breasts as he listened to her endless moaning and panting. Ren gripped Nora's messy hair as his thrusting sped up some more. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ren! Jaune! Fuck!" Nora cried out, feeling her whole body succumb to the pleasure she was receiving. Her mind shut off as her legs lost feeling.

The pleasure was being sent straight to her core; it was overwhelming. Jaune finished pleasuring one nipple and moved on to the other, spending his time with each one. Her fighting-fit figure was awe inspiring. Nora moaned loudly as Jaune increased the intensity of his sucking, leaving future hickeys. Jaune could feel her pussy reacting to the pleasure, tightening down hard for seconds at a time.

The blonde boy always thought himself to be lucky. His sex life had skyrocketed since his acceptance to Beacon Academy; much like everyone else's. He got a celebrity girlfriend who is kind and caring, along with a cute face and a body to drool over, but with the open relationship, he got to experience many different types of girls. Ruby, the lovably cute girl. Weiss, the girl he dreams about. Yang, the woman with an unbeatable sex drive. Glynda, the teacher with a deviant side. Finally, the girl he was currently deep inside, Nora. "Ah… Ren!" Nora moaned out as Ren picked up the pace. Her already tight arse was trying to squeeze him of his semen. Ren let go of her hair as Jaune's tongue slid along hers in a heated frenzy. Their kiss was already deep and full of saliva.

Jaune wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself, finding Nora's body too erotic. Nora was already feeling the same, struggling to hold back moan after moan after moan with two erections pounding her consistently. "Jaune! Jaune! Oh fuck Jaune!" Nora cried out into his mouth, immediately going back to sucking on his tongue afterwards. Her body was numb and buzzing at the same time. Her climax was approaching at full force. "Oh God!" Her moans pitch fluctuated unstably. Her fingernails dug into her bedsheets, causing a ripping sound, only for it to be suddenly buried in her orgasmic shouts. Jaune's lips connected with her jawline, kissing up and down it while she pants.

Nora's breathing cut out sharply, her orgasm taking over. Her convulsing body matched with the untimed squirt of her erotic fluids. Jaune suckled on her neck, making sure to leave marks for tomorrow. Her ejaculatory fluids puddled on her duvet and Jaune's thighs. She bit her tongue, curled the duvet in her fingers and tensed her entire body, finding the intensity of her orgasm becoming hard to withstand. She just wanted to moan endlessly, as Ren and Jaune continued on their tasks. "Jaune, Ren… Fu-Fuck!" Nora face was completely flushed as sweat droplets ran down from her forehead.

The feeling of Nora's orgasm tipped Jaune over the edge. His cock began to twitch deep inside of Nora, causing strange noises from the exhausted girl. Her pleasured pussy massaged his erection as it began to spurt semen in streams inside of her. The warmth of his ejaculatory fluids brought Nora to swoon, almost giving up on keeping herself up. Nora kissed along Jaune's face, going from forehead to ears to cheek to nose. He pulled his member out, coated in a mixture of his and her nectar. The blonde shuffled out from under Nora, letting her collapse onto her duvet, Ren still working her behind. She bit hard into the duvet, scratching the pillow above her head. Jaune walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

The door swung open and slammed shut as the celebrity returned from Vale. "That was absolutely awful…" Pyrrha sighed, letting all her bags and accessories drop onto the floor beside her bed.

"Oh, you're-"

"Oh, fuck!" Nora interrupted loudly.

After a few seconds, Jaune continued. "You're back! I take it your day wasn't great…"

"Nope… But yours seems to be quite swell!" Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "Could I join…? I need to get my mind off this day…" She asked the couple still shagging on Nora's bed. They both nodded which was when Pyrrha slipped out of her rather tight-fitting clothes. She crawled onto the closest bed which happened to be Jaune's. Ren pulled out of Nora's tight arsehole as the two made their way to Pyrrha. Nora spread her legs over the girl's mouth, lowering herself down to meet the tongue of the model.

"Ah…" Nora squealed in delight. Pyrrha tasted something interesting and Nora knew she would. "It's a two for one combo." She giggled, though Pyrrha didn't mind in the slightest. Ren spread apart the legs of Pyrrha, seeing her vagina, glistening with the moisture caused by the scene she was introduced to upon entry to her dorm. Ren pushed inside without much force, giving her time to adjust to his cock pushing her walls further apart.

Pyrrha collected some of Jaune's cum on her tongue as she licked through Nora's wet cunt bringing upon more moans from the hammer user. The taste was as she remembered, but with a slight difference from Nora's juices.

Ren began to pick up the pace, moving in deeper. "Ah fuck me Ren!" Pyrrha cried out, not caring for the day she'd been put through. Jaune was waiting for his sex drive to recover from the powerful orgasm Nora had given him. While waiting her slipped out his scroll and snapped some photos; even at Beacon, sometimes it can get a little lonely. He gazed upon her breasts being bounced back and forth by Ren who was beginning to get a little harder. Her erect nipples were vocal points in his eyes. "Faster… Faster!" Pyrrha mumbled into Nora's pussy. The odd vibrations of her speech were causing a tingling sensation for the receiver.

Nora wiped the sweat from her face, feeling on top of the world. Her voice was fading, sore from the constant moaning she was displaying. She pressed her arms against the window that sat above his bed. No one had bothered to close the curtains but none of them currently cared. Her breasts were on show, but why should she care? It's more than likely people will start to crush on her or applaud her self-confidence than be disgusted.

"Re-en… Keep going, please keep going!" Pyrrha moaned, wrapping her legs around Ren's back, tighten enough so he can't pull out for any reason. Pyrrha had been turned on since this morning. While she'd been waiting for her meeting to start, she received an email informing her that a writer 'FaunusOfFlames' had uploaded a new chapter of smut. Without thinking, she indulged herself in it, getting a horrifying fright when her manager called for her. The rest of her work day was spent with the phallic imagery clouding her mind.

Pyrrha began to shake from the sweet vibrations Ren was thrusting deep inside her. "Ah, God!" Pyrrha's nails lightly dug into Nora's waist, keeping a riding movement going with the girl above. Ren slipped his hand down to her crotch, rubbing her clit while pounding her at the same time. Her eyes began to water from pleasure as Ren suddenly started twitching inside of her. "Kya!" Pyrrha cried inside of Nora.

Nora was having difficulty breathing and keeping up with Pyrrha's cunnilingus technique. Soft sprays showered down on Pyrrha's chin, but nothing too explosive, although rather satisfying to her taste buds. Ren on the other hand, was trying his best not to cum just yet, he wanted Pyrrha to climax first and by her sudden body movements, he was sure that he wouldn't have to wait much longer. The celebrity breathing was building up in intensity while her muscles began to tense. Her tongue moved jaggedly without focus, having a hard time using her brain at all. This was exactly what she needed to brighten up her day.

She slowly clawed down Nora's thighs, exciting the two of them. Another short gush of Nora's sexual fluids poured around Pyrrha's mouth, getting too excited perhaps. Pyrrha carried on using her tongue even though her movements with it weren't fluent for the time being. She was pushing in deep, licking along all areas of her walls in a rough manner. "Ooh Pyrrha…" Nora moaned sincerely, really tapping into her delight.

Ren was really beginning to stretch for time, about to blow his load. With Pyrrha squeezing him further in with her legs, he knew that inside was the only option for release. Pyrrha's eyes shot open for a single second before slamming shut once more, crying out moans, clawing Nora some more. Her pleasurable pussy began to flow into spasms, kneading Ren's solid erection. Her orgasm was hitting full force as her whole body began to jerk about. Nora was forced to hold her arms down by the wrists, still trying to jolt. Her legs closed in tighter around Ren, getting him as deep as he could go. His orgasm cut into hers; his warmth flowing inside of her. This only added to her uncontrollable pleasure. Ren helped Pyrrha ride out her orgasm, slowing his thrusts as his climax was coming to an end. Nora pulled herself off of Pyrrha's face, helping Ren out of her sudden vice grip.

Pyrrha was still moaning, but it only got worse when Nora dropped to her knees and slipped her tongue along her cunt. "You did this to me, so now it's my turn. It's only fair, right?" Nora giggled, still watching Pyrrha's body twitch under the spell of a fried mind. The hammer user kept at it, eating Pyrrha out, making sure to spend a while on each of her known G-spots.

"Oh fuck… Nora… Ah… Ahh… Ooh!" Pyrrha moaned on loop, not getting a second of break from the pleasure. Her second orgasm was already building up inside. Nora smirked as two fingers slowly pressed inside, reaching in further than her tongue ever could. Her tongue was occupied with her clit, enjoying some quality time together. "No-" Pyrrha started to cry out, but got cut off by a sudden rush of pleasure, her whole body jolting once more.

Jaune moved over to help her stay stationary, connecting their lips together. Her tongue movements were still jarring inside Jaune's mouth as to be expected. Her second orgasm was not as intense, but definitely borrowed some energy from the previous, really trying to get her to squirt. Nora smiled as her fingers felt the powerful shuddering of Pyrrha's soaking wet pussy, slowly pulling out.

"Ah fuck…" Pyrrha sighed happily as her orgasm was at its ending point. She slowly started to giggle with a joyous smile upon her mug. Jaune grinned too, crawling next to her. Nora returned to Ren's side on her bed.

Jaune whispered quietly into Pyrrha's ear to which she nodded in reply. The grabbed each other's hands, pulling into the bathroom. "We're going to shower!" Jaune called out with a hint of awkwardness in his voice as usual.

The water flicked on, warming up in seconds. Jaune was pushed against the tiled walls, feeling his chest get groped as his girlfriend crawled down his body, reaching her destination. The sudden, mind-numbing warmth of her mouth caused a wash of peace to wash over Jaune's face. She was taking in most of his cock, using her tongue to the best of her ability. Gripping the base, she licked up the shaft, looking up at the receiver deeply. His erection was already buzzing due to the new pleasure he was undergoing. "Yup… Let's continue…" Jaune fluttered with glee. Pyrrha nodded, crawling back up his body. He gripped the underside of her thighs and lifted her, back against the wall. Slowly, she was lowered onto his erection, pressing apart her walls. She had to be honest, Ren was bigger, but with Jaune, there was more of a spark, a unique feeling to it. Her smile gave away her most precious secret; that she was more than happy to go all day long with him.

It was no secret to Nora and Ren as to what they were doing, but they just smiled at one another and pulled the covers up, both feeling tired and sweaty, but both feeling happy and calm. Snuggling up together, they closed their eyes in sync.

\---

Author's Note: I apologise if there are any mistakes, it's late and I should be doing assessments instead of writing, editing and uploading... Eh, oh well. As stated before, hopefully you enjoyed. Remember to give kudos and comment if you'd like to! It means a lot, I love talking to you all!

Song: The Heat

Artist: Jungle

Album: Jungle


	27. In Your Snatch Fitzpleasure

** Author's Note: ** **Sorry for the lack of uploads recently. April has been a busy month for me and is going to continue to be busy so there may be one more update this month if I get lucky. I'm also going to be honest and say that this chapter was only read through once and quite roughly at that so if there are any problems such as spelling, grammar or inconsistencies within the chapter, just comment and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, I guess I should mention that my recent RWBY smut one-shot has been changed to a mini-series with two chapters out right now. (I'm currently planning five chapters). The name is SCIENCE!**

**And now, the long awaited Blake x Sun people have been asking for forever. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** In Your Snatch Fitzpleasure  **(Blake x Sun)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Straight, Creampie)**

"Mails here!" A monkey Faunus called out, turning the door handle of Team RWBY's dorm. "News for Miss Rose!" Looking up with a smile, he noticed the entire room empty. Well, almost empty. A human-sized lump was present under the duvet of Blake's bed. "Uh… Blake?" Sun asked, towering over her bed.

Silence.

"Blakey!" He spoke again.

Silence.

"Oi!" He shouted, gripping the duvet and pulling it with an excessive amount of force. Looking at the lump on the bed, his mouth curled up into a small grin with a light blush surrounding his cheeks. Her face was bright red with her sheets being used to cover up private areas. She quickly wriggled her pants and panties up from her knees and shoved her shirt and bra down from her neck, albeit uncomfortably.

Blake looked towards the wall, away from the intruder. "Ah… Sorry…" He giggled awkwardly, rubbing his palm against the back of his head. Blake still refused to look, she had half a mind to bite his ear off and kick him out the room, then again, that'd embarrass her further. "Uh… Yeah um, sorry again. I have some news for Ruby." Sun tried to return back to his reason for arriving.

"… So…" She muttered into her crumpled up sheets, hiding her face.

Sun stretched nervously, feeling the atmosphere was rather strange. "Do you uh, know where she is?" He glanced around the dorm, not really wanting to stare in one place too long.

Blake shuffled in her clothing once more. "She left with Penny somewhere." She cleared her throat and looked up towards the man, trying to regain her image of 'the serious girl without a care'. Although that failed immediately when she watched Sun pick up the book on her bedside table. It had been hurriedly placed down on her the page she was up to, leaving it open.

Sun's eyes scanned lines and lines while Blake watched in horror. "He wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but that wouldn't stop either of us. In the small closet that contained just the two of us, I lent in closely and whispered in his ear. 'How would we get caught? Ninja's don't get caught, remember." My voice echoing in his eardrum must've lit a fire, bringing his passion into a blaze. His fingers gripped my hips tightly. I squint my eyes suddenly, feeling as though things were about to get a little heated." Sun turned the page, interested in more.

"Sun!" Blake screamed, kicking the book from his hand. It landed open on a page with a small illustration of the female ninja lowering herself onto the male ninja's member. Her foot slammed down on the image, she then spun around and used her other foot to kick Sun in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, sore and winded. Landing on his arse, he looked up at the girl quickly hiding the book in her mattress.

He slowly brought himself to his feet. "I didn't think you'd be into that sort of thing… I guess it's always the quiet ones!" He laughed, moving his hands to his head to look like a certain rabbit.

Blake angrily lifted the duvet from the ground and threw it onto her bed. "I'm not into that sort of thing!"

"Uh huh, is that why there is three more books falling out of your mattress?" Sun grinned cheekily.

He could tell Blake was about to beat him to a pulp, but it was just too much fun. "Shut it!" She growled, shoving them back inside the small cut in the mattress.

"So what kinds of thing do they do in those books?" Sun leant against Blake who simply shrugged him off. "Kissing… Hugging… Fondling… Banging…" Sun read out a list of what came to mind, putting emphasis on the last word. Blake's cheeks were now a constant red. "Ding-ding! Was that a correct answer? I think it was!" He lightly pinched her cheek. Next thing he could comprehend was his back on the floor and a sudden pain in his cheek.

Blake was actually getting a little angry, although she was relieved that he was bringing up her activity while reading. "So why do you read those books? If you don't mind me asking. Well, you probably do mind, but I wanna insist." He continued to grin, getting on his feet once again.

She sat down in a huff, wriggling her butt into her soft duvet, getting comfortable. "I just… Do okay?" She sighed, looking depressed.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was only having a little fun… I'm sorry!" Sun spoke sheepishly, slowly approaching her side. He sat down next to her, looking up at her face. It was glum and looked to have a whole lot more on her mind.

Blake glanced down to her feet. "No, I'm sorry. I actually have a reason for it… But…" Blake continued to stare towards the ground. Sun could see she was embarrassed, but didn't say a word. He felt it to be better if she managed to come clean on her own, if she wanted to that is. "In these books, the guy and girl have a full on relationship… With everything happening." Blake bit her bottom lip. "I have achieved this many times with a range of girls, but I…" Sun kept his stance, waiting for the final announcement. Her face was slowly rising in redness. "I've never managed to accomplish sexual relations with a guy that I want to. I get too shy around them and act strangely. The thought of me actually succeeding is a joke. You, for example, how the hell could I ask you out for some fun? I can just imagine myself being a laug-" She was cut off with a surprise kiss. Sun had grabbed her by both shoulders and instigated a kiss. Blake immediately melted into it. Her mind activity was fluctuating. Surprised by the sudden move pulled by Sun, but her mind wanted to shut off and enjoy this moment.

Sun ran his hands from her shoulders up to her face, cupping her cheeks lightly. This single action rose the heat of the kiss, making it more passionate. Blake certainly felt strange. There was conflicting feelings. She felt as though this was her first time, but she obviously knew it was nothing of the sort. Sun let her take some of his weight, forcing her to lay back against her duvet. The monkey Faunus shuffled to position himself with a knee on each side of her. He separated from the kiss. "Wow." Blake spoke absent-mindedly, staring up at him.

"I probably shouldn't have done that… Please don't hit me again…" Sun pleaded.

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt and pulling him in for another round. She loved the sudden surge of confidence she'd received. Hyped, she squeaked during the kiss. This could be the wrecking ball she needed to break down her wall of insecurity.

Sun had been interested in her since day one, but after being ignored, he got captured by Velvet's charmingly nervous ways. Although, these next few moments could be what Sun use to fantasise about at night.

Blake was already beginning to undress Sun, pushing his shirt down his arms. Quickly, he flicked his shirt off and across the room. She ran her hands down his muscular body as Sun pressed his tongue between her lips. Blake's mood had completely flipped and now she was approaching a high fast. Sun slid his hands up her shirt, lifting it over her head. Her black bra seemed mature, matching her normal image, but right now, it didn't match her slightly. Sun fumbled around, unlatching her bra. Letting it slide down her arms, her ample breasts were now exposed to him. He almost felt star struck. Not because her breasts were famous, but he used to think about them often and now he was seeing the real deal.

Slowly and edging on nervously, he caressed her right heavy, plump breast. The softness of her skin was soothing and her nipple pointed out erect, showing its pale pink colour. Blake felt calmed by his gentle fondling that he now was preforming on both breasts. With his crotch against hers, she felt his member pulse, ringing new bells in her ears. Sun knew she felt it, but wanted to savour the moment here. He pressed against her shoulder, forcing her back against the duvet once more. He trailed his lips from her cheek, down her neck to her breasts. Lightly kissing over her smooth breasts, the nipple got enveloped by his lips. He built up his suction force, growing the amount of pleasure Blake was receiving. After every breath, he would grate his teeth against her nipples, teasing her before he continued to suckle.

She clawed his naked back and rushed her hands through this ruffled hair. While shuffling to switch breasts, he purposely wiggled his hips causing crotch grinding. Blake's whole body shook in sudden satisfaction. "S-Sun… I'm done with foreplay… Let's… Do more!" She smiled with lustful eyes. She ran her fingers down his abs and hooked her fingers around his jeans. Keeping eye contact the entire time, she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down along with his briefs. His package pointed tall in front of her face. Blake took a deep breath and reclined back. Sun gripped Blake's loose clothing and pulled them down with ease. She hadn't exactly fixed her clothing from her previous time alone. Her damp panties brought a small chuckle into Sun as he threw them aside. Her bare pussy was now visible and directly in front of him. Slowly wrapping her arms around her thighs, he pulled her body closer to his erection.

Today was the day he could finally give his question an answer, which is better, cat or rabbit? His tip poked against her wet entrance. A sharp breath was taken by Blake, a fraction nervous. She knew once they got down to business, nothing would worry her, but he was taking his sweet time. The head of his penis ran up and down her lips before settling in at the opening. The sudden push inwards brought tensing along her arms, gripping down on the duvet underneath. He was thrusting his shaft in for the first time, keeping a close eye on her facial expressions as he did. Blush was apparent along with her wide open mouth and squinted eyes.

Blake spent so much more intimate times with girls, but her buttons were so easily pressed by males. Sun pulled out rather fast, a major contrast to his thrust. "Oh fuck!" Blake squealed. Making his way in again, her warmth of her pussy embraced his cock. Her tight walls caressed every inch he forced inside. He could tell she was feeling it right from the start. Every movement he made with his cock, she'd react in some way. A single twitch brought shudders of pleasure upon the lusting girl. A small hip movement caused jolting body parts. And a lone thrust forced her to cry out, feeling her body succumb to his satisfactory ways.

With his fingers lightly digging into her thighs, he ramped up his speed and lit the fuse of a highly explosive time bomb. Blake's hair ran across her face due to her constant head movements. "Fuck! Oh my fucking… Ah!" She gritted her teeth together as Sun's erection reached her furthest most pleasurable spot. Small trails of saliva ran down from the corners of her mouth, sliding down her chin. Sun softly cleaned it up for her with quick kisses which suddenly turned into long smooches, leaving marks for a later date.

Her body was jolting so much, her ample breasts began to hurt as they were being pelted about roughly. In a rush, she gripped her own breasts, squeezing down tightly as Sun's erection reached the G spot once again. She was helping bring out her own most erotic moans. The noises escaping from her mouth sounded quite like those you'd only hear in pornographic film, expect these were all genuine, much to her embarrassment and delight.

Sun licked up her neck to her ears. His ear was almost touching her mouth when she let out a glass-shattering moan brought out by a strong orgasm about to reach its peak.

The monkey Faunus kept at it. He experienced such wondrous feelings from her satisfying pussy. He felt the pressure of the walls increase and decrease rapidly, kneading his cock close to breaking point. He felt the suction of her desire and lust call for more. He felt the warmth embrace him and invite him for much, much more. She was just too good without even trying. Blake thought the same of Sun.

His cock still kept pounding inside her, rubbing along every centimetre it could. Blake knew something special was about to erupt with her orgasm. Digging her fingers into her own breasts, the folds of her palms gently teased her nipples. Her breathing was incredibly excessive and forceful, but Sun's thrusting didn't falter. She could no longer see Sun through her blurry vision and disorientated mind. Her daze was only increased when her climax hit. "Holy fuck!" Blake spat, burning her throat with her wild cry. Her fingers latched onto his shoulders, although he could feel her arms vibrating as a rush of cum squirted out of her vagina. It was extremely obvious to her now, she needed the male touch to reach squirting level, however she knew Ruby wouldn't stop trying if they ever got intimate again.

Her ejaculatory fluids dampened her bed to match the patches of sweat that had formed during. The walls of Blake's energetic pussy, clenched down tightly. He felt her warmth envelope him further. Sun wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her off the bed and into his arms exclusively. He was holding her upright while still being deep inside. His thrusting continued this way as she came once more, feeling her orgasm lift her spirits and current outlook on her surrounding world.

She couldn't deny that her legs were dead along with her mind. Sun himself, was feeling rather close to the edge. The cat Faunus bit into his shoulder as he picked up the speed. Her pussy was still massaging his erection with the post-orgasm spasms it was undergoing.

And there it was.

They both felt his cock pulsate multiple times before she felt his warmth run up and inside her body. It felt more pleasant than she thought it ever would, but still rather strange. Sun was still releasing semen inside her vagina as he gently placed her back onto her bed. As he pulled out, a large squirt lined up her stomach. Sun grinned cheekily as Blake laid still, absolutely exhausted. Sun ducked into the bathroom to clean up his member, along with tissues and a towel in case any other clean-up was necessary such as semen running down her belly.

Sun wiped her stomach and dabbed her face that was coated in light sweat. The state she was in was rather amusing to him. The dishevelled hair with the flushed face and limp body. He admired her body once more, scanning down her breasts, noticing the almost perfect curves it presents. Her fit stomach running down to her pale and soft pelvis with an almost barren surface. The pick colour of her pleasurable organ was mirroring his lewd imagination.

He lent in closer to her to speak. "Hey Blake. I should get going on my quest to find Ruby or Velvet will butcher me!" Blake rolled her eyes before using her remaining energy to grab Sun by the shoulder and pull him in for another kiss. She was becoming more comfortable and dominant with him, which perhaps is his own fault. Tongue bloomed this kiss, before their lips connected. She kissed down his neck, then he did the same to her.

"I want more." She growled with an erotic tone. The grin on her face screamed lust. Sun smiled back at her, feeling his sex drive reboot. He wasn't sure if she was always this sexually active, but hell, he wasn't going to start complaining now. As his cock grew tall once more, she positioned herself on her hands and knees. Sun entered the instant her legs spread apart. He could immediately feel his previous gifts, but that didn't bother him. He was hoping to add to it after this. "Ooh…" Blake purred, biting her lip. "Shit!" Her eyes closed as he pulled out and pushed back in. He was reaching as deep as before, raging the storm in Blake's mind.

The monkey Faunus ran his hands along her arse, feeling the plump roundness. His hands continued rolling over to her smooth stomach and finally cupping her breasts that were now dangling down. Sun could already feel the swelling walls of Blake's pussy envelope his cock even more. "Blake…" He muttered, twisting his palms back and forth.

"Sun! Keep going!" Blake cried as her arms gave out under her weight and the unstableness of her body. She landed on her cheek, letting her arms sprawl out. "Oh fuck…" Blake moaned, turning her head to cover her face, moaning intensely into the duvet beneath. "Ehya… Hu… Kya!" Her incoherent moaning continued for several thrusts until she spoke properly once again. "Oh God!" She ripped her duvet in three different places, pulling at it with such strength. Lifting her head from the bed, she took a deep breath that got interrupted by a powerful thrust that brought upon her second orgasm. The tears became gaping holes as she continued to pull at it while her body succumbed to the intense jolting and spasms. Her hips moved in odd ways that pleasured Sun. Most of her body felt dead to her, unable to move her legs or arms and barely having enough strength to lift her head. An overpowering spray coated her shredded duvet. The clear liquid ran down her thighs, pooling beneath her crotch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-u-uck!" Blake moaned with her mouth, watering. The heavenly feeling was pulling her back into a dazed state. Sun's body began to slow and relax as the pressure began to build inside. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cried out, losing her voice on the last word.

Another squirt peppered Sun's legs along, also adding to the soaking puddle. "Blake, I'm gonna cum again." Sun exhaled as his cock began to twitch inside of her dripping wet cunt. More of his semen started unloading inside. The hands that groped Blake's breasts clamped down tighter during his orgasm. It felt rather extreme, having a second orgasm quickly after the first.

He slowly pulled out and once doing so, the girl collapsed down onto the bed, not saying a word for three minutes straight; just heavy breathing. Sun cleaned himself up once again and passed a towel to the worn out Faunus, still laying idle. "Blake, you alright?" He asked, rather concerned.

"Em… Gurd…" She spoke, muffled by the duvet and poor articulation. Sun just nodded, actually unsure of what she said.

He fitted his clothing back on and tried to brush out any creases, although it did nothing. "I guess I'll be off then since you seem extremely tired. Want me to help you to the shower first?" She shook her head and wriggled under the duvet, it was nap time. Sun rolled his eyes, knowing her bed was just going to get even messier. "I'll see ya round then. Call me if ah, you know." He chuckled before leaving, shutting the door behind. As soon as he heard the click of the door, he fist pumped the air with a large smile, getting strange looks but he didn't care, they obviously didn't just have sex with the woman they once dreamt about.

"Ah…" He sighed happily, moving down the corridor. "Now… I suppose I should find Ruby…" Checking his scroll, there were four angry messages from Velvet asking about that specific girl. Sun's eyes widened as he changed his speed into a full on sprint.

** Author's Note: ** **Thanks for reading. Please remember to leave kudos, bookmark and comment if you so wish to.**

**Song: Fitzpleasure**

**Artist: alt-J**

**Album: An Awesome Wave**


	28. Pick Me Up and Turn Me On

** Author's Note: ** **I feel like I'm always saying this, but I am unsure about this chapter... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Pick Me Up and Turn Me On  **(Ruby x Yang x Penny)**

**(This chapter contains: Yuri, Incest, Threesome, Masturbation)**

A knock at the door caught Ruby's attention immediately. Like a dog, she leapt to the front door to see who was behind. As she saw the person, her face lit up. "Hey Penny!" Clapping her hands together in joy.

"Hello Ruby." Penny smiled with a nod.

Running to her dresser, she kept talking. "I'm so glad you could make it today!"

"I did have to sneak out, although it's not a big deal. My master wasn't home." Penny continued to smile. Blake looked over from her book to show notice of the intruder, but didn't feel like engaging in conversation. It seemed to her that Ruby was about to go somewhere with her.

Ruby found her scroll she'd left under a small pile of clothing from the sisters. She tapped away, sending a message to Yang.

'TO: Yang Xiao Long

SUBJECT: _

MESSAGE: "Yo! Where are you?"'

The message was short and to the point. Ruby just hoped that Yang would respond soon.

Penny was still awkwardly standing in the doorway, beaming her unusual smile for the two girls inside. "Uh, Penny… You can come inside if you wish to. We're waiting for Yang to reply." Ruby patted Weiss bed for to sit on since Ruby's was above and Ruby was sitting on Weiss' herself. Penny sat down oddly, but Ruby didn't seem to notice.

Blake continued to read uninterrupted while Ruby and Penny conversed about this and that. It took Yang about ten minutes to respond with a message back. The message was very straight forward, reading, 'Gym. Bout 2 hop in changing room. Y?'

Ruby smiled, getting all the information she needed. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed Penny by the wrist and pulled, taking her off the bed. "We're going Blake!" Ruby waved. "Come on Penny, now we know where Yang is, we can go meet her!" Penny nodded and followed Ruby out the door, slamming it shut behind herself.

The cat Faunus got to her feet, placing her book to the side with a bookmark placed nicely inside. Fumbling with the side of her mattress, she pulled out the newest erotic novel published by her favourite author. "With Ruby and Yang out somewhere else and Weiss forced to meet with her family for the day, I have the whole room to myself. Come here 'Ninja's in Love: Passionate Delight'. We won't have any interruptions for a little while now." Blake smiled cheekily.

Book in hand, she began reading diligently, letting one hand slowly crawl downwards.

* * *

 

Ruby and Penny sped through the entirety of Beacon Academy to reach the changing rooms Yang was currently at. The caped fighter used her semblance and Penny was just naturally extremely fast. Acting calm and collected, Ruby pushed the door open and strolled in. Penny followed, but looking as normal as she's ever looked. Ruby scanned the room, noticing a lack of people, including Yang.

"What…" Ruby sighed, looking down one line of showers, seeing no one. The young girl tiptoed to the next line of showers behind a thin wall. There were two pairs of feet, but neither shower was on, in fact, the two pairs of feet were in the same stall. Ruby sneaked up on the two of them, trying to figure out who it was. The first girl was undetectable as Ruby could only see her black hair hanging just below her shoulders. The second girl was obvious, it was Yang. The long, messy yellow hair, the body shape and bust size were all dead giveaways that it was her sister.

Ruby blushed a little, feeling intrusive, but she did have plans with Yang. The younger sister ended their make out session abruptly with a loud, obnoxious clear of the throat. That startled both girls, but mostly the unidentified one. Facing the other way from Ruby, she ducked away from Yang and moved quickly to her bag. She picked up all her things and retreated out of the room, still naked.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked, watching the nude girl behind disappear out the door.

Yang shrugged. "She didn't say her name or anything. She just started kissing me in the shower and man… She was bloody good at it too!" The blondie swept the hair from her face. "I felt as though she was about to go further too, but someone happened to interrupt our fun…" Yang rolled her eyes, only acting annoyed to watch her sister pout although this time, it didn't happen.

Ruby reacted with a grin. "That doesn't matter Yang because I brought a good friend of mine!" She exclaimed loudly, holding both hands high. "Penny, get over here!" Ruby smiled which then turned to a look of confusion. "Why uh… Why are you already naked?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Is that not common protocol for a changing room?" Penny asked back. Ruby and Yang looked at each other and decided it best not to answer her question.

Yang leant against the shower stall wall with a cheeky smile spreading. "I told you, you had to experience Penny's amazing talent at least once. She's amazing." Ruby winked.

"Thank you Ruby. You are amazing too." Penny droned out a seemingly automated reply, but with a firm smile to seal the deal.

"Alright then. Let's get to business then!" Yang laughed, using her fingers to lightly trace along Penny nude body. Starting at her left shoulder, her fingers trailed down to her left breasts. Firm, soft and bouncy with a light pink as the colour of her nipples. Her breasts were a little larger than Ruby's, but paled in comparison to Yang's size. Yang's warm tongue licked up the side of her boob, before going back down, flicking over the hardening nipple. Penny stood awkwardly, accepting the tingling pleasure while Ruby slowly undressed herself, getting ready to get the cogs moving.

She felt the odd satisfaction of her clothes dropping from their tight positions on her body. Her growing breasts were prominent as she stretched, bending her back.

"This feels wonderful!" Penny celebrated, although about to lose footing. Slipping backwards, Ruby caught the ginger haired girl. Yang had fallen with her, sucking in more of her breast in the sudden shock. With the power behind her suction, Penny moaned in a way that made her seem more human than ever before. "Ooh, Yang!" Her thighs grinded together, see was definitely human-like in more ways than one. Ruby grinned, gently letting her hand make tracks over Penny's stomach and thigh towards her pleasure point. The barrenness of her pelvis gave Penny an innocent vibe, although Ruby knew that was not exactly the case.

A light touch against Penny's already dripping wet pussy brought out more moans than what Yang was currently accomplishing. Her toes curled as Ruby slowly pressed her index finger into Penny's cunt. Ruby lovingly watched Penny's facial expressions. This was one of the only ways to see various facial expressions for the robotic girl, and they were by far, the most interesting. Her mouth gradually opened wider as a long breath of warm air fell from her lips. The light blush scattered across her cheeks gave Ruby an incentive to pleasure the girl laying in front of her. Penny's eyelids gained weight, minimising her vision.

Without realising until too late, two fingers had reached deep inside her body, gently pleasuring her. Ruby's second hand, being free from activities, was brought to the swelling clit of the receiver. Moulding her fingers around the girl's clitoris, she began to move in a circular pattern, going faster as Penny moaned out her name.

Yang was dominating the girl's breasts, leaving hickies all over one and teasing the other, fitting the erect nipple between two fingers. Penny had let one of her hands wander along the smooth back of the blonde girl, barely reaching her behind. From the tensing pleasure caused from the sisters, Penny roughly groped the girl's arse, exciting her a pinch more. Yang slowly began to get wilder with her treatment of the robotic girl's breasts. With hickies appearing all over her boobs, Yang's teeth nibbled softly at the nipples. Squeezing tightly on her right breasts, Penny's legs wrapped around Ruby's head, forcing the younger girl's head against her bare pussy, lusting for more attention. Yang's pussy was the same, craving for some action. She twisted her body around to position one knee on either side of the receiver. She lowered her body, feeling a most desirable tongue make the connection to her clit. Yang immediately had to stop herself from falling forward.

Her face became rather close to her sister's. She watched between squinted eyes, looking at her sister's tongue running up and down the slit of the girl currently lunging her tongue deep inside of her. Aroused by many things occurring all at once, Yang tapped her sister on the head three times. "Spin." She simply commanded between moans buried deep in her throat. Ruby had an idea of what she meant, but the hardest part of following the orders were to get out of Penny's vice grip with her legs. Ruby turned around, her head still at Penny's crotch, and raised her arse upwards towards Yang.

Ruby didn't want to mention how uncomfortable the position was, but in a second, she wouldn't be complaining in the slightest. Yang gripped Ruby's small hips and tucked her face underneath Ruby's rather ample and arousing arse. The blonde had been a little jealous that Ruby had grown up to have such a fine booty, but then again, she got the front all sorted plus a decent behind.

Her soaked tongue took a long trip along the lips of Ruby, already causing her legs to tremble. Ruby had immediately gone back to pleasuring Penny who was underneath the two of them. Both Penny and Yang were reaching their limit. Ruby could tell Yang was getting close due to the increase of hot breath cascading along her sensitive lips. Yang moved her weight around so that she could take Ruby a step further unsuspectingly. With a yelp, Ruby had discovered forcefully that Yang had entered her sister with two powerful fingers.

"Ahh… Yang! You should, mmm, tell me before! Oh God…" Ruby muttered into Penny, her hips vibrating. Yang was deeply exploring her sister, rubbing all over. "Fuck… Fuck…" Ruby cried from pure joy.

Yang kissed her arse in multiple places, pondering whether to give it the same treatment as Penny's breasts, but more out of friendly spite. "Kya haaaa!" Yang shrieked, feeling Penny's tongue reach in to questionable lengths. Although, as Ruby had said to her, Penny was full of sexual surprises.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that motion much more than some of my previous actions. Should I continue with it?" Penny asked, intrigued with this new data she'd discovered.

"Fuck, yes, yes! Keep going and don't fucking stop!" Yang pleaded, but on second thought, she probably shouldn't have been so forceful with her words. Without a second to spare, Penny's tongue was back in and reaching a far G-spot that brought her to the edge of tears with pleasure. Penny had gotten a little rougher in this second time, but Yang was thoroughly pleased with it. "Oh yeah!" Yang moaned on a high.

With Ruby betting on Yang climaxing first, she was extremely surprised when a gush of Penny's ejaculatory fluids decorated her face, drenching her fringe. She got a perfecting serving size by accident, swallowing without a second thought. Her liquids had a unique taste, but that doesn't mean it's a bad taste.

Penny's body jolted oddly robotically to an offbeat rhythm. Penny was moaning as humanly possible, but it was drowned out by Yang's howling. Panting like an animal on heat, Yang felt her fuse burning to its limit. The bomb was about to blow. Digging her fingernails into Ruby's rump, she gritted her teeth together and held her breath. Her whole body was being controlled by her orgasm. She began to cum, peppering Penny's face. It wasn't done just like that though. A puddle began to build around Penny's head as Yang was still ejaculating after ten seconds. With Yang having to focus on breathing, Ruby wasn't getting any action, but she humbly licked up Penny's mess.

The instant Yang's orgasm came to an end, she fell to the right, laying on her side, twitching ever so slightly. "Penny, did you break my sister?" Ruby chuckled, looking at the goofy, pleased smile on her face.

"Is it possible to 'break' human's?" She asked curiously. "I may need to contain this information for a later date." Ruby just laughed a little and waved her hand, signalling for Penny to drop the idea.

Ruby still longed for her orgasm, especially after Yang roughhoused her. "Oi, you alright sis?" She giggled again; Yang still making the dumb expression of relief.

"Just… Give me five…" Yang dazed off. Ruby rolled her eyes and stepped away from the lump of blonde hair.

"Ruby, friend, would you like me to help you reach orgasm?" Penny raised an eyebrow at the perfect moment. Ruby thought for a moment, of course she would, but maybe Yang will feel left out…

"Yes!" Ruby shouted with glee. 'It's her fault for breaking!' Ruby laughed in her head. Penny delicately pressed her warm body against Ruby's as her hand slid down with talent. Ruby moaned into a kiss as Penny lifted her rear, forcing Ruby to wrap both legs around Penny's waist. Between the wall and Penny, she was all in the hands of the robot. Ruby's eyes slammed shut as Penny's fingers began to vibrate violently inside of her dripping cunt. The pleasure was much more intense to what she remembered, but so much better.

Penny instantly uncovered where Ruby's favourite spots were and moved her fingers to bounce against each one on loop. "I've trained with a few other people, trying to get my manoeuvres perfect for you and my other friends!" Ruby didn't hear half of what Penny said, her ears blocking out all due to her excessive moaning that the bathroom walls carried. She cried out through her bitten lip, and the tears from overwhelming pleasure. Penny's mouth moved down to Ruby's attractive breasts, taking tips from Yang, she became rather rough in a matter of seconds, leaving hickies and marks all over after only twenty seconds.

The heat was becoming unbearable. The two young girl's bodies were consistently rubbing together, causing sparks and other arousing oddities. Ruby was trying not to let go of her mind, but with Penny on the turret, it was almost impossible. Then it snapped. Her orgasm came down like a ton of bricks. She sprayed all over Penny's breasts and stomach, along with the tiled flooring. "Holy fuck Penny! Fuck, fuck, shit! Ah, eyaa, kya, ahh!" Ruby shouted and moaned as Penny let her slide down the wall onto the cold floor. Her thighs were twitching while small sprays still erupted from her unsettling cunt.

Yang was still laying on the floor in a heap as Ruby starting matching her, sitting against the wall, legs spread, unable to feel her body. She was sure she had the same ditsy face as her sister. Penny sat down on one of the wooden benches. "Are you satisfied now?" Penny asked to the both of them.

Both unable to catch their breath, Penny sat quietly, waiting for an answer. Yang had been watching Penny pound her sister against the wall and felt as though she was missing out on Penny's famous trigger fingers. "Mmeh!" Yang mumbled, slowly getting to her feet. Dizzy, Penny jumped up to help her stabilize. Ruby also tried her best to stand, but had the wall to lean on. Whether it was a sisterly connection or they were both just incredibly lusty and perverted, they both had the same idea. Stumbling over to the wooden bench, they crashed on top, still trying to regulate their breathing.

The flushed faces on both of them were a sight to see. Their heated bodies rested against one another while Penny towered over them with a polite smile beaming down. She stood there, almost completely still, as if she was waiting for her next order. Minutes passed and all she did was blink. It was beginning to creep the two sisters out, but now they'd taken over their bodies, back in control.

"Penny, I want some of what Ruby was having." Yang smiled back up at the mechanical girl, a seemingly innocent smile although that was definitely not the case.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Oh, me too! Me too!" She cheered. "I want a refill!" Chucked Ruby, throwing her arms up in the air. The two girls spun onto their stomachs, leaning over the wooden bench, side by side. Arses up, they were greeted with a hand each, brushing up their thighs towards their satisfying entrance. The two sisters held hands as Penny spared no concern for their mental wellbeing as she pushed deep inside of them and set the tempo on max.

Yang gasped, drawing in as much air as her lungs could take, and then some. She squeezed down on Ruby small hand while she other hand scratched up fragments of wood. Ruby was taking the opposite approach, holding in her breath, puffing out her cheeks and turning her face red. As her body was being pushed forwards and backwards, her erect nipples grated against the beams of wood. Yang's breasts were too big for that and just rested peacefully on top.

The blonde needed something to keep her mind occupied or else she feared insanity. Leaning over, she began to nibble on her sister's earlobe. Ruby giggled between breaths, feeling ticklish. The lewd sounds emerging from the fast fingering Penny was giving out, was getting herself wet. As she pounded them in sync, she rubbed her thighs together, trying to resist the urges to please her friends. Puddles were forming beneath both behinds of the sisters. Yang couldn't believe that it took her this long to experience Penny's skill while Ruby was being reminded of her first time with Penny and how her mind was blown from it. The caped huntress in-training did feel as though Penny had gotten an upgrade, her speed was certainly faster than previously.

"Oooh, fuck me!" Yang cried out, kissing down Ruby's soft cheek. Ruby turned her head to meet up with her sister's lips. Instantly, tongues collided in a fury, mixing their saliva together. "Mmm!" Yang moaned, shaking her whole body. Muffled by the kiss, Ruby and Yang continuously made erotic noises from the pleasure Penny was pushing into them. She'd located all of Yang's most pleasurable spots, much like she'd done with Ruby. From then, it didn't take long for Yang to hit her second orgasm.

"Penny! Oh yes! Penny… Penny…" Ruby moaned aloud, breaking the kiss. Yang moved her lips down the neck of her younger sister while Ruby's tongue rested on the outskirts of her lips, panting heavily.

Yang's body suddenly dropped. Clinging onto the wooden beams that made up the bench, her entire being vibrated from her powerful orgasm. The front beam made a loud crunch as it flung forward, Yang still holding onto it. It had snapped right after the bolts keeping it together. Yang had no guilt for breaking it, her mind was busy being overrun with lewd, outrageous thoughts. Multiple sprays of her fluids scattered up Penny's forearm and the tiled floor once more. The floor was normally wet from the girl's having showers so no one would be too suspicious.

"Fuuuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Yang's vulgar mouth knew no end. That singular word was all it could come up with. "Fu-ck!" Her voice croaked, getting worn out. Penny smiled at the feeling of her walls getting tighter around her slowing fingers. Her arse was twitching in front of Penny's face, tempting Penny to do something more.

Yang wasn't bothered by the saliva trailing down her chin, the uncomfortable position her large bust was in or the fact that her sister's elbow was intruding against her ribs. The pleasure just felt too good. Penny had slowed right down to a peaceful pace, massaging her horniest spot, letting her enjoy the remnants of her second orgasm.

While on the other hand, Penny was still pounding Ruby's young body. Ruby's pussy was naturally tighter than Yang's, giving more pleasure to the guys she'd gotten with. Her legs locked as a sudden rush of pleasure snapped her limit into pieces. Her eyes widened, focusing on the wall across from her. Her hands, now pushing against the second beam, clenched harder, hearing more audible cracks from the wood. The tightness of her climaxing pussy made it harder for Penny to maintain a solid speed. A gush of cum sprayed the face of Penny, catching a few droplets in her open mouth.

"Oh my God Penny!" Ruby cried, snapping the second beam off. The front of her body fell forward, leaving only her pleasing arse in the air. Yang's breasts dropped down from the newly formed space at her chest. Penny didn't stop, instead she removed her hand from the warmth of her sister and stood up to continue on her mission with Ruby. Cheek firmly against the tiles, her pussy was still being satisfied above. A second gush erupted, running down the thigh of the giver.

"Penny!" Ruby whined, feeling a third squirt surfacing. Penny had a somewhat devilish grin as she kept the pace going strong. With more tears of pleasure balling up in her eyes, she continued to cry out from the lust and satisfaction. "God! Fuck me! Keep g-going! Keep going!" She was so close to a final, lewd spray to top off her orgasm. "Don't stop… Don't stop… Don't stop fucking me!" Ruby screamed out, curling her toes and fingers. The young girl made a throaty moan as liquid began to softly rain down onto Penny's stomach and bare pelvis.

"Ahh… Ah…" Ruby's breathing was loud and sporadic while she shuffled forward, dropping her arse to ground level. Yang just kept laying were she was, sleepy and satisfied.

"Are you two happy with my services?" Penny asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Ye… Yeah…" Ruby giggled, taking a glance at Yang who looked as if she'd visited heaven.

"I'm glad! Thank you for playing with me!" Penny cheered, jumping up and down. "I shall clothe myself and take my leave, if that's okay with you."

"Alright… Thanks Penny!" Ruby gave her a wink and a thumbs up as Penny stepped into her panties.

Penny didn't respond until she was fully dressed and somewhat clean. "See you another day Ruby, Yang." She waved, walking out the main exit of the changing room.

Ruby laughed at Yang as she wobbled to her feet, moving towards the showers. "Wait for me!" She giggled, crawling after her, feeling wonderfully lifted.

Penny kept walking, all the way into the heart of Vale City. She was meant to be picked up by her master around this time, but he seemed to be running late. The robotic girl ducked into a nearby alley and squatted behind a large garbage bin, hidden from the main streets. Slipping two fingers against her crotch, she began to rub gently. She teased herself too much, but it was hopeless to try and get the worn out girls to muster up the strength to please her once more. She pulled out the pink bow from her hair and bundled it up in her mouth, avoiding the fear of getting caught by moaning.

It didn't take long for her to ejaculate, but that left her panties and overalls visibly wet. Her knees weakened, she dropped to the dirty floor to catch her breath.

"There you are darling. Why are you hiding back here?" A man spoke in a rough, stern voice.

Penny cleared her throat, trying to hide what she'd been doing. "People… Were giving me strange looks…" Penny lied, although she wasn't very good at it.

"Alright, come on." He started walking away, knowing full well that it was a lie. She shakily got to her feet and followed him out of the alleyway into a parked car.

** Author's Note: ** **I feel as thought I should bring this up. Every story has to end at some point and I've thought about ending this one at many places. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, then 3 chapters, then 5, then 10, then 20, then 25 and now I'm here unsure when to end it. I will most likely reach 30 and go passed it, but I'm doubtful about 40 chapters.**

**Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to comment about things you liked in this chapter, things you wish would've happened, your suggestions for chapters and any mistake I've made that can be fixed. Thank you all!**

**Song: 11:57**

**Artist: Elemeno P**

**Album: Trouble in Paradise**


	29. I Can Feel You Burning with Desire for a Kiss

** Author's Note: ** **Welcome back to Whose Smut is it Anyway? Where they all get fucked and the plot doesn't matter! (Yes, I used the same line as one of my previous post in /r/RWBYNSFW, but I wanted to use it again...). A Cinder chapter is here so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** I Can Feel You Burning with Desire for a Kiss  **(Jaune x Cinder)**

**(This chapter contains: Straight, Anal, Dominance, Creampie, Anal Creampie, Forced)**

The blonde boy sat idly across the cafeteria of Beacon Academy. He was surrounded by many of his friends, including all of his team but no one was catching his eye except for a certain newcomer. Jet black hair and amber eyes allured him. He was captivated by someone he'd never met. She was watching him with fire in her eyes. She donned a bland uniform worn by the students at some other academy, and Jaune was positive this was his first time noticing her.

Jaune stood up without thinking. "Oi. Where are you going?" Nora chewed her food with chipmunk cheeks.

"Eh? Oh, uh, I need to speak with Ozpin about something." Jaune lied, still glancing over at the attractive girl.

"Right now?" Pyrrha asked, a little concerned. It wasn't that normal for the headmaster to request you unless you'd been caught up in something needing attention.

Jaune picked up his half-eaten meal and began to walk away. "Yeah." Was all Jaune said as he entered the crowd.

Nora took another bite with cheerful eyes before speaking again. "Huh, well, it's probably nothing…" She knew he wasn't meeting Ozpin, after all, she had a meeting with him in ten minutes.

He followed her black hair as she left the cafeteria down the connecting corridor. Like a lost puppy, he trailed her, wanting to speak up and say something to get her attention, but he couldn't muster up anything. They'd walked through a large portion of the school before she ducked into a dorm room. Jaune trotted in mindlessly.

His eyes widened when she was not in front of him, then the door clicked shut, followed by the lock. Spinning around, he saw amber staring him down. "And who do you think you are?" The words danced from her lips. She waited for a couple of seconds, listening for any answer, but got none. "Fine, I'll just call you Mister Stalker." She smirked, but he didn't defend himself. "So why did you come here?"

"Y-You…"

"Me?"

"…"

The girl shook her head and pushed him against a wall. "No matter. There is no point in this conversation to last any longer." She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and made direct eye contact with him. "Listen, I want to know everything you can tell me about Beacon, about Ozpin and about Team RWBY."

"W-Who are you…?" Jaune muttered, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Her captivating eyes were too strong for Jaune to fight.

"… Cinder. That's all you get, alright." Jaune nodded numbly. "So, do you want to be a sweetie and tell me what you know?"

"Why me?" He felt the words drop from his lips like stone.

Cinder had one hand firmly planted on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. "You look nice with average intelligence. But most of all, you were so easy to fall under my charm." She finished speaking with a laugh, tightening her grip on his shirt.

More silent seconds passed by and Jaune didn't speak. Sighing, Cinder took a step closer. "Do I have to play a game with you? Many find it very fun and we both get what we want…" Her lips curled at either end, a devilish grin.

"E-Eh?" Jaune stuttered, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry, don't worry. This is going to be fun!" Cinder licked his neck while rising his shirt over his head. His body was reasonably muscular, although paled in comparison to some others at the academy. She continued kissing his neck, but moved up to his cheeks then his lips. Her tongue slipped in and broke his little resistance instantly. His tongue ran against hers, fighting for dominance although it wasn't much of a fight for Cinder. She pressed her body against his, her breasts squeezing in between. Jaune raised his wandering hands to her breasts, next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a red hot cheek.

"Gah!" He cradled his cheek with one hand while sitting up. "What the?!"

Cinder stood tall over him, spitting on his forehead. "Did I say you could do that? Huh? Did I?" She dropped to her knees and crawled over his body, getting face to face with him. "I want to hear your answer. Did I say… You could do that?"

Sweat droplets ran along the back of his neck as she got closer and closer. "N-No…" He murmured.

"What was that? I could quite hear you?"

"No!" He shouted. She slapped him once more.

"Correct! I didn't say you could do that… So why did you?" She found pleasure in the confused blonde boy's face. "So, what do you know about Beacon?"

Jaune refused to talk, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Ugh… You are just the worst talker aren't you?!" Cinder sighed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed his throat and forced him to stand. She threw him against the wall once, twice, three times before letting go. He took a deep breath. It didn't hurt him that much, but it definitely scared him. "Hmm, you know, if you speak, we can stop this violence and get to the funnier parts."

The blonde boy leant against the wall. "I-I don't know that much about Beacon, I'm just a student who trains, studies and goofs off, I swear!" Cinder nodded and instructed him to carry on. "Um, about Ozpin… I don't know too much either… I've barely spoken to him…" The black haired charmer as beginning to regret her choice of man.

"Alright, I'll believe that you're telling me the truth. You get a small prize for finally talking." She smiled, unbuttoning her fake uniform from another school. Removing all top layers, bar the bra, she happily chirped. "Ah, man… That uniform doesn't work with my breasts too well…" She then undid her red bra, dropping to his feet. "You like?" She hopped on the spot a few times, letting her free breasts bounce in front of the injured student. "Want to touch, boy?" Jaune stood still against the wall, afraid to move. "Oh come on! I'm asking you this time, I won't hit you if you follow my orders correctly." She bounced closer. Jaune slowly raised one hand, landing it on her incredibly soft breasts, she certainly took care of herself. The weight and size was in perfect balance, resting in his palm. The pale pink caught Jaune's sight. Still moving at a slow pace, he bent down with his tongue out. One long lick around her areola and the woman was about to moan, but not quite.

She cleared her throat and kneed the boy in the stomach. "Touch." She repeated. Jaune nodded, feeling sorry for himself. He carried on, lifting the other hand to her other breast. He massaged them, a little rougher than he normal would, thinking this would be payback. Cinder was enjoying it though. "Alright, want to go further?" Cinder purred, kissing his neck once again. Jaune made a grunt of agreement. "Then tell me what you know about Team RWBY."

"Uh… It uh, consists of four girls. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." Jaune explained the basics.

"Yes, go on." Cinder clicked her fingers.

"Well, um… Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are sisters. Ruby was handpicked by Ozpin to come to this academy earlier than most. Weiss is an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. And uh… I don't know much about Blake."

"Very good, but I know you know more. Well, I'll reward you for that at least." Her grin was burnt into his mind at this point. She gripped his hair with force and brought him down to her nipple. His lips carefully enveloped around the areola of her right breast, suckling on it with a lot of force. "Oh…" Cinder moaned, trying not to waver her stance of dominance.

Jaune grinded his teeth softly along her rigid nipple. Cinder was feeling herself get turned on by this boy's strange experience. She let her hand drop down to his crotch, rubbing his bulge. "Mmm…" Jaune moaned into her tit. Her hands swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his briefs. An average sized cock stood erect in front of her. She wrapped one finger around it every second before tugging on it once. His entire body shuddered suddenly.

"Now, tell me more and I'll continue." She laughed with her mature and erotic voice.

Jaune took a deep breath in. "I'm, not really sure what more you want…"

Cinder ran her hand down once. "You're rather handsome, although a little lacklustre when it comes to talking apparently. I'm sure you've had your way with one of them. Tell me about it."

"Umm, Yang is quick to uh, finish… She also… Doesn't seem to mind being the er… Centre of attention…"

"Uh huh." Cinder grinned, moving her hand up and down on his shaft.

"Weiss, well, she was rather… Passionate, but snappy… But that could just be towards me… Also, she made me pay…" Cinder laughed, moving faster. "Ruby… A little er… Competitive I guess…"

"Ooh, you've shagged both the sisters, impressive." Jaune didn't feel it necessary to say that they came at him at the same time. "Now, how about Miss Belladonna?"

Jaune felt weak at the knees as her breath cascaded down his shaft, speaking towards his throbbing erection. Her hand skilfully pulled back his foreskin and back up again in fast motions. "I ah… I haven't… Done that…" Jaune looked down at the mature woman who'd been disguised as an incredibly attractive school girl just moments earlier. With a gentle flame in her eyes, she protruded her lips and lightly kissed the tip of his cock. She winked, licking her lips for the taste of his pre-cum. Jaune's breathing was fluctuating rapidly, unsure on what to feel about this woman.

The next thing she did brought Jaune to moan deep in this throat. Licking up his shaft with a seductive glimmer shining in her amber eyes. "I think I've exhausted you of information, but I can't blame you entirely I suppose. I should've done some research too." Cinder surrounded Jaune's erection with her arousing breasts, slowly rubbing up and down, kissing the tip whenever it was visible. "Got anything else you want to add?"

The blonde leader tried to think through his buzzing mind, but came up blank. "N-No… Ah…" Jaune gritted this teeth, almost ashamed for loving this so much.

"What a shame, I would've given you something else to play with if you had." Cinder whispered into his crotch, suckling on his tip.

"Uh, um…" He made audible thinking noises to make sure the offer still stood while he tried to drum up something. "I uh, I know that Glynda has had sexual… Experiences with Yang… If that helps at all…" Jaune racked his brain for anything, feeling saddened that he so desperately wanted to go the step further with this abusive nymphomaniac.

"There's a good boy." Cinder smiled, tugging on his cock a few more times before standing. She moved a few steps back and bent over, grabbing onto the bedframe. "Hurry up. I'm feeling generous. I'd normally tease you until you're about to cum, then leave, so you're getting a wonderful deal out of this."

Jaune warily trembled forward. His eyes locked onto the glistening drops of Cinder's erotic liquid running down her thighs as she removed her flashy panties. The fake school uniform skirt was wriggled up to her stomach, too lazy to remove it completely. Honestly, Cinder didn't think he'd last very long, and perhaps she was right.

He took a deep breath as his cock was about to touch her smooth skin and warming cunt. "Don't keep me waiting too long, boy. Fuck me before it's too late." Cinder teased, gleefully wiggling her hips to and fro. Jaune felt his cheek and wanted revenge in some way. Without warning, he firmly gripped her adult hips and pushed his cock into her tight arsehole. "Ah fuck!" Cinder spat, craning her neck to try and see the mischievous boy, deep in her pleasurable arse. "Did I… Ah… Say you could… Fuck me there?" Cinder growled, gripping the bedframe with all her might, about to burn through it. Her eyes told the tale of an inferno as she bared her fangs.

"Well… To be fair… You never specified where I could fuck you…" Jaune sheepishly grinned. Beginning to thrust, Cinder moaned deeply, her breasts bouncing with every movement Jaune made. The size of her entry felt much smaller than Jaune initially thought it would feel. The tightness pleasured both of them. Jaune was now dominant and he thought it to be time for some payback. With two fingers prepared, he pushed them as far as he could in Cinder's warm pussy.

"Oh shit… Ah, God!" Cinder moaned, charring the wood she clung to. "Fuck… I don't even care that you're acting like a smartass! Keep going!" For as much of an act as she put on, she was still a human with lustful desires and greedy with pleasure.

While his fingers massaged the wet walls of her pussy and his cock pounded her small arsehole, Jaune had an attempt at talking dirty. "How does that feel in your arse, you whore!"

Within a second, Cinder back kicked his left shin, giving him an unmistakable message of 'Shut the fuck up.'

"Alright…" Jaune muttered, ramping up the speed of his fingers, tempted to add another one. He reached his free hand over her shaped thigh and made contact with her sensitive clitoris. He rubbed in a circular motion, teasing her with skittish fingers.

Cinder's entire body shudder with pleasure. She felt a little bad thinking she'd get no pleasure from his cock, but it was entirely the opposite. Cinder was usually very picky about the rear, but once Jaune got the jump on her, she accepted her defeat, she was careless after all.

"Oh fuck… Yes!" Cinder's breathing became sharp as Jaune put more force into every thrust. With his third finger making her cunt a tight squeeze, she chirped up, her thighs tensing under the pleasure. "Shit, shit, shit!" The burnt wood chipped away under her fixed grip.

The fire queen gasped as her body jolted over and over while her moans came out non-stop. "Ke-ep fucking me boy! Ahh… Oh yeah!" Her ejaculatory fluid sprayed out all over Jaune's fingers and attire. Her panties got drenched underneath her feet. "Kya! Fuck!" Her body was about to collapse under the stress of her orgasm. His fingers retreated from the warmth of her pussy as his cock began to twitch inside her tight arse. "Oh God…" Cinder moaned, biting down hard on her bottom lip. The heat of his semen was instantly noticeable for Cinder. There was a lot of it too. "My God, you're good…" Cinder puffed, dropping to her knees.

Jaune took a step back, his member slowly dropping in size. He fell back on his arse, breathing heavily. His eyes were still watching the energetic movements of her arousing bust while he cooled down. The boy quickly collected his clothing and began to pull up his briefs when Cinder burnt them to a crisp. "Gah!" Jaune recoiled as his article of clothing vanished in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere yet!" Cinder growled, crawling over to the shocked student. "You think you've made quite the fool of me, haven't you?" Her laughing was a little on the maniacal side. "I'm not letting you leave until you become my bitch once more." Jaune gulped audibly as she lent in nibbling on his earlobe. His member was flaccid now, but all that meant to Cinder was that she was keeping him as her pet for longer. Her lips travelled down his neck, cheeks, lips and chest all while having a firm grip on his blonde hair.

It didn't take too long for his member to be upright again. She smirked wickedly as he stand on his arse, unable to do anything but watch. One knee on either side, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, feeling him push apart her walls like his fingers were earlier. "Aah, yes!" Cinder moaned, feeling tingly already. "You ready for another ride, boy?" She licked her lips as she raised her hips up and suddenly dropped them back down. "Ah! Oh yeah, you certainly do feel bigger inside." Cinder dug her fingernails into his shoulder while her other hand still pulled on the hair on the back of his head.

Jaune bit his bottom lip as Cinder began moving faster, feeling his cock run along her walls. She softly bit at his neck, leaving hickies to show another hour. Her pussy was already squeezing his cock for its juices. He couldn't handle this woman much longer, he was approaching wit's end and another orgasm. "Ooh, are you going to cum?" She licked her lips as she whispered into his ear seductively. Cinder switched her pattern to long and slow bounces, stretching out his wait for climax. "F-fuck…" Cinder muttered to herself. She watched Jaune's face for pleasure. With his cock beginning to twitch, she quickly rose, causing him to fall out of her. Jaune was immediately annoyed at Cinder putting his orgasm on hold. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his warm, throbbing member before jerking it a little.

She waited a little while longer before positioning his cock back into her mesmerizing cunt. "Mm, you go so deep…" Cinder groaned as he hit a sensitive spot that often never got touched, except for a few of her favourite playmates like Junior. "Fuck!" Jaune slowly raised a weak arm and pinched her left, erect nipple, tugging on it hard. "Mmph…" Cinder wriggled around on his cock. She pulled on his hair harder. "If you think that's going to hurt me, get a clue!" The wicked dominatrix purred.

Her newly adopted hip wiggle was doing wonders for the both of them, although as soon as Jaune was about to blow, she hoped off his cock and began to slowly trace her fingers up and down his wet shaft. "How does it feel?" Cinder cackled.

Jaune tried to refuse to answer until Cinder cupped his balls in an act of threatening the boy. "I-I just want to cum…" Jaune muttered glumly.

"What? You should be enjoying every second you get to spend with this beauty." Cinder kissed him on the lips tenderly, soon breaking off to speak again. "In fact, I may just kidnap you and make you my personal sex slave. How'd you like that?" Cinder said it as a joke, but as the words fell from her lips, she seriously considered it.

He played the silent card once more. "Eh, no matter. If I decided it, you won't have a choice anyway!" She laughed once more, a mature, sexual laugh. She bent down to face his crotch. She took his cock in her mouth once more, switching it up to keep him close to climaxing at all times. A few seconds spent suckling on his tip, then moving down to taking in half his shaft. Changing to licking in clockwise motions, then counter-clockwise, Jaune moaned under his weighted breath. She used her hand to pull up the foreskin, slipping her tongue underneath and licking in between. Pyrrha and any other girl he'd been with had never adapted such a technique. He didn't even think of it before, but Cinder was dominating him like it was natural; perhaps it was.

Cinder continued this for a full minute before going back to bobbing up and down on his shaft, eventually trying to deep throat him. She tasted a good amount of pre-cum to be satisfied with a stopping point for the blowjob. "Want to feel this pussy one more time?" She muttered into his ear, licking along the rim of it. Her hand was spreading her lower lips apart, giving Jaune a view of her gift to him. He nodded, partly too scared to speak up. "I can't hear you… I guess I can't give you what you want then…"

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed instantly.

"Ah, there we go! Atta boy!" Cinder removed her fingers, putting them into Jaune's mouth. Her hips dropped down onto his cock. Every time, she couldn't help it, her mind was numbed by the strange feeling she felt when his cock entered her tingling cunt. "Ah… Nn… Ehya…" Cinder moaned into Jaune's neck, licking wherever she could.

Jaune was at the end, praying to God that she would not pull out again to continue this game. She didn't. His twitching cock squirted semen deep inside of her, spreading the warmth throughout her body. Her back arched as she came a few seconds later. With a mixture of both their ejaculatory fluids running down Jaune's shaft, she fell sideways, falling off his erection. Her body underwent spasms, her pussy vibrating from Jaune's 'love'. Her body was numb. She played too much, that was her conclusion. After shagging anyone, she'd walk away, pleased, but entirely dominant and in control, but today was different. It wasn't likely that Jaune was the cause of this reaction. No way, Junior's cock was larger than Jaune's and she didn't feel this way after that… Her mind was puzzled, but she went with her initial conclusion, she toyed with him too much. That… Or his dominance in the beginning was something that turned her on more than she thought. Her mind was racing with these lewd thoughts as Jaune quickly stood and shimmed what remained of his clothing back on.

"Wait you!" Cinder coughed, sitting up. She shifted slightly, feeling his cum running down her pussy and arse. "I'll let you go, but don't expect this to be the last time, alright!" Her gaze was still hypnotic, but Jaune quickly looked away. "Also, tell anyone that we did this or even that I exist and you'll lose your two little gems down there." Her sadistic smile had returned in a flash. Jaune didn't respond, he simply swung the door open. Slammed it shut. And disappeared down the hallway. "Ah… Now I'm going to have to research him too, aren't I?" Cinder giggled, a little less maturely then her normal voice. "I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun."

** Author's Note: ** **Chapter 30 is next... That means a longer chapter... Maybe. I actually don't know if it will be longer than normal (normal chapters are longer than they use to be as well).**

**Blah, blah, blah, the usual stuff about commenting PM about mistakes or suggestions or even just things you liked about this chapter, you've probably read the same lines enough. Thanks for reading!**

**Song: Tigerlily**

**Artist: La Roux**

**Album: La Roux**


	30. We're Speaking in Bodies

** Author's Note: ** **It's finally done! Chapter thirty. I hope you all enjoy.**

**With this, I decided it was time to have another Heated Excitement poll on my fanfiction.net profile. Very simple, just vote for your favourite chapters. Personally, I find it interesting to see with ones people like the most and I haven't done it in a while. Thank you.**

**Chapter Thirty:** We're Speaking in Bodies  **(RWBY)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Foursome, Two Pairs, Toys, Threesome, Dominance, Dress-up, Gangbang, Humiliation, Bondage, Forced)**

Blake wiped her eyes as she yawned herself awake. "Morning sunshine!" Ruby giggled, lounging up on her soft bed. Her eyes bright and alert, obviously being awake much longer than Blake.

The Faunus sat up, letting the duvet cover fall back. She glanced around the rest of the room. Weiss and Yang were missing for reasons unknown to her. "Ruby, what time is it?" Her book rested next to her, half hidden by the sheets of her bed. She rolled her eyes, realising that she'd fallen asleep while reading it last night. It wasn't any of her erotic novels, she wouldn't openly read them when the rest of her team is around, so she sighed and placed it to her left, on the bedside table.

The young girl cleared her throat and flicked her finger across her tablet. "It's uh… 10am."

"Hmm, it honestly surprising that you and Yang are up." Blake chuckled to herself, slowly standing out from the warmth of her bed.

"Hey!" Ruby protested with a single word. Her pouting face was both hilarious and adorable at the same time. Blake couldn't help but smile at it.

The black cat pulled her sheets up and called it made before asking her next question. "Where are the other two?"

"Oh, they're both studying in the library." Ruby smiled.

Blake almost choked on nothing but air. "Wait, wait, wait a minute… Yang is studying… With Weiss too?" The Faunus gripped onto the windowsill to stop herself from collapsing suddenly. Ruby laughed at Blake's overreaction, giving her usual cutesy smile. "But Ruby. Could you go get them for me?"

Ruby, not being one to blow off a favour, jumped right up and arrived at the door. Inches before she gripped the door handle, she turned around and asked Blake one question. "What do I say if they don't wanna come here?"

"Today is the day I'm cashing in my reward for the vibrator challenge." Blake smirked, doing a strange sort of pose as she spoke. Ruby's eyes lit up, thinking she'd forgotten all about it. She nodded thrice and dashed out the door. Blake stretched against the wall, preparing herself mentally. Taking a quick visit to Yang's special drawer, she grinned at the options, although, she wasn't sure if she was going to use any of them. In fact, she had no idea what she was going to do.

No more than seven minutes passed before the three girl's entered, all acting shy except one, the energetic blonde. "We're here master!" Yang cackled, saluting to her partner with a face filled with a contorted sort of pride.

"Right, right. Strip." Blake commanded. She used her finger to point downwards to show the power she held. Yang threw her top off towards the bathroom. Her bra came off along with her tight shorts before Ruby and Weiss had removed their shirts. The blonde slowly removed her panties, looking up at her commander. She stood obediently, waiting for her next order while the other two girl's dropped their final article of clothing. "Alright, since Weiss was the last to get undressed, come here."

Weiss stepped forward, looking back at the other two as she made progress towards her waypoint. Blake looked at her with amber eyes, making her strangely uncomfortable. "H-Here I am… Master." Weiss showed three different expressions on her face at once. Disgust, nervousness and desire; all from having to be Blake's toy until midnight.

Blake softly patted her on the head. "Put on this collar." The heiress followed the chain connected to the collar with her eyes. It was tied to her own bed leg. Reading the dangling tag, she sighed silently. It read 'Bitch'. She clipped it on and stood awkwardly, blush gradually spreading on her cheeks. Blake spoke with a slight evil spilling from her lips. "Alright, Ruby and Yang. Undress me." The ruler was having a hard time not laughing at how ridiculous she sounded, but she had dreamt of having servants like so.

The youngest girl gently pulled the gown apart and off her arms while Yang hooked her fingers around the rim of her panties and wiggled them downwards. Once Blake had stepped out of them, Yang asked, looking up at her. "What would you like us to do next milord?" Blake bit her tongue, trying not to break her composure with unstoppable laughter.

The Faunus sat down on her bed, having straightened it while they were out of the room. "Doggie, here." It took Weiss a few seconds before she realised that she meant her. Weiss walked over to her before getting hit on the arm. "My dog doesn't walk on two feet, go back and do it again like an obedient dog." Weiss rubbed her arm as she walked back and dropped to her knees. She slowly crawled over to her master before getting turned away. "Something doesn't seem right… Ah, she's missing her tail!" Blake lifted up the anal plug that sprouted into a tail. Yang had both a cat and dog tail tucked away in her special compartment. "Ruby, do you mind repairing my mutt?" Ruby simply took the sex toy from Blake's commanding hands and slowly pushed it in, noticing it was absolutely plastered in lube. It slipped in with little resistance with that much liquid lathered on.

Weiss gasped as it entered, feeling much larger once inside. "Alrighty then. Come here doggie!" Blake patted her shaven pelvis. The three of them watched in amazement as Weiss' hips swayed back and forth with the tail doing the same. "Lick." A simple command even a dog could comprehend. Her small breasts jiggled slightly with all her movements. Her pale skin complimented her light pink nipples and the deep pink slit which Ruby's eyes were focusing on. Weiss shifted her weight onto her knees as her leant against the bed. Her tongue connected with Blake's vagina. She ran her tongue over lower lips multiple times before daring to venture farther without consent. Blake allowed it with a sharp gasp of sudden, intense pleasure. Weiss had gotten good at this somehow.

Blake softly began to purr, acting more like an animal than the one in the collar. Her body began to rock as Weiss continuously tapped at her G-spot. "Oh fuuuuck…" The master growled deeply, feeling intense sensations course through her body. "Ah… Nn…" Blake twitched her shoulders, causing her ample breasts to swing in random directions.

"Erm… Excuse us your highness… But uh, what are we to do for you?" Ruby asked carefully, fidgeting with her fingers as she watched her partner's tongue delve deeper into the cat Faunus. Her body was feeling hot, just from gazing upon her white-haired lover in a collar, being obedient and excruciatingly sexy.

Blake didn't hear Ruby the first time, so she repeated once more. "Yang, since you  _weeere_ the faster to follow  _or_ ders… Ah… You can come here… Kya… So I can give you a treat." Blake's lustful eyes meant business. Yang followed without hesitation. The two girl's lips collided in an immediately passionate kiss, tongue included. Blake closed her lips down on Yang's tongue, sucking on it, letting the saliva roll down both their chins. Reaching underneath her duvet, she pulled out a long, stiff play toy. While Yang's eyes were closed, deeply engaged in their kiss, Blake positioned this right below her wet pussy.

Weiss looked up with light-blue desire, still thoroughly exploring Blake's lower half. She wanted that inside of her so badly, but Blake was her master now. Yang's rump swayed back and forth during their kiss, but instantly froze once Blake lifted the dildo up and inside the warm oven. "Ooh, yeah!" Yang moaned, breaking the kiss to exclaim her passion.

Ruby still stood awkwardly on the side lines, unsure what she was meant to be doing. "Ah, B-Blak- I mean, Master!" She softly rubbed her clit as she watched her princess delve as deep as she could in another girl. "What, uh, should I do?" Blake looked over the shoulder of the naked blonde.

'Well, my arse is a little lonely…" Blake winked, licking up Yang's neck seconds later. The dildo was thrusting deep into Yang, hitting all the right spots. Yang's mouth was either above Blake, puffing hot air into the room or lower, suckling on Blake's tits. Blake felt her hand beginning to get soaked from the liquid Yang's lower lips were letting loose. The erotic sounds coming from the far-reaching thrusts was enough to make all four girls all the hornier.

The youngest girl shuffled down, making Weiss move to the side for Ruby to have some access to Blake rear. Ruby's tongue circled around the rim of Blake's arsehole, teasing and pleasing the receiver. Blake's entire body was shaking with all attention on her. One finger inside Blake's arsehole was enough for Blake to notice, especially when it was wriggling around. "Aah… Ooh fuck… Weiss... Yang… Ruby!" Blake cried out. Her flinching and twitching caused the dildo to go faster and slower at random times. Yang clawed at the sheets beneath them while her thighs shook.

"Blake! Keep fucking me!" Yang called out into Blake's long, silky hair. That's when the dildo disappeared.

Blake pushed Yang off of her. "I give the order's here." Blake threw the dildo across the room. "You've lost  _your_  privileges. You might redeem them if you go fetch!" Yang, with moon-wide eyes, jumped from the bed and dashed along the carpet. She swiped the dildo from its landing point and brought it back. "I don't think you quite understand. Y-You are all my pets and none of my pets use their hands when I tell them to fetch." Blake snatched the dildo from her partner's hands and threw it back. Yang felt like Weiss just a few moments ago. She sulked over to the new landing position and bit it with her teeth. She could taste her own juices running along it, flowing into her mouth. "There is a good girl, but I'm not going to  _redeee-eem_  your privileges." A few seconds passed and Blake let out a glass-breaking moan. "Ooh, fuck, fuck! More Weiss, more!" One of her hands clasped onto Weiss' once-neat hair, holding her to her position.

Yang sat down next to the trio, feeling gloomy. "Oh God! Ruby!" Blake groaned from her core as Ruby massaged her arse with two fingers. Blake was near orgasm at this point, mostly due to Weiss hard labour. Her stomach rose and deflated furiously, her thighs and chest tensed sporadically and her moans kept coming, louder and louder each time. "Fuck! I'm… I'm gonna… C-Cum!" Blake preached with heavy purpose.

Her body continued to spasm for a few more minutes while Weiss cleaned up her drenched cunt. Ruby had stopped toying with Blake's behind, but Blake didn't snap at her, she was so deep in a daze that she barely noticed a difference. Yang still sat down, mesmerised by the sight of Blake pulsating so roughly to her orgasm.

Once Blake had recovered, she sat back up, gaining the attention of her subjects. She didn't think this would ever happen, but she was rather enjoying the master-servant relationship she now had over her entire team. She was even feeling a little disappointed that it would only last for the rest of the day.

"Ahem!" All three girls looked up at her with wonder in their gazes. Weiss looked especially loyal with her collar, chain, ears and tail all fitted neatly, even after eating her master out. Ruby looked a little peeved that she got the short end of the straw, but nowhere near as disappointed as Yang looked, she felt as though she had it all and just threw it out the window. "On to our next order of business… The pet who performed the best this time around was easily Weiss! Good girl." Blake stroked the hair of the white-haired girl. She was actually enjoying her time as a pet, strangely enough.

"The worst performer was definitely Yang. I'll have to train her personally." Blake growled with a death glare of amber. "Ruby, you treat Weiss nicely as a special treat. Yang, we have a lot of work to do." The cat Faunus stepped towards the blonde girl with an angry, looming atmosphere about her. Blake pinned Yang down in less than a second and spread her legs apart. Yang's most sensitive part was unguarded in front of her partner. With a devilish grin, Blake pointed two fingers and pushed in, curving and wiggling to install more pleasure than normal.

"Kee-yah!" Yang cried, wriggling her fingers in protest of the sudden amounts of pleasure Blake was dishing out to her. Blake didn't show any sign of slowing at this rate. Her fingers were running rampant inside of Yang, tapping all the right places to bring Yang to tears of pleasure. All that was running through Yang's mind where questions in between the haze and fog. 'How did Blake learn all this?' and 'How is she so goddamn good at this?' Similar questions floating about her brain, but no answers were arriving soon.

Blake felt the walls of Yang squeezing down on her fingers, getting tighter the further she entered. Yang wasn't known for lasting long, in fact, it was more than likely she was denied her climax earlier, even though she was so close. Blake was her master and had to teach her obedience. The blonde girl squirmed against the carpet, feeling her orgasm building, getting ready to erupt. "Ooh Blakey! I'm… almost… fu-uck… I'm almost!" Yang moaned out, squeezing her hands in tight fists. Blake, laughing as she did so, quickly withdrew her fingers. A trail of Yang's juice laying down on the carpet. The sudden movement brought Yang pleasure, but not enough to knock her over the edge. "No! Blake! Don't stop!" Yang protested, whining greatly.

"Who is the master here?" Blake growled, licking her freed fingers. Yang pouted with glassy eyes. Blake found it hard to look at the sad, dejected face Yang was making, but she had to pull through this! "Maybe you should learn some respect and patience! Obey your master!" Her lecture wasn't falling on deaf ears, but Yang was desperate, having come so far…

Yang overpowered Blake and traced her fingers towards her own cunt, two fingers about to enter. Blake tackled Yang, slamming her arms on either side. Using her own pussy, she grinded against the disobedient troublemaker. "Ooh yeeah!" Yang moaned out, feeling good again, until she realised Blake was moving at a snail's pace. Deliberately taking time to watch Yang get desperate yet again. "Agh!" Yang complained.

"Perhaps, just perhaps, if you comply with my orders, this punishment wouldn't happen!" Yang didn't need the lecture, she was practically a lost cause. Pinching one of her nipples, Yang cried out, getting the point in her head.

Weiss and Ruby giggled, watching the two fight for power, until they snapped back into what they were ordered to do. Ruby leant in and kissed the petite heiress, tongue and all. The warmth of their young bodies collided, speaking without words. They let their hands run all over, wherever they desired to travel. Ruby massaged her lovers pale breasts, hearing small moans escape their kiss. Her rigid nipples were acting very sensitive to Ruby's delicate touch. The kiss tasted of a mixture of Ruby, Weiss and Blake's erotic honey.

The caped warrior let one hand trail downwards, it was her that was ordered to treat Weiss after all. She lightly rubbed her fingers along Weiss wet folds, letting her get a taste of the pleasure she was in for. Ruby gently rubbed her thumb on Weiss clitoris, getting strange spasms out of her. "Ruu…" Weiss whispered, out of the kiss. The heiress kissed down Ruby's neck while Ruby continued to caress Weiss' cunt.

Ruby decided now was the time to dip two of her fingers into the small gateway to pleasure. Feeling the intruder inside of her, Weiss instantly began to suckle on Ruby's neck. She was tugging hard enough to surely leave marks, but it felt so good to Ruby. Once deep inside of her lover, Ruby tried to spread her two fingers apart, hearing the lewd sounds that came from Weiss' mouth. "Ruuu… Ruby… I-I want more…" Weiss asked in a hazy whisper. Ruby didn't want to do anything but obey. Her fingers began to move at a set speed and pattern. Touching special spots that Ruby had come to be good friends with. Weiss bit down on Ruby's neck, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to ignite more pleasure. Her voice was soft and gentle, but Ruby was waiting for it to change. Once she hits a certain point, Weiss was sure to erupt in arousing moans.

Weiss let one hand rest on Ruby's arse, squeezing the sizable cheek. Her other hand was tangled in Ruby's messy hair. "Aah… Oh fuck, Ruby! F-Faster… Faster!" Weiss cried out, slowly getting louder and more energetic. Ruby was happy to oblige, ramping up the speed of her fingers, reaching farther than before. She thought about adding another finger, but she decided against it for now.

Marks had already began showing up on Ruby's neck, and boy were they red. Weiss wasn't going easy on her, but then again, Ruby wasn't about to go easy on Weiss. Ruby kept speeding up, even after Weiss had been satisfied with the speed change. The heiress' honey began to spill out onto the newly vacuumed carpet. Her body was moving without her command. Toes and fingers curling, back arching. Weiss forced her lips back onto Ruby's, trying to stop herself from excessive swearing. They were both getting rather sweaty, but neither cared, nor did Yang and Blake who were also beginning to feel the same way.

Blake had been forced to tie Yang's hands up behind her bed's leg with her own ribbon, her cat ears now on show. She had no choice but to go through with the torture Blake was delivering. The blonde girl tried to wriggle her way out, but Blake was rather good with her ribbon. Blake was still rubbing her pussy against Yang's, feeling her erotic heat. Blake licked up Yang's large breasts, nibbling on her nipples while Yang's orgasm was arriving. "Oh Master! Yes! Yes!" Yang moaned out, letting her saliva rolling down her cheeks.

The Faunus could feel her partners climax coming. "Are you going to be a good, obedient girl from now on?" Blake asked, slowing down a little.

"Yes! I will be! Yes!" Yang exclaimed.

"Hmm… I feel like you're lying… I don't take kindly to lying…" Blake muttered, stopping completely.

"N-No! I'm… I'm not lying!" Yang protested, shaking her body about. Blake shook her head and stood up. She didn't say another word to Yang, just looked the other way. "Please Blakey! M-Master! Eh, your highness!"

Blake spoke without turning around. "No one likes a suck up." Yang pouted once again, raging against the chains that held her back. The master of the group looked over to her other underlings and smiled. "Nice work, Ruby." The two girls didn't hear a word she said, they were too far into their own little world. Ruby carefully watching Weiss' constantly changing expression. "Now back to you…" Blake grinned, looking down at her tied up lover.

"I apologise!" Yang shouted. She hated the tease of an orgasm and Blake knew that perfectly. Blake thought that this may be going a little far, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't fun.

"Do I accept that pathetic apology?" Blake was surprising herself with how harsh and cruel she could act. Yang nodded. Blake looked into her lover's eyes and saw the desire she had plenty of. The Faunus couldn't help but laugh, breaking her 'master' attitude. "I suppose I do accept it." She smiled as she dropped down to Yang's level. Her lips lightly pressed up against the restrained girl. She kissed back without a second thought. Blake's fingers trailed around her body, approaching her pussy once more. "Do you promise to obey?" Blake grinned, winking as she finished her question. Yang made a very clear 'yes' noise in response. "Don't go back on your promises now." Blake whispered as she returned to kissing. Her two fingers pushed deep inside Yang. She was already about to blow. So much teasing had gotten her to the breaking point. "Good girl." Blake mumbled into the kiss.

Yang had to break the kiss, her lack of breath didn't allow for it to continue any longer. Her panting was music to Blake's ears as she came closer to her desired point. "Ah, ah, ah… M-Master…" Yang whispered in between heavy breaths. Her master kissed along her ears, nibbling every so often. She felt Yang's walls squeeze down, slowing Blake's movements. Any second now.

"Come for your master." Blake laughed to hide her embarrassment. She was amazed with how well she was doing to conceal how ridiculous she felt ordering her friends and lovers around.

"Y-Yes!" Yang replied with a powerful yell. "Oh fuck!" Yang's furious wriggling finally loosened Blake's ribbon's grip. The next thing Blake felt was a sudden rain of Yang's ejaculatory fluids showering her arm and naked body. Yang's heels hit the ground loudly as she lifted her body up whilst screaming in pleasure. Her orgasm wasn't going by quickly. She was still squirting with small intervals in between. Blake had gotten out of the way and giggled as Ruby and Weiss got pelted softly, although they didn't react at all, lost in their little paradise. The master decided it was time to remove her fingers and once that was done, another powerful squirt was released along with a moan. "Fuck! Master! Th-Thank you!" Blake had to turn away to laugh this time. She was enjoying this master-servant role play a little too much. Yang crawled up Blake's arm and kissed her on the cheek. "You… Make a fine master… Heh." The busty blonde dropped back on the carpet, needing to catch her breath once again. Blake looked over to the other pair in the room, inspecting what was happening.

Ruby had a fascinated look in her eyes as she watched Weiss squirm, going through the motions of her orgasm. The youngest girl grew a sadistic smirk, deciding now was a good time to introduce her third finger. "Ahh! Kee-haa~!" Weiss cried out. With the addition of another finger, Weiss' orgasm was drawn out longer, feeling more pleasure spark within her. Ruby cut off Weiss' moaning with a deep kiss, feeling her heartbeat through her left breast.

The red-caped warrior felt Weiss' walls tighten as another surge of ejaculatory fluid squirted out onto the carpet. The heiress couldn't hold back more moans, crying with passion into the kiss. Ruby slowly removed one finger at a time, examining Weiss' reactions of each one. Her body had to recover from the highest point of orgasm, so Ruby carefully placed kiss over the worn out girl's skin.

She began to focus on her chest, letting her lips rest in between her small breasts. "I suppose it's your turn, Ruby." A voice laughed from behind. Without having the time to acknowledge the voice, two hands gripped her hips. They pushed her arse up higher and spread her legs wider. Her body was pushing against Weiss' who was still underneath. Ruby felt a solid object press against her wet pussy. Whilst Ruby was so caught up with Weiss, Blake had left Yang to catch her breath and fitted on a strap-on from Yang's collection.

"You ready?" Blake asked, wanting to remain a little caring even though she was meant to be the almighty ruler.

Ruby softly bit onto Weiss' left breasts, making an 'uh huh' noise as she lifted her hips even more. Blake grinned as she pushed in the fake penis as far as it could in one thrust. Ruby instantly began to suck on Weiss' bare skin, wanting the support. Her pussy was sensitive due to the lack of pleasure she'd been receiving today. It didn't matter though, it was her turn now. Blake backed out and pushed right back in with more force this time, taking her time between motions. The younger girl was having trouble keeping her moans quiet as Blake sped up, hitting deep inside her dripping core.

"Ah… Ah…" Weiss began to moan beneath Ruby, grabbing onto her hair, forcing her to suck on her breast more.

Blake smiled at the two girls pressed up against one another. "Oh… Ke-Kya!" Ruby mumbled into Weiss' breast loudly. The Faunus glanced down at the strap-on to notice how wet it was, seeing a small puddle growing under it. "Oh fuck, yes!" Ruby cried out, tightly grabbing Weiss' breasts, squeezing hard. Weiss moaned once more, feeling extremely sensitive in that area.

The cat Faunus' movements slowly grew faster and harder, watching the girl's reactions grow more extravagant. Her breathing was becoming unsteady as her sweaty nude body was forcefully pressed up against Weiss'. Blake was already pumping in and out of Ruby with a lot of power and speed, but she wanted to do more. Ruby's mouth was open the entire time, whether she was moaning, needing to breathe or just didn't have the mind left to close it. Ruby was having a hard time using her mind, feeling cloudy upstairs. The younger girl had to lift her face up, getting her body shifted forward by Blake's next thrust. Weiss and Ruby's erect nipples grazed against each other, only adding to the pleasure. Ruby was hearing the soft breathing and moans Weiss was emitting, arousing her more so.

"Mmm… M-Master!" Ruby moaned aloud, feeling her body tense with every thrust. Blake rolled one hand down towards her clitoris, lightly petting the sensitive spot. "O-Oh… Shit…" Ruby exhaled deeply.

"You'd better not cum until I give you permission!" Blake commanded, remembering the time when Ruby and herself last had sex similar to this. Ruby's toes curled up as saliva strings fell from her mouth onto Weiss' cheek. Her grasp on Weiss' delicate breasts was still strong, leaving finger marks.

Blake was finding it harder to push her strap-on in as far as before. The young girl bit her bottom lip, trying to control her urges and overwhelming desires to demand more, otherwise she'd get the same fate as Yang. She pleaded with herself not to cum so soon or Blake might have some sort of punishment for her. The girl couldn't help it though. A sudden burst of Ruby's sexual fluid sprayed against Blake's thighs and Weiss' legs. "Ah! Fu-Fuck!" Ruby cried out. Her entire body twitching from the satisfaction of Blake's pleasuring leadership. Within a few more passing seconds, Ruby unwillingly let out another quick squirt. Her panting was similar to that of her sister's. "Oooh, God! I-I'm sorry Mas-ter!"

The Faunus grinned, pulling the girl off of Weiss. She held her upright, using her hands to wander over her petite body. The younger girl slid down further onto the hard strap-on, squealing out a few more erotic moans. "I forgive you this time." She whispered before Ruby squirted once more, pelting Weiss in the chest. She continued to lift the girl up and down by her thighs, trying to get the last drop out of her. "Does this feel good, pet?" She asked in a low voice, her lips grazing her earlobe.

Ruby, incapable of replying properly, mumbled a soft "Blake…"

"Good, because we're carrying on until you cum once more, just for me." Blake exhaled, letting her warm breath cascade along Ruby's chest. Ruby had just come down from her first orgasm, but with Blake's consistent pounding, she'd arrive at number two in no time. With the amount of strength Blake was putting behind her lifts, Ruby's breasts were jiggling hypnotically as she fell back down onto the sizable fake cock.

The red fighter's vision blurred, whilst she squirmed in Blake's grip. She wasn't trying to escape, just trying to cope with the surges of pleasure that were drilling to her sensitive core. "Ahh… Ahh… AH! Nn…" Ruby held her lips together while the lewd noises kept flowing out.

"Come on, cum for me." Blake giggled, kissing up Ruby's warm shoulder. Her lips arrived at the bright red marks Weiss had made moments earlier. The Faunus decided to add to the collection with glee. Her lips were delicately placed, choosing spots not too far away, but not too close to the previous markings. The suckling sound exhilarated both girls as trails of her saliva escaped, running down Ruby's arousing breasts.

"Y-Yes… Master… I-I'm… About t-to… Ooh FUUCK!" Ruby loudly squealed, leaning back against Blake's ample breasts. She knew it wasn't possible, but Ruby swore that the strap-on was getting much larger inside of her. It was suddenly hitting every spot that could bring her pleasure in each thrust. "C-Cum! I'm-!" Ruby coughed before her mouth was overrun with nonsensical moaning. Her body got a lot heavy as she squirt powerfully. Her nectar rained over Weiss' recovering body, the carpet and Blake's thighs. Her pussy was continuing to tighten around the strap-on, wanting to feel the pleasure for as long as possible, but Blake felt like that was enough for the tired out girl.

She settled the girl on the ground next to Weiss, pulling out and taking the strap-on off, throwing it off to the side of the room. She smiled at the two petite girls breathing in sync. She turned a snuggled into her own bed, deciding to let the girls have their rest. Well, until Yang was up on her feet and approached Blake's bed. "Come on in." Blake commanded, patting beside her. Yang followed the order.

"Do you wish to use my services, Master?" Yang asked with a wide smirk upon her face.

Blake laughed. "It's good to see that my training paid off!" She shuffled closer to the busty blonde, feeling her warmth. "I could use your hand downstairs though." With a wink, Yang was already beginning to work her magic beneath the sheets. "Oooh!" She purred out, stretching her neck.

Yang pumped two fingers in from the get-go, feeling her moisture roll over her hand. She explored the girl's walls, locating all the pleasure points within seconds. She had learnt this girl's body like the back of her hand. Petting familiar spots, she listened carefully to each and every moan Blake uttered out. "How is this, Master?"

The blonde didn't get a proper response, just a louder moan, but it was sufficient enough for Yang. She kept up her attempts to please her lover, all while the other two girls groggily stood up, holding onto each other for support. They slowly made their way over to the bed where their master was getting pleasured. Without a single command, they separated and climbed on either side of Blake. Yang had control of Blake's cunt, but the other two had her nipples in between their lips.

Ruby lightly bit down on the erect nipple placed nicely between her lips. Weiss simply sucked, tugging a little harder than expected. Yang kept at her tactic. Her impeccable fingering seemed to get the work done.

The next ten minutes was spent like this until Blake reached orgasm. Her body jolted as the satisfaction shook her very core. "Aah! Fuck! Fuck! Ye-Yes!" Blake cried out, gripping the hair of those attending to her breasts. Her body tensed and continued to shake from the vibrations of Yang's loving. "Ah… Ah… Fuckin' hell!" She sighed with joy. "Y-You're all very worthy pets… Ha ha…" Her laughing died down as she had to catch her breath.

It was still early in the afternoon, but all four girls were heavily worn out from their day of wonderful activities. Blake wrapped her arms around the heiress and rose while Yang was sprawled out atop. Ruby was already fast asleep with Yang. Blake, dropping from her orgasmic high, turned her head to Weiss. "You know, I might be able to get use to this. How about it?"

Weiss glanced up at her. "Nope."

"Oh come on. You were enjoying it. In fact, you still have your dog ears and tail in." Blake winked.

"Eh!? N-No! I just forgot! A-Anyway, I still have to cash in my victory as well!" Weiss stuttered defensively.

"Right, right." Blake chuckled. "Have a nice nap Weiss. After all, I'm still your master until midnight." With a stroke down Weiss' silky white hair, she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

** Author's Note: ** **Hopefully you enjoyed the long awaited sequel to the vibrator challenge! Remember to comment and vote on the poll please! If you notice any mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them! Thank you!**

**Also, if you are a fan of Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors, I've written four different lemon one-shots at this point so if you'd like to read them, please go ahead!**

**Song: Settle Down**

**Artist: The 1975**

**Album: The 1975**


	31. A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck

** Author's Note: ** **I apologise for the long wait. Please enjoy.**

**I feel as though I should put a warning here. I'm sure there are some younger people reading this and that's fine, enjoy. I'm not going to pretend to stop you by ranting about "Mature readers only" etc. But remember these stories are fiction and some actions performed either cannot be imitated in real life or are dangerous to do so such as Erotic Asphyxiation featured in this chapter. A surprisingly large amount of people die from this each year. Please do not try to imitate this in real life without consent from your partner and even if you both consent to it, please be careful.**

**Chapter Thirty-One:** A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck  **(Cinder x Emerald and Cinder x Mercury)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Straight, Dominance, Humiliation, Creampie, Erotic Asphyxiation)**

Three AM and wide awake. It wasn't unlike Cinder to be up so late, but not when she'd been trying to sleep for three hours. Her teeth were grinding together while the colour in her eyes flickered like flames. No matter how comfy her bed was or how many sheep she counted, nothing could put her to rest when the fury was consuming her.

Tonight, she was sleeping in a high-class hotel room in Vale. A large bed for easily three, maybe four, a mini-fridge filled with expensive alcohol – although you have to pay – and a mounted television with access to all channels available in Remnant. Even with all this, she was still alone. Roman was busy working on his next scheme near the docks of Vale and anyone else was absent from her side.

The reason behind her fury, Jaune Arc. Ever since the other day when she decided to make Jaune her little pet for a fun afternoon, her mind was set on him. Whether it was his looks, size or urge for dominance, she had developed quite the attraction for the awkward blonde kid, not that she would admit it.

Angrily, she kicked the large, heavy duvet and sheets off of her body and rolled out of bed to her feet. She bashed the bathroom door open and flicked on the bright lights. She stared face to face with herself in the overwhelming mirror. She had the looks and charm to catch anyone she pleased and she knew there were many other people she wouldn't mind sleeping with for a little fun and perhaps even a story, but why did she continuously think of Jaune.

She wanted to mess with him again, sure, but she didn't want to only be thinking about him. This was going to be a problem for her, she could tell. She stared at her reflection, in thought. Perhaps the problem is all in her head and she just needs something to distract her until she forgets her imaginary need for his company.

Grinning, she was happy with this conclusion. She stood up proudly and strutted towards her tablet, tapping a few times to get into the 'Contacts' menu. Cheekily, she messaged two different people, telling them in was urgent and where to meet up with her.

The chosen two were rather good colleagues in her line of business, but she'd never actually done anything sexually with either of them besides a little teasing here and there. In fact, she was fairly sure at least one of them was still a virgin, but she could be wrong.

They arrived at separate times, but not too long apart. A dark skinned beauty arriving first, looking rather concerned from the text message, after all, it was from Cinder. The second to arrive was rather relaxed about the entire ordeal, wandering in with his hands against the back of his head. Their eyes widened at the sight of the seductive and mighty Cinder they worked with in black lingerie. A few candles were lit around the room, giving a sweet aroma to their surroundings. The deep red lipstick Cinder wore was a huge eye-draw, that and her generous bust sitting tightly in the sexualised bra.

The two glanced at each other for a moment, blinking repetitively. She was sitting with legs crossed on the edge of the bed. The furry duvet had been fluffed up, looking more appealing. She wiggled her toes, eyeing her own red nail polish, reflecting the pleasing lights, although they were a little darker under her stockings pulled halfway up her thighs.

She slowly pushed herself off the bed and began to wander in their direction. Their eyes followed her legs up to the absolute territory. The rims of the lingerie as well as the translucent patches it had. Her toned stomach to her bust that was desperately trying to escape the restraints of the clothing. The cheeky smile and seductive eyes. They viewed it all with wide eyes.

Cinder reached their standing positions while they were gawking at her erotic body. She ran a finger around Mercury's chin, dropping it onto his bottom lip. Emerald got the same treatment with the other hand. "Do you know why I called you here?" She licked her lips slowly.

Emerald gave an uneasy answer. "Because there is, uh, something urgent to deal with?" She had all the right to believe that as that is what the text said.

Cinder chuckled quietly. "What is your answer, Mercury?"

He didn't know how to respond. "Eh… For uh, sexual services?"

"Mercury!" Emerald spat, embarrassed for everyone there, although it was only her that was embarrassed.

"You're correct Merky!" She landed her lips on his exposed neck and slowly brought them to a close while keeping contact. He shuddered from the odd overly pleasurable kiss she delivered.

He smiled slightly. "Don't call me Merky… Please."

"I'll call you whatever I want, darling!" Cinder laughed, kissing him once more on the neck. Emerald was blushing, watching her half-boyfriend get talked up and kissed by this overly seductive woman. A burning feeling of jealousy was appearing inside of her, but she didn't feel as though she had a right to be jealous, they weren't officially dating, it just seemed like it to her.

She looked enviously at the couple in close proximity to each other. She was slowly being taken away by thought until Cinder turned to her. "Don't think I've forgotten about you too, Emmy!" The dominant woman pushed Mercury away to reach towards the white top that wraps around her neck, pulling Emerald over to her. She was instantly locked in her burning gaze, feeling lust towards the other woman already. Next thing Emerald realised, she was deep in a kiss, tongue already being pressed in. She accidentally let out a small moan, melting into the kiss. Cinder couldn't help but adore her reaction. Mercury awkwardly stood to the side, trying to hide the symbol of arousal he possessed.

Cinder's hands ran along both Emerald's exposed body and the thin clothing she donned. She was almost fretting that the girl's skin might be softer than her own. Even after moving her hands up and down, she kept returning to the strange neckpiece. Cinder had been with quite a few people in her time, whether it was for fun or to obtain something, and she'd become rather good at identifying fetishes, even before the people realise they have them. She gripped the collar piece and pulled, making it tighter and tighter until it was firmly wrapped around her throat. Emerald still had her eyes closed in the deep kiss and didn't understand what was happening until it was right around her throat. She swiftly began to panic until Cinder's calming eyes and smile told her not to.

It was tight enough that she couldn't breathe as well as normal, but still enough to stay conscious. It felt weird and strange, but good for some reason. She couldn't figure it out. Cinder continued to kiss her, letting her tongue and saliva move into the green haired girl's mouth all while slowly making her neckpiece tighter. Breathing steadily became harder and harder, especially with another girl kissing her constantly. At this point, she was being choked. With limited air to survive on, her body became more sensitive to touch and that is where Cinder's hands come back into the picture. With it tightly around her throat, Cinder moved her left hand to be holding both sides of the strangling shirt. Her other hand trailed down to the most sensitive area on her body. She softly brushed against the crotch of her white pants, getting a sufficient reaction from the dark skinned beauty.

Her eyes were squinting, seeing her seductive boss' face right up against hers. Even through her pants, she was getting off rather easily. Though it could be a mix between Cinder's infamous 'God hands' and the choking, she was enjoying it nevertheless.

Suddenly Cinder let go of her collar, giving her free range to breathe. She took that opportunity instantly. She didn't know if it was okay to accept the fact that she may like this fetish, but Cinder seemed happy to continue.

Emerald took a quick glance over to her previous lover, Mercury. He was looking rather amazed against the wall, hands together hanging over his crotch. Cinder looked at him too. "Hmm, is someone feeling lonely?" Cinder teased, groping Emerald's bust to move her point further.

Mercury shuffled on the spot. "N-Nah. I'm just enjoying the show…" He mumbled. He tried to think of something witty, but he was incredibly distracted.

"Is that so?" Cinder laughed, moving her hand from boob to boob. "Then I suppose we should continue! Right, Emerald?" Their eyes connected once more and the lustful feelings returned. "Emmy? Ems?" Cinder repeated, noticing the girl's spaced out look with no response. "Fine." She rolled her burning eyes and tugged on Emerald's neckpiece once more, tightening little by little. She brought her lips up to the girl's ear, whispering between nibbles of her earlobe. In a similar position as last time, she kissed the girl's skin while stopping her breathing with one hand. The other hand was no longer caressing her from the outside. She'd slid her hand down the pants and found the wetness she desired.

The receiver's eyes shot wide open once she felt the heavenly feelings Cinder was handing out. She desperately tried to moan, but only managed to choke out a few pathetic chords. Cinder gave her a quick break before tightening and fingering once again. The darker skinned girl was finding that it was getting harder and harder to stay standing. Her knees felt weak while her mind succumbed to the pleasurable hand of Cinder. The mature woman could see this coming and swiftly spun herself with the other girl towards the bed. Her legs failed her soon after, landing gently on the bed.

Cinder's fingers were drenched, caressing the girl's delicate pussy. Every touch caused the receiver to wriggle or attempt to moan. Cinder cleaned up the small trails of saliva leaving her opened mouth with her tongue.

Every time Cinder felt it was needed, she released her grip and let the girl take in the sweet air, but she never once complained about the treatment. "I truly believe you're becoming a masochist. Am I turning you into one? I'm honoured." She whispered, entering Emerald's pussy with two fingers. Emerald dug her fingernails into the puffy duvet, trying to gain some support from the sadistic reign.

Each movement from Cinder's fingers brought more pleasure than she'd previously felt. Her body was telling her to moan, to drown in the blissful feelings Cinder was handing her, but Cinder wouldn't accept that. The clothing continued to tighten a little more until anymore would result in something grave.

The dominant woman was being careful. She didn't want to lose such a dear comrade from having a little fun, but she certainly didn't want to go easy on the lusting girl. "You realise what is happening, right? Mercury is watching you succumb to your most primitive desire. Is that too embarrassing for you? Or do you wish for me to continue?" She loosened up the grip around her neck to let her answer.

After a deep breath and a few coughs, Emerald managed to spit out a reply. "K-Keep... Keep going!" She was blushing as much as she could, but she didn't have as much blood in her head as she normally would. Her blurry gaze flicked over to the man standing against the wall. His hands were clenched as he watched in amazement. She didn't have much more time to spend looking his way once Cinder's fingers abruptly started working again. "F-Fuc-" Emerald's voice was cut out once her neckpiece became tight once more.

She was close to orgasming. She knew this. Cinder knew this. It was only a matter of time.

Her legs kicked by Cinder's side, her body wriggling to cast out some of the overflowing pleasure. She didn't know what to do with the intense feelings Cinder was piling against her. Her hands gripped the duvet, twisting it in her sweaty grip. Cinder was still kissing and licking Emerald's mouth, cheeks, ears and neck. She felt as though she was being ransacked by a wild animal and she was perfectly okay with it. Whether it was something about Cinder or something to do with Emerald's personality she never knew about, she was enjoying it.

The sadistic queen could feel the tightening around her fingers and smiled. "I guess it's time to wrap this up." Emerald couldn't see her too well through her blurred vision, but she could tell there was a satisfying smirk spreading across her face. With her thumb massaging her clit and two fingers hitting every right spot, Emerald's hips buckled and her back arched. The top of her head was the only part of her touching the bed, her hair sprawled out like a flower while the puffy duvet built a wall around her head. Cinder had her other arm hook under her back to hold her up as she reached her climax. With her other hand gone from her neckpiece, she was now able to breathe properly once again.

With all her clothes still on, her chocolate brown panties and white pants became soaked fast. Her legs tensed and toes curled as her body couldn't handle the pleasure in its entirety. "Ooooh, fuck!" Emerald shouted out, now being able to release all the pent-up moans. "S-S-Shit! K-yaaa!"

Cinder had a smile on her face the entire time, still massaging the walls of her orgasming pussy. With a surprising amount of strength, Cinder used her arm to lift the tensing girl up into a cuddle-like stance. Emerald's arms dropped over Cinder's shoulders, while Cinder connected their lips. Emerald had a lot of saliva to spare which Cinder happily accepted. Now in this position, Cinder's fingers went deeper into Emerald's pussy. She squirted twice more, body shaking with no control.

Cinder's hand was completely drenched along with Emerald's lower half. The green haired girl was dead tired, ready to fall asleep at any moment once her remaining shudders disappear. Her breathing was heavy, with no rhythm whatsoever. Cinder slowly removed her fingers, feeling every inch on her way out. Softly, Cinder whispered, "Enjoy your new fetish."

Emerald managed to pry one eye open in time to watch Cinder toss her onto the bed and move on over to Mercury. She wanted to keep watching, but her body needed rest badly. Fading to black, Emerald fell into a deep sleep.

Approaching Mercury, she grabbed her face, fingers on his cheeks. She quickly kissed him before asking, "How was that? Pleasing to view?"

He didn't know how to reply, so he didn't. Cinder pushed him against the wall, still dressed in her sexy lingerie. He felt as though he was being interrogated, but that was all part of Cinder's playful side. One hand pressing against his face, the other aggressively removing his pants. Once his erect member came into light, Cinder licked her lips whilst keeping eye contact. Mercury wasn't sure if he was afraid of her, or just buzzing with anticipation.

"Now that Emmy has exhausted herself… Do you want to play?" Cinder's voice made his entire body shudder. The laidback, carefree attitude he normally carried with him was gone. Something about Cinder changed his personality and he was unsure why. Was it the attractiveness? Was it terror? Both? "Come on. If you don't answer me, I guess I'll have to find someone else…" She teased.

"O-Okay!" Mercury exclaimed, feeling her fingertips brush over his tip.

"Oh, good boy!" He patted his cheek and moved in for a kiss. Her saliva was addicting. As soon as Mercury got a taste, he simply wanted more. Cinder was all in for tongue immediately, pushing in to greet Mercury's. Her free hand continued to tease his erection. She wasn't expecting him to last very long after watching herself go at it with Emerald, but she was at least hoping he would last long enough to get some pleasure out of her time with him.

Now nearing four in the morning, Cinder walked closer. His cock pressed up against the creases in her lingerie. He could feel the warmth already and was beginning to feel impatient, but he was going along by Cinder's rules. Being this close, Cinder whispered into his ear whilst rubbing her crotch against his, "After toying with Emmy for so long, I've been left somewhat… Needy down below." She was wet, he could feel it on his cock. Looking directly into his eyes, she continued. "Do you want to cut to the main course?"

Mercury simply nodded, unsure if it was the right answer, but being truthful. He would like to spend time getting more intimate and enjoying himself more, but intercourse with Cinder was a fantasy of his that he didn't want to lose. He was locked in her gaze as her bra fell to the floor. Her breasts were exposed, but he didn't want to look away. His cock twitched, pressing further against her lingerie. "You are  _really_ eager to get on with this, aren't you?" She cupped his balls with one hand, stroke his member with the other for a few seconds before adding to her speech. "I'm ready when you are." Her wink set him off immediately. Their lips pressed together, his fingers pulled down her lingerie and her hands guided his cock. He was centimetres away from penetrating her, but it was Cinder who moved the final distance. She pressed against him, using his shoulders and arms to hold herself against his body and the wall. The initial warmth from penetration made Mercury shudder with pleasure, but he didn't have to do anything, it seemed Cinder was more than happy to bounce up and down on his cock.

"Nn… Ahhh…" It was sizable and enjoyable, but Cinder couldn't help imagine Jaune's face and his domination. Normally, Cinder would dominate her sexual partners – much like today – but she was disappointed that Mercury was not taking the reins from her. Even if his cock was reaching deep inside of her, rubbing against some of her most sensitive spots, she couldn't help but imagine his blonde hair. "O-ohh…"

"C-Cinder…" Mercury mumbled. She didn't look up at him, but he understood that she was waiting for the next sentence. "C-Could we move to the bed…?" She rolled her eyes, but complied.

As they approached, Cinder kicked him onto his back and crawled on top. Within seconds, she was wriggling her hips back and forth on his erection. The passed out girl was laying right beside them, but she was in a deep sleep. He couldn't see the base of his cock anymore, her pelvis right against his, grinding pleasurably. Cinder ran her hands up his shirt, pressing her fingers down on his chest, relaxed eyes staring into his. He was unsure what she was thinking at all times, he was just hoping it was something pleasurable for the both them. Whatever it was, Mercury was happy due to her arms being in that position, her breasts were pressed together which was a sight he was pleased to marvel at.

"Mmm…" Cinder moaned under her breath. As much as she wanted to get lost in this sexual experience, it wasn't like her. Normally, she'd wish to be in control and dominant, Jaune had flipped her world upside down and this wasn't quite right. She was still feeling the pleasure and sexual buzz, but something was missing. If it was a role reversal, she would refuse to get Mercury to play along. After all, she had worked up the dominant, unrelenting force image for quite some time, it wouldn't be right to let it crumble for a potential sexual delusion.

They'd only engaged in the act a few minutes ago and Mercury was already feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly. Cinder's sexual skills were something to fear. The dominant woman on the other hand was feeling a little bored. She was feeling good, but nowhere near ready to climax.

The warmth of her deepest areas embraced his cock as she shuffled back and forth. A shy hand reached out to her clitoris, carefully massaging it whenever her hips came closer to him. She stifled a breath as his thumb made contact. Her hands were beginning to knead into his chest as her body lightly twitched every time he pressed against it.

She felt his cock twitching, brushing along some of her highly sensitive areas. "O-ho! About to cum?" Cinder smirked, slowly rising her hips, giving his erection some air before dropping back down on it. The sudden movement almost tip him over. The sound of their privates connecting was becoming louder. Every time she slid back down onto his cock, her breasts bounced, hypnotising her sexual partner for the early morning. "Do you want to cum inside?" She whispered, barely audible above the act.

Mercury gave a small nod, acting as cool as he could manage. "Well, have you earnt it?" She continued to tease. He didn't nod this time, unsure if he actually did 'earn it'. "I'm not sure that you have…" She trailed off, still bouncing up and down on his member. He was right on the verge; Cinder had to make up her mind soon. She glanced at the sleeping Emerald, but decided to let her continue sleeping and not force semen on her in any way.

"Fine. I'll let you. Be grateful." Cinder chuckled, feeling his member practically shaking with anticipation deep inside of her. His hands gripped down on her hips, holding her down on his cock while his orgasm hit with strength. The warm liquid was shot in multiple bursts inside Cinder. "Ooooh~!" The mature woman couldn't deny how pleasant that sensation felt to her. The moment he held her in place excited her, almost like Jaune did.

They were both breathing heavily, but Mercury was already falling asleep once Cinder rolled off of him. His cum was slowly starting to leak out of her so she hopped over to the bathroom quickly to freshen up. Once she came back, the two lovers she called upon were asleep next to each other, in very close proximity. "Well, well… Looks like I'm the odd one out here." She rolled her eyes and slipped back on her lingerie and dress. "Guess I'll go somewhere else for the night. Oh and you're paying for the room." She spoke softly, understanding that neither could hear her due to their sleeping state.

She carefully shut the door behind her and briskly made her way down the pitch black corridor. Her eyes lit the way for her rather nicely. She began to evaluate the experience on the elevator ride down. She didn't orgasm which was disappointing, but the fun she felt with messing with Emerald gave her enough enjoyment for the night. Plus, her time with Mercury gave her a little more understanding about her feelings towards the blonde idiot. Perhaps she needed to pay him another little visit soon.

* * *

The two woke up at the rough hour of twelve; midday. After taking a minute to piece together what happened hours earlier, they got a little distracted with each other, spending some intimate time under the sheets. Until they got stopped by a knock at the door, waiting for someone to pay the bill and clear out.

Now on the streets, down a rather large sum of money, they took their lust to a small motel a few blocks away.

** Author's Note: ** **Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. When the previous chapter came out, I put up a poll (on Fanfiction.net) asking which is your favourite chapter in this story. I'm going to leave it up until I decided to take it down or have another poll to put up. I will not update it with this chapter, but you will still be able to vote. The current top three chapters are:**

9\. Now I Know I'm Not a Saint (Team RWBY Vibrator Competition)  
19\. Tonight we're going to do Naughty Things (Yang x Ruby)  
7\. We Have to Take Our Clothes Off (Ruby x Blake and Weiss x Yang and Ruby x Weiss x Blake)

**I'm honestly quite surprised with 2 and 3. Oh and the RWBY smut Mini-Series 'SCIENCE!' is completed for now, if you haven't already, please check it out. Anyway, here is where the title is from:**

**Song: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**

**Artist: Panic! At The Disco**

**Album: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out**

**Oh and last thing. If you're wanting some more smut after this, check out BloodGulchBlue on ArchiveofourOwn for some great RWBY smut (such as 'Utterly Fucked', 'Hot Chocolate' and 'Three Days Of Heat'). Also, smutwriter999 is writing a very good story (also on ArchiveofourOwn), 'Glory of (the sluts of) Beacon'. You can find more on /r/rwbysmut or /r/rwbynsfw.**


	32. Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:** **I apologize for the long breaks that keeps reoccurring! This chapter is a little different in that there is a lot more build-up. I'd like to know how you feel about that. Do you like it or would you prefer shorter beginnings and getting to the sexual scenes faster?**

**The first chapter of Heated Excitement came out on the 28th of November, 2013. Now it is the 28th of November, 2015 (In New Zealand at least). Two years of writing this story went by pretty fast. I remember posting the first chapter very clearly. Thank you to those who have been here since the beginning, but also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed. It means a lot. Without you, this story would have ended at chapter 3.**

**This chapter was requested. If you would like to suggest a chapter, feel free to. I don't accept every suggestion and more often then not, if it simply says Person A x Person B, I'll overlook it for those who have a clearer suggestion in mind. I also have my own ideas and will often put those ahead first since I will know exactly where I would like to go from point A to point B.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** Let Me Entertain You  **(Pyrrha x Yang x Ren)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Straight, Threesome, Masturbation, Dress-up)**

Pyrrha hummed to herself softly, deep in thought. A few moments earlier she had received an email from her manager. She had a photoshoot planned for today which was very important. Her manager had left it to the last minute and any delays would mean her modelling photos would not appear in the largest magazine in Vale. But now, the photographer had to cancel in order to attend a family funeral. It was urgent now. She needed photos of her modelling for the magazine in order to get paid and potential get new job opportunities.

She was actually very sick of the modelling job and really wanted to turn her focus towards her schooling at Beacon Academy, but the job paid decently and she enjoyed the cash in brought in.

Now it was her turn to brainstorm as her manager had already given up on her. The clock read 12:37PM. She had today and only today to get some half decent photos taken and sent the magazine's way. Mentally creating a list, she noted her need for a photographer, a camera and the entire set-up. She huffed, leaning further back into her pillows, propping her up.

The other person in the room looked her way. "What's up, Pyrrha?" It was Lie Ren. He was silently reading a book until the heavy breath dropped from her lips.

"Oh sorry, Ren. I had a photoshoot today, but… Rain check…" She pouted dejectedly. "I need some photos today or I miss out on a front page spot as well as a few pages dedicated to me." Her fingers drummed against the rims of her scroll. "Oh, don't get me wrong! It's not like I want to be the centre of attention! I'd just like to get my name out there again after my Pumpkin Pete's image has faded."

Ren simply nodded, listening the entire time. He was good at that.

"Do you know anyone who is a half decent photographer who won't get cranky at the last minute…?" She asked softly. Ren looked to the ceiling, this was one of his many ways to get the gears turning.

"Uh, sure. I took a short course in photography when I was younger… Maybe that won't be good enough, but I thought I could at least offer to help."

Pyrrha's face lit up. "Sure, sure. I don't need any special or fancy angles, just clear images. As long as you can work a camera and make me look good, you're hired!"

Ren flashed a small smile. "But what about all the other gadgets. I'm no professional."

"Oh, that'll be fine. We just need some lights and we'll be all good!" Ren doubted her words. He didn't want to be responsible for making her image a joke with poor quality. "My manager still has the studio booked, so we can go there!" Pyrrha shuffled to the edge of her bed. "We can ask them to set it all up before we begin to you can just focus on the shots."

Ren knew he had no choice now. He rose to his feet and nodded, grinning. It had been a long time since he messed with a camera and he couldn't want to take the shots. Pyrrha frantically began tapping on her scroll, sending a reply email to her manager, telling her the plans she'd made.

Whilst the manager was pretty slack, she did reply fast, but with news that Pyrrha had mixed feelings about. She wouldn't be there, but the studio is still booked and ready. She was nervous since her manager always dealt with any pests, but she was happy that it'd be a smaller crew with Ren, her great friend and teammate, behind the lens. Ren took the lead out of the room, Pyrrha followed quickly, but soon bumped into Yang.

The busty blonde stumbled backwards, but soon found her balance. The golden locks flowed down naturally in front of the model's eyes. It had a wonderfully beautiful candid look to it. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yang!" She bowed to apologise.

The blondie laughed to off, greeting the two. "Where are you off to?" The question had a sort of surprise effect on the redhead. She'd always felt awkward about saying 'Off to a photoshoot' or 'To model for a magazine.' Before she could think of a way to not sound pretentious, Ren had already split the beans to Yang. "Oooh! A photoshoot! Can I come?"

This question had a similar surprise effect. Why would she want to come? "W-Would you like to watch?" Pyrrha asked nervously. She never liked having an audience for this sort of thing. Fighting in an arena is different. She held a weapon which instantly made her feel more powerful then wearing a dress and posing for hours.

"Sure. I've always wanted to see a model in action!" Yang's cheerful attitude cracked through Pyrrha's surprise, making her smile too.

"Then, I guess that'd be okay."

"Great! Let's go!"

The new addition to her party was even more last minute than having Ren be the photographer, but it could make things a little more enjoyable on the set. The enjoyment on an average set could be compared to watching paint dry or standing in a never-ending queue.

* * *

They arrived in less than an hour. The studio was almost entirely set-up. A few crew members were adjusting one of the umbrella lights and making sure the white sheet in front of the camera was straightened. Her manager must've at least gotten the word to them.

"Heya!" One of the men called out, a quick wave sent their way. "Someone's gone to grab the spare camera. You lot can use it, but make sure you take the photo's off it and return it by tomorrow at the latest." All three nodded in unison. "We'll be outta 'ere in a flash." He turned and continued to adjust the large, blinding light.

Ren's eyes took in the entire room. A studio like this was something he often thought off using when he sat through his photography classes. Now he finally could get to use it.

The two girls made their way to the chairs set out for them and waited patiently for the men to finish setting everything up, but as they waited, a man and woman approached them with a large kit and requested they move over to the mirrors. Without much fussing, both of them got their work of make-up done. Yang wasn't planning on being in any of the shots, but she didn't mind the free, professional make-up work.

Camera, lights and outfits were all prepared for them. Yang was the first to begin browsing the large selection of outfits. All had been washed and now wrinkle-free. All the crewmen had left them to it, so now all that was left was to get to work. Pyrrha hopped behind a small folding screen to dress up in a flattering dress. It stuck closely to her body, pushing up her breasts and displaying her hips well. She shyly tiptoed in front of the camera and sat on the wooden stool in the centre of the burning lights.

The scarlet dress sparkled in the lights, but she did not. Her smile wasn't there. Ren frowned behind the camera, but before he could speak up, Yang already had. "Smile, Pyrrha!" This snapped Pyrrha out of the daze and brought out a small, modest smile. It was cute and noble, but not exciting and intriguing. Perhaps that was just what Yang wanted out of her, but she always felt that models looked more attractive when they were smiling their real, big smiles.

Yang smiled herself. She was just going to have to make her smile properly. Without Ren or Pyrrha noticing, she slipped behind the folding screen and wriggled into a dress herself. A dress much like Pyrrha's, more suited for a ball then summer. The difference was Yang was having trouble keeping her chest from spilling out. Apparently they didn't expect a very busty and wide hipped woman to wear it.

Between shots, Yang jumped out into the centre, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha. The next photo displayed the surprise on Pyrrha's face, the cheeky smile on Yang's and the stunning dresses they both donned. Yang's was a shorter, golden dress unlike Pyrrha's long, scarlet dress that sparkled all over.

The following photos showed the changing expressions from surprise to giggling to blushing once Yang's breasts popped out. Ren adverted his gaze, but he knew he had taken those photos. Yang didn't seem to mind that they both saw, after all, Ren had already seen Yang fully naked and Pyrrha was a gentle soul. She wasn't in a hurry to fit them back inside.

Once she returned them, the photoshoot was back on track. Ren was thoroughly enjoying the ability to use a professional camera and Yang was having fun in the spotlight which in turn, made Pyrrha have a blast compared to any other shoot. Yang's energy transferred to Pyrrha and both were posing in a wide variety of ways. Besides a few more slips from Yang, many presentable photos were snapped.

As it keep going, there was more and more contact between the girls until Pyrrha remember something. "We should probably switch clothing now. I need photos in more than just a dress."

"Then let's gander!" Yang cheered, leaping towards the clothing rack. A short scan of the clothes led to Yang deciding on a summer dress theme. Pyrrha accepted and began removing her long, sparkling dress. The busty brawler watched the smooth, flawless skin slip out of the tight dress. Her eyes focused on the perfect breasts she possessed with delicate pink nipples Yang was almost drooling over.

Pyrrha didn't notice the eyes of a beast watching her so very closely. Her mind was more distracted by the frequent visit of Yang's breasts. They were large, larger than her own. She even managed to hold one and feel the weight once it had popped out. She realised quickly that she was beginning to lust of Yang. Pyrrha knew she was blushing and she had to hide it quickly.

The model knew that sex was everywhere at Beacon Academy. Few students thought that sex was such a bad thing. Yang was one of the biggest supports that sex was an expression of freedom and pure fun. How could something that feels so blissful be bad? Pyrrha supported that idea too, only not to Yang's extent. She was a little shyer to the idea of having sex for fun with friends. Sure, she had sex with JNPR every so often, but her shell was still rather enclosed. Velvet, Glynda and the rest of JNPR have been her only sexual company at Beacon Academy. She was becoming more interested in certain members of RWBY, she understood this herself.

Pyrrha turned. "Does this look right?" Yang hastily wiped away the drool and nodded, fitting tightly into her own.

"None of these clothes are fit for my body…" The blonde muttered, still having to pull the top of the dress up every so often.

The main model gave her a charming smile before giving a soft laugh. "That's fine. You look gorgeous!"

"Aww, thanks!" Yang grinned, pulling Pyrrha into a tight hug.

"Are you almost finished in there?" Ren called out, sitting behind the camera. His gaze was locked onto all the buttons and different features it had.

"Y-Yes. Sorry, Ren." Pyrrha dashed out, her summer dress being much easier to move in. It hung down to her knees. It was a light orange that kept a thin belt line of a lighter shade. It showed quite a large portion of the top of her chest.

Yang's dress rested above her knees, showing a little of her soft thighs. It ended in frills and was covered in a bright floral pattern. The eye was drawn to her bust easily in this piece, Ren found that out immediately.

"Uh, just stand over there…" Ren mumbled, trying to be a little considerate of his actions. He told them to move freely and enjoy themselves. Many candid pictures and many different positions later, they ended up with Yang's arms wrapped around Pyrrha's stomach. It seemed like friends enjoying themselves and having a laugh together up until Yang began to nibble on Pyrrha's neck. Instantly a moan burst from her lips. She wasn't expecting it, but she began waiting for more. Yang grinned widely, but Ren had stopped taken photos. "I think that's enough for the uh… The summer dresses. Go change into something else."

Pyrrha immediately nodded and disappeared behind the screen. Yang followed like a loyal dog. Once they both gathered behind the changing screen, they were face to face. Pyrrha leaned in, snatching a kiss from the blonde's soft lips. She was slightly taken by surprise, but giggled it off. "Pyrrha!" Yang gasped loudly, playing it up.

The model blushed and turned the other way. The busty blonde moved in to close the gap. "Pyyyrrrrhaaaa!" She sang. "We need to change!" Pyrrha could tell what was about to happen and braced herself. Yang flipped up her dress, laying eyes upon the tight panties pressing down on her arse.

Pyrrha gave a short yelp before pushing it down quickly. The blonde was a little slow to attempt anything sexual and let the model have her victory. "Yaaang!" Pyrrha moaned. She wasn't complaining about Yang's inappropriate actions. She was actually complaining about being unable to accept Yang's sexual advances. "We have to do this shoot quickly before we run out of time!"

Yang nodded, still wielding her large smile. "Right, right. I'm sorry." Popping out of her summer dress, she scanned the clothes for other styles. "This is a rather lacklustre selection, isn't it?"

"Mm…" Pyrrha agreed. "Well, what do you see?" Yang started laughing, quickly snatching something off the rack. "Uh, Yang?"

"This!"

"What is th-… No."

"Oh come on! It's perfect!" Yang insisted. She was happily holding up two bunny outfits that you'd typically see at a casino.

Pyrrha shook her head. "My model image clashes with that… I'm sorry."

Yang pushed the costume into her hands. "Then we won't give that to the magazine. We'll just have a short little photoshoot for ourselves. Plus, I'm sure Ren wouldn't mind a good show."

"I'm not sure… We don't have much time to be fooling around. I have to make sure we have decent photos before we can get to this." Pyrrha sighed.

Ren tapped on the screen, gaining their attention. "We have some good photos already. We can take a break if you want." Yang's grin grew and Pyrrha knew what was about to happen.

One minute later and both girls strode out in the tight-fitting outfits. Yang wore black with black ears to match. Pyrrha donned a red coloured outfit with red bunny ears atop her head. Both had small, white tails above their arses and bowties around their necks.

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked, but Yang was quick to shush him.

The first pose was rather normal, sitting side by side with big smiles, although Yang's was much more convincing than Pyrrha's. The next was pretty similar, but as they continued, they began to get raunchier. Yang pushed Pyrrha to the ground and climbed on top. Their breasts pressed together as Yang leant in for a kiss. Pyrrha immediately accepted. In front of Ren and the camera, they started making out. Tongues, hands and lips all pressed together. They could hear the camera clicking, but Pyrrha simply wanted to enjoy the feeling.

She crept one eye open, seeing the hunter in-training continuously make the camera click. From his actions earlier, she thought he'd try to stop them.  _I guess this was enough to make him lose his focus._ Pyrrha thought.

She couldn't continue thinking for much longer once Yang's hand danced along her bare thigh. The clothing was beginning to get incredibly uncomfortable, but that only made her want to get out of it sooner. Yang's fingers pressed against her skin, nudging at the clothing cutting her off from more of Pyrrha's smooth skin.

The blonde broke the kiss and let her lips travel along her cheek to her earlobe. Between pecks, she whispered, "Shall we get Mr Ren over here to join us?"

It took Pyrrha a few seconds to respond, having to overcome the urge to moan. "S-Sure…"

Yang's eyes locked onto Ren. "Wanna come over here and have some fun with  _two models?_ "

"I uh, I've got to take the photos, sorry." He replied behind the camera.

"Well then." Yang whispered into Pyrrha ear once more. "I guess we're going to have to change into something he can't hold back against." Pyrrha felt a spike of lust as excitement filled her eyes. Yang took point, holding her hand and dragging her back behind the screen. It was a quick decision by the busty blonde to switch into something rather normal, their underwear. Pyrrha followed suit.

They quickly fitted their bras back on and made sure their panties were sitting right before returning in front of the camera. Pyrrha wore dark black, looking as mature as ever. Yang was wearing yellow like her hair, both pieces matching. Ren no longer knew where to look.

"It's strange. Isn't he normally quite sexually active?" Yang whispered, making sure her breasts were on display correctly.

"Yeah… But Ren does have the work first, play later attitude. Maybe I should tell him we're done…" Pyrrha muttered back. Trying to hide the wet patch on her panties.

Yang grinned, hands placed prominently on her hips. "Oi Ren! Works over now! It's play time!"

Ren looked over the camera at the shouting blonde. "You sure? We could still go a little longer."

"Get the fuck over here and leave that damn camera." Yang sighed, purposely making her large chest bounce. Ren carefully turned the camera off, fitted the lens cap on and delicately put it back in its case out of the way. He was overly gentle with it, but photographer was a dream hobby of his.

He slowly made his way over to the two girls. "Now Ren… Wouldn't you like to have me first?" Yang whispered into Ren's ear. "Or Pyrrha…?" He was calm, the complete opposite of what Jaune would be like in this situation.

He hummed, carefully considering his choices. Yang didn't expect him to take the question so seriously. Ren had had his way both girls before, so now it was up to him to choose by personal preference. The two models looked at each other, waiting almost nervously. It didn't matter who he picks as in the end, he'd be getting both, but it was basically silence.

"I choose…" Both girls lent in, their breasts hanging lower now. "Whoever can seduce me first!"

Now he was the one playing games. The girls locked eyes once more, but Yang had a huge fire burning, she loved games. Both girls sprang forward, closing in on his body. Yang immediately pressed her large breasts against his chest, helping him remember how wonderful they were to enjoy. Pyrrha went for the more pleasuring side of things, softly kissing his nape.

The busty blonde's hands ran over his crotch, feeling it erect against her palms. Pyrrha's hands slid down his hips, hooking under his pants. His eyes were looking down at the breasts taking up a lot of his view.

"Ren…" Yang whispered, biting into her bottom lip. Her fingers ran along the large bump in the crotch of his pants. She could feel his warmth on her fingertips. Memories of playing with it in her mouth rushed back to her. This time was going to be a little different. There were not two other men penetrating her, she could focus on pleasuring just the one, lengthy man. "…I'm going to take you first… Pyrrha can simply wait."

He didn't notice when it happened, but his pants were already at his knees. Yang examined the bulge in his briefs. A grin spread across her face. "Let me take care of this for you." As soon as she released it, it came in contact with her lips.

Pyrrha wasn't noticing what was happening downstairs, she was in her own world, removing Ren's shirt and kissing his growing muscles.

The warmth of Yang's mouth rushed over his cock. His small groan was a sign of encouragement for Yang as she used her tongue to lap over his head repeatedly. Ren noted that she'd gotten better since last time, although she wasn't busy dealing with others this time.

The red-haired model turned Ren's head to the side and connected their lips together. Pyrrha always had soft lips with a delicate tongue to match. It always felt hesitant to run along his, as if it was scared of shattering like glass. Ren tried his best to coax it further into his mouth, getting more and more of Pyrrha's signature flavour.

Yang began bobbing up and down more often, trying to win back Ren's attention; she was succeeding. His kissing technique began to crumble, letting saliva drop from their lips onto her chin. Pyrrha cared little about the saliva slowly running down her chin and neck, she was intent on keeping this kiss alive.

The blonde was trying different techniques, carefully gripping Ren's cock and licking from the balls right to the head. She made sure to linger around were more and more pre-cum was beginning to appear. It had a slightly different taste to the real deal, but Yang enjoyed it all the same.

Ren was having trouble focusing on both girl's at the same time. The feeling of Yang's tongue, then the sudden switch to the warmth of her mouth and throat was taking his mind away from the kiss. To bring him back, Pyrrha became more aggressive, suckling on his tongue and running hands through his hair, massaging his scalp.

An audible popping sound hit everyone's ears as Yang removed Ren's cock from her mouth. "Ren… I need you to lie down for me." She smiled, slowly stroking his cock with a loose grip. Ren didn't argue and slipped from Pyrrha's grip to hit the floor. Yang quickly crawled over him and reclaimed his cock before Pyrrha could decide otherwise. She let it rest in her hand as she swiftly removed her panties. Her wet pussy felt the warmth of his cock as she pushed them together.

With the underside of his cock in between her pussy lips, she slowly began to grind back and forth. He could feel how wet she'd become from a day's work. Yang possessed a shaky grin, her plan was meant to tease Ren for a bit before letting him inside, but she was beginning to feel an orgasm building already. Her short fuse always came back to bite her somehow.

"R-Ren…" Pyrrha whispered, now resting on her knees.

"Mmph… What's wrong, Pyrrha?" Yang's grin was strengthening now, slowing down her hips. Pyrrha didn't speak again, she just watched Yang's hips wiggling hypnotically. "Are you ready, Ren?" She wetted her lips with her tongue and let out a heavy breath of anticipation. He nodded, looking into her eyes.

Yang propped herself up higher to get the tip of his cock to reach her entrance. With eyes still locked, she gently lowered herself onto his stiff erection. She could feel it pushing her walls to the side. "Fu…" Yang's breath cut sharply. Her back arched as she swung her arms down to stop herself from dropping on his cock any further. She wasn't expecting it to rattle her mind so much. The bright lights hanging from the ceiling blinded her temporarily, but she couldn't do anything but look upwards.

She kept herself suspended halfway down his cock whilst attempting to catch her breath. Pyrrha bit down on her bottom lip, slipping her right hand underneath her bikini bottom. This was the wettest she'd ever felt herself become. One touch tensed her entire body. How'd she become so sensitive today? She couldn't fathom this, but she knew she would have to roll with it. Very slowly, she began to massage her clit. Her legs twitched while her breathing rapidly increased.

Yang wasn't paying any attention to the other girl, too wrapped up in her own sexual predicament. "G-Give me a second… Ren…" Yang gave a shaky laugh as she slowly moved herself up and down, getting use to his girth. She'd been with many guys before and nothing like this had happened before; not even during her first time. No matter, she knew she could soldier through it.

As she lowered herself some more, she felt pleasure spreading throughout her being, tingling her core. He was almost completely inside of her, but she quickly bounced back up. Sweat was already beginning to bead on her brow as she started to pant under the lights. "I don't know if it's the modelling experience or just the excitement of today, but I think I'm ready for you to make me cum." Yang giggled, slowly dropping back into his cock. "But you also have someone else to attend to." A point and a wink sent his gaze to the woman to his right, currently sending waves of pleasure to herself.

"Pyrrha." He only spoke her name softly, but she heard it loud and clear. "Come here."

She followed his order and approached him, now lacking any clothing. Yang decided it was time to cast away the bikini top she had been donning the entire time. It felt good to let them loose, even if it was only a bikini constraining them.

Ren's hands slid over her hips and guided her over his mouth. He could tell how wet she was as she grew to cover his vision. His lips made contact with her entrance instantly, sending a shiver throughout her body. With clenched fists, she muttered, "R-Ren… Make me cum too…"

He thought about replying, but with his mouth completely covered by her lower lips, words would not travel far. Her taste was something he'd enjoyed previously in the night times of Team JNPR's dorm room, but she never had this much flavour; this much to get addicted too.

Yang was accepting more and more of his cock each bounce. Her grasp on her breasts was tight, trying to stop them from swinging harshly. A curse of the charm. Saliva was pooling in her mouth as his member reached deeper inside of her. She slowly lent forward and enticed Pyrrha to do the same. They quickly connected lips and Yang discarded much of her saliva into the other girl's mouth. Pyrrha didn't mind though, she swiftly swallowed it and continued kissing the busty blonde.

Ren delved his tongue into the model. He tasted wall to wall, feeling the sudden contractions when she dealt with mind-numbing pleasure. "Oooh, Ren!" Pyrrha cried out into Yang's mouth. Nikos gripped Yang's long, blonde hair and pulled. In any other circumstance, she'd get hit, but this only induced a moan out of the sexual beast who was getting use to Ren's cock already.

"R-R-Ren… I'm gonna cum…" Yang gulped, feeling her legs vibrate and arms lose feeling. She broke away from Pyrrha's tongue and lips and cried out to the ceiling. "Fuck, fuck… Shit, fuck!" The vulgarity was to be expected once the surge of her ejaculatory fluids burst out over Ren. Her eyes looked glassy as her pussy tightened on his cock. He'd never gotten with Ruby, but this is what he imagined her pussy to feel like all the time. It was as if she was trying to wring the semen out of him. She slumped backwards, Ren's member still inside. In sloppy movements, she made her fingers dance over her clit, seeming like she was trying to get the second one underway.

Pyrrha slowly rocked her hips back and forth like Yang was previously. It upped the satisfaction immensely. She fell forwards onto Ren's chest and directly in front of Yang's pussy. It only felt right for her to help Yang get her second orgasm underway. A few tongue movements was all it took to get Yang back in the game.

"Mmm… Pyrrha…" The blonde gradually sat up straight, running her hand through the red hair at her crotch. The technique was pretty sloppy, not something you'd expect from someone who's so polite and an expert in a variety of things. It didn't matter to Yang, it felt good. Whether she was just normally average at this, or if it was due to Ren's tongue constantly trying to wriggle deeper inside of her, Yang was moaning all the same.

Ren began thrusting under the blonde's weight. His cock poked at the sensitive walls of her pussy, feeling them tense around his size. Yang understood what he wanted and began bouncing on his erection once more. As she got into it, she felt his cock throbbing inside. He was about to cum.

"Do you want me to cum inside?" He spoke out from underneath the red-haired model. The vibrations of his speech caused a chain reaction. Pyrrha had been toying with her own clitoris, but Ren's voice sent her into spasms, undergoing an orgasm.

"Ahh~ Ren! Nmph!" Pyrrha choked out as her thighs vibrated rapidly. Her tongue technique became worse as her orgasm continued, but something about it knocked Yang off into her second orgasm. Her nectar gushed out, spilling into Pyrrha's mouth and sprinkling over the surrounding area.

"Oh fuck! Ren… Cum inside me!" The orgasming blonde cried out. That wasn't a difficult feat for Yang's cunt was tightening once more. In less than three seconds, Ren shot his first streak deep into Yang. The warmth was something Yang loved, but always forgot how it exactly feels each time. "Oooh~ Yes!"

The second and third shot felt as though they went deeper, wringing out another moan for the receiver. Through her hazy vision, Pyrrha watched Yang's body convulse due to an orgasm while being pumped with semen. Jealousy was stinging her.

Yang softly gripped Pyrrha's cheek, lifting her head to Yang's level before pulling her into a kiss. To the blonde's surprise, her mouth was suddenly filled with her own fluids. The red-haired model had been keeping it for her. Without a second thought, Yang swallowed. Whether it was on purpose or Ren's fourth shot forced her to, she was now enjoying the sweet aftertaste.

Three more shots filled Yang's pussy as Ren finished his orgasm. Yang was one hell-of-a rider, but he should've guessed from the nymphomaniac. Pyrrha was already up and off Ren's mouth. It was not long until she had retreated to the changing screen. The blonde, barely able to move, rolled off of Ren and sighed happily. She could still feel the warmth inside.

Ren got up and adjusted his clothing to hide his privates. His first order of business was to see his main star. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hmm…?" Pyrrha turned around, already fitting on her shirt.

He moved closer to do up her buttons. His breath was peppering her bare neck. "Do you wish to be in Yang's position?" She didn't reply, her face simply went a shade redder. "When we get back, I can certainly treat you for being a good camera star." She smiled slightly, but still nothing. "Do you want Yang to come too?" Her smile grew. "Let's clear up and go then." Ren laughed, finishing the top button.

She'd wanted to be penetrated by Ren, but with Yang's full attention. Once they got back, her wish was granted.

 **Y** ang closed the door behind them. Nora and Jaune seemed to still be elsewhere. She spun around to see Ren and Pyrrha with their lips locked. The blonde knew why they were continuing here without being told, so for now, she decided to sit this out until her presence was needed.

Their hands were furiously running up and down each other’s bodies. Ren’s hands massaged her breasts, bringing small moans out from the model. Now back in uniform, Ren’s hands were tucked underneath the tan vest Pyrrha donned. He enjoyed playing with her breasts, well, he enjoyed playing with most breasts.

Pyrrha’s hands were sliding around his waist, grabbing at his arse for a short while before going back around to the crotch. It was already bulging. She could feel the heat on her fingertips.

Yang was having difficulty staying back on the side-lines. Her eyes watched the saliva running down their chins, the hands softly teasing Ren’s cock and the gradual undressing over Pyrrha’s top half. The ribbon was thrown off first, before the buttons on her vest were swiftly dealt with. A few more buttons undone from her white shirt and her breasts were on display.

Ren personally liked the look of Pyrrha with a messy uniform and breasts barely poking out from behind the hastily undone white shirt. It helped that her hair was also a mess. His fingers grazed over her breasts before his lips began travelling all over the soft mounds.

The model pushed Ren down to sit on the bed behind him. Seconds later, she was sitting, legs spread on his lap. His tongue ran over her cleavage again and again until her nipples were fully erect.

The busty blonde got up from behind the Pyrrha and removed the unbuttoned shirt for her, leaving the redhead’s top half exposed. Her hands ran over the smooth stomach and curves of Pyrrha. There was a number of reasons she was a model.

Pyrrha’s hands fiddled with the button on Ren’s pants. Ren continued to kiss Pyrrha’s chest as her fingers slowly dragged down the zipper. “Mm…” Pyrrha moaned softly, feeling waves of pleasure from Ren’s mouth. She hooked her fingers around the waistline of his briefs, pulling to down over his erection. Without words, she shuffled to move her panties to one side under her skirt. They locked eyes as she gradually hovered over his cock. Ren leaned forward to catch a kiss before she lowered herself down on his lap.

Ren felt the warmth of her fall down on him like a waterfall, causing his breathing to stutter. One of her hands gripped his ponytail, pushing his head against her boobs for further support. Just like earlier, she was oddly sensitive and sexually excited today. Every movement she made brought out a different sounding moan than before.

Her pussy tightly hugged Ren’s cock. Yang cheekily grabbed Pyrrha’s arse, lifting her up, then dropping her back down. She had taken control of the movement, but Pyrrha didn’t mind, the randomised bouncing on Ren actually stirred her pleasurable feelings.

Yang’s lips trailed across Pyrrha’s neck, sucking on her perfect skin. “Mm… Kyaa…” Pyrrha cried between her clenched teeth. The blonde brawler forced them to speed up. As the sounds of their skin slapping together got louder, the moans of Pyrrha grew to be more common. “Y-Yes! Hard… Harder!”

Ren dropped Pyrrha’s nipple out of his mouth and grinned. With a surge of his hunter strength, he stood up, holding her thighs to keep her up and spun around landing her on the bed. Her back against the sheets, his thrusting became harder and faster. “Oh, God!” She cried out, gripping the sheets madly. Her body twisted and twitched, unable to keep composed under Ren’s raw pounding.

This movement caused Ren to encounter a strange massaging feeling on his cock. Her tight walls squeezed him, attempting to get Pyrrha pregnant. Fortunately, almost every girl in Beacon Academy used birth control, discounted by the Academy itself.

Getting out of hand, Ren pulled out and backed away for Pyrrha to get on her stomach, finding it was more of a comfortable position for the speed and strength Ren was going at. “Ren… Put it back in me.” He didn’t waste another second.

Yang took this new position to get involved further herself. Discarding everything she was wearing, she sprang onto the bed, spreading her legs in front of Pyrrha’s drooling mouth. No words were exchanged between the two parties, but she knew exactly what to do. Her tongue softly ran up the left side of Yang’s pussy before switching to the other side. It was slow and shaky, mostly due to Pyrrha getting rammed constantly, but Yang was enjoying her tongue’s playful nature. She began flicking against her clit, barely touching it for longer than a second but it was getting Yang’s sexual drive excited.

She kept this up for a minute, even with Ren’s relentless thrusting – although she did ask for it. Yang had been squeezing her own generous breasts and erect nipples to maximise the pleasure to her core. She didn’t fancy going numb from this amount of pleasure, so in a swift motion, she gripped Pyrrha by the hair and forced her tongue in deeper. Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she tasted something different. It was Ren’s present from earlier. There had been little time to clean out in between then and now after all. “Can you be aaaah, a darling and… Mmm… Get all that out for me?” Yang giggled between moaning howls.

To her surprise, she liked the taste. It was odd, but better than Pumpkin Pete’s shitty cereal. She collected it on her tongue, scooping it out bit by bit while continuously pleasuring Yang. It mostly just built up in her cheeks, finding it hard to swallow while having to focus on breathing.

Ren’s hands groped her arse and back while Yang squirmed with moans on the other side of her. Pyrrha shouted something vulgar into Yang’s pussy, but was impossible to understand. A few seconds later, her entire body twitched. Her muscles began to tense and relax all at once. The tongue play came to a halt as she was having trouble making any noise with her mouth.

Yang watched her toes curl and fingers violently grip the sheets. She playful tugged on Pyrrha’s hair to get her face visible. It was a mess; a hot mess, but still a mess. Her hair was everywhere, make-up smudged all over and a combination of cum and saliva running down her chin. This model was looking as if she belonged in an adult magazine rather than on the front of a cereal box for children. What made the look complete was the blissful feeling radiating from her. She was having loads of fun.

Even as she got the tightest he’d ever felt her get, Ren never faltered. It took a while, but Pyrrha finally got control of her sense again and without a second thought, she carried on pleasuring Yang. The girl with the well-known short fuse was chewing her lip as she felt the surge approaching rapidly. At this point, Pyrrha knew what to expect once Yang hit the finish line and braced herself appropriately.

“Eeya! Oh~! Pyrrha!” Yang cried out, her entire body shuddering. Streams of her ejaculatory fluids showered Pyrrha, mostly spraying into her hair and forehead. “Sh-Shit!” She pushed her stomach up, squeezing Pyrrha’s hair and her own bosom. Leaving a bright red mark on her large asset, she didn’t stop.

Pyrrha coughed and spluttered on the strange concoction of Ren and Yang’s fluids along with her own saliva once Ren gave one last thrust, ejaculating without warning. The heat shot through Pyrrha’s body, twisting her core in ecstasy. She didn’t know how much he came inside of her, but she would swear it was the fullest she’d ever felt. Pyrrha was losing the grip on her sense, the heat melting it away. “R-Ren...!” She coughed into Yang’s wet thighs. The warmth and his toned down thrusting brought her to her second orgasm in ten minutes. Her convulsing body pushed itself from Ren, rolling onto her back. The ceiling seemed so far away as the light blended together, creating a blur. The heat in her belly only kept the orgasm going longer. Her mind was going everywhere and nowhere all at once.

The busty onlooker lent down to help clear up Pyrrha’s dirty face, which proved difficult as the model never stopped twitching and jerking. As her tongue got close, the girl would jolt away or smack directly into her. Ren simply grinned at the two messy girls.

It took a few minutes for Pyrrha to drop from her high. Eventually Yang got around to cleaning the redhead’s face which she took a strange pride in doing.

Ren, who was on the other side of the room by his bed, spoke up as he dropped his scroll back onto the duvet in front of him. “I can go for one more, if you want.”

Pyrrha laughed, fatigued as anything. “You’re a machine, but no thanks… I don’t think I could handle that.”

Yang grinned, winking behind Pyrrha. “Why don’t you have a shower and clean up, Pyrrha?”

“What about you?”

“Eh, I’ll go and shower in my room. It’s only across the hall.” Yang smiled, tussling the red hair, though it didn’t change much.

Pyrrha shakily got to her feet. “Then I’ll see you round. Bye Yang.” She took no change of clothes into the bathroom with her, but why would she need to. The door clicked shut and the shower began to spray the wall. The moment this happened, Yang tugged Ren back down onto the bed.

“You better not be lying about going for one more because we’re not stopping until you cum inside me again.”

* * *

 

Oh and the photo shoot result? Pyrrha got the front page, but the magazine was disappointed with the lack of variety in the photos. They'd even cropped Yang out of the ones they could.

Yang however, she received a special email from a magazine known as 'Playful Aura,' a well-known adult magazine in the kingdom of Vale, asking if she'd like to star in it. She has yet to respond.

 **Author's Note:** **As I stated earlier, how would you like future chapters to go? Long with some plot/setup or short with mostly sexual situations? Next chapter will be the latter so you can get a taste of which you'd prefer. If more people like shorter chapters, longer chapters will still happen, just less frequently.**

**Song: Let Me Entertain You**

**Artist: Robbie Williams**

**Album: Life thru a Lens**


	33. Get All the Sighs and the Moans Just Right

** Author's Note: ** **While I said the next chapter was going to be of the shorter form, I pushed that one back for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, but hey if you don't but did enjoy the last chapter and wanted more, you're in luck. I've put another scene in the last chapter. I've put the first letter of the first new paragraph in bold in case you wish to skip straight to it.**

**I feel as though I had something else to say here... But I can't think of it... This is awkward... Just enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** Get All the Sighs and the Moans Just Right **(Blake x Sun and Yang x Neptune)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Straight, Two Pairs, Creampie, Teasing)**

The Vytal Festival had begun and was already many fights in. Team RWBY had made it past the first round along with JNPR, SSSN and CFVY. They had all celebrated in their own ways. After pigging out and general cheer, Blake had retreated back to the calm library. While she enjoyed the Vytal Festival, it got a little much, especially for her more sensitive ears.

She softly turned the page of the book she'd picked at random. It was about a couple who had gotten involved with a terrible gang and now one of them was in a coma. Blake was tempted to stray from it since the author was awful at getting the sequels out in a reasonable time, but she had powered through most of the other books that caught her eye since her beginning at Beacon.

Blake was seated at the back of the library, sitting at one of the tables placed there for reading and studying. Since the Vytal Festival was blaring outside, the place was empty. Well, empty except for one other Faunus.

Sun sat next to her on the table end, a book open before him. It was obvious he was not reading it nor had any intention in doing so. He was simply there to mess with Blake a little. Originally, he planned to talk with Neptune about a plan for the next stage of the tournament, but Neptune had vanished. His hunt had taken him to the library were he found something more interesting.

She greeted him and returned to her book when he first sat down. Sun implied that they could have a good time together and Blake raised an eyebrow before looking back down to her book. The monkey grinned, noticing the small smile appear on her face. He nonchalantly flipped the page in front of him as his tail dipped under the table.

Blake's ear shot straight up as she felt something slid up her leg. Furry and soft, his tail slowly trailed up her leg and closer to her thigh. Try as she might, it was hard for her to keep a stoic expression. Gently wriggling higher and higher, it caressed her inner thigh, covered by her rather thin white shorts. This simple teasing was bringing Blake to tense her grip of the novel.

Glancing upwards to the man on her right, his cheeky grin was painted clearly on his face. She squinted, glaring at him, but ultimately unable to keep up her façade. It cracked as soon as he applied pressure to her crotch. Her Faunus ears twitched, slowly undoing the ribbon. His tail pressed against her clothed pussy in a pulsing fashion. Each wave made Blake a little more tense and restless.

"S-Sun…" She whispered under her breath. Clicking his tongue, he applied more pressure. She did not expect him to be so skilled with his tail. Keeping her fingers curled tightly around the sides of the book, she held it up over her face. While Blake mouthed vulgar words behind the pages, Sun kept up his work.

His blonde tail crept up her pelvis and pressed along the waistline of her shorts. She understood he was asking for access. Blake didn't mind, in fact, his teasing was working far too well for her to want to stop. She let one hand fall onto her lap and open the waistline for his tail to wriggle under. Inhaling deeply, she felt it run against her bare, prickle pelvis. He was tunnelling towards her vagina without hesitation. Sun was simply enjoying the mountain of different expression Blake was failing to hide. His favourite was the clear anticipation and lust.

Her toes curled in her shoes as she dropped the book onto the table. She was lucky no one else was nearby, the bang from the book would have definitely drawn some eyes their way. Her fingernails scratched the table as the furry tail rubbed along her clit. "Ooh… Sun…" Those uttered words came out involuntarily as her back arched against the chair.

Repeatedly, his tail rolled over her sensitive spot, amused at her different reactions. Blake was getting a little pissed at how calm he was. Shakily, she raised her leg up, knocked her shoe off and landed her heel on his chair right before his crotch. Sun hadn't noticed until it came in contact with his erection tucked in his pants. A thrill ran up his spine, straightening his back. His expression brought Blake to a smile. Sun's masterful tail-work had halted. He couldn't focus with Blake's foot running up and down the large bulge tightening his pants.

He forced a sour expression, not making Blake stop, but laugh instead. She kicked her other shoe off under the table and let her other foot join in. Soon enough, she was tapping on his belt. "Come on. I let your tail in, it's only fair."

"You know how you were too shy to approach a male with sexual intent not too long ago? I shoulda' left you that way…" He mumbled as he undid his belt and fly. Blake's toes curled around his briefs, pulling them down and letting his cock bounce out. Unable to see beneath the table, Blake used her feet to feel around until she had a foot on either side.

Wearing her usual thigh-highs, the fabric felt rather nice on Sun's member. Taking her time, she slowly pulled his foreskin back. Sun took in a deep breath, holding onto it for as long as he could. Once he exhaled, she brought the skin back to its resting position.

One, two. One, two. Blake repeated this motion again and again, slowly gaining speed. Sun's reddening face was enough for Blake to feel as though she had received the payback.

"WAH!" Blake yelped as Sun's tail suddenly wiggled in her pants. Rubbing against her clit so sudden had caused her legs to tense and feet to push together. It didn't hurt Sun, but it didn't exactly feel good. Blake's amber eyes darted around the large room, hoping no one had entered without them noticing. She breathed a heavy sigh once her search had concluded they were fine. "Warn me first…" She whispered to the monkey. In response, he laughed aloud.

It only took a few seconds until they were both pleasuring each other. They maintained eye contact, even when Sun's tail began teasing her entrance. Blake used one foot to stroke while the other had its toes curl around his head, holding it in position and absorbing the pre-cum he leaked.

A large grin erupted across his face once his tail penetrated her. The cat's jaw dropped and voice cut dry. She couldn't express her surprise any better. It wasn't as if she wasn't expecting it, but it happened so suddenly. What she wasn't expecting was how good it felt.

He went deep the first time, but now he was just dipping his tail in. "Sun… Don't… Do this to me…" Blake snarled at his joyful appearance.

"But it's so fun, in fact I mi-"

"My feet are right next to your balls." That shut him up. Accepting Blake's comment as a valid threat, he moved his tail deeper inside of her. Beneath her white shorts was a lot of her own wetness. Although she cursed Sun's skill, now she was praising it. The more he fidgeted inside, the more her ears began to twitch and tense. "Ah~!"

The moan ignited a fire in Sun's eyes. He sped up, moving his tail further in, faster out and dedicated more strength to the activity. "Oh fuck…" Blake was feeling the heat spread along her body. One more twitch and her bow fell onto the table. "Shit… Don't… Don't stop…" She allowed one of her hands to fondle her breasts.

"Wasn't this meant to be all under the table?" Sun's kept his grin up. It was pretty easy now that Blake was having difficulty control her legs at all. "What would someone say if they walked in now?"

His words bypassed Blake's greater judgement as she shoved her ribbon into her mouth. "Mm… Phuk…" Blake's eyes squinted as saliva leaked out from the corner of her filled mouth.

"You're beginning to become a mess, Blake." Sun noted, not lighting up on his pounding.

Before Sun knew it, Blake had gripped his tail and ripped it from her pants. She shivered as it let her get one lasting taste of pleasure before it returned to the open air. Her feet dropped from his chair and fumbled back into her shoes. Quickly fixing her ribbon over her ears, she glared at Sun. "Do your pants up. Now."

Sun was not going to mess around with that piercing look and did what he was told in record breaking speed. As he stood Blake grabbed his hand. "Mine or yours?"

"Huh?"

"My dorm or yours?"

It suddenly clicked for Sun. "Oh!" He thought as he got dragged through the library towards the exit. "Not sure where Neptune is, but I know the other two are on the festival grounds." Blake slammed the door open and kept moving forward. She resembled a bulldozer.

"What about your team?"

"I have no idea about any of them."

Sun was silent for a few moments. "I guess it's safer in my dorm then." Blake grunted in agreement. The monkey Faunus found himself fearing Blake as she pushed past anyone or thing in her way. _I guess I wound her up too much… Good job, Sun!_

He was too busy giving himself a mental high-five to notice they had already arrive at Team SSSN's temporary room Beacon provided for the tournament. While SSSN had received one, latecomers were forced to rent hotel rooms. The only other alternative was bunk with friends. Well, there was always the streets.

"Once we go in, I want you to fuck me immediately. You've had your fun, now give me what I need." Blake's words lingered in Sun's ears. Even Velvet, his current girlfriend and smut writer, never spoke to him like that… But maybe he'll request it next time. The door clicked open and Blake threw Sun inside by the collar.

"Oh, Neptune!" A moan stopped them dead in their tracks. "D-Don't stop!" _SHIT!_ Both Blake and Sun thought the same vulgar word as their eyes laid upon the aquaphobe enthusiastically thrusting into the busty brawler.

Neither had noticed their presence until Sun crossed his arms. "Hey!" Neptune stopped immediately after hearing his voice. Yang took a few seconds to understand what was happening. Her face was drenched in sweat, red cheeks and saliva not helping the look. Blake also noticed the abundance of saliva on her ample chest. Neptune really went at it. "I looked all over for you and you're here fucking Yang?! We have a tournament to win, man!"

Yang laughed at the serious conversation Sun was trying to bring up in this situation. "Don't laugh, Yang. You also have to try and win." Blake pointed out, shutting the panting girl up.

"To be fair, Weiss disappeared on me and then Neptune showed up and offered to celebrate our victory with me." Yang gave a tired smile.

Neptune decided now was a good time to pipe up. "Uh, you're also fooling around with someone. You can't shout at me if you're just as guilty." Sun glared at him, he shut up.

"If you've finished your spat, can you please shut the door so we can continue?" Yang looked back up at Neptune who flashed a smile, ready to carry on.

Blake looked up at Sun. "Shut it. We'll just ignore them." Sun nodded and did what he was told.

He pushed Blake onto his bed and quickly removed her shirt. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can go to your dorm if you want." Sun whispered into Blake's ear right as Yang began to moan some more.

The cat Faunus shook her head. "This is fine. I can't wait any longer." Her smile gave Sun the go-ahead. What she left out was hearing Yang moan was one of her greatest turn-ons. He kissed her on the forehead before removing her shoes and shorts. She pushed up against his lips as he kicked off his own shoes and threw his belt aside. Her fingers tugged on his shirt, pulling his body down against hers. He was kind enough – and lusty enough – to return the kiss without question. He hooked his tail around the side of her panties, pulling them off with a little more difficulty then he had hoped for.

Next to go was her bra. The black bra was the same as she wore before their first time together. His mind went straight to, _she treasures it after that afternoon_ , when it's actually just the bra she favours for its comfort. He quickly undid it and lifted it of her body, through the arms and onto the floor. Sun watched it land, then noticed all of Neptune's and Yang's clothing littered everywhere. _Oh well, we're just adding to it._ He grinned.

His hands landed on her soft mounds as they connected lips again. Blake hook each foot around his pants and pushed them down now that there was no belt holding them up. His briefs got caught and only fell halfway. Sun fixed that before Blake could try again. "Come on, monkey boy." Blake grinned, her fingers curling in his blonde locks.

Squeezing her breasts for support, he pushed himself inside of Blake. "Ooooh~" Blake purred, locking her legs around his waist. He felt the softness of her thigh-highs wrap around him.

From the foreplay earlier, her wetness made it easy to thrust deeper. The pace was already rather fast, but Blake wouldn't want it any other way. She let her fingers wander from his hair down to his muscular back. Every thrust in cause Blake to leave scratch marks on his back, she was good at those.

His face nuzzled into Blake's neck, he kissed her again and again while the cat licked his neck in return. The tail of the monkey dropped beneath his legs and probed around below. Tapping on her rear exit, she quickly shook her head. "Not today, boy." She told him sternly. Sun liked to mess with Blake… A lot, but even he wouldn't dare go that far. His life would be at risk. Instead, his tail rose up and softly laid at rest on her pelvis, the tip carefully caressing her clit as he kept pounding deep inside of her.

The markings on his back reddening, she continued to call his name.

"We're not done yet, right?" Yang, now seated up right, puffed. The sweat was very apparent on her body. It was a mixture from the training, fighting and now this, the sex. Her messy fringe stuck to her forehead as a darker yellow.

Neptune stretched his fit body, working out the stiff kinks he'd grown from the constant thrusting. "I can probably go one more." He sounded much more worn out than Yang, but that was to be expected. "Do you want to take the lead on this one?" Yang smiled, but shook her head. Spinning over, she landed on all fours, her arse up high. Neptune could see the celebration present he'd left inside. Before arriving at Beacon, he hoped for the opportunity to have his way with at least one of the girls in Vale. Obviously he hadn't heard the rumours.

With a tired chuckle, his hands tightly gripped her hips. "Alright. Third times the charm." He laughed. Yang had orgasmed twice, but it wasn't as if Ruby was the only energetic one in the family, Yang just stored it for went it truly counts. Neptune's total was only one, but he was hoping Yang only had the energy to go one more round otherwise she'll have to go somewhere else. He knew his limit and it was two.

The re-entrance of this cock was just as satisfying as the first time. Yang's fingers quickly gripped the sheets and tugged. The blue haired member of SSSN took hold of her long hair while speeding up his movements. "You… Better not… Damaaah~… Damage it…" Yang moaned between breaths.

Her thighs already felt like jelly, while her head was on fire. Despite all this, she was feeling very alive. From the sweat drops that ran between her large breasts and the sparks running through her core with every motion, she couldn't stop grinning.

"Ah… Nep…" Yang arms dropped her weight, landing her cheek first into the mattress. Her breasts squished up against the bed. Every time her body was forced forwards, her nipples rubbed against the sheets, stimulating her further. Her positioning caused her to face the direction of the other pair in the room. Though the room was dark, curtains closed and lights off, she could see the hazy figure of her girlfriend getting pushed back and forth on Sun's bed, his speed slowly catching up to Neptune's.

The cat's claws never let up, but her purring had turned into howls of pleasure. Her breathing was now a full-blown panting, her hot breath pluming around Sun's neck. Lips nipping at her earlobe, Blake returned the favour by nibbling back on his neck. He knew he was going to end up with claw marks and love bites, but it was all worth it.

In between the mass of noises from Blake and Yang, the wet slapping noise was apparent. Sun stifled a breath as her pussy suddenly tightened. His eyes shot to her face, watching her expression twist as her breathing halted. The monkey Faunus kept thrusting inside of her, feeling the difficulty to do so increase as she continued to mould to his erection. All at once, she expelled her breath while her body relaxed, her claws becoming soft paws and her locked legs sliding down his thighs. Her body's tension had vanished.

Like jelly, her breasts bounced back and forth as her cat ears forcefully broke out of its cage once more. They were drooping, tranquil as can be. Her moans were fainter, but still coming on the frequent. Her face displayed a blissful nature of sorts. All while, her pussy was still just as tight. Unsure about this situation, Sun began to slow down.

"Don't… Stop…" She breathed with a large smile. Her eyelids were lax, hanging rather low. She seemed to be having the time of her life. "Don't stop… Fucking me until… I cum…" Sun heard his commands and like the good lap-monkey he is to Blake, he obliged. Speeding up, her moans became louder once more, her body's tension rose and like a firework, her fuse was lit. It was only moments before she'd blow.

Her paws returned to daggers, finding new homes in his shoulders. Her eyelids shut tightly, scrunching her once blissful face up and displaying an expression of mass ecstasy. Legs locked once more, it had almost returned to how it was moments ago, except for a few large differences. Firstly, Blake was squirming and wriggling below his shadow a lot more, her orgasm was approach. Not only hers, but his too. It had snuck up on him during his confusion with Blake's odd mini-climax. That blissful moment overwhelmed her with intense pleasure, she practically became numb until he began hitting deeper. A sweet spot she never knew she had.

"Sun…" Blake muttered as her head rolled back and to the side. Her amber eyes spotted the blonde watching her from across the dim room. Her curvy and busty body being driven into the mattress was a sight to be seen, especially from her girlfriend. The messy, sweaty and worn-out state of the attractive blonde drove Blake's arousal an extra step higher. A rung on her ladder she just discovered. She was uncovering more and more sexual secrets about herself today.

His tail never ceased its repetitive action, driving her core mad with shocks of lust. "I'm gonna cum…" Sun whispered into the sensitive ears of the Faunus; flicking a few times from the sudden arousal his words struck. She already knew it was coming, his pacing had altered and his cock began twitching in a way that reminded her of the previous time with Sun.

Blake slowly opened her eyes, lust apparent. They locked eyes immediately, making Blake grin. She slowly mouthed the word, _inside_. Sun grinned back as he inhaled deeply, the heavy breathing music to her cat ears. Seconds later she felt the warm sensation as his semen quickly began pumping into her ever-tightening cunt.

She writhed on his now messy sheets, his semen dripping down from her twitching pussy. "Oh God!" She cried out suddenly. Her back arched, pushing her stomach towards the ceiling. This change of position let Sun push to his pelvis, his last shot of his orgasm pulsing deeper. "I-I… I'm going… F _uuuu_ ck!"

Gasping, her muscles froze and thighs shook. A sudden gush of fluids squirted against Sun's stomach, him taking the brunt of her explosive orgasm. It was more than Sun had bargained for. Decorating the sheets with damp spots, it kept flowing until her body couldn't hold her up any longer. Her pussy clamped down on Sun's cock, squeezing the last drop of his fluids out. The blur in her eyes cut her vision while her limbs locked up. Her moans had completely halted, unable to make sounds.

Sun stopped moving once Blake hit climax causing her body to calm down faster. She'd drenched Sun's and her own pelvis in her own nectar. Her chests grew and shrunk quickly as her breathing was having difficulty returning to a normal state. The monkey Faunus slowly pulled out of her, his member returning to its default size. She tried to say something, a smile upon her face, but all come out was an exhausted sigh.

Yang on the other hand was still feeling Neptune's erection rubbing her mass of sensitive spots. Her saliva had dotted the duvet, having trouble controlling her mouth against the mattress. Watching her teammate climax before her eyes had lit the fuse again, having died down a little since the two had begun. The busty blonde pushed up and forward, removing Neptune's cock. Spinning onto her arse, she wiggled towards him. Moments later, she jumped onto his chest, arms latching over his shoulders and legs locking in place. Neptune moved his erection a little higher to meet Yang halfway. Dropping herself down, his cock hit deep.

Swooning, eyes rolling back, she cried out, "Oh fuck, Neptune! Oh, oh… Ah!" Her large breasts didn't help with the heavy heat the two were dealing with. Even if they still had the energy and lust to go a fourth round, the heat would knock the flat.

The brawler kept bouncing at a mind-numbing pace. His member grinding her G-spots made her desire to go faster and faster, but ultimately unnecessary. Her orgasm was knocking on the door. Having already undergone two and not lasting long in general, it was unsurprising she was about to climax again. Neptune was also failing to keep his composure, his thighs shaking to match Yang's.

Needing help, he pressed Yang's back against the wall, now taking her control back to him. Her toes curled behind his back as her sweat dapped on the wall. Neptune desired to return to playing with her breasts as he did earlier, before the interruption, but the current position ruined that option.

"Neptune… Keep fucking me… Yeah… Ooh yeah!" While she'd been dirtier during sex before, the heat had never been so intense. Their bodies slid along each other, but it was closing in on an end. Her head banged into the wall as her moans carried out. Her orgasm was seconds away. She could tell from the welling up she could feel inside of her as well as her sense beginning to fade.

"Harder!" She cried out as a small burst of her nectar sprinkled down from her convulsing pussy. Not as much as normal due to the two orgasms previously. Neptune's thrusting began pounding her harder, pushing her orgasm to last a little longer. Her core was vibrating with ecstasy as her high was coming down already. She was expecting the third orgasm to be a little lacklustre, but it was a little better than expected as Neptune came for his second time. Already having his semen inside, it didn't stop pumping more a little deeper. The warmth drifting up towards her belly forced a mixture of a sigh and moan. Pulling her from the wall, Neptune lowered her back down on the bed. She was all smiles as she looked to her side to see her other part feeling the same.

Neptune pulled a few tissues out of the box on the dresser. "You can have a shower now if you want." Yang nodded, taking a few moments to collect herself and push up to her feet. Blake didn't say anything, but followed the blonde into their small bathroom. "Dude…"

Sun looked up, pulling his pants back up to his waist. "Do you realise what we've just done?" The Faunus shrugged. "We've banged the entirety of Team RWBY together! Okay, maybe I did two of them and you did the other two, but still!"

"Right. I'm going to zone out from this conversation now."

"Hey!"

Yang flicked the shower on and waited for it to heat up. "Wow, he really filled me up…" Blake sighed, but smiling.

"You're telling me!" Yang laughed. "But you know what… I think I've found a new fetish!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Another one? Is it something to do with the sweat coating you from head to toe or is it the fact you came three times?"

The blonde shook her head, stepping under the rain of the shower. "Nah." Blake stepped in after her. "Watching your ecstasy from afar while being fucked myself turned me on _soooo_ much." To emphasis her point, she pressed her sweaty breasts against Blake's as their lips made contact.

** Author's Note: ** **Thanks for reading. I appreciate all your support and coming into the new year, I can't thank you all enough. Commenting and kudos, I appreciate them both. Also comment any suggestions, fixes I need to make or just to tell me what your favourite chapter or story is and why. I love to interact with you all!**

**Song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Album: From Under the Cork Tree**


	34. I May Be Crazy But I Am Not Too Young To Love You

**Author's Note:** **I should probably mention that this chapter contains large traces of incest. A lot of people seemed to be okay with Ruby x Yang even though it's incest due to them both being girls and both being roughly the same age, but this chapter is not just that, but also Qrow as well. Therefore, if you dislike straight incest with an age difference, then you might like to sit this one out. If you do like it however, then please read to your hearts content.**

 **I've also made a quick spotify playlist with every song that is used as a title for this story. I made it more for myself, but if you'd like to listen to it as well,** **here is the link:**

**https://open.spotify.com/user/organofflames/playlist/1KCfHm1Xp3U8k0NlXEeEDa**

**There is one song that isn't in the playlist due to it not being on spotify (or I just couldn't find it) and that is Sanctuary, but in it's place I've found a Kingdom Hearts song instead.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** I May Be Crazy But I Am Not Too Young To Love You **(Ruby x Qrow, Yang x Qrow, Yang x Ruby)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Incest, Straight, Creampie)**

"You were like _hah, chink, slash, wabam!_ And she was like _hmph, huh, ah, grrr!_ It. Was. Awesome!" The youngest girl at Beacon was beaming. The Vytal Festival Tournament had just begun and her uncle had arrived; making quite the entrance.

He chuckled, scratching his unkempt beard scruff. "Was I like that, huh?"

"And I'm sorry about Weiss! She's normally quite… Well, the same at times, but her attitude probably was multiplied by the fact that you whooped her sister's ass!" Ruby cheered, gripping her uncle's arm tightly.

"At least you get along with her." She rolled his eyes, thinking back to moments earlier were they fought in the courtyard. After having a rather serious talk with Ozpin and the other bigwigs, he came back to meet with his niece. "Where is the other one at?"

"Other one?"

"Yeah, y'know. Blonde, strong and bad at jokes." He laughed at his own description of his oldest niece.

"Um, she would be right behind you…" Ruby whispered.

He suddenly felt a very menacing presence behind him. "Who would be bad at jokes?" The figure growled. Her intimidation didn't get far once her Uncle Qrow pulled her in for a hug.

"How ya been, sweetpea?" His voice immediately soothed Yang's temporary anger.

"Goooood!" She hummed, grabbing onto her uncle's clothing. "On my way here, I heard some old guy got into trouble."

Qrow back out of the hug and laughed. "Ozpin wouldn't growl me! The rest of them though… Wait, old guy?" Ruby stopped walking and opened the door they'd approached. "Ah, this is the dorm room of RWBY then… I like the bunkbeds, it's got… Spunk!"

"Thanks. It was my idea!" Ruby giggled, leaning into Qrow's side.

Yang closed the door behind them. "Was your room like this Uncle?"

"Eh… I don't remember my room too much, I was always in some other girl's room." He grinned, waiting for a hit or some sort of retort.

"More people come to us in this room than us going to them." Yang thought for a moment. "I guess that's better for comfort."

Qrow nodded, understanding the whole 'after sex, awkwardly leave' scenario. It may be strange to others, actually really strange, but Qrow wasn't against sleeping with his nieces and they both knew that. Yang already had, a few times. Before her first year at Beacon began, she got her sixteenth birthday present from him and enjoyed his company a few times since then, but it had been a while since the last time.

"So… Uncle?" Ruby muttered softly, instantly making the room's atmosphere shift. Both Qrow and Yang looked her way. She was carefully making circles on the carpet with her big toe. Her fists were clenched as she began to stare into her uncle's eyes. "Am I old enough yet?"

Yang looked a little surprised by Ruby's outburst, but Qrow's expression didn't twitch. Slowly, a smirk grew. "Nah. Yang was sixteen when we did it."

"But… But… But…"

"No buts! It wouldn't be fair otherwise. Plus, I have to stick to my guns!" He tussled her hair gently. She was pouted and it wasn't her normal pout, it resembled a sad Zwei – which was a rare case indeed.

"Uncle… I don't mind her getting her present early." Yang spoke up. She hated Ruby's serious pouting face. "She's not a novice. I've taught her a lot!"

"Is that so?" He grinned, leaning towards Yang.

"Y-Yes!" Ruby supported.

Yang leant in closer to Qrow. "She also has a lot of experience too."

Qrow laughed loudly before glancing out the window behind him. "Beacon hasn't changed, has it? Lust in every corridor." He looked back at his two nieces. "Alright, I'll comply, but let's make a deal." He cleared his throat. "As Yang can tell you, I'm a tough nut to crack." He stopped to giggle at his own remark.

"And you tell me I'm bad at jokes…" Yang sighed.

"Anyway, Yang's only managed to make me cum once. If you can manage that, I'll give you the same relationship as Yang early, but if you fail to do so, you'll have to wait until your twenty to try again, meanwhile Yang and I." He laughed once more. He was drunk, as always. "You'll just have to watch until then."

Ruby gulped. "Got it!" She stood up as tall as her short legs could let her. "I'll do it!"

"Good luck." Yang smiled. Ruby acknowledged her with a small nod. The blonde decided to use this time to build up some energy after Neptune mostly removed all of it out of her.

Ruby watched her feet as she disrobed her usual corset and cape. She was left in her red bra and black panties. "Hmm, not matching. Minus ten points."

"What?!" Ruby cried out, throwing her arms into the air.

Her uncle laughed as he revealed his muscular torso. "I'm kidding, kid." Ruby blushed, she got wound up by Qrow far too easily and she knew it. She unhooked her bra and let him see her breasts for the first time since she was just a child in bathroom family photos. "You've been growing well, yet you're still far behind your sister." Yang winked in the background, laying down on Blake's bed.

"At least I'm not the smallest in my team." Ruby grinned.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend." Yang piped up.

Ruby folded her arms and tried her second best pouting face, behind her Zwei impression. "But it's true, Yang." Qrow dropped his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

"Eww, old man briefs." Yang grinned from the sidelines.

Qrow sighed and turned to face her. "I'll kick you out to the corridor in a moment."

"You can try." Yang puffed out her ample chest. Her grinned stayed strong throughout the test of Qrow's temper.

"Ah, whatever."

Yang rolled over. "That's no fun."

Ruby hooked her panties on two fingers and slid them down. The curtains were still wide open, letting the light trickle in and hit her directly. While it didn't help her pale look, it did manage to make her developing chest look more delicate and tender. His eyes watched her small fingers trail up her smooth thighs. Looking a little to the left, he saw her pelvis. The small hairs having grown recently. He took his briefs off to show his youngest niece what Yang had only told her about. It was large.

The red-caped huntress tensed her body and gazed upon it, wrapping her head around how to tackle it. Jaune was decent, his lack of skill somehow helping enhance the experience. Ozpin had technique learnt from his years of service, his was fairly large with some girth. Sun was long with average girth, his technique better than Jaune's but still had much to learn. Those were all far too different to this beast before her. The width bet out Ozpin's and the length gave Sun a run for his money, it all felt a little much, but she said she'd do it. There was no backing out now, although she didn't want to at all; this was exciting her.

Scratching his scruffy facial hair, he stepped out of his underwear. "What position?"

Ruby blushed some more, her eyes flicking between his erection and the space all around him. Being the smaller and awkward girl she was after all this time, cowgirl still felt a little alien to her. It was her goal to make him cum, but she was having difficulty feeling up to it. "M-Missionary…"

He nodded, waving his hand towards Weiss' bed. "Lay down." Her heart felt as though it had tripled its normal speed, trying to punch its way out. After hearing about her sister's experiences with this sexual deviant, it was only natural to be nervous, especially with the mission before her, to make him orgasm before herself.

Slowly, she lowered her rump onto the soft sheets, shuffled back a bit and laid down. Qrow took his time to approach the legs of his youngest niece. With his surprisingly gentle hands, he spread her lightly quivering thighs, seeing the nice light pink slit in between.

Seeing the large erection come closer to her most sensitive area, she inhaled deeply and clenched her small fists. "You ready?" He grunted, a casual smile still present.

Ruby took one more deep breath and nodded, her petite body only half prepared. He lent in closer to her, running one hand up her small frame, finally decided to rest on her growing breasts. His lips travelled up her neck and nestled under her ear, kissing a few more times. He was skilled at this. He was not all talk, in fact, Ruby was almost certain that he had been downplaying in the few stories she'd been told and he hadn't even penetrated her yet.

But that didn't last long. His member pressed at her entrance, pressing apart her wet lips. Her breathing was rash, wondering how her body was going to handle the size of her uncle's cock. Both hands running over her smooth breasts, bumping over the erect nipples, sensitive to his touch. His face moved from her neck to examine her delicate expression, reminding him of her mother.

His hips slowly pushing towards the red huntress, his head penetrated her. Eyes shut tight and lips curled inside, she was anticipating it to hurt, but feel so good. Qrow forced her to spread her thighs wider as his shaft began entering the youngest girl in Beacon Academy. Soft whines were heard from the girl as her body wriggled in place.

Yang watched on from the opposite bed, leisurely trailing circles over her tired clit underneath her pants. Her sister's blushing face was simply adorable, she could feel the anticipation from across the room. The blonde grinned, excited to see her sister fall in love with the erection she'd told her so much about.

"Ah… Mmh…" Ruby murmured, her palm slapped over her lips. Qrow was having difficulty pushing in to his base after feeling the heat and tightness of Ruby. Unable to hit pelvis to pelvis, Qrow pulled back, carefully watching the expression of his niece. There was pain, but as he turned his thrusting into a rhythm, her petite body slowly came accustomed to it. Her breathing was still sporadic and she still kept her eyes shut.

After this large cock had entered, her thighs settled back to where they were before causing her body to squeeze down on him. When he'd given Yang her sixteenth birthday present, she was of a bigger build. Ruby was now Qrow's smallest and youngest sexual partner, but it was going to take a lot more than sheer tightness to get Qrow over the edge.

His fingers ran over her sensitive tits, pinching her nipples and tugging softly. Unique moans erupted from the huntress-in-training; ones Yang had never even heard.

Her objective slipped from her mind, or more likely, her mind went blank. She slid her shaking and clenched hands down her constantly bouncing stomach, towards her tingling, pleasurable button located right above Qrow's erection. Extending a few fingers, as soon as they made contact, her back lifted off the bed, using her arse and head as support. From this barely altered position, Qrow's pounding felt entirely different. Her eyes shot open and quickly eased to a state of ecstasy along with her panting mouth curving into a pleasured open smile.

"Ah, ah, Uncle!" She cried out, his cock hitting every sensitive spot in her tight pussy. His fingers kept pinching, pulling and twisting her nipples while her own fingers shakily rubbed against her clit. Toes curling and head spinning, she couldn't help but continue to let out bellowing moans that were surely travelling down the corridors of the academy.

This was already it. Ruby knew her end was near and her goal will be unaccomplished. _Control yourself!_ The little remaining intelligent part of her mind tried to get her to remember what was at stake, but at the same time, her mind was overwhelmed, soaking in the pleasure. _I'm gonna cum! Yes! Yes!_

One more pinch of her nipples and Ruby's entire body tensed as her moaning completely stopped. Suddenly a burst of her fluids rained over Qrow's crotch, gushing down his legs and drenching Weiss' sheets. The heiress would complain, but wouldn't mind. "Uncle… Qrow… Fu-fuck!" She coughed out as another shower of her nectar sprinkled onto the carpet.

Her arms and legs shuddered as her core attempted to come down from her orgasmic high. Panting steadily, her body collapsed back onto Weiss' bed. Yang pounced onto her feet, taking a short walk to Ruby and Qrow. "Seems like you failed, Rubes…" Yang sighed, placing a gentle hand on her bare thigh. "I guess I need to train you some more later." The younger sister tried to frown, but was too caught up in her buzzing bliss. "But, now that you're done, I think it's time we have our little reunion." The blonde whispered into the grown man's ear, slowly lifting her shirt. His eyes watched closely as her breasts bounced before his eyes.

Qrow instantly removed his still erect cock from the younger girl, causing her panting to quickly switch into insatiable moans. "Sorry, Rubes. My turn now." Yang winked, stroking Qrow's large member. "Come here." She tugged on his cock in the direction where she wanted to lead him. "I want you to fuck me against the wall."

"Sure thing." Qrow shook his head in playful disgust. "So this is how my nieces have grown up…"

"Yup! We're your nieces, so live with it!"

"I think I can." Their Uncle grinned, pinning Yang against the nearest wall.

Yang moaned before they even began, anticipating the activity about to happen. "I think the last time we did this was at Ruby's fifteenth birthday." Her smile grew as she guided Qrow's erection in between her legs.

"HEY!" Ruby crocked out from the bed to their left.

"Don't worry, you were outside playing with your new Crescent Rose attachment and we were in the kitchen, having a little celebration of our own." Qrow laughed. The worn out niece crossed her arms in protest, but there was little she could change about the past. She wasn't actually angry about that, just a little disappointed that she'd gotten so overwhelmed that she'd forgotten her goal. She screwed up.

Yang finished disrobing as the older man swooped up Yang's smooth thighs, lifting her off the ground. "You're a little heavy." He scoffed.

"All in boobs and muscle, old man!" She snapped back quickly, but he continued showing off his smirk. Without another word, he lowered her against his cock. His head parted her wets lips, already having been pleasured multiple times earlier that day by Neptune. She could already feel the difference from Neptune's cock and her Uncle's. "Ah~ I've been waiting so long to do this again!" She purred as his tongue ran up her neck while his cock continued to press against her dripping entrance.

Speaking softly, he whispered into Yang's ear. "You still have what it takes to make me cum?" His stifled raspy voice sent excited chills through Yang's body.

"Just watch me." Her lips grew wider as her eyes showed unquestionable determination. Qrow couldn't help but laugh once more. Pushing forward a little more and moans came charging up her throat. His shaft gradually penetrated further into her vagina, but even though she moaned, she was still keeping her eye contact strong. Feeling challenged, Qrow let her drop down onto the remainder of his cock. Her eyes bulged as his thick erection suddenly grinded against every pleasurable spot in her tingling pussy. "F-fuck…" She wheezed out.

Despite the surprise attack, Yang quickly recovered, digging her fingers into the back of his head. Her lilac eyes lit back up and her gaze connected with Qrow's once more. Back against the wall, he didn't think twice about beginning to thrust into her, getting into a loop. Taking one step forward, Yang couldn't move at all. Being held up by her Uncle and pressed against the wall by his body and cock, she denied defeat. "I'm… Gonna make you cum." Yang grinned as her walls tightened around his large member.

The relationship between the two was odd, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

His thrusting continued for another two minutes until Yang's moans twisted into thunderous howls, her body squirming along the wall, trying to expel the pleasure welling up inside. Her eyes contact broke, but her goal was still in mind. She didn't care too much if she loses, she had no repercussions if she failed, but making him cum felt so damn good. A sense of accomplishment, plus the added bonus of a soothing warmth.

Face to face, her lips slowly puckered against his. Her breasts were being pressed to their limit, squished by his proximity. Distracting him with her tongue, she locked her legs around his back, tightening her cunt. A stifled moan stung the girl's throat, not expecting it to have felt that good. Qrow's member was now locked inside Yang's sensitive pussy, attempting to control her own urges to cum as soon as possible.

Her uncle's face twitched as he thrusted deep once more. Yang stretched her back out against the wall, bliss and excitement filling her mind and soul. "You're… Gonna cum." She winked as she brought the strength back in her arms. Moving her hands further around his head, she pulled her weight off of the wall and on to his body. Qrow, now having to shift his own weight to stop them from crashing down, lost control of the situation. Yang stole the power of control, legs and arms gripping onto her uncle, she began to bounce. Swallowing the moans seeking to escape, she altered her hip movements each bounce making for unique and unpredictable sensations to buzz through Qrow's crotch and tingle the rest of his body.

"Ah, U-Uncle Qrow… Cum for me… Uncle…" What was meant to be whispered words came out as cries of desire. The younger niece watched on in envy and frustration, her eyes following Yang's erotic arse spring back and forth while liquids ran down onto the carpet. _Yang! I will match you on this!_ Ruby's resolve became clear once again, sitting up with clenched fists. Not angry at Yang, but at herself.

The busty blonde's lips sloppily smooched his cheeks, lips and neck after each heart-pounding bounce. Qrow was a lot less talkative and cocky now, his breathing slowly matching Yang's and his concentration fading. Ruby took mental notes, seeing her uncle begin to lose to his sexual limit.

Qrow's fingers dug deeper into Yang's thighs, leaving markings. "Ooh~, you nearly there?" Yang teased, feeling his cock begin to throb inside. She wasn't looking so fresh either, panting and sweating once again. His large erection continued to spread apart her sensitive walls as a large spurt of semen shot deep inside of Yang, cutting her current breath short. From just one shot, it was thick. He didn't ejaculate often after all.

"Yes! Ah~!" Yang cheered as a second shot added to the mess inside. The warmth fluttered throughout her body, straight to her core. "U-Uncle… Mmn…" Her moans carried her body against Qrow's as the third large load jetted into her.

His constantly pulsing erection and his hot semen tipped Yang over the edge as well. Qrow dropped to his knees, realising their sturdiness was becoming questionable. Thrusting his hands forward, he caught his body on all fours, but the arousing niece was still locked onto his body, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Another shot entered Yang as a rush of her own ejaculatory fluids came to light.

"Ah, fuck!" Yang cried out, rolling her head back before forcing Qrow into another kiss. Even muffled by Qrow's mouth, her moans were still loud and clear as a fifth and final burst finished the delivery. "Uncle…" Yang mumbled as their lips separated.

Ruby had studied their climax together, witnessing Qrow's change from cocky to falling to his own orgasm, Yang's blissful reaction once Qrow came and the smiles they both shared at the end.

Qrow tried to stand, but had one large problem, a busty niece was still clinging on like a baby sloth to its mother. "Alright, get off now, you're going kill my back."

"Boobs and muscle!" Yang noted, slowly unravelling the limb locks she'd placed. The way they'd switched back to being playful was instant. Now laying on the ground, Yang's smile grew, feeling the warmth resting inside herself. "Told you I could still do it, old man!"

"Eh, whatever." He shook his head and sighed. That's when he noticed his younger niece standing to his left, still nude.

"U-U-Uncle!"

"Yeah, petal?"

Her silver eyes were shining, taking a step closer and gripping his hand tightly. "Please give me another shot! I want… I want to make you cum like Yang!" Qrow huffed and crossed his arms. "I'll… I'll do my best this time, I promise!"

Yang saw the unrivalled determination flaring in her eyes. "Let her, Uncle."

"But then I'm a pushover, Yang. I can't make consequences and then not go through with them." He laughed.

Slowly sitting up, the blonde smirked, "You're the uncle, you're meant to be a bit of a pushover."

He looked back at the twinkling silver eyes staring at him and huffed again. "Fine, but Ruby, if you fail this time, you'll have to wait until you're thirty and by that point, who knows if you'll have any sexual appeal left."

"HEY!" Ruby shouted once more.

"Do you accept?" Ruby nodded, agreeing to the challenge. "So what position this time? Missionary again?"

This time Ruby shook her head and gulped. "I'll… Ride you." Qrow's eyebrows raised as a smirk grew on his lips. _If I'm going to make him cum, riding might be my best bet… But will I be able to tackle… That?!_

Qrow jumped onto Blake's bed this time, not caring about the mess they were creating all over the dorm room. Lying back, Ruby climbed over him, knees on either side. She was nervous. More nervous than earlier. Fingertips on his chest, she stared him in the eyes just like Yang did earlier, wondering if there was a trick to it and it starts like this. Bringing her arm back, her fingertips slid down his chest and stomach, approaching his cock standing tall between Ruby's legs. She was barely above it as her hand made contact with the warm pillar.

Positioning it slightly, Ruby wiggled down. As the head prodded her, she flinched and lost balance, almost toppling off the bed. "Calm down, Rubes." Yang smiled from the floor, making sure the semen didn't fall onto the carpet. She disappeared into the bathroom, probably to clean up, but now the two were somewhat alone.

To Qrow, it was as if nothing had changed, but Ruby felt more intimidated, but also more intimate. Propping herself back up on her knees and positioning his cock once again, she lowered herself down. The head pressed apart her entrance – and this time she didn't shy away. It pried her thighs further apart, but Ruby was concentrating hard, her face turning red for two reasons.

Continuing, she kept her waist lowering, his shaft running along her walls. Her fingers had curled into paws, kneading at his pelvis. Ruby barely managed to maintain eye contact as her body tried to shut her eyes. Reaching the end of his large member, she exhaled a long breath she'd been holding the entire time.

She rested to regain a normal breathing pattern. Feeling the heat from his thick erection inside of her, she couldn't help but murmur out a moan. Remembering her goal, she shifted her hips to the front then quickly back. Again and again, she wriggled back and forth on his cock. As she got the hang of the rhythm, she switched it a little. Thrusting forward, she dipped her hips downwards towards his stomach before lifted off of his pelvis a tad. Then she returned back to her original position, dropping back down on his cock.

Qrow hadn't anticipated she'd begin to grind on his cock, her eyes softer but still looking into his. Her perky breasts bounced lightly every time she pushed forward. Each dip down and rise gave him the same tingle an approaching orgasm would give. He was at a loss. He was unable to tell if an orgasm was far away or right around the corner.

Arching her back, moving her hands by her feet and making more exaggerated movements, it immediately changed the sensations to a whole different level. Qrow gripped her hips and ran his palms up to her stomach, feeling it inflate and flattened at high speeds. She was tired, her breathing low and heavy. Barely having recovered from her failure earlier, she was running on determination and adrenaline, but that was wearing out. The pleasure was eating away at that and her body was nagging at her once more. _Just cum._

His cock was twitching inside of her, the heat making her sex drive run on overdrive. The wet noise sounding out from their connecting point was loud enough to bring Yang back out of the bathroom. Ruby had been muffling all her moans up until this point, becoming too overwhelming to hold back. "Kyaa~ U-Uncle!" Breaking eye contact, her head looking up towards the ceiling.

His fingers tightened on her waist, digging into her body. As uncomfortable as it was, she knew this was a sign of her winning. She flung her head back down, a moan shortly followed. Hair dropping over her eyes and beads of sweat running down her back, her goal was now in sight.

"Whoa, Rubes! Look at him, he's weak! Strike him where it counts!" Yang cheered from the side lines, yet neither of them could hear her. They were both far too focused on each other's breathing and moaning.

Qrow's face twisted, Ruby's pussy clamping down on his erection. Her warmth washed over Qrow, his body tensing. He pushed his body off the bed, wrapping his arms wound her waist. "W-Wha-?" Ruby yelped. Using his arms, he lifted and lowered her on his hard cock. "A-aah! Qrow! Mmph…" She squirmed, panting and moaning as she spread her thighs further apart to handle the constant entering and exiting of his member. He acted like a beast, using primal instincts.

Yang's eyes widened. She'd never seen him so eager to orgasm before. "Mmn, U-Uncle! D-Don't stop!" Ruby cried out, digging her teeth into her bottom lips and pulling at her own hair. His tongue ran along her chest and neck, kissing her chin and lips and non-stop thrusting. Her pussy was flooding with pleasure, letting small squirts of her orgasm leak early.

 _No… I can't fail now! But he's taken control… I must take it back!_ Ruby scolded herself. He was strong, but Ruby had speed on her side. Her hips started up again. Even if he was moving her up and down, she still had full control of her own hips and her speed. No longer using her control to make it a pleasurable and relaxing experience, she was forced to make things go a little faster. Ruby didn't tend to use her extreme speed during sex, but this was as good of a time as ever.

Speeding up her grinding, Qrow was immediately beaten. His back dropped into the bed again as he moaned to himself. Her speed made it feel as though a male vibrator was being used on him, but much better. The heat, the noise, the moaning and the untameable pleasure was overpowering him. Ruby felt a foreign liquid warm up her body from the inside. She could tell there was a lot of it and more was on the way. "Aaaah~ Uncle! Mmmmn… Y-Y-YES!" She celebrated, but couldn't stop moaning.

More was delivered inside of her, burning ecstasy throughout her body. Ruby tensed her body, the sensations tightening her core. Her body suddenly felt heavy. Falling forward, she collapsed on Qrow's chest. Her breathing was unsteady, but she had a smile on her face the entire time.

Still feeling his cock twitching inside, she whispered, "I win…" Another shot of semen flowed out of him and inside her already full pussy.

"You… You sure do…" He puffed.

They spent a total of three minutes resting like this. On top of one another, breathing slowly becoming synchronised and energy slowly building back up. His cock had returned to a flaccid state, falling out of his niece. "Alright… I better get going now or Yang will want another turn and I'll be wrung dry." He joked, but was partly concerned that that was a possibility.

"Aw, you sure you want to leave?" Yang grinned, flaunting her body once more.

Qrow shook his head. "I won't fall to your teasing." He patted her head and waved to Ruby. "I'll see you 'round."

Once the door closed, Yang bounced to Blake's bed where Ruby laid on her stomach. "You did it, Sis!" Ruby murmured a celebratory 'Mmm.' "But I did notice something…"

"What…?" Ruby lazily asked, not bothering to lift her head off the duvet beneath her.

"You had sex twice, but only came once. That's unacceptable!" Her anger was fake, but anyone would have to double-take to make sure. "Therefore, I need to take responsibility!"

Ruby's eyes shot wide open. "W-W-What?!" Yang grabbed Ruby by the tired ankles and spun her on her stomach until her legs were dangling off the edge. Ruby, now facing a wall, gulped as Yang's tongue slid up her thigh, over her right cheek followed by the left one. Her younger sister squirmed a little, but Yang charged on.

Her tongue carried on over her other thigh, leaving a wet trail behind. Pushing apart her thighs, her slit became visible, the light pink inside barely observable. Ruby looked over her shoulder as much as she could, only able to see a large blonde bush over her arse.

"Mm, ah…" Ruby purred as Yang's tongue made contact with her pussy, still tingling from the mass amounts of pleasure her uncle donated. The busty blonde could taste the semen resting inside and obliged to play clean-up for her.

Her hot tongue slid down her the slit and rolled over her clit before running back up and inside. This was the pattern she'd decided on and it worked wonders for Ruby. Her body was constantly squirming as Yang pressed every button in her cunt. Her hands gripped her arse cheeks, teasing her arsehole any time her thumbs came close to it.

"Mrmm mph mrp mmph mphmmph."

"Aaaah~ I-I can't… Under-erstand you…" Ruby moaned. Yang had been completely muffled by Ruby's body. She'd spoken directly into her pussy. "T-That… Felt really good…" Ruby panted.

Yang moved her mouth away and replaced it with her right hand for the time being. "I said, 'You've got a lot in you.'"

"Eh? Ah, y-yeah…" Ruby murmured, still squirming on Blake's sheets. Shortly after, Yang's mouth was back to work. The younger girl's eyes rolled back as her head leant to one side, moaning with her arse rising up. Yang followed, not letting her get away.

Ruby was now resting only on her face and breasts while Yang licked and lapped away on her tight cunt. The blonde was holding her up by the thighs. Drool spilt out of her mouth as she unwillingly moaned her heart out.

"Eeyah!" Ruby cried out as her toes curled behind Yang's back. A powerful force was welling up inside and Ruby knew it would come surging out soon enough.

Ruby's eyes shut and her moaning never stopped. "Y-Y-Y-ng… I'm gonna cum soon… D-Don't… Don't stop… Please don't st-op…" Ruby's shoulders shuddered, setting off a wave down her body unleashing the surge. "Kkyaaa~ Y-Yang! Oh God, oh oh…" Her sister's liquid rushed out and splattered against her face, dripping down her chin and breasts. Her body wriggled uncontrollably, but Yang's tongue kept up her hammering of Ruby's pussy until the last drop was spent.

Yang lowered her sister's numb body back onto the bed. She used the next minute collecting Ruby's fluids on her finger and disposing of it the only way Yang would. "I've missed our bonding sessions." Yang grinned, tapping her on the leg although she knew Ruby wouldn't feel it. In fact, after Ruby had gone through a few quick spasms, she'd nodded off to sleep. Her breathing was still a mess, even while sleeping, but Yang found it to be worthy of a quick snap on her scroll. "Maybe this should be my background, huh Rubes?"

Yang nodded, "I thought so too!" She laughed to herself before returning to the bathroom to freshen up.

 **Author's Note:** **So this chapter was meant to be like 2000-3000 words at max... But then I wanted Ruby to go twice and a longer Yang section... Then I wanted Ruby's second turn to be longer... Then I wanted Yang x Ruby at the end... And now it's over 5500 words. Good... I guess.**

**If there is anything wrong, comment and I should fix it. Got suggestions for a chapter? Comment. Please tell me if you liked this chapter or not and why. I like having little discussions with you all. See you all next time.**

**Song: Crazy? Yes! Dumb? No!**

**Artist: The Mint Chicks**

**Album: Crazy? Yes! Dumb? No!**


	35. No, She Don't Mess Around

** Author's Note: ** **We've had Ruby and Yang enjoy a family reunion, now it's Weiss' turn.**

**I have a poll on my fanfiction.net profile (same name) that I'd love if you all could vote on! It will help me write a future chapter (and by future, I mean like... Four or more chapters away). Anyway, please do that and please enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** No, She Don't Mess Around **(Winter x Weiss)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Incest, Dominance, Humiliation)**

"So, how have you been getting on here at Beacon?" Weiss gulped. The woman in front of her held herself with such high elegance and might. She was certainly intimidating even if she was her own sister.

"I'm uh, I'm doing well…" Weiss muttered towards the floor.

Winter shook her head. "Doing well isn't good enough for a Schnee. You know, father was fuming for days when he found out you left for Beacon." Weiss gulped once more. "If I tell him you're just 'doing well', he'd personally come down here and bring you back."

"D-Don't tell him that!" Weiss jumped out of her chair, causing it to rattle against the floor.

Winter raised an eyebrow at her younger sister's sudden outburst. "You like it here?" Weiss nodded, holding her breath. "Why is that?" Cocking her head to the side. "Is it the teachers? The environment? The way you learn? Or is it something else?" That caught Weiss off-guard, bringing her to suddenly step backwards. "I knew it!" Now Winter was out of her chair. Stepping around the table and standing before her sister. She raised a hand and grabbed Weiss by the cheek.

"What is it? Let's see." Winter began to walk off, tugging Weiss along with her. They entered the corridor, walking towards a destination Weiss was unsure of. "The food? No, can't be." Winter scoffed. "Hmm…" Weiss was fairly sure Winter was just teasing her, but even that was bad enough.

"S-Sister… Please let go." Weiss murmured, but Winter wasn't listening.

Turning another corner, Winter began to rant again. "Oh, could it be the dorm rooms? I might need to check yours out for myself."

"Eh, ah! It's not as bad as it may seem!" Weiss pleaded, remembering the terrible bunkbeds they'd made.

Winter turned yet another corner. "Well, even a dorm room isn't enough to make one disobey such a powerful and angry man such as dad… So it must be something else." Weiss' check was beginning to hurt as Winter pressed open a door and threw Weiss inside.

As soon as Weiss looked around, she knew it was her own dorm room. No one was home, but both Blake's and her own bed sheets and duvet were gone. _Someone's been having fun… At least they're not here now…_ Weiss grumbled internally. There was also a faint smell of sweat and chemicals. Weiss noticed the patch of carpet which was slightly damper than the rest. Weiss had been pestering Yang about cleaning up after herself, being backed by Blake and Ruby. _At least she's doing it…_

"Bunk beds, huh?" Winter scanned the room. "I remember you asking Father if you could have some for us when we were kids." She laughed after speaking, Weiss grimaced in pain.

"A-Ah… Sister. What are we doing here?" Weiss fidgeted. If she decided to thoroughly inspect the room, she'd find many things that could disturb her. Just the various sex toys alone was enough to make Weiss break out into a cold sweat.

Winter smiled back, "Didn't I just say I wanted to see your dorm? Maybe Beacon should teach common sense as well." Weiss frowned further. "But I'm not done figuring out what this 'something else' is!" She carefully sat down on the closest bed which just so happened to be Weiss'. "Come here." She motioned for Weiss to come closer. Weiss obeyed.

Sitting next to her, Weiss inhaled deeply. "Do you wish to tell me what this 'something else' is?" Weiss said nothing. "Very well… I guess you need to learn some discipline. Time for punishment." Weiss' eyes shot open. "Do you remember when I found out you were leaving for Beacon and Father told me to discipline you some more?" Weiss nodded. "So I did."

The younger girl gulped as Winter continued. "I bent you over my leg, lifted your skirt, pulled down your panties and spanked you again…" Winter turned to face her sister. "And again…" She leant in closer. "And again…" Her whispers made Weiss' skin tingle. "And… Again…" Her warm breath cascaded over her ear and flowed down her neck.

"Y-Yeah…" Weiss mumbled.

Winter's hands ran along Weiss' arms. "Then you moaned out my name..." Weiss tensed. "It was as if you'd moaned it out before, while… Enjoying yourself perhaps?" Winter's hands ran higher. "How does it feel to get off to your own sister? Good, I hope. Is there a touch of guilt?" Winter's fingers wrapped around Weiss' delicate arms, pulling her closer. "But then we… Oh, you begged me to continue and eventually we…" Winter acted as though she was ashamed to speak any more. "I turned your punishment into an obedience lesson." Weiss' inhaled once more, holding it in for as long as she could. "I slid my fingers in and pleasured you over and over again, but I wouldn't let you cum… Not on my watch."

Winter leant in and softly kissed her cheek. "Without giving you a moment of relief… I left. How many times did you masturbate that night? I wonder." Weiss felt another kiss on the same spot. "I heard you moaning my name that night." Weiss tensed some more. "I was walking passed and I heard your soft voice calling for me." Winter's smile grew. "Needless to say, I was touched." She laughed.

The snow princess exhaled before inhaling immediately afterwards, feeling guilt and embarrassment flooding her. "You know, if you'd stayed a few more days, we could have done more together." The last syllable dropped off her lips as she kissed Weiss on the lips. "Is that 'something else' a partner? A boyfriend? A girlfriend?" Weiss looked away for a moment before Winter grabbed her by the chin and twisted her neck back to face her. "Have you been having sex? In this room?"

While Winter was such an elegant and graceful person in public and so obedient to Ironwood, behind the scenes, she was a sadistic, dirty and dominant mistress. Ever since that night, she waited for the day when she could tease her sister about it.

"You have, haven't you?" Weiss reluctantly nodded. "With whom?"

"R-R…" Winter's gaze made it hard to get a word out. "Ruby… And…"

"And?"

"Blake… And Yang… And Neptune and…"

Winter grinned cruelly. "Wow, my little sister, a player! Or a slut, depending on how you look at things." Pouting, Weiss forced Winter's hand off her chin and looked the other way. "Now don't be like that, Weiss. I still have to discipline you, remember?"

Weiss' body tensed, but immediately fell to ease by Winter's soft touch, running down her cheek to her chin. Pinching her chin, she brought her closer, puckering her lips and swiftly connecting together. "Mmn…" Weiss moaned into Winter's mouth. Tongue was introduced within a couple of seconds, pressing hard against Weiss'. The older sister was dominant even when kissing.

Pulling away, a line of saliva kept them connected for a few moments longer. Weiss had melted by Winter's kiss. "So feeble, sister." She shook her head. "Alright, come here." She ordered, dragging Weiss over her knees. Weiss failed to fight back, knowing there was no point in struggling.

On her stomach, she clenched her fists while Winter trailed her fingers up and down her thighs, tickling the skin normally hidden by her combat skirt. The older sister had no shame in toying with her sister, even if it went further than just teasing. The light scratching from her nails tingled her body as they wandered over her thighs to her arse. Winter's fingers reached the article of clothing beneath the skirt. "Well, at least you're wearing some."

"I-I'm not _that_ bad!" Weiss shouted in defence, feeling ashamed and on the verge of tears. Her sister's opinion meant something to her and in this single visit, it was already twisted. Perhaps it was twisted on the eve of her leaving, but they hadn't spoken much since then so Weiss was getting the full changed experience right now.

Two fingers slipped under the fabric while the thumb clamped down to grip the panties tightly, pulling them down to her knees and watching Weiss' legs flail them down to her ankles. They were a light blue, a little damp and on the thin side.

Next, Winter pushed up her combat skirt seeing the pale arse before her eyes. "Aww, it's been so long since I've seen my little sister's ass… It's almost making me tear up." Her sadistic side was in full swing. Anyone who'd seen her fight Qrow earlier would not have expected this. Her deviant side was something to truly fear, but Weiss had a feeling she got the brunt of it. A sisterly-loving sort of way, just… Warped.

"I guess it's time we get to it." Winter smirked. "Discipline is an important part of growing up and I believe you've been lacking in that department lately." Weiss thought back to her day spent as Blake's puppy… Winter had no idea. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Weiss held her breath until the first strike came down. It wasn't as bad as Weiss was expecting, but a quiet whimper mumbled out from her lips. The second one came down straight after, slightly harder this time. Winter held Weiss' off-centre ponytail with her left hand as she used her right hand to enlighten Weiss on discipline.

Three slaps later and her arse was already showing red. Winter kept up the pace, listening in to her sister's moans and cries. "Ah! Ah!" Weiss groaned. "Shit…"

"Seems you've developed a bit of a foul mouth. I'll need to fix that too." Winter laughed to Weiss' dismay. Another few smacks and Weiss was holding back an array of curses. The pain was beginning to contort into pleasure as another two slaps sent ripples across her arse and thighs.

"Mmmn…" Weiss moaned softly. "W-Winter… Sis!" Four more quick, but light whacks caused Weiss to bit her lips. Her breath was heavy, but Winter seemed ready to go for the rest of the afternoon. Winter tugged on Weiss' ponytail, lifting her head up. "Ow ow ow ow!"

Unable to see her face, Weiss knew Winter was grinning. "There is my name… Are you gonna pleasure yourself tonight thinking about me? That's filthy, but how can I blame you considering what we're about to do."

_I don't need to masturbate to you, sis… I'll cuddle up to my girlfriend and w-_

Weiss spluttered out a moan, cutting her internal monologue short as Winter drilled her finger into her pussy, feeling the velvety warmth against her finger. She dared to go as deep as one finger would let her. Weiss' mouth was stuck open, her head still being painfully held up by her hair.

Winter wasn't done. She rotated her finger inside, feeling the wetness drip down her palm onto the carpet beneath them. "Let's test your discipline after learning the punishment for failure first hand. Oh, but don't worry, if you fail, the spanking will get much harsher." Reassuring words aside, Weiss was simply trying to get use to this sudden intruder in her nether region.

She promptly removed her finger and decided to tease her younger sister a little more first. Running the tips of her pointer and middle finger down the sides of her lips, meeting at the clitoris. The first touch buzzed Weiss as though electricity was coursing through her being. Caught between the two fingers, they grinded back and forth, pinching tightly.

"Aaaah~ Oh God!" Weiss writhed on her sister's lap. Kicking her legs, sending her panties that had been clinging on to her ankles flying into the door. With clenched teeth and bulging eyes, her breathing was almost non-existent one moment and the next, she's panting, trying to keep her saliva in her mouth.

The Specialist continued to play with the sensitive bud that was sending Weiss crazy. Even Yang didn't mess with the pearl this much. Weiss' mind was already beginning to fade to white. "W-Winter… Si-Sister! P-P-Plea-Please… Kya~, oh… Fuck!" Weiss couldn't control the words spilling from her mouth until Winter stopped the pinching.

"Oh, did that feel good?" Winter still had the same smirk on her face. She dropped the bundle of hair, dropping her head. Using her newly free hand, she caressed her younger sister's arse, massaging the reddest area. "For a washboard, you've grown quite a nice ass." Joyfully, she squeezed her sister's cheeks as her other hand softly slid up and down her wet slit.

If Weiss' face wasn't burning red yet, it would be now. _That's not something a sister should say… Actually, a sister shouldn't be doing any of this…_

"Ngh… Ah…" Weiss murmured as Winter's re-entrance came about. Using two fingers, she drove into her valley. Tracing her walls, pinpointing every sensitive spot on her body, she collected her nectar at her finger tips. "Sister… Ahh…"

With plenty of glee, Winter ramped up her speed, driving her fingers deeper before dashing out, making sure to stretching her fingers apart and brush her walls on the way out. Weiss coughed out her moans, unable to keep her head straight. Winter was simply enjoying burying her fingers into Weiss' greedy cunt. Feeling her tighten around her fingers was uplifting, but Winter wanted to teach Weiss some discipline, not just pleasure her (although that was definitely part of it).

Her panting had become much more intense and her pussy was pulsing with the desire to climax, but Winter just laughed at that craving. Raking her fingertips against the roof of her sensitive sex, she left it longing for more.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Sis… What are you doing?" Weiss called out, eyes trying to focus on the blurry ground. Saliva resting at the edge of her lips.

Winter stroked Weiss' arse again while she kept one hand lightly flicking her clit. "I can't have you orgasming yet! Where's the learning experience in that? Honestly, have you learnt anything at Beacon?"

"Please… I'll be obedient… Just let me cum!" Small droplets of saliva fell to the ground as her tongue shifted in her mouth. Winter slapped her arse again. The sound was perfect, loud with a cry ringing from the receiver.

"Don't talk back to me like that!" Winter growled, gripping her hair once again. "If you're so obedient, then show me."

"H-Huh? How am I…?"

Winter clicked her tongue to silence her. "Stand up!"

It took her a few seconds for her brain to reconnect. As her eyes lit up, she jolted to her feet. After being on her stomach and brainwashed for the last fifteen minutes, she stumbled in a small circle. "God, you're almost completely hopeless. Now…" She got to her feet. "Take my pants off, fast!"

Weiss internally panicked for a moment before getting to work. She could complete her orgasm in so many different ways that didn't involve this humiliation. By herself or finding one of hundreds of students in the tournament grounds who would happily fuck her. But Weiss didn't want that, she wanted her sister to finish it. Her sister was someone she looked up to in more ways than one. Ever since she orgasmed over and over again masturbating to the brutal punishment she'd received earlier – leading into an unforgettable fingering – that day, she wanted it again; she needed it again.

With belts and buckles, it took a couple minutes to figure everything out, but once it was done, Winter's legs were displayed in front of her. They were pale like her own, but more toned and had a more grown-up look. Above that, the thighs. Also pale and toned, but rather large; much bigger than Weiss'. And finally her panties. A light blue colour to match her sister, but again, more mature with lace and a little transparent in the crotch region.

"Good girl. See, you can be obedient if you try hard enough." Winter mocked, patting her sister on the head. "Now on your knees!"

Weiss nodded to Winter's barking orders, dropping down onto both knees, seeing where this was going. Winter took a seat herself, but back on the bed behind her. "I want you to make me cum, only using your mouth." Weiss nodded once more, this time not so confident. _If my time spent at Beacon has taught me anything… It's probably this!_ Weiss gulped.

Bringing her hands up, she gripped the sides of her older sister's panties. "Hey! I said mouth only!"

"But your pan-"

"Mouth. Only." Weiss gulped again, but she knew crying about this wasn't going to get the job done. Leaning over Winter's knees, her teeth bit into the panties, tugging them down. Winter stifled a laugh, watching her sister so desperately pull at the piece of clothing.

The snow angel was back to panting as she brought her panties to her knees. Having to take a short break to breathe, she looked up at her new master's face. The long bang covering her right eye only helped to create a menacing atmosphere around her. She quickly dug back into her work, knowing full well that taking too long would be another smack on her already red rear or further insulting words. Perhaps even another denial for her orgasm.

Biting back into the panties, taking the area hanging between her knees; the easiest to get to. From this, she could taste her sister, the wetness her sister pretended didn't exist. _It's… Good…_ Weiss purred internally. Taking her time to drag them down to her ankles, she swiftly flung her head back up to her sister's crotch. The wetness glistened before her eyes. Taking another quick glance at her sister showed the small blush that was beginning to rise. Having trimmed her pubic hair, there was only a small, tamed patch above her clitoris in the same white as her hair.

Weiss took no longer than a second to press her warm tongue against her clit, flicking it, rolling over it and gently nibbling at it. Winter cried out almost immediately, violently gripping Weiss' ponytail to hold her head in place. She rolled her own neck back to cry out, telling the whole academy what she was currently engaged in.

The button was licked and suckled on again and again, just to hear the wails of her sister. The one who was always dominant was feeling the skills Weiss had picked up at Beacon first hand. She moved down to the succulent lips, hiding the aroused and drenched honey pot. Taking the first lick, she tasted more of her sister than she thought she ever would. Her fluids ran across her tongue, flowing into her mouth.

"Oh, Weiss!" Her moans were music to Weiss' ears. At this rate, she'd orgasm in no time. Feeling the quaking walls of Winter's pussy with her tongue, she was holding it back, trying to stay dominant. Weiss used her tongue to sweep back and forth, seducing her sister to a whole new level. "F-F-F-Fuck…" Her fingers dug deeper into the thick ponytail. "Oh God!" She cried out, getting hungrier by the second. Breathing louder, heart beating harder, mind on fire, Winter was ready to let the electric orgasm take over except for her image she was portraying to her sister. If she came this fast, her sister would not accept punishment and obedience training and that was not okay in her mind.

Even so, Winter slammed her numb feet against the ground, pushing off and taking Weiss with her. The scarred heiress fell onto her back. Expecting a quick breath, she was denied of that immediately. Her inhale just filled her mind with the sweet scent of her sister's pussy. Winter had pounced Weiss, her crotch against her mouth. Weiss simply adapted, going with it. Tongue drilling deep inside, Winter's back arched, calling out her sister's name. Weiss met her sister's overwhelming demand with enticing and pleasurable laps.

The panting was now belonging to Winter, the only one who could get a solid breath in. Their similarities were larger than they thought.

Saliva attempted to escape her watering mouth, her mind just pleaded to let the ecstasy burst.

The younger sister's nose was positioned right in front of the overly-sensitive bud and with every exhale, the warm breath sent shocks straight to Winter's core. "Oh God… Weiss, I'm going to… I can't stop it… F-uck!" Her booming moans were followed by a gush of her ejaculatory fluids running over Weiss' face, into her mouth and dribbling down her chin. It took a few seconds for the full impact of her orgasm to hit her and it hit her like a truck. Her entire body tensed, fingers and toes curling up. All of the breath in her body vanished along with any and every thought. The heat of pleasure at her crotch suddenly flooded up through her entire body. Her eyes clamped shut. She could still feel her sister's tongue inside, lapping up all the nectar she could. It was enough to make her moan with satisfaction and giggle with the dopiness of her mind being out-of-order.

Her fringe hung down, but Weiss below could see the undeniable redness coating her face while Winter from above could see the face of her younger sister plastered in her own pleasure-formed fluids.

Winter lazily stayed stationary for the next minute, giving Weiss time to keep licking away, having nothing else to do. Until the older woman was rebooted by time, Weiss kept it up, feeling the pulsating and tightening of her pussy. "You… Ahem… You succeeded, Weiss. I'm proud of you." Winter smiled, looking away to hide the redness in her cheeks. Her thighs and pelvis were dripping with her liquid, but Weiss decided that she could figure that out for herself. "I guess, I should tell father that you're improvements and learning are impressive here at Beacon Academy." Weiss' eyes glistened to this. "Well, I better get going then." She nodded to herself, sliding her legs into her panties.

"W-What?! What about finishing my orgasm?!" Weiss shouted, on her feet.

Winter sighed. "I suppose you've somewhat deserved it…" _Don't pretend like you weren't just calling out my name with every breath just moments ago!_ Weiss growled. "Come here then!" She ordered, falling back into her mighty stance. It was a little sloppy, but who could blame her.

Weiss did what she was told, arriving toe to toe with her sister. The taller woman ran a finger up the throat of that who was in front of her, pulling her by the chin upwards. On her toes, Winter lent down to give her a kiss. She tasted less like herself and more like her older sister at this point. Weiss melted into the kiss, knowing this will lead further towards her cravings.

No time being wasted, Winter tripped Weiss, catching her on her way down before lowering her petite body the rest of the way. It was gentle fall, contrasting what followed. Winter pounced on Weiss, knees on either side of her waist, one hand grasping both wrists and the other tracing circles on her exposed chest, right above her breasts. "I hope your fighting skills have developed more than your chest has." _W-Wha!?_ Winter was relentless with her insults which Weiss knew, but it still stung every time.

Moving down from the skin, she ran her fingers over the growing mounds, still covered by the combat skirt she donned regularly. Weiss had already begun to modify her breathing, preparing for a lack of. Now lightly brushing along her stomach, feeling the butterflies throw a tantrum. "Mmn…" Weiss couldn't hold it back, the anticipation eating away at her patience.

Winter's finger ran over the line between stomach and pelvis. Rolling down her right thigh, she didn't stop until she reached the end of the fabric. Winter's eyes shot up to Weiss'. Her cheeks beginning to burn red as her lips shook softly. "Are you ready, Sis?" Winter whisper informally.

"Eh, ah… Y-Yeah." Weiss rolled her neck onto her ponytail, feeling the silky embrace her cheek. Inhaling deeply, Weiss watched Winter's hand creep up her combat skirt. Lightly scraping against her thighs, slowly getting closer towards her pussy. Two fingers spread her lips apart underneath the clothing. Neither could see, but both could feel it. Running the two fingers up and down on the outskirts, gradually nudging further inside until both fingers were nestled inside, being constrained by the tightness of her younger sister's pussy. "Mmm, sister…" Weiss moaned, wriggling her arms, unable to get free.

Deep in the warmth of Weiss' core, Winter fidgeted with her fingers, tapping many spots that brought out a smorgasbord of moans and cries in pleasure. Having Winter's body tower over her own, Weiss still felt the dominate nature of her older sister and now with her fingers thrusting inside, she was more in control than ever. Using them like pistons, Weiss' legs turned to mush.

Her thumb leisurely ran laps around her clitoris, giving Weiss an electric shock every second. This was not helped by the constant kneading by her two frantic fingers.

"F-Faster… Please, faster!" Weiss moaned, rocking her hips back and forth.

Winter clicked her tongue, leaning down. She whispered into Weiss' ear, making sure to pronounce every syllable slowly. "I don't take orders from you as for right now, you're my bitch." Her warm breath tickled her ear, bringing out a shiver and moan. _I'm… Her bitch? I'm… Her bitch…_

Despite what she said, she did pick up the pace and Weiss certainly felt it. A specialist in the Atlas Military was not someone to take lightly. She knew how to get the job done when she wanted to. "Ah… Ahhh… Oh fuck! Yes, Winter!" Weiss cried out, curling her toes behind Winter's back.

Lifting her arse off the ground, Weiss was pushing against Winter's fingers. Soon enough, she was gyrating her hips, desperate to get off. "Winter… O-ooh, fuck me!" She could tell she was going to cum soon, but she held her tongue on revealing that information. Winter could easily be as sadistic as earlier.

"What did I say?" Winter's lips had returned to Weiss' ear. Each and every breath expanding Weiss' explosive desire. "What. Did. I. Say?"

"Mmmn…" Weiss moaned, attempting to kiss her sister's cheek. "I'm… I'm your… B-Bitch…"

"What are you?"

"Your… Bitch…" Winter let a sadistic smile grow, her fingers thrusting harder. "Oh God! I-I'm… Mngh… Kaaa…" Her small frame was being rocked hard, her entire body shaking and jolting, completely unprepared for what was about to come. Her hips buckled against her fingers one last time, Winter's thumb pressed down on her clit as if it was the detonator.

Throwing her shoulders back, Weiss bellowed out a moan as a rain of her fluids flowed underneath the skirt making an utter mess of both the back and the front. Her red face continued to moan out gibberish as her sister kept softly massaging her from the inside. She watched every detail of her sister's face to her sister's quaking body. She could make out the bumps on her chest, erect and wishing for attention. Unable to control herself, her body continuously vibrated even after Winter's fingers had been removed.

With fading eyesight, she watched her sister disappear out the room before uttering one last line. "Maybe next time, your chest will be something worth playing with." She was rude till the end. "I love you, Weiss… See you next time." Winter smiled. It wasn't her normal sadistic smile, nor was it a similar smirk, she was just feeling blissful for seeing her sister and then some. Once the door clicked shut, so did Weiss' consciousness.

She woke up to the noise of her scroll buzz three times. A foggy mind and a rather attention-seeking headache was always a joy to wake up to. Tapping on her scroll a few times, her latest messages expanded on the screen. Two were images and the last was a text message. The first image displayed Winter licking her two fingers that were earlier inside of her younger sister. The caption accompanying read: _Guess you won't be the only one calling out her sister's name tonight_.

Weiss couldn't help but blush at that, averting her eyes for a moment. She adjusted her clothes before looking at the next one. It was a picture of her, lying on the ground, absolutely spent. _How did she…?_ This was taken after she left. _That little!_ A line of saliva was rolling down her cheek, her face was red and sweaty and the skirt was drenched in liquid. "I look like such a mess…" Then it clicked, moving the scroll from her eyes she noticed the large wet patch on her lap. "That's… A lot…" She noted, looking back at her scroll. The caption read: _One adorable little sister after a big day! PS. I've taken your panties as a memento._ For an uptight woman always standing by one of the biggest men in all of Remnant, she was a rather scary sexual deviant. She hides it so well…

The final message caught Weiss' attention. 'I hope we can enjoy each other's company again soon. Dad should be pleased with what I'll tell him. Don't go around telling people about our evening together, you're the only one who gets to see this side of me. Think of it as a sister privilege. Perhaps I'll message you more now that we've bonded and have become much closer. Stay safe and be diligent, my Bitch.'

Weiss wasn't sure what sort of face to make whilst reading the message, but after the last two words, she knew exactly what to express. _Next time, I'll make you my bitch… Don't forget how easily I seduced you, Sis!_

Dropping her scroll, she clambered to her feet with help from her bed. "I need to get changed... And have a nap…" Weiss wiped the remaining sweat from her brow before stumbling into the bathroom.

** Author's Note: ** **Next chapter I'll be getting back to something that's been on hold for a short while. Please remember to comment and such. Vote on the poll on my fanfiction.net profile as it'll help with a later chapter. Thanks for reading and supporting me!**

**Song: Mess Around**

**Artist: Cage The Elephant**

**Album: Tell Me I'm Pretty**


	36. L-O-V-E's Just Another Word I Never Learned To Pronounce

** Author's Note: ** **Alright, here is the next chapter. This was meant to be finished yesterday, but I fell asleep at like... 6pm... Whoops.**

**This chapter could be a little off in some places, I've been writing this for a little while over the course of the last month and have been distracted by many things. If you notice anything major (such as plain spelling mistakes or grammatical errors - which are likely) please message me also if something's not quite right (for example, "He penetrated her. Rolling on the condom, he continued thrusting.) Obviously there is something wrong there.**

**Another side note: If you dislike a certain character, don't tell me to never use them again. Every character you hate, others like. People are very vocal about hating Jaune, I get requested him the most out of the guys. If you hate a certain character and I write a chapter with them, either move on without reading it or use that imagination of yours and mentally replace the character you hate with one you like. Sure, somethings wont line up, but what else can you do!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: L-O-V-E's Just Another Word I Never Learned To Pronounce**   **(Cinder x Jaune)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Straight, Deepthroat, (slight)Facial, Dominance, Creampie, Forced)**

It had been a long day for everyone at Beacon. The first day of the Vytal Festival had come to a close which meant all combatants were worn out and ready for the best sleep of their lives. Every corridor was quiet as all wanted to cash in on some precious sleep.

In the JNPR dorm, all were snuggling down under the covers. Nora, the most hyperactive of the group, was already counting sheep in her own pink frosted land. Ren joined her quickly after chugging a healthy, but thick blend of herbs and other ingredients Nora didn't want to know about.

"Hey, Jaune. Good work today." Pyrrha's smile beamed, sliding under her neatly made sheets.

The blonde blushed, replying, "Yeah, you too. We couldn't have done it without you." He tapped on his scroll, setting an alarm for early hours. They sure as hell didn't want to miss their next round.

Wriggling down, his head hit the pillow. He breathed a long and loud sigh, getting ready to let his mind rest. "O-Once… This is all over… I want to reward you…" Pyrrha whispered, hoping the others were definitely asleep.

His eyes shot wide open and spun to Pyrrha's bed. "What uh, what kind of reward?" A smile grew on his face.

"You know what kind…" She puffed her cheeks out a little, dragging the duvet closer to her body. "I would give you a little today, but it's too late and we need our rest in case we want to win this thing."

"We _will_ win this thing. We've got you on our side after all! And we all know that nothing can take you down. I've seen you fight countless Grimm, deflecting their claws and feathers. I've seen you take on the entirety of CRDL and even fight that crazy dude with the boots! Nothing can stop you, Pyrrha!"

His praise went on and on bring Pyrrha to hide her face under the duvet. "Enough of that…" She giggled softly. "We don't know what the other competitors are capable of yet."

"Then we just have to wait and see. It's quite exciting!" He buzzed.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes it is. Get a good night's rest, Jaune."

"You too, Pyrrha."

They both closed their eyes and almost instantly they were snoring away. A good twenty minutes went by and all four were sleeping to their hearts content.

"How cute." A voice whispered, now standing at the end of Jaune's bed. The voice was just quiet enough not to wake anyone. The woman walked up to Jaune's side, back facing Pyrrha. Her fingers softly ran along Jaune's cheeks. "Shall we begin?" Her giggle filled Jaune's dreams as he twisted in his sleep.

With a handful of fabric in her hand, she forced Jaune's mouth open and shoved it inside. His eyelids flicked open, seeing the dark figure towering over him. With the material in his mouth, he was unable to make a sound, especially when the intruder wrapped another stretch of fabric over his mouth and behind his head, forcing the gag to stay in his throat.

"This is good." She grinned. From her words, Jaune knew exactly who this was. "I hope you haven't forgotten me. I certainly haven't forgotten you." Her words were toxic, seducing Jaune instantly.

With a powerful grip, she flung the duvet and sheets back off of Jaune's body. Before he could make a run for it, she leapt onto his bed, pinning his arms and legs. "It's time for my revenge. I can't let you continue on with your life knowing you've bested me." Jaune began to panic, wriggle restlessly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you… Well, I have no planned to anyway." Her lips curved to a smile. "I'm just going to tease you until you can't handle it anymore. I've always loved this activity. You know, I've lost count of how many people lose their minds after a full day of this consistent teasing torture." A bead of sweat ran down Jaune's neck. "Unless you've got a very fragile mind, you'll be fine… For the most part. I don't have twenty-four hours right now. I'll only be here for about two or three if all goes to plan… But if I do end up having a lot of fun… Maybe I'll just take you as my own personal slave. I do need a new one."

Jaune's eyes darted around the room, looking for a way to escape the death grip of the powerful and dominant beauty. It was then he realised what she was wearing, nothing. Her breasts hung freely by his head. Her glowing eyes stared into his as she lowered a hand onto his chest. He attempted to cough out a curse as she burnt a hole in his pyjamas. Using the newly created hole, she ripped down to his crotch, his chest and pelvis now able to breath.

"Oooh, already erect? Guess I'm better than I thought." She chuckled, digging her fingers into his chest. Her exposed crotch rubbed against the budge between his legs. He could feel the warmth through his pyjamas, making him squirm.

Keeping up the rhythm, she grinded her wet lips against his lusting erection. Leaning her body down, her ample breasts pressed against his chest while her lips lightly pecked at his neck. Every touch was hot. She left a trail of warm saliva down his neck to his chest, taking her sweet time.

Outside the room was dead quiet. Not a bird nor a person making so much as a tap. Inside the room was something else. While the noise was quiet, the thoughts rattling around his brain was loud and shouting. _What do I do?! Should I try to wake Pyrrha? But I'm kind of enjoying this… Wait! She's threatening to make me her toy! This is bad! Or is that a good thing? No, definitely bad! But if I get Pyrrha to help me, she might hurt Pyrrha or she'll run and come back for me later then she really would kidnap me! What should I do?!_

Cinder couldn't hold back a small chuckle as she pressed against his covered member harder, knowing her juices were leaving a delightful mark on the crotch of his pants. Her burning eyes gazed at his face, watching his defenceless whimpers. She brushed her tongue back and forth over this chest, occasionally dipping lower for a kiss.

Jaune could tell there was something different about her and it didn't take him long to get to the reason. She wasn't using him for intel, she was here for fun. _"Don't expect this to be the last time!"_ She said that after their first tussle and now it was clear to him that it was more than just a threat.

He couldn't deny that she was attractive – putting it lightly – but as attractive as she was, she was scary. Jaune couldn't tell if she was telling the truth about making men lose their minds, but at this rate, Jaune was already feeling the pain.

Her hips worked a rhythm, running her lips down his clothed shaft before swinging back up to the top. The dark hair cascading over her ears gently landed on his chest, tickling his delicate skin. Thrusting her hips forward once more, her pussy pressing against his warm shaft, her mouth brushed against his ear. "I think you'd make a good slave." Her words caressed Jaune's ear, floating leisurely through his mind. After tugging on his earlobe for a few seconds, she left a wet, red mark. "I don't think it's such a bad deal. After all, you get to be fucked by me whenever I want! Perhaps I'd even share you. It'd be a good learning experience, I'm sure." Her arousing whispers grew louder as she carried on. The others in the room still fast asleep. "What do you think?"

Jaune could only make a muffled moan and did just that. "Oh, you want to? Perhaps I'll steal you sometime soon." Her laughed managed to make Jaune sweat more so than he already was.

The tempting breasts rubbed back down his chest until she shifted, switching sides for both knees. In the quick manoeuver, her exposed privates were rather close to his red face. Getting low and comfortable on his body, her bosoms rested on his stomach. Her mouth descended to the left of his erect tower. Another small laugh ran through her teeth as she _carefully_ ripped the last barrier of protection he had.

Finally she laid her eyes upon his cock once again. Was it breath-taking? No. Not to her anyway. But Cinder had learnt from her last experience with this boy that appearance meant nothing.

Gently, she gripped the base, giving him a squeeze bordering on teasing and threatening. If Jaune's groan was anything to go by, he was already peaking in his arousal. Taking her sweet time, she ran her fingers up the shaft, feeling every bump as she reached the top. Pushing his foreskin up at the same time, his pre-cum collecting at the tip. With one slow finger, she leisurely played with his fluid, creating circles on his head.

Jaune could only feel what she was doing, her lower half the only thing in sight. That is why Cinder purposely slid her hand down between her legs, spreading her fingers to show off the string of his pre-cum latching on before delving two fingers inside herself, moaning as she did so. The pink valley was opened before his eyes, watching her fingers dip deeper inside with expert ability.

Her other hand stroked his cock with a devilishly slow pace. More pre-cum leaked from his tip. The mature woman let her tongue drop from her mouth, pressing the warmth against his head. Leaving a hot trail of saliva as she sluggishly ran it along the tip, tasting the boy. Her lips pressing against the side of his cock, she kissed it, making sure to get a loud smacking sound as she pulled away.

Still stroking, her mouth kissed up and down his erect shaft, decorating it with her saliva. The warmth coating his cock. His arms were free now, but if he tried to run, she'd easily come after him or worse, hurt his team. Powerless, he kept still, letting her lick up and down his member. Each lap left a string connecting her lips to him. She obviously wasn't ashamed of all the drool coating his cock, it was a technique she was fond of using as long as she didn't have to make an appearance with anyone else afterwards.

His foreskin was pulled back to its limit as she removed her fingers from inside herself. Making sure to show him the strings of her nectar attached to her two fingers before wiping it on his chest. Her hand returned to his cock, one hand gripping his base, holding back the foreskin while the other joined, now using two hands to hold his pulsing erection.

Amber eyes inspected his member between her godly hands, bringing her lips to kiss his cock once again. Only a couple more kisses followed before she returned back to the head. With her lips landing directly on the tip, she let them part, taking his member into her mouth. Hips wagging playfully, she ran her tongue around and around his head, her fingers feeling his cock throb.

Jaune's fingers dug into the sheets beneath him, watching Cinder's liquid slowly trail down her bare thighs. His breathing was rough and his mind was not holding up well, almost ready to plead for Cinder to hurry up and suck him dry. _She… Really wasn't lying about that slavery talk…_ Jaune croaked in his mind.

With patience, Cinder's lips travelled down his member. Her hot tongue constantly lapped over his head as it approached the back of her throat. "Ack… Mmm…" Cinder gagged, but quickly disguised it as a moan. She was skilled, but suppressing natural reflexes was a difficult task to manage. As if their already wasn't enough saliva coating his cock, Cinder made sure to keep her spit abundant in her mouth. It not only helped getting his cock deeper in her mouth, but personally, she found it extremely attractive and she was willing to bet Jaune did too.

Not quite reaching his base with the first descent, she immediately tried again. Gagging some more, her lips touched his pelvis, holding herself there for a few seconds as if punishing herself. The difference being she was enjoying it and so was Jaune. The heat and wetness of her mouth and throat tingled his entire body, shaking him up to his core. He already felt the need to cum.

Cinder let herself breathe, ignoring the large spit bubbles she left on his cock. Pumping a few more times, letting the saliva run between her fingers, her mouth returned quickly. Licking up his shaft and encasing his erection in her mouth, she learnt every bump over his member. This was what brought her to her knees once and now she was going to make him feel the same way. To orgasm and desire more and more constantly.

Almost worshipping his cock, the dominant mastermind teased his every inch, listening to the hard breathing bursting out from his nostrils. Ever since she started licking, his cock was throbbing and approaching climax rapidly, and now, he was about to hit his limit.

A satisfying pop echoed as she drew away, sitting upright. It wasn't until her thighs rubbed against Jaune's chest that she felt how wet she'd become; almost embarrassingly so for someone of her status. Not paying it much mind, she crawled towards his lower half. Once again, she spun around to face the red-faced boy.

Her hands played with the liquids remaining on his chest as she whispered. "It's time for you to cum." Holding herself above his begging erection with palms firmly planted against his stomach, her hips gently swayed until she got the positioning right, his tip pressing against her entrance. Her lips, moist with her spit, grinned, amber eyes still burning brightly in the dark. Lowering herself, she felt him part her walls as she moulded herself to his shape. "Oooh~" The moan fell from her smirking lips, rocking her hips forward as her pelvis settled against his. The copious amounts of saliva along with her arousal made sure there was little resistance in penetration.

The gagged blonde gripped the sheets tightly as she began to bounce, feeling him hit her deepest spots. "Come on… Cum for me." Her nails dragged along his stomach as she felt her own pleasure nibble at her fuse.

She wasn't wasting time, wanting to give him just enough to desire more. Her speed increased, the slapping of their bodies together becoming louder along with the wet squelches with every plunge. Her hips gyrated, massaging his cock with her tightening walls, watching him squirm beneath her.

A warmth suddenly invaded her lower body. Jaune croaked out a moan as his orgasm came with a powerful rush. His cock streamed his semen into Cinder's pussy, emptying his recently built up load. "Ah! Oh that feels good." Cinder swooned, feeling a wonderful shiver run up her spine. She continued to thrust against Jaune's cock until the last drop.

"That was quite a load." Cinder winked, slowly letting his cock fall out of her, feeling his seed quickly fill its place. She sat back, inspecting that of which flooded her pussy. "I guess it was just a fluke, your cock wasn't as godly as I remembered, but I will give you a little props… It still felt good." Cinder laughed, mostly at her naïve past self who believed Jaune had a perfect match. "You might not become my slave, after all… Unless you want to." She winked once again, her amber eyes flickering wildly.

Jaune didn't respond, his large aura banks revitalising his worn out body. While he lacked strength and brains, his aura was remarkably huge.

Cinder chuckled to herself softly, pushing herself off of the boy and onto her feet. "I guess I might see you 'round." She waved, turning her bare back to him; her seductive arse taunting him as she made her exit. As the naked woman slipped through the door, she turned to close it before getting bowled over. The blonde had chased her out the room, ripping the gag from his mouth. The cloth around his mouth was any ordinary rag, but the material she'd shoved into his mouth was non-other than her panties. Now coated with his saliva, he returned the favour, minus the rag. "Wha-"

"You had your fun, it's only fair." Jaune whispered. His eyes seemed different, as if a switch had been flicked. "Plus, you haven't climaxed yet. Remember last time, you felt like you were resting on clouds afterwards." His grin was menacing, but still had a faint resemblances of his goofy attitude.

Getting to her feet, Jaune bent her over. Cinder knew she could take him, easily. He was unarmed with zero defensive clothing, or any clothing actually. That's why she couldn't understand why she wasn't fighting back.

Her thighs shook as his erect tip pressed against her lips again. Trying to get a good look from behind, her amber eyes glowed violently. "If you do this, I'll make sure you don't see another sunrise!" She spat, her panties falling from her mouth and her long hair dropping over her right eye.

Jaune, with tight grips on her wrists behind her back, clicked his tongue. "I guess I'll go back to sleep then…" His member's head, already pressing the entrance open, pulled back. She felt the pressure on her arms loosen as he stepped back.

"No!" Cinder shouted, a little too loud. Dropping to the ground, she barred her fangs.

Jaune's eyebrow rose quickly, a smirk growing over his usually dumb face. The cocky flare in his eyes were something new to Cinder, but she couldn't deny the fact that she just protested against Jaune's departure. "No?"

"Uh, no… Nothing, never mind it!" Cinder coughed, standing back up straight.

The blonde stifled a laugh. "Are you sure you want to end it here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Cinder growled, realising her dominance had already dissolved.

"I'm not the one making a puddle…" Jaune couldn't hold back his own sadistic laughter as he watched her fluids slowly flow down her thighs. "Who would think Cinder would become this wet because of some random, idiotic student with a penis regarded as a 'fluke'?"

She gritted her teeth and curled her fingers to make a fist. The fire in her eyes flickered angrily. "Don't be ridiculous! You are nothing, but a fluke!" She barked, eyes burning wildly.

Jaune shook his head slowly. "If you're so confident with that statement, how about we test it again?"

Cinder's eyes scanned him over and over again. _There is something totally different about him now… Where did this confidence come from?_ She got to her feet and sighed. "Sure, I could do another round, but if you cum before I, then prepare to be my toy until you wither away."

"Whatever." Jaune laughed off the threat. He stepped towards Cinder, extending his arms to grab hers. Spinning her back around quickly, they were in the same position as before. Cinder was unable to read him, his sudden personality switch throwing her off completely.

His confident smirk and emphatic movements were simply a ploy, Jaune was sweating; he could only feel the panic eating at him, but his body wanted to reach its primitive goals and teach Cinder a lesson.

The tip of his erection pressed against her, spreading her walls as he began his entrance. Cinder bit into her bottom lip as she felt his figure pushing deeper into her. The warmth from round one was still inside, getting forced out by Jaune's sudden sporadic thrusting.

Cinder could only manage a gasp as he hit deeper with every pound. "J-Jaune…" Moans slipped from her lips as his lustful eyes watched her arse ripple each time. The wet slapping and moans, no doubt, echoed throughout the corridors; Cinder would just have to hope everyone was asleep to avoid someone seeing her being taken by such a wimp.

"Mmm…" Every noise she made only caused Jaune to thrust harder and harder. With her hands behind her back, her breasts were front and centre, being tossed around carelessly. She had no way to stop them, but as much as it was a pain, her mind was numbed by the pleasure.

Her head being heaved up and down blurred her vision to the point where she had to close her eyes. Her composure was gone and the leading attitude she once carried highly was nothing more than a memory. If anyone was going to lose their minds, it would be her.

The blonde felt her walls clamp down on his organ; his virility rising. It wouldn't be much longer if he kept this up. The same went for the receiver, her body tingling much like her last visit to Beacon. She couldn't believe how much she craved him, his sex and all. It was to the point where she was panting his name, tongue hanging from her succulent lips.

"Don't stop! M-Make me cum!" She cried, biting into her tongue as she tensed her thighs involuntarily. Making her climax was his exact plan – as well as himself, of course. Everything about her mature body excited Jaune, returning him to his carnal mind, relentlessly ramming his erection to his hilt. "Ahh! Shit!" Cinder cursed, thrashing in his grip. He pulled her arms, bringing her chest and head up to his while her arse kept sticking out towards his cock. The blonde released one arm to fondle her mounds, teasing her erect nipples and kissing her neck. In any other circumstance, she would've throttled him, but she was willing to let this pass.

Her pussy was attempting to squeeze him dry, however her tipping point was seconds away with the powerful thrusting Jaune was reaching. "Ah, God… Fuck!" Her entire body shuddered in Jaune's grip, lashing wildly as her fluids splattered the floor beneath them as well as their legs and her already wet panties. Her throat was on fire as each moan left her demanding more of his poundings.

Legs like jelly, she dropped, her weight and unpredictable whipping sent her out of Jaune's control. Falling to the floor, she barely protected her face. Arse up and stilling spraying her nectar onto the carpet, she bellowed out moan after moan. The fiery passion in her eyes was brighter than ever, but it was strange to see it without the typical scorn and narcissism.

"So… A fluke, huh?" Jaune laughed, watching her body twitch into spasms at random. She didn't respond with anything intelligible; she couldn't manage to. He left her in the hallway, laying in her own liquid, trying to find her mind.

Jaune returned relatively quickly, sneaking around his dorm to collect his scroll. He quietly thanked the Gods that none of his teammates had woken from Cinder's screaming. When he reopened the door back into the corridor, he noticed she had rolled over onto her back, panting and staring at the ceiling.

"I'll finish myself off since you don't look up to it." Jaune smiled, he was never this way with anyone else so why was it so much fun to do it with the scariest person he knows?

On his knees, he began tugging on his cock, edging closer to orgasm, mostly there already. "Where should I cum? On your tits? Stomach? Face?" He whispered under his heavy breath, feeling a little less confident about this remark.

"I-Inside…" A coughed word released from the worn out woman on the damp carpet.

"H-Huh?"

"Cum inside me!" She barked, glaring towards him now. Jaune was unsure what to do, follow her orders or go with his gut. Getting closer to the edge, he positioned himself over her breasts. "No! Inside me!"

Cinder wasn't one to hate semen over her body, but just like his cock, she grew to love the feeling of his seed inside of her body. "P-Please…" The fiery woman pleaded, too tired to take action. "Please cum inside of me."

"A-Alright." He broke down his fake sadism and stood up to shuffle backwards, but it had already started. His first stream of semen decorated her generous breasts, the second reaching a little further onto her cheek, hair and lips. He was still attempting to reach her pussy. The third hit her stomach and pelvis. The short fourth shot missed her completely, but by the fifth, he was back inside of her. It shot as deep as the ones earlier. The sixth and seventh made her body quiver under the pleasure. She loved it a little too much. By then, he was empty.

"Ooooh…" Cinder swooned. "That felt… Oh God…" Disappointed in herself, she covered her red face. Jaune pulled out, wiping his tip on her shaven pelvis. Taking the scroll in his right hand, he quickly pulled up the camera function and snapped a few shots of his latest conquest, the powerful queen with his fluids over her arousing body and running from her satisfied pussy.

Jaune scratched the back of his head and tapped her on the knee. "I'm… I'm going to return to my room… Uh, what do I say…? Want to do this again sometime? Maybe a little less violent and threatening though?" Cinder growled, stilling laying on the floor.

"We're not friends with benefits! Don't get too chummy with me, boy!" She snapped. "But I'll be back to show you that I'm better than your lucky cock. Next time, you'll be cumming to my skill over and over again."

Jaune hesitated before nodding slightly. "O-Okay… Goodnight!" He waved, returning to his room. Everyone was still asleep. He snuck to his dresser and switched into his summer pyjamas now that his onesie had been burnt to a crisp and slipped into bed. Looking towards Pyrrha, he blew her a kiss before sleep embraced him.

** Author's Note: ** **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! The hints towards next chapter are: Straight - Two returning characters - Anger.**

**Well, that is unless I change it... Oh and poll is still up on my fanfiction.net profile if you haven't voted yet.**

**Song: Starstrukk**

**Artist: 3OH!3**

**Album: Want**


	37. Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back with another chapter! After you've finished reading, I've got a few things to say at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** Don’t Threaten Me with a Good Time  **(Qrow x Winter)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Straight, Dominance, Creampie, Teasing)**

With the Vytal Festival still in full swing, parts of Beacon were infested with students, teachers and other excited visitors watching the upcoming hunters and huntresses duke it out to find the best of the best. Other parts of Beacon were dead quiet. Away from the arena and fairgrounds, the corridors were empty and classrooms hadn’t been used since the start of the tournament.

High heels clacked against the flooring as the owner of the noise walked with purpose and pride. She was returning to the fairgrounds from a brief meeting with the man above her, James Ironwood. Yesterday, she’d arrived at the welcoming academy, watched a few fights, attended a few important meetings and spent a little time indulging in some sisterly bonding. Today, she finished up yet another meeting and decided to check out a few more battles before taking off again back to Atlas.

Scruffy hair and unkempt beard, Qrow dragged himself through the corridors. _Click, clank, click, clank._ “Oh great…” He sighed, looking up to see his least favourite Schnee walking his way.

She brushed her fringe with two fingers as she stepped past him. “Trash.”

“Bitch.” He grinned back, throwing his head back with a loud chuckle. That was about when he felt a hand dig into his shoulder. “Ack?!” Spinning around, he faced the cold death stare coming from the Schnee.

“What was that?” She grimaced, leaning towards him with her chin held high.

Qrow’s smirk never faltered. “Oh nothing. You’re pretty damn uptight, aren’t ya? Guess you don’t get laid enough.” He knew that would push her over the edge and sure enough, it did.

“T-THAT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Besides! I get plenty…” She turned away and took her first step in the other direction.

Qrow rolled his sore shoulder, massaging it softly. “Sure you do. What about from a man?” His smirk continued to grow.

Winter clenched her fists, her head heating up. She was ready to fight and cut out his tongue. In a flurry of anger, she spun on her heel and faced him, but when his eyes laid upon her mug, she was grinning, eyes clearly looking down on him. “Oh please, like you’d be able to satisfy me.” The Schnee knew he was trying to rile her up, so the best counter was to throw everything back at him.

He laughed, hanging his head and shaking slowly as he stepped closer to her. “Is that a challenge?”

“W-What?!” Winter quickly stepped back. This took a turn she wasn’t expecting. He kept stepping closer until his body pressed against hers. Taking another step back, she bumped against the wall. Gulping, she swallowed her panic. “As I said… You’d fail to please me anyway.”

Qrow let his hand explore her outer thigh, watching her reaction. She tensed, but never stopped looking into his red eyes. He took her lack of resisting to take the next step, brushing the inside of her thigh.

Winter held her breath as she pondered if she was willing to let him continue. As his hand slid higher, she spread her legs further unconsciously. His hand rose to the point where his index pressed against her crotch. “A-ahhh~” She moaned, feeling her entire body tense up as she looked to the left. He’d stopped once she embarrassed herself with that noise, stepping back to let her leave. Next thing Qrow knew, _SLAP!_

He half expected it, but it came later than he thought it would. Rubbing his cheek, he stretched back into his usual slumped standing posture. “Hey, you’re the one who moaned.”

Like earlier, the heat rose to her head, feeling smoke bellow from her ears. Without a second thought, she gripped Qrow by the low-hanging collar and threw him into the storage cupboard to her right. “S-Shut up! You just caught me off guard!” Cheeks resembling roses and eyes like melting snow, he pressed up against her once again, swinging the cupboard door closed.

“How about now?” His whispering voice rang in Winter’s ears, feeling his fingers return to her crotch. Unable to stop it, she let a few more moans free.

Lips quivering, she let out a quick laugh. “P-Pathetic.” Qrow didn’t react, much to Winter’s displeasure. With composure to match a lion, he stared up at her as his finger created small circles, pressing harder. “Mmph… Is that… Oh… All you’ve got?” Again, no reaction.

Muscle to muscle, he pressed up against her, further pushing her against the wall. “Oh… Qrow…” Her legs spread wider with every moan she let slip. She raised her arms, hanging them over Qrow’s shoulder, steadily digging into the back of his neck. “H-Have you ever done this b-before…? You’re putting me to sl-eep…” With each insult, she become less convincing to the point Qrow had to hold back his laughter.

Red eyes dropped down to his hand, moving up from wet patch on her crotch. In a matter of seconds, he’d unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down. “As a matter of fact, I’ve done this many times.” He grinned, but before he could return to pulling her pants and boots off, she used her arms behind his head to pull him that little bit closer. Their lips met and in an instant, Winter had melted into it. She would normally be ashamed of the amount of saliva she was putting into it, but at this moment, her shame was already at its peak.

“Mm… You’re also terrible… Oh mm… At this too!” She exhaled between kisses. Qrow forced off her jacket, his hands instantly running towards her breasts. If he wasn’t currently engaged in a strange sort of kiss war for power, he’d be grinning widely. Large breasts were one of his few weakness and he was comfortable letting her reside in that category.

Winter rushed her tongue against Qrow’s rapidly, as if he was going to feel pain because of it. She was confident in her ability to out-kiss him even if it meant literally nothing in the grand scheme of the situation. Unfortunately for her pride, she hadn’t anticipated the sneaky tactics Qrow kept up his sleeve, such as squeezing her breasts without warning, or counterattacking with his own tongue. She was caught off-guard and soon enough, her winning strategy was nothing more than a ‘once was’.

She was beginning to feel intoxicated. Whether it was his scent, saliva or the magic of his hands on her body, she was under his spell. As the kissing continued, they both undressed her until she was down to her bra and panties. “Consider yourself lucky t-to see these.” She gave a weak smirk as she dropped her bra, letting her erect peaks free before the older man’s eyes.

_If Weiss saw me becoming this submissive to a guy… I’d never be able to be the dom again…_

Her inner woes couldn’t trouble her for long as his lips enveloped her right nipple, sucking hard. “E-Eh? Ah!” A sharp intake of breath brought out a louder moan seconds later. While indulging in the pleasure of her breasts, his hand slipped down under the elastic of her panties, feeling the small amount of pubic hair trimmed down to a small patch. Further down was the wetness he’d summoned only moments ago.

His fingers lightly trace around her lower lips, while his tongue flicked over her erect nipples repeatedly. Her arms jolted down to his waist, fingers angrily attacking the belt holding up his pants. Qrow ignored her advances, letting her do it all on her own. His mind was focused on the wetness that was coating his fingertips.

Slowly sliding two fingers inside brought out a gasp that turned into a strangely musical moan. The warmth embraced his fingers as he took his time pushing deeper. Before he reached his second knuckle, Winter had managed to unbuckle his belt. Without hesitation, she unzipped the fly and unbuttoned his pants. With one more barrier to go, she hooked her fingers at the waistline of his briefs and yanked them downwards.

She obviously expected his member to be behind the clothing, but the size was not part of her calculations. “It’s… It’s ma- Not that impressive…” Qrow couldn’t help but smirk at her failure of covering up her true thoughts. Looking up into her eyes, he pressed his erection at her moist entrance. “Ah!”

“Come on, it’s not that impressive, right?” His smirk was ticking her off more than usual, but she didn’t want him to stop. His tip pushed inside of her valley, feeling the tightness around his cock already. When the girth is large, tightness is fair easier to come by. Taking his sweet time, he went inside centimetre by centimetre, dragging out his entrance as long as possible. The smirk on his face only grew wider.

“Tch… Mmm…” Her whole personality was conflicting itself. Her hands pulled and tugged on Qrow’s shirt, more furiously the deeper he entered. “F-Fu…”

Getting halfway in and stretching her wider than she’d ever felt before, he began to pulled out with ease. “Man, you’re _so_ wet even though I’m unable to satisfy you.” Winter didn’t get a chance to bite back. As she tried, the words got swallowed up by her moans, Qrow swinging his hips forth. The sudden movement knocked the wind straight out of Winter, clutching his shirt as she caught her breath. “Hmm?” Qrow mocked. The look of hatred mixed with lust was what Qrow found amusing. She wanted this, she knew that, he knew that, but she would never admit it.

The close proximity made the thrusting rather limited, but to get more room, he’d just have to stay deeper inside of her. His hip movements became more rhythmic, but with every thrust, her arse hit and rattled the door. It was practically asking for someone to open it for an interesting surprise.

“Mmh… Ah, ah… Q-Qrow… This room… It isn’t big enough.” She huffed and puffed all while moaning. She wouldn’t have expected to be able to take the size of his cock. He wasn’t wrong, she was extremely wet to the point where her nectar was running down her juicy thighs.

Qrow let out a brief laugh, “Too late now.” His large erection was filling her to her absolute limits. No amount of messing around with her sex toys back in Atlas would’ve prepared her for the speed and size Qrow was delivering, free of charge.

Her legs and thighs spread further as his hands tightly gripped her hips. Her back pressed against the door, it was no longer her arse banging against it. Her crotch leaning towards him, her hands pressing against his chest, she slowly began to drool. This positioning was letting him sped up to the point where Winter couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Her cursing mouth ran off on loop as her hair slowly became a jungle atop her head. “Shit! N-No! It’s t-too much! It feels… So g-g-good!” She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

The harder and faster he kept thrusting, the more the door began to creak and crack. “W-We’re going to break it!” Qrow ignored her warnings, but so did she. “K-Keep fucking me!” Sweat ran down her back, neck and breasts as her eyesight became worse. She could barely keep her eyelids open, which she didn’t exactly mind, seeing his face was enraging her all the more, ruining the experience – or so she’d say.

_Creeek, crack! Crack, crack! Snap!_

The thin closet door broke away from the wall, taking chunks of it with it on the way down. Winter’s body flew backwards, her arms being caught by Qrow. Aside from being assaulted by her own breasts, the light flooding into her eyes temporarily blinded her already blurry vision. Qrow quickly stifled a laugh as her naked body was mostly in the corridor, the exception being her crotch and legs, still hidden in the hallway closet, Qrow deep inside of her.

Dazed, she scanned both directions of the corridor; no one in sight. _Oh, thank God!_ Winter let a small relief smile flickering on her normally disgruntled face. “I told you!” She snapped, being pulled back by Qrow.

“Yeah, well you also told me to keep fucking you, so I did. I’m not to blame here!” He laughed, feeling her tightness mould to the shape of his member as it sat buried inside, stationary.

Winter spat back, “Well, who’s going to take the blame for this then!”

“You?” He laughed before getting slapped, fully expecting it.

Her wild, white hair waved unnaturally as her rage began to build. “I’m not taking the fall for this!”

“No one saw us, we’ll just move on and pretend a student broke it. Besides Glynda can repair it with a flick of the wrist.” He shrugged, his fingers moving towards her plump arse, delightfully holding the arousing cheeks.

She was tempted to slap him once more, but then her mind switched back to why she was currently sweaty, had just swore up a storm and had an impressively large cock inside of her. “Shit! We should definitely get out of here!” She tensed up.

“Eh, don’t worry.” Qrow sighed. “I have an idea.” Without another word, he pulled out of her, a huge rush of pleasure pounded tingling her entire body, weakening her knees. Grabbing her by the messy hair, he walked down the corridor for a few seconds and slammed open the next door he came across. It was a lecture hall, one that was thankfully not in use at the moment. From a brief look around, it seemed to be one Glynda used often, a few of her things lying around. Kicking the door closed behind the short-tempered huntress, he dragged her into a kiss, still holding a ball of hair in his hand. The kiss was soft and sweet until Winter remembered who she was sharing saliva with, then came the aggressive tongue game. Either way, Qrow enjoyed it.

The shaggy man took the lead in body movements, pushing her body towards the centre of the stage, where the lecture desk resided. With a quick, careless swing of his arm, the desk was clear of all papers, pens and other objects that didn’t matter to Qrow. He moved his hands to her thighs and swiftly lifted her onto the desk. “Mmm!” The cold wood chilled Winter’s naked body.

Her flinching shook her entire body, the large mounds bouncing caught Qrow’s attention while aiming the direction of his upcoming thrust. The light sweat and saliva on her soft, pale breasts shimmered delicately.

They jiggled once more as she felt his head return to her entrance. Wetter than ever before, she felt a jolt of pleasure rattle her core. “Q-Qrow…” She muttered, missing the older man’s ears. Fitting the head of his cock inside, his hips slowly began to push forward. Stretching her to her limits once again, he pushed his large erection as deep as he could in the first thrust. “Oh God!”

Her whole body recoiled after each thrust. The slapping sound of her body against the wooden counter and his body was music to their ears. Her hair flicked back and forth, covering half of her vision at all times. Without much accuracy, she reached out to Qrow’s arms, softly scratching downwards, then back up, repeating this over and over again.

As the saliva began to build up in her forever moaning mouth, Qrow asked the all-important question. “Is it impressive now?” The way her cunt hugged his cock made the answer more than obvious.

“F-Fuck yes!” She howled, throwing her head back. The panting was only serving to arouse Qrow further. Her hands dropped from his arms and onto the desk beneath her. She began furiously clawing away at the wooden, damaging Beacon property further.

“Oh, is it now?” He teased, grinning widely.

Winter rolled her eyes, more so, her eyes had already begun to roll back from pleasure. “Shut the fuck up. Your cock is impressive, not you.”

Qrow clicked his tongue as his hands gripped her wet breasts roughly. His hands toyed with her sensitive buds, pulling and pinching them. He wasn’t exactly here to play nice. At the start, neither was she, but Winter had forgotten that anger a while back. Not so much forgotten as her mind wasn’t functioning straight with the largest cock at Beacon filling her.

“Ahhh! Ah! Oh fuck! G-God! Mmm!” The array of moans was any words or noises that came to her head. “I’m… No… I’m…” She began to attempt spitting out a sentence, but every thrust cut it short. Qrow wasn’t going to slow down on pounding her, even when her walls gripped his cock tighter.

Her final straw was when one of Qrow’s hands moved from her sensitive breasts, down to her clit. Pressing his thumb down, she clenched her teeth and howled through them. Slowly, but surely, throughout the continuous thrusting, he began to move his thumb in small circles.

The chains holding back her orgasm broke as her walls created the shape of his member, hugging tighter than ever. Her legs vibrated wildly behind his back as her toes curled up. She could only see a blurry ceiling then nothing, then back to a faded ceiling. With faulty vision and a mind telling her to carry on submitting to him until the pleasure dies out, she moans kept barrelling through.

She was not one to softly whimper out an orgasm, no, she was beginning to swear and moan to the whole of Beacon. “Ah! MmmmmmmmmmMM! F-Fu!” Her lips quivered as gushes of her nectar flooded down the desk and over Qrow’s cock. “S-Shit! Oh God! NNghhhhhhh…” Her arms felt numb so her body tossed them around recklessly, banging against the table violently.

“I should be recording this…” Qrow laughed, never having stopped his thrusting. “Would’ve made great blackmail. Imagine if that video had fallen into the right hands.” His smile was not short of devilish, but none of the words made it through her loud cries.

Her orgasm was far from over. She knew she’d be down for the count for at least another ten minutes once all the spasms and squirting was over, but Qrow didn’t care. Her lower body began to buck back at him uncontrollably as her lungs emptied all oxygen. Unable to catch her breath, Qrow’s cock did not help her out.

“H-Hold on… I need to catch my bre-Eyah!” Winter could help but cut off her own sentence. Qrow didn’t show any signs of stopping. His smile gave her all she needed to know: He was going until he was done. Her inhaling consisted of short huffs before his relentless pounding knocked it straight back out of her. Her body wasn’t petite, but the way her body recoiled to his thrusts definitely made it seem that way; similar to Ruby’s yesterday.

Soon enough, he felt his thick member begin to throb. Winter felt it clearly too. His thumb had since left her clitoris, moving back to the squeezable mounds on her chest. The next five thrusts were hard and in quick succession. “Mm! Mm! Mm! Mm! Ahh!” A warmth suddenly spread further into Winter, something she hadn’t ever felt before.

The release was thick and plentiful, Qrow wasn’t lacking much in the whole department. Taking seven spurts to empty the load, he pulled out shortly after. Stepping away from the sweaty, fluid covered mess, legs spread, on the desk, he grinned widely. “You’re not bad. Took a little longer than you though.” Qrow spoke smugly, referring to the game he played with Ruby and Yang the day prior. Winter had climaxed before the scruffy man. “Perhaps if you were actually trying to make me cum, I would’ve been the first to go.” Nodding with a smile, he tapped her on the shaking knee. It was then he noticed the anger mixed with ecstasy plastered over her face.

“What the fuck?! Why did you cum inside?!” Her face was that of a beast.

Unable to hide his smirk, followed by laughter, he fixed up his clothes and did up his belt. “Well, I’ll see you round then!” He waved casually, leaving the lecture hall. “I assume it’ll be alright if you just hang out in here. The festival is on, after all.” The words fell from his lips as the door clicked shut. He had the thought to leave the door wide open, but that’d be a tad too cruel.

“B-But my clothes! They’re still in the closet! Come back here you piece of shit! I’ll kill you!”

 

**Song: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time**

**Artist: Panic! At The Disco**

**Album: Death Of A Bachelor**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little on the shorter side than the recent norm, but I hope you still enjoyed none-the-less. Now I have a few things to say and ask of you all. First off, if you only follow Heated Excitement and not me, but still enjoy RWBY smut, I've released two RWBY one-shots since the last chapter. One is called "A Love Like Velvet" which includes Velvet x Yatsuhashi. The other is another Ruby x Jaune (previously done "New Game") which is called "Where Did The Party Go?" One of my personal favourites that I've written. The Velvet one is very smutty and shows the progression Velvet has into becoming more and more interested in the sexual activities while staying vanilla. The Ruby/Jaune one has a very long set-up, the longest single chapter of anything I've written before, but I think it works very well. Also vanilla.
> 
> The other thing is, I have a question for you. How often do you read a chapter of Heated Excitement more than once? If you do read a chapter more than once, why is that? Is it because of the pairing? Is it because of the scenario or tags? It may be your favourite chapter, but why do you revisit it? I'm just interested since I've seen a lot of people who go either way, saying they've read a certain chapter over ten times while others say once they've read it, they're not interested in reading it again, even if they enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! Remember to comment and all that to answer my question and just tell me if you liked this chapter or not.


	38. You Really Turn Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, been almost a month since my last update, but I'm here with another chapter! Please enjoy! Oh and we're coming up to 40 so I'll be doing another poll type deal, asking y'all which are your favourite chapters.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** You Really Turn Me On **(Ruby x Reese, Neon x Weiss x Yang)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Anal, Toys)**

_SLAM!_ Her fist dented the locker with a loud follow up. Teeth grating against each other, she still couldn't get over her team's loss. That was yesterday and still, she was beating herself up over it. _If I… If I didn't slip up… I could've… Should've done so much better. We've trained so hard and we got completely destroyed out there…_

Her sigh couldn't have been louder, echoing through the empty locker room. She'd just come from a short training session in the Beacon Academy gym, purposely missing the previous match of the tournament. Just the idea of sitting in the seats, now a spectator, made her feeling a stabbing pain, like she was a failure and deserved it.

Sweat ran down the sides of her head as she began to shed her clothes. First came the knee and shoulder pads, then she flipped off the hood, unzipped and dropped it into a pile on the nearest bench. Stretching her tired muscles, she removed her sweater and sneakers. Once the rest came off, she 'neatly' pushed it together in one lump on the bench and moved towards the showers. Her face paint would come off with water, so she'd have to reapply it afterwards.

The water spluttered on, having trouble finding a good consistency for a few seconds. She huffed and mulled over her defeat whilst waiting for the water to heat up. _We should have been able to win… Am… Am I the weak link? No, I've done so well in practice, but… Ah!_ She slammed her fist into the wall behind her, feeling her aura rush to her aid suddenly.

Without checking the temperature, she stepped under the shower head and let the, thankfully, warm water run over her tired body. Another sigh dropped from her lips as she stood, face down, under the rainfall.

Soft footsteps pattered into the tiled changing room. Having just worked up a sweat herself, the team leader of RWBY stripped down to nothing, leaving her clothes where they landed. The bare feet continued to bounce against the cold floor, moving hastily towards the shower block. Ruby noted the clothes and the faint tapping of water against the tiles. She knew someone was in here, but that no longer fazed the girl. When she first arrived a Beacon, she was always a little embarrassed about her petite body, being underdeveloped compared to everyone else, especially her sister. Now she had a lot more confidence. Not exactly 'parade around the corridors naked' confidence, but a healthier sort of confidence.

The other occupant of the locker room was unaware of the new guest's arrival, listening closely to the water falling, finding it therapeutic. Her swept green hair drooped over her eyes, drenched by the shower. Small black drops fell from her cheek, the paint washing off with relative ease. Continuing to beat herself up, her eyes reddened as tears welled up. _I thought… I grew out of crying…_

The petite redhead turned the corner of her favourite shower in this locker room. Yang had shown it to her, the pressure of the stream was godly and the temperature was just right. Easily the best shower in Beacon and all female students knew of it. Fights and arm wrestles would break out just to use it. Sometimes there would even be a queue even though there were other functioning showers surrounding them.

"Oof!" Two naked, pale bodies collided. Neither expecting to be knocked off balance, they both fell. The youngest student at Beacon toppled backwards, bare arse landing on the hard tiles. The other girl crashed into the wall, sliding down onto her knees. "I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were in the next one!" The redhead blushed, crawling towards the potentially injured. Her green eyes shot up to meet the silver ones staring back at her. Red surrounded the enchanting green. It was difficult to notice tears on a face covered in droplets, but Ruby was getting tell-tale signs: The red eyes; the sudden wiping; and her short breath. "Are you… Okay?"

She turned away quickly, facing the shower wall. "Y-Yeah, I'm f… Fine." Her cover up wasn't convincing in the slightest.

Ruby considered just leaving it and going into the next shower, but the tired, upset and hurt face forced her to stay by her side. "No, you're obviously not." She grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled it close to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

The young team leader had learnt a lot from Yang; Ruby was oozing older sister vibes at this point. Green eyes fell to the ground, watching the water move around her legs to reach the drain. "I'm…" She began, but something got caught in her throat. "I'm a let-down…"

"What?"

"I know my team, and while some of them didn't do so well yesterday, I promised I would win singlehandedly if I had to." Tears slowly began crawling down her cheeks, being pelted by bullets of water.

Ruby gave her a weak smile and pulled her in for a hug. "I know for a fact that your team doesn't think of you as a let-down. They're probably all beating themselves up over the loss too. Don't get so caught up that you stop moving forward, alright. Beat us next time." Ruby's smile grew stronger as she spoke, her arms wrapping around the girl's wet back. She nestled her chin over the girl's shoulder. "Reese, you are a fierce competitor and although I wasn't lucky enough to fight you like Blake did, I'm sure it would've been a close match till the end."

The girl tightening the hug. "Thank you, Ruby. You're extremely nice… And really young." She laughed. They had spoken briefly prior to their fight, Ruby wanting to get a look at their potential competition, but they'd never had a true one-on-one like this.

"Well… Yeah…" The redhead began awkwardly laughing too. As they pulled out of the hug, Ruby gasped loudly, feeling a rush of pleasure jolting her body. One of her sensitive nipples brushed against Reese's. "Oh… S-Sorry!" She cried out, jumping to her feet and slipping away into the shower next door. The sound of a warm water barrage pelting her pale body sounded out throughout the locker room.

Reese slowly stood back up, being careful not to slip. The uplifting words from the youngest team leader carried her spirits high. The adrenaline from unrelenting training was still tingling her body and the warmth of the water calming her anger. Instead for disappointment and rage, she was beginning to feel something else. It started once she saw the body of her new friend.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair, getting it thoroughly wet. With baby steps, she spun around, letting the water reach her back and sides, rather than just her stomach and breasts. That's when two hands trailed around her waist, running up her toned stomach and lightly began massaging her developing breasts. "E-Eh?!"

The noise wasn't met with a reply, just more groping. Her breasts were being squeezed, pinched, cupped and pressed; the fondling was all over the place as if the fondler couldn't get enough, but soon enough, one hand left her breasts and disappeared behind her back. She discovered where it went once it tightly gripped her arse, enjoying the sizable rump for a girl of her size. The hand switched cheek, exploring both mounds of enjoyment.

"R-Reese…?" Ruby slowly questioned, trying to look over her shoulder. She saw the wet, green hair as she moved in closer.

She felt soft lips kissing her back and neck, as the hands continued to adventure around the small girl. "Mm…" She moaned as her tongue licked down Ruby's neck. It felt good, the warmth running along her skin and the hands massaging her tired body, even if it was only two specific areas. She'd had sex yesterday with her uncle and that wore her out for the rest of the day, thankfully she'd already won her match.

Ruby's hands pressed up against the shower wall, getting bent over by the girl from Team ABRN. Her kissing never halted, lips travelling over her back towards the arse that was now sticking out. Ruby sure as hell wasn't going to fight this. This sort of activity had become pretty common at Beacon and she wasn't against having a good time with this skater girl.

The lips left saliva marks all down her back and arse. She also left big red markings on each cheek, including one soft bite mark on her right. "Reese… You're so… Forward." Ruby giggled, feeling the lips continue to travel. Her lips met with Ruby's glistening entrance. Her puffy lips were practically hypnotising her. It only took another second before she began pressing her tongue along the lips, licking up the sweet taste. "W-Whoa… Mmm, so fast…"

Her tongue quickly began crawling deeper inside, pressing up against her inner walls. Ruby's nectar pooled on Reese's tongue, letting it flow into her mouth. With one hand planted firmly against the wall, the other hand reached back and held her drenched, green hair, holding the skater in place, right against her pussy. Her tongue continued to lick up the wetness while one of her hands approached her clitoris. With a touch far from delicate, she began rubbing circles around the sensitive nub. Her other hand dropped below her waist and slowly began massaging her own sex.

Reese had a trait few knew about. She tried her best to keep it hidden as it brought judgment down on her, hard. She had an overwhelming flood of desires for petite girls. She'd told one of her old friends this once and got badly shunned… Certain words came to mind. She didn't know where the desires come from, but they came strong each time. How could she not get entranced by the petite scythe-wielder completely naked?

Thankfully for her sanity, Ruby was more than willing to play along. The redhead moaned as Reese's fingers began treating her clit rougher. "O-Oh! Re-Reeeese!" The skater girl's nose was pressed right up against the erotic arse of the younger girl. Her tongue felt no fatigue, continuing to lap up her fluids.

Ruby was absurdly wet for how quickly this situation became a reality, the reasoning was simple: She'd gotten a little too friendly with Crescent Rose as she wrapped up her training. Grinding against the long handle, she couldn't help but let her knees buckle as she almost came.

Due to this, Ruby was already on the verge of her first orgasm. Her tongue hung out as she panted to the obsessive licking Reese was delivering down below. Her hands had trouble holding herself up, the wet walls lacking helpful grip. Her fluids ran down her chin, spilling down her naked body, over her petite breasts and continued to travel further below. Reese didn't stop, especially with the telling signs of Ruby's approaching climax.

The team leader's hips bucked towards the satisfying mouth overloading her with sensations. Her hand was already pressing the skater's head against the dripping valley of the youngest girl at Beacon. She could only smell the scent of the scythe-wielder, scrambling her brains further.

"R-Reese! Mm… I'm… Oh God, I'm…" The petite leader cried out, her built up saliva and malfunctioning brain making it harder to form the words. As if on cue to the end of her sentence, her small body rumbled, her nectar squirting out against the green-haired huntress in-training's face. Gulping it down as if it was the only liquid for miles, Reese felt it pour down her throat.

She felt her body begin to numb, her arms losing all feeling while her tongue refused to retract back into her mouth. As she came, her body vibrated; her arse shaking against Reese's hungry mouth.

The redhead howled in pleasure, her petite figure beginning to shrink down the wall, resting cheek first in a puddle mixed with water and her own liquid, rated highly from Reese. She lazily watched her breathing ripple the water in front of her mouth, her body blocking the drain. Her strength was slowly returning, aura beginning to flare up to compensate for the powerful climax that she'd didn't expect Reese to have the ability to bring out.

With weak arms, she rolled herself over onto her back and began sitting up. A satisfied sigh later, she looked up to her current sexual companion. The lust wasn't gone in Reese's eyes, it was greater than before. She still had Ruby's nectar over her chin and below. Crawling closer, Ruby smiled politely, not quite sure where this ride was going next.

The skater pushed Ruby's body down to the watery floor by her shoulders. The warm water soothed Ruby's worries as lips came down to meet her stomach. The toned stomach attracted Reese, but so did the budding breasts, the small figure and those wide, silver eyes. Something Reese did not expect the youngest huntress in-training in Beacon to have was such a plump arse; something she must've gotten from her family, if she got anything from Yang, it'd be that. _Actually, it could beat Yang's soon…_ Reese's filthy mind drifted far, far away from the situation. Her lust crazed mind had gotten them this far as is. It was clear that the girl sized up the fighters for more than just skill on the battlefield.

Her kisses continued around her stomach, moving up to the addictive breasts. Squeezable and fits perfectly in her palm. Something deep within Reese told her just to kidnap this perfect girl, fit for all her desires.

She planted careful kisses on each breasts, going back and forth, not favouring one more than the other. Ruby shifted in the water, feeling the aftermath of her orgasm and the current attention from Reese to be a little more than her body could handle. "Mmn!" She coughed out. "R-Reese… Do… You want me to… pleasure you now?"

Reese looked up at her, deep green eyes staring up at Ruby between the mounds on her chest. With an oddly sly smile, she shook her head and her mouth went straight back to kissing her sensitive breasts. It wasn't often that someone turned down an opportunity to get laid in return.

Hands travelled up her thighs and hips, fingertips dipping into the water to fondle the sizeable arse her face had previously been pressed up against. "I…" Reese whispered into the valley between her breasts, planting one kiss before moving on. "I want to take you once more…" Her voice turned from a whisper to a growl. It was sexual beyond belief. Ruby hadn't expected the skater girl to be able to use her voice that way. Ruby's mind fell victim to her surprisingly seductive voice.

"Then, please… Go ahead." Her voice was meek, ready to experience another powerful orgasm from the fiend laying saliva all over her mounds and stomach.

"Gladly, Ruby." Her sexual growling quickly switched back to her normal, everyday voice. It was as if she only used that deep, drawn out voice to get what she wanted; and she did just that. Her mouth didn't move from the body of the leader, instead she brought her hands up to meet at the wet crotch.

As much as Ruby was enjoying the comforting warmth of the water, she decided it was best to let it drain a little. She pushed her back up, hearing the gargling of the drain swallow the water ravenously. Soon enough, the water was mostly gone and the petite girl dropped her body back onto the tiled flooring. At this point, the skater had brought delicate fingertips to the lips asking for another touch. Reese wasn't going to turn them down.

She gently pressed in, not wasting any more time. It's not as though they had to exchange pleasantries again. Ruby's mouth dropped open as her head rolled back, attempting to breath. Reese had immediately began going for gold, pressing as far as she could, feeling the walls of the young girl tighten the deeper she pushed. How her body reacted was one of Reese's biggest turn ons.

Pressing her fingers upwards, she watched her small body jiggle with every thrust. Listening to the moans as her tongue rolled over the erect buttons. The saliva coating her nipples shone under the bright lights of the changing room. The wet hair of Reese, drooping down, tickled Ruby's chest as her mouth continued to get fiercer and fiercer. The skater wanted this girl more by the second.

Ruby's mind couldn't keep up with the scene. Her eyes were trying to roll back as her mouth hung open. Reese's primal nature towards her body was fantastic; not only that, but she was still overly sensitive post-orgasm.

The mouth travelling up and down her body began to suckle on her skin, leaving behind marks. "R-R-R-Reese!" Ruby mumbled, stuttering constantly. "I'm… Oh!" Her head thrashed in the slowly rising water. "I'm going to… Mm… C-Cum again!" She groaned and moaned, her chest pouncing up towards the pleasurable mouth.

Behind the green-eyed huntress was a hand owned by said girl, massaging her own tingling lips. She was just as close, the desires brought upon by her lust for Ruby and her figure.

"Mm…" The skater hungrily moaned into the leader's stomach. Drooling onto the pale skin, she continued her cries in pleasure. "Ah, Ruby…" Her small arse shook as her nectar began squirting from her sensitive valley. Mixing with the shower water, her cum disappeared before Ruby saw anything.

Her shuddering fingers knocked Ruby off the edge, her second orgasm coming crashing down. "Kyaaaa~!" Ruby cried out, throwing her head back while her hips bucked towards the skater, her fluids spraying Reese's body. Her legs felt dead; her arms felt dead; her mind was blank. Ruby was buzzing, her body being pressed by bliss. "Oh… Ah… Reese..." Ruby mumbled, the water rising to her ears.

Reese, laying on the stomach of the young team leader, attempted to catch her breath. "Y-Yes… R-Ruby…? Ah! I-I-I… I'm sorry!" Reese's eyes shot wide open, throwing her tired, pleasure-filled body up to her knees. "I didn't mean… I just… You and your… Uh…"

"It's okay, Reese." Ruby smiled, pushing herself onto her arse. "It felt really good and I'm assuming you also feel good, even though I didn't do much…"

Flicking her wet hair back from sticking to her forehead. A frown mixed with panic spread over Reese's dripping face. "You're not… Disgusted? I practically pushed you down and had my way with your body…"

Ruby couldn't tell if tears were welling up in her eyes or it was just water from the showerhead. Regardless, she continued to smile and put a caring hand on her cheek. "I don't know you too well, but you seem like a good person. Everyone's got their quirks, some definitely more… Interesting than others, but you haven't upset me. I still like the Reese I saw on the battlefield and the Reese I saw here today. As strange as it may seem… The behaviour at Beacon might be a little different from other academies." Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "If you're ever at Beacon and have some er, desires… Come see me. I'll be more than willing to help out. Maybe I could even get my girlfriend to play around too." She winked.

"Y-You have a g-girlfriend!? Oh, I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" Reese's eyebrows shot straight up.

To avoid any more blubbering from the foreign huntress, Ruby pulled her head close and planted a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Shh, calm down. We're in an open relationship. In fact, most people at Beacon are. It's actually really refreshing." The team leader continued to show off her beautiful smile. "It's like, you're able to have fun and intimate experiences with many different people, but in the end of the day, you can still cuddle up to one girl who will always be there for you." She gave her another quick peck, before using the wall to help get to her feet.

She stretched her legs and shook her head, watching water droplets fling off the ends of her hair. "Come on, get up. I need someone to wash my back."

Reese blushed, feeling oddly at home. "Sure thing, Ruby. Let's just hope I don't get distracted again."

"I wouldn't mind." She laughed, pulling Reese underneath the powerful surge of warm water.

* * *

Weiss and Yang sat together in the private rooms beneath the Vytal Arena. These rooms allowed teams who were gearing up to fight or had just come from a fight, to plan or relax. The doubles round just ended with Weiss and Yang barely beating two members from team FNKI and now they were recuperating. The fight didn't go well and the two girls were both resting in silence. They both knew if either of them tried to blame the other, a fierce fight would break out.

"Ah…. Ah… Ah… Ah…" Moans echoed through the hallway. The blonde heard them from a mile away, the heiress picked up on them once they became louder. The duo locked eyes and nodded. They were intrigued, to say the least. Cracking open the door to their recovery room, the blonde peeked out, staring down the hallway. The noises were rather close, only a room or two away.

Yang held up her hand in a balled fist, holding it still for a few seconds. The moans had stopped, but only briefly. Once they resumed, Yang found it safe to procced again. Her fist uncurled to a straightened hand, pointing in the desired direction. Weiss followed along like a mimic, hearing the sounds getting louder with every step.

The busty blonde managed to pinpoint the noises location, two doors down from theirs. Sheepishly, she extended her arm to grip the door handle. She glanced back at Weiss, staring at her in anticipation. They both knew what they were hoping for. There was no hiding the redness on the heiress' normally pale cheeks.

As the door creaked open, the girls thought their stealth mission was all over, but whomever was inside, making loud and certainly lewd noises, didn't hear them at all. Yang's eyes shot wide open at the sight. The heiress nudged her out of the way and had a similar reaction.

Neon Katt, bent over, with her nunchucks penetrating both her arse and pussy. They were vibrating and glowing a very light blue. The huntress in-training was facing the opposite way, so the intruders got a powerful view of everything. From the vibrating body to the nectar dripping onto the carpet.

"Oh… Never… Miss… A…. Beat!" She muttered under her breath, her hips bucking suddenly. "Never miss… A b-beat!" Her nails dug into the ground as her long Faunus tail curled up and whipped back and forth repeatedly.

Her two ponytails rustled as she seemed to mew out in pleasure. Hips gyrating with the sounds of the vibrations, she clawed the carpet. Yang and Weiss stood, stunned in the doorway. She was using the same item that she used to fight only an hour earlier.

The light blue light transitioned to a bright green as the vibration picked up. "Ooh, never miss… A beat!" Her face dropped to the ground, her forehead pressing downwards. Her legs tensed and kicked. The heavy breathing was loud, enticing the pair to enter.

Yang wasn't one to turn down some fun. Right after a tough fight, she needed some relaxation, but something was telling her just to watch. It was mesmerizing her; Weiss too.

"N-Never… Mmmh!" Her body began jolting, breasts jiggling as her arse rose higher. More of her sweet fluids trickled down to stain the carpet beneath her. The heiress felt her body tingle just from the sight. Visions of her sister came flooding back once she recalled the taste of an excited woman. Weiss took a step forward, her hand beginning to reach out. Yang did nothing but continue to watch.

"Never… Miss a b- Oh God!" She cried out, one leg falling flat as her back twitched. "Nn! MMPH!" She bit her lip and twisted her shoulders. Her panting was dragging Weiss closer to the girl drowning in pleasure. Her chest slammed down into the ground, her body being to spasm as more of her nectar rushed out, decorating the carpet. "B-Beat!"

The clawing and scratching came to an end as her constantly mumbling did too. Her body still shook and shuddered for the next minute as the two girls from Team RWBY watched in amazement. The toys in her arse, her weapons, slowly faded to a dull white as they stopped moving.

She let a dopey grin grow on her face as she let the afterglow sink in. Her furry tail coiled and rested along the small of her back. A hand reached between her numb legs and gripped the nunchucks, slowly pulling them out. "Mm… Ah." Weiss and Yang had their eyes glued to the drenched weapon with the power to murder Grimm hordes.

Suddenly, the dazed girl pushed herself up onto her knees and stretched, holding one arm above her head. "Ah, I missed a beat!" She laughed to herself. "That's the second one today…" Her laughter turned into a giggle as she collected her weapon from the ground and licked it clean quickly.

Humming a familiar tune, she turned to find her clothes and spotted two faces she instantly recognised. "Eep! O-Oh, it's you two. Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." Then, she went back to humming, holding one end of her nunchucks and spinning the other in a circle. "Are you two all good? Ooooooh, you want to take them on a test ride?" She grinned widely. "I guess I did ask you two to party earlier."

Weiss' brain was still putting pieces together until Yang decided she would dive right in. "Sure, Neon. Sounds like fun! Come on, Weiss!"

"Then get naked. Ooh! I'll get to see these lovely mounds." Neon flirted, stepping towards the blonde as she shed her clothes. Seeing the generous breasts before her very eyes were a fine sight indeed. Neon gave her an excited wink and let her hands wander towards them. Her palm pressed against the breasts, feeling their weight and softness. "Mm! I'm almost jealous, they're wicked. If mine were that size, it'd definitely slow me down."

Weiss awkwardly removed pieces of her clothes behind the energetic rainbow. The Faunus heard the clothes crumple to the ground, spinning around on her skateless feet, she witnessed the pale, petite body that belonged to the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. "Oh, very… Compact." She smiled, rolling a hand over her smooth chest, dipping lower over her sensitive breasts. "Don't be ashamed, that's totally uncool! Be proud of your body! I'm pretty lacking there too, but who gives a damn when I can rock anyone's world." Her smile grew as her hand left the heiress' frame.

The Snow Angel couldn't help but smile. Neon reminded her of her girlfriend, Ruby. The energetic nature being a huge factor to that, but most of all was the words and general support she received from the loveable ratbag.

 _"_ _I told you, you're beautiful, babe."_ Weiss' smile grew a little wider, remembering the sweet words of her partner. She gave her confidence, where her scars did not. She had a lot of reasons to thank the young girl.

"So! You want to try these out now?" She whipped her nunchucks up and held one end in both hands.

Yang nodded enthusiastically, a new toy was always fun, but Weiss kept a quizzical expression upon her face. "Erm, Neon?" The Faunus didn't reply with words, just a fast nod. "When those were… Going… It was blue, but doesn't your nunchucks change colour because of dust? Wouldn't that be extremely cold or even freeze you?"

Neon smiled wider before laughing. "That can happen!"

"What?!"

"Don't get your ponytail in a twist, girl! My weapon, like many, have multiple functions… And one of those functions…" Her smile turned into a strangely smug smirk. "Vibrations! The cool colours just tell me how fast it's going." She squeezed down on the nunchucks as they began to glow blue and pulse in her hand. "I have been testing out a temperature function though. However, I'm still working on it."

Yang's interest seemed to grow by the word. Eagar to get the show on the road, she dropped down to the floor, laying on her back. "Then let's give the normal function a try. Once you've got the temperature play working, definitely give me a call, I don't mind being a guinea pig." Neon bounced on her heels before joining the blonde. Weiss followed along, no point not joining after coming this far.

Lying opposite to Yang, Weiss matched her spread legs. Neon prepped the first side and ran her fingers down Yang's wet lips. "Mm!" Yang stifled a moan.

"Yeah, you're wet enough." Neon laughed before pressing the edge to Yang's pussy. She pressed in slowly, making sure to watch Yang's expressions change from eager anticipation to succumbing to pleasure. It was larger than she thought it would feel. Her shoulders pushed back as her hips bucked against it, helping to push it in. "You're not foreign to things this big, are you?" The Faunus couldn't help but continue to laugh.

Weiss watched across her body as the large breasts began to bounce along with her bucking. The nunchuck slid in further, Yang gasping, wondering when she will reach its base. "Almost there." Neon reassured. It seemed bigger and longer than she once thought, but she couldn't deny how good it actually felt. "Aaaaaaaaand~ done!" She cheered, her eyes sparkling green.

Yang attempted to catch her breath now that the initial thrusting was over. "Now it's little Weissy's turn!" The heiress bit into her bottom lip. If Yang had that much trouble, how was she going to handle it?

The tip pressed between her lips, nudging in. Neon's eyes laid upon her sensitive valley as Weiss threw her head back and bit deeper. Once her body's initial resistance died off, Neon pushed the thick cylinder in. Weiss' movements affected Yang, the two being connected by the weapon.

"You really are a tight one, huh?" Her giggling didn't reach Weiss' ears, the heat clouding her head. It felt good, but it was a little much. "But we're done!" Neon clapped. The heiress almost thought Neon was lying to her, but sure enough, the rod was deep inside of her, only the ends and connecting rope remained in the light. "Ready to start?" She asked, but the energetic huntress was already turning the vibrations on. A glowing blue light faded to life as the two rods began rumbling.

"Oh!"

"Aah!"

The two girls moaned out together, the vibrations already pleasuring them greatly. The busty blonde's body vibrated particularly well, the large mounds on her chest jiggling to Neon's delight. "Aw, this is perfect. And reeeally hot too! Two for the price of one!" She cheered, her eyes switching to the ice queen. Her body shook just as much, but what she lacked in bouncing breasts, she made up with in body movements.

She slammed her arms on the ground as her teeth drew blood from her lip, her aura quickly healing it. "Y-Yang!" She cried out, attempting to look up at her fighting partner, but Yang was too busy with her eyes shut. Much like Neon was earlier, she was drooling out of the corner of her mouth. Her breathing was rough as her body tensed. Weiss soon remembered Yang has an incredibly short fuse, something Neon was about to discover in a matter of time.

"Y'know, this is great and all, but I want to see how you two react to this!" She exclaimed, changing the light from blue to green. "Green feels super good!" The vibrations suddenly picked up to a whole other level. Weiss gasped as she tried to moan out her girlfriend's name. Yang was simply letting out any and all moans that came to her dizzy head.

It was not a lie, green felt heavenly. Yang's hips bucked again and again, moving Weiss' at the same time. "Neon! I'm… Ooooooh God! Fuck!" Yang cried out as her entire body underwent spasms. A flood of her ejaculatory fluids sprayed out over the weapon and the pale heiress. Yang reclined back onto the ground, flat, but it was no time for rest. The vibrating weapon wasn't going to let up, especially with Weiss still being unremittingly pleasured.

"Oh wow! So explosive! Maybe that should be your weapon, Yangy!" Neon's eyes told amazement. Yang's nectar coated Weiss' stomach and drenched the rod of her nunchuck like she did moments ago.

Weiss' legs began to shake along with the nunchucks, Neon watching closely. Her normally sharp facial features twitched and quivered, overcome by the gripping pleasure. Using her shaking hand, she lightly traced over her own petite breasts, focusing on her erect, pink nipples.

Yang, on the other hand, was being forced to speed up her recovery from her first orgasm, the nunchucks not giving her even a slight breather. "Weiss is surprisingly a tough one. Though, I did expect you do be rather easy, Yang." Neon's running commentary was not of importance to either girl, both too involved in the pleasure to care. "How about we blast this up one more? Purple is fun, but I can never last long with it on." Her smile continued to grow. There must be a point where one cannot smile any further.

With a swift motion, Neon turned the glowing colour to a soothing purple, but the vibrations were the opposite. "A-Ah! Ooooh, N-Neon! W-What is…? Mmm-Oh!" Weiss couldn't figure out what she wanted to say among the heat and desire. Continuing to act smug and watch on, Neon flicked her tail back and forth, like some sort of dominatrix.

A burning pressure built up below her hips, praying for release. The nunchucks were simply helping to do so.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck… Mmm!" Yang swore, her body reacting far worse than Weiss'. Yang felt her hips bucking once again, these tools were incredible. Would it be too much to steal them?

"Are you going to cum again, Yang? So quickly too! Weiss hasn't climaxed yet and you're on your second! Whoa, maybe I should make a third, that way we can all compete, but I guess you'd lose Yang." Neon ranted, getting all excited again.

Sweat ran down the heiress' naked figure as her fingers pinched her own nipples, causing moans to bellow out: high in pitch. "I'm… C-Cumming!" Weiss cried aloud, her body jerking into a stiff posture. Panting, her hips rose up, tugging on Yang's end. A sudden burst of Weiss' nectar squirted from her pussy, giving Yang a little of what she gave to her. Her small body fell back to the ground, tingling and still undergoing the brunt of her climax.

Before she could finish hers, Yang began moaning excessively. Her second climax was at the door. Her sight faded to black as her legs numbed to the pleasure. "C-Cum… C-C-Cummin-God! Mmm! Ngh! Ah!" The constant babbling just brought more saliva to roll down her face. Her core vibrated with the intense weapon of pleasure, readying to squirt an encore. Shuddering down from her shoulders, she came with force. Her fluids squirted in between herself and the heiress, making a puddle between them, underneath the connecting rope.

"So… You want to keep going?!" Neon cheered loudly.

"Ngh…"

"Mnrn…"

Neon frowned. "That sounds like a no…" She sighed and quickly brought the lights back to the dull white. The vibrations stopped. The two girls from RWBY stayed laying in a pool of their own sweat and each other's fluids as they tried to regulate their breathing and regain full control over their bodies. "Well, I can't say I wasn't impressed. You guys can rock it pretty hard. I'd like to see how you handle the real thing sometime!" She giggled. "I'm going to need that back, pals." Her hands came between their crotches, grabbing at the exposed ends and slowly pulled out.

"Nnnngh!" Weiss moaned, the feeling of it leaving being too much to stay silent.

The Faunus grinned at the drenched nature of the poles. "Thanks for this! I'll see you… Probably at your next fight. Or maybe some other time." She winked and pushed open the door. "Oh and you might want to get up and dressed, another team will be using this room in a coupl'a minutes. See ya!" She waved widely, reminding them of two certain redheads.

"... That was amazing…" Yang sighed happily, her mind now functioning as well as it was prior.

"Mm."

"… I guess we should get up now, huh?"

"Nn…"

"Come on, I'll help you up… Once I get up… Maybe… Maybe we should just lay here for a bit…" The two girls just sighed once more and smiled widely, their bodies beyond pleased.

**Song: The Way You Make Me Feel**

**Artist: Michael Jackson**

**Album: Bad**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the replies from the last chapter, it is incredibly interesting to see how much diversity there is among you all. Some people reread the Ozpin chapters often, while others reread bumblebee chapters. So, how did you guys like this chapter? Introducing two new characters, one with a unique trait and the other just knows how to get down and is alright with sharing. I'd like to know what you thought. Commenting is a great way to tell me that.
> 
> Also, I should say that I love getting suggestions from you all and please keep doing it, but I have planned the next 6-8 chapters ahead so your suggestion might not be for a while.


	39. This Isn't another Girl Meets Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Been a while... I'm extremely sorry for the delay! It's been (one week since you looked at me) over two months now and I feel really bad for the long delay. My excuses consist of Uni work, personal issues and even just a lack of writing drive. Slowly, I've been getting back into writing, publishing two drabbles on here ('Jaundice of the Soul' and 'Fireworks') and finishing this chapter finally. Not only that, but I have some other short chapters on a story called "A Thousand Words" which is published by TheBlackbirdCalls. You can view it either on here or on fanfiction.net (You can just go onto my profile to find it on this website). I wrote the fifth chapter and have another one which should be up sometime soon.
> 
> I have other things I've been working on as well so I hope they'll be getting closer to completion soon as well.
> 
> I need to thank you guys for the patience and the amazing feat of reaching over 1250 followers as of posting this chapter (on fanfiction.net)! It really means a lot and I wouldn't be striving to get better without you all. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! I know people have been waiting for the first pairing and other people love the second one. Have fun!

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** This Isn't another Girl Meets Boy **(Jaune x Blake and Jaune x Cinder)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Straight, Deepthroat, Dominance, Creampie, Forced)**

After watching Pyrrha dominate the competition in the Vytal Tournament, Blake had been brainstorming new tactics, inspired by Pyrrha's fighting style. Despite her studies and training, she couldn't come up with anything to match the stunning girl's strength. Sure, some of her practice came out with decent new ideas that would work against dim-witted Grimm, but fighting the smarter Grimm and other huntsmen and huntresses requires a little more tactical charm; something Pyrrha was oozing with.

To Blake, it almost seemed like Pyrrha created her attacks on the fly, rolling with the way her body moved, as if it was moving on its own. She was a Goddess on the battlefield and, if the word of mouth is to be believed, even better in bed.

Now, the Faunus was approaching the dorm of Pyrrha Nikos. After failing to come up with what she desired, it was time to ask the person who inspired the decision to train smarter.

She lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response. Her keen animalistic ears heard through the confines of the deep black bow. Breathing and footsteps. She blinked twice and lightened up her face, tuning her lips to smile and her eyebrows to raise.

The door cracked open, but instead of the redhead she wished to meet with, it was a blonde. No longer completely scrawny, Jaune seemed to be growing into a capable team leader over time. He definitely had Pyrrha to thank for that too.

"Oh, heya, Blake." Jaune smiled widely, letting the door swing wide open upon seeing who it was. "What brings you here?" The blonde stepped away from the door, letting the member of RWBY walk inside.

She inhaled and smelt the different air of their dorm room. The most prominent smell was the perfume of both girls. She turned to Jaune. "I was just wondering if Pyrrha was here, I would like to speak with her, but it doesn't seem like she is…" The Faunus sighed, scanning the room once more.

"Yeah…" Jaune scratched the back of his head. "It's only me right now." His small laugh that followed caused the Faunus ears to twitch. "I think Ren and Nora are in the grounds, going from stall to stall, but I don't actually know where Pyrrha is." She watched the boy look down at his feet, seeming a little worried before looking back up with a large smile. "Hey, I can message Pyrrha and tell her you're here if you want."

"Oh, uh, that would be great, thanks." Blake said, her voice as quiet as always.

Jaune stepped towards his bedside table, his small scroll resting beside his current assignment. It took no more than twenty seconds for the message to be written and sent. "…And… Done." His smile returned as wide as ever. "You can stay here if you want, or return to your dorm and I'll go fetch you. She shouldn't be too long, although, I don't really know what she's doing."

Blake mulled this decision over for a moment. Her eyes showed the progress of the choice in her head, rolling from left to right. "Erm, I'll just stay here and keep you company. If you want, that is." Blake's other option was to go back and read one of her many books, but Jaune looked like he could use someone to waste the time with.

"Sure, that'd be great! I was thinking about hanging out with Ruby, but I don't actually know where she is either." Jaune laughed, his cheerfulness rather high. _It must be because of how well his team is doing in the Vytal Tournament_. Blake was correct. He was ecstatic that his team was crushing the fierce competition and with Pyrrha planned to be in the finals, there was no way they'd lose.

Taking slow steps, she sat across from Jaune, on what she assumed to be Pyrrha's bed. Her eyes drifted towards the blonde who was idly breaking out into a nervous sweat. He was great friends with Ruby and had a lot of fun with Yang. Weiss, well, he knew how she acted, but Blake was different. She was the only one he had never slept with in this lustful academy and the one he'd spoken to the least. More or less though, he knew she was nice.

"How's your day going…?" Jaune immediately regretting his causal decision to let her sit with him. He didn't know what to say.

Blake's eyes locked with his before her mouth opened. "Not badly. Both of our teams are doing well, so I can't complain. How about yourself?" Her voice was rather quiet as it normally was.

Jaune swallowed the built up saliva in his mouth. He looked back at her gaze. It wasn't menacing or burning, but with the ice so thick, it felt heavy. "Yeah, great… Great." He weakly smiled. His somewhat debonair attitude had dissolved completely.

Silence had fallen over the room, both hurriedly thinking about what to say next. There were the obvious: the weather, the Vytal Festival, teammates and plans for the near future. But neither felt comfortable running conversations of those. It felt forced and they, Blake especially, hated that.

A few _long_ minutes went by until one of them spoke up. "Do you… Do you want to spend the time waiting like this… Or… Do what Beacon is known for?" Surprisingly, it was Blake. She'd had an interest in Jaune after Sun helped her gain more confidence in having sexual relations with men. She heard stories from all three of her teammates. They spoke of his average length, but surprisingly good skill. Weiss, unexpectedly, mentioned the atmosphere with him was 'better than expected'. If that's good or not, who knows, but Weiss spoke of enjoying her time with him.

Jaune's jaw dropped, rather substantially too. Blake Belladonna. The secretive Faunus of RWBY. The quiet one. She asked him directly if he would like to have sex with her. This only happens in dreams, right?

The blonde pinched his cheek and rolled over on his bed. "What a rude dream… Teasing me like that."

Blake's right eyebrow rose, not expecting such a reaction. "Er… I'm sorry. If you don't want to, I apologise for suggesting it." She relaxed her face and began staring out the window. On the ground level of Beacon, the view of many students from all across Remnant were visible; it was a stunning sight compared to an average day at the academy.

"W-W-Wait a dang minute." The blonde rose from his pillow. "You mean to tell me… I'm not dreaming and that was a real offer?" The quizzical look in his eyes would've been intimidating if it was anyone but Jaune asking the question.

Blake slowly nodded her head, the bow on top lightly twitching. The expression on Jaune's face entered a supreme thought state. His brow wrinkled and lips puckered. Softly, he tapped his finger on his chin before gradually opening his mouth. "So… If I say yes…"

"If you say yes, we could have… An experience together." Blake felt as though she should feel embarrassed about this, but with Jaune, being embarrassed would simply feel silly.

Jaune's face twisted, his brow furrowed, intently thinking the proposition over. Well, actually his mind was just repeating 'Yes!' again and again. He opened his mouth and took a long breath. "…Yes." The anticlimactic answer grew into a thick silence before Blake slowly began to nod.

She swept her hair over her shoulder and inhaled. "Alright then. Let's uh, give this a go." She pushed herself off Pyrrha's bed and leaned over Jaune, connecting their lips. She had soft lips, maybe softer than Pyrrha's.

She pushed him down mid-kiss, climbing on top. Jaune accepted this in its entirety. In fact, he let his hands wander at her hips. With a soft and brief moan, one who could've come from either, their tongue's collided in each other's mouths. Blake dug her fingers into his shoulders, pressing her body up against his. Her ample breasts were the focus of Jaune's mind until two seconds passed and her thigh rubbed along the already bulging member at his crotch.

This wasn't the time to be romantic and slowly remove garment after garment, look into each other's eyes and whisper memorable one liners that they would think back to in a couple years, this was the time for lust and desires.

Her lips travelled down his cheek and jawline, her fingers attempting to tear at the fabric of his shirt. For a stoic, she could really let lust take over. Jaune concluded it was thanks to all the smut she reads. A secret that was not so secret anymore.

He let her remove his shirt, her hands immediately fondling his body, one that was becoming fitter over his time at Beacon. Her lips nipped at his neck and shoulders, potentially leaving marks for later. Her hands not satisfied with just his shirt being removed, they travelled down to the waistline of his jeans, finding the button and tugging until it gave way and let her hands find his zipper.

"Blake…" He happily whispered, surprised at her forwardness, not once today, but twice.

She looked up at him as her face lowered to his crotch. "Listen…" She began. "I've been shy around guys for far too long… I feel as though I've been missing out and I want to experience more, with you and others." She spoke softly, pulling back his briefs to find his erect cock right before her eyes.

Slowly, she curled her fingers around the warm shaft, feeling it throb at her touch. Jaune didn't reply to her, he simply let her do what she wanted. She leant forward and pressed her tongue against his head, watching for a reaction. He gasped, but not before her lips closed around his head, her tongue running circles around the tip.

"Oh… Blake." He groaned, she let her lips lower, running down his length with an erotic sense of glee. She got half of him into her mouth before pulling back up, sucking hard as she did. With her lips leaving his cock, it made a satisfying pop. Not even a second passed before her mouth was enveloping his erection once again.

She was good. Far too good. Her little books of sex must really get descriptive.

As her mouth massaged his cock, getting lower and lower each time she bobbed her head, she was also removing her shirt, having to depart from his cock to throw it over her head. Jaune never knew what he should do while receiving a blowjob, so he simply lied back and let her mouth run up and down his shaft.

With her pale skin exposed, her next task was removing her own bra. The blonde ran his hand through her hair as she attempted to reach his base, gagging softly. He found her ears hidden beneath the ribbon, but even so, he carefully caressed them as her tongue rode up his shaft to the top. _Ah… A cat is fine too…_

Kissing up his shaft, she let his tip re-enter her mouth at an angle, rubbing against the inside of her cheek. "Ah…" He let a moan slip from his lips as she used her tongue to fold over half of his shaft. She was not tongue-tied, that's for sure.

His cry in pleasure gave Blake enough encouragement to try and reach his base again. Her amber eyes looked up as she felt his cock travelling along her tongue, nearing the back of her throat. Her eyes began to tear up as it reached her throat, pressing against it. Her lips barely reached his pelvis as she gagged for a brief second. She kept her mouth still, with his erect cock rest in her mouth as she sucked, letting her tongue lap over his length. Before she completely ran out of breath, she gently pulled back, her lips clamping down as she began moving back.

"Shit…" He cursed, his legs tingling to the pleasure of her mouth. She eyed his cock, kissing it lightly as she drew in another breath. "Blake." Eyes glancing up at him, he stroked her ears gently. "Let's just skip this foreplay and cut to the part where I get you naked." He winked. It looked awkward, but Blake knew he was trying to be smoother than he was capable of.

She wiped her lips and stood up. This was the first time he got to lay eyes on her breasts. Ample and smooth. She had been given a generous bust, one Jaune wanted to caress. "Was my blowjob not good enough?" She pouted. Whether she was joking or serious, the blonde couldn't tell. The stoic was a tough one to read at times. Jaune's face must've displayed his uncertainty for Blake to continue. "I was joking. I also want to…" She felt her cheeks begin to burn. "Feel your cock inside me."

Jaune grinned. It was hot, but also… A little out of place for the girl. "From one of your books?"

"Shut up." She sighed, folding her arms.

He shook his head and stood up too. "Well, I can help you get what you want." Pushing her down onto the bed behind her, Pyrrha's bed, his lips collided with hers. His cock pressed against her shorts, something she was striving to move. It was strange how strictly lustful this was. Normally, there was… A little more to it. Oh well, it didn't bother Jaune much.

Her pants began to loosen and, with a little help from Jaune, they were pushed to her ankles. A few flurries of kicks later and they were right off. Jaune's hands didn't hesitate to grope her exposed thighs and hips before sliding up over her smooth stomach, finding her soft breasts. He gave himself permission to squeeze them, hearing her squeak into the kiss. Her feline ears twitched to his remarkably rough touch.

The head of his member pushed towards the wetness growing on her panties, white causal wear. Her legs rubbed against his, her hips bucking towards the hardened member so close to her. "Jaune… Please hurry…" She moaned breathlessly, breaking apart the kiss.

He nodded, his nose pressed to hers. Leaving her plump breasts, he hooked his fingers on the waistline of her panties, slowly pulling them down, forcing them to depart from her sensitive valley. A thin rope of her excitement attempted to stay attached for as long as it could.

 _Who would've thought she'd get this wet._ His eyes closely gazed upon her glimmering pussy. Her thighs made an effort to close, his eyes feeling hot on her body. Jaune's hand stopped her legs from hiding the beauty in between. "Blakey." His voice had a hint of sternness to it.

"B-Blakey?" She let an eyebrow rise to match the quizzical nature of her word.

Jaune's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I uh, just got a little carried away, that's all." He briefly looked away, avoiding her amber stare.

Her hand lightly brushed against his face, then down his chest to his visible cock. "No… I like it." She gently purred, fingertips running along his uneven shaft, drawing him closer to her warm entrance. He followed along, his body not giving him a choice in the matter. Without any reluctance, Blake helped meet Jaune's cock halfway. Her hips thrusting towards his erect member, ready to try out a man for the simple pleasures of lust.

Their eyes met once more, this being the last moment they'd share before having sex. Her hands moved from his cock, letting him have control again. Instead, she brought her hands up to his neck and face, pulling him in for a kiss, whispering his name before their lips made contact.

As their lips pressed together, Jaune let his hips push his cock inside of her, widening her entrance to fit his size. "Mm…" She moaned into the kiss immediately. The initial thrust felt mind-numbing, as if a fire of pleasure and satisfaction had been lit inside. The warmth caused her hips to buck back, desiring more of his length to fill her.

Her head rolled back against the once tidy duvet, her ears lowering in response to the pleasure. Her hand on his head pushed his face against her neck, letting his tongue and lips leave trails of saliva as he kissed and licked down to her chest.

Slowly pulling out, he felt her body respond with desires for him to not move away too far. Her legs locked around his waist, tensing and pulling him back in. Her chest rose as his cock pushed deeper. Oxygen filling her lungs, just so she could moan it all out as his pelvis hit hers.

"Oh… F…" She began, but couldn't finish, Jaune rocking her body harder than before. He pressed his body down on her breasts, feeling the soft mounds squish to his chest. Her walls tightened around his shaft the deeper he entered, her thighs tensing as he wriggled his hips before attempting to pull back.

His tongue lapped over her left nipple, letting his saliva find a new home. He glanced up to see her normally stoic face red and panting. _I always thought that panting favoured dogs._ He internally laughed at his dumb attempt at humour before allowing his lips to envelope her nipple, using his teeth to lightly tease the erect nub. "Mmm!" She pushed his head into her breast further, wanting more. So much more.

Her hands travelled over his back, nails digging into him whenever she felt a spike of startling pleasure. He didn't care about the pain, his aura had that covered; he simply found it to be arousing. His tongue ran over her breast, licking up to her neck before letting his teeth and lips nip at her skin. Each time his mouth pinched her, she let her nails claw along his back, her hips rising and legs tightening around his waist. She just wanted so much.

Pounding into her tight pussy, he groaned under his hefty breath, his hands exploring her body over and over again, found a place to rest at her sides of her stomach.

Toes curling behind his back, she released a low purr, her eyes combating her heavy eyelids while she panted hot air into his blonde scruff atop his head. The nipping at her neck and the drumming within herself was overwhelming her mind.

"J-Jaune! Jaune!" She cried, her mouth lowering into his hair, breathing wildly. With a much lower voice, she huffed closer to his ear. "Don't stop… Don't stop, Jaune."

She could feel his cock throbbing deep inside, every thrust taking him one step closer to climax. "I'm so… Oh…" Blake wailed and moaned, throwing her head back countless times on impulse. Her throat wanting to keep moaning, praising the boy. Her body wanted to continue soaking in the pleasure, finding her limit closer than expected. Her mind wanted him, over and over again, but all for lust.

Her thighs began vibrating while Jaune continuously slammed all the right spots. She was going to cum and she wanted, no, she needed Jaune to know. "Keep going… I'm going… G-Going to…" She swallowed the saliva building up in her throat, desperate to tell him for her own sexual satisfaction. "Jaune! I'm going to c-c…"

"Cum, Blakey." He muttered, nipping at her jawline, closing in on her ear.

As if she could control it and wanted nothing more than to appease him, her hips bucked one more time before her body began to quiver. A surge of her sweet nectar decorated Jaune's pelvis, her thighs and Pyrrha's duvet. "J-Jaune…" She whimpered, her orgasm cutting her volume down as her lower half couldn't stay still, shuddering to his cock's motions. Her fluids wouldn't stop squirting, something she realised only happened with men inside of her. "Oh… God…" Moaning while gasping for more air, Jaune grinned at the arousing sight.

Now it was Jaune's turn to climax, his erection throbbing again and again; ready to fill the Faunus with his seed. It didn't take long for his semen to begin pouring into Blake as he groaned out her name into her neck, his voice low and rough. His thrusting slowed right down to one forceful strike ever few seconds, but he was shooting thick strings of cum every time his pelvis hit hers.

She felt the warmth radiate through her core, sending her to a further high. With flushed cheeks and a dopey smile, her arms went limp around the back of his neck as his hips came to a halt. Slowly, he lifted his head from the warm, but saliva-coated neck of Blake and hung his head above hers. Her soft amber eyes, lightly panting lips and cosy atmosphere all drew him in for another long kiss. It was weak, but all playful. All sexual tension had faded away and now all was left was joy and companionship.

As they parted, Blake couldn't help but continue giggling, a joy she hadn't felt in a while. "Lien for your thoughts." He spoke softly, his body still well pressed up against hers. The heat was soothing; relaxing even.

Looking him straight in the eyes with the light glimmering gently, she let a hand fall to his cheek. "I'm just… Really happy. That's all." She peeked his opposite cheek. "Thank you, Jaune. I couldn't have asked for a better time." He nodded, not feeling the need to say it back to her, she already knew he felt the same way.

They separated, stretching and catching their breaths. Jaune had grabbed a towel from the dorm bathroom and had wiped himself down, removing the beads of sweat that had decorated his brow. He gave Blake a different towel, the nicer one if he had to pick. "Listen, Blake." He began, his member tucked away behind his briefs. "If you ever… Want to do I-"

She dropped a finger to his lips. "I know. You don't have to say it." Her ribbon twitched as she smiled. This was something he hadn't seen much of. She was really… Happy. She didn't lie to him at all. "Beacon is a great place. I hope we can all train and grow together longer. I've realised that is my biggest hope." Jaune looked on as she turned around, fitting her shirt back on. He didn't know what she considered her biggest hope before now, but guessing would leave him with Faunus equality. "I know it seems selfish… But… I think it's okay to be sometimes."

The blonde nodded, giving her a winning smile. Now that they'd done, well, that, the cogs of his mind slowly turned to remind him of why she was here in the first place. "Oh, Pyrrha! Right!" Grabbing his scroll from the bedside table, he found a message from his partner. "She said she'll meet you at the gate to the festival grounds. I guess she's got other things she wants to do at the same time."

Blake nodded, making sure her clothes were fitted right and didn't make her look like she'd just had her mind melted by one, Jaune Arc. "I'll see you round then. Bye Jaune. And thanks again." She politely waved and ducked out of the room, the door clicking behind her.

He exhaled, his mind immediately thinking about what had just transpired. "I've…" His eyes slowly widened as his hands turned into excited fists. He threw them in the air and grinned widely. "Had sex with all of RWBY!"

"Oh how swell." A new voice froze him in his victory pose; a sadistic, bone chilling, and strangling voice. Eyes crept to the location of the intruder. He already knew who it was. "That's a pretty big accomplishment, boy."

Jaune turned to face her. "You."

"Me." She smirked, holding her hands out to present her form. Donning her usual dress, she folded one leg over the other. Her eyes shimmered with a dark flame as her eyes narrowed to his body, still shirtless.

"What do you want? Oh, silly question." He attempted to stare her down, but instantly knew he would lose.

Chuckling softly, she pressed a hand to her lips, looking delicate, but oh so deadly. "Oh, that's snarky!" She retorted, slowly pushing herself off the bed on the other side of the room, Ren's bed. He had no idea how long she'd been here, but he was sure Blake would've noticed her. "You're an odd one, Arc." She seductively whistled. "I always find myself coming back to you." Moving closer, her heels pressed into the carpet below. "You… Excite me. It's strange." Her fingers touched his chest, lightly tracing his muscles. "And… I sort of hate it."

He took a step back. This woman was not to be messed with, but it was hard to avoid her when she hunted him like her prey. "I hate that I feel weakened by you." She gritted her teeth, but still managed to keep her hauntingly charming smile. "I hate that you can dominate me, despite my best attempts." Her fingers pressed down on his chest, not caring for his wincing. "It feels good, but I hate that you beat me every time." This was a strange confession of hatred if Jaune had ever heard one.

Her hand on his chest suddenly forced him down onto the bed behind him, Pyrrha's once again. His eyes opened as his head hit the mattress. His vision was of Cinder and only Cinder, her hair cascading like smoke, covering his peripheral. He felt all the oxygen in his lungs vanish as her eyes penetrated his, an unbeatable gaze.

She kept one hand on his chest, near his throat while the other forced his pants to unbutton and unzip until she got a hand on his warm, hardening cock. It was still marginally wet from his previous encounter only moments ago, regardless of his efforts at drying it with the towel.

Taking her sweet time, she leisurely ran her fingers down his cock, going from tip to pelvis and back up again. This tone was far different from three minutes ago. He felt pressure on his body, her presence overwhelming him. If he could manage it, he could make her submit like every other time. The problem with that was her intimidation he sensed, putting fear into his soul.

Her tongue ran around her lips, giving them a soft shine before she slowly left kisses on his chest, her eyes never looking away from him. Slim fingers teasing the sensitive head of his cock, she giggled as she planted another kiss. His body twitched and attempted to struggle as her teeth grated against his skin slowly. "Settle down." Her words echoed in his head. "This'll be fun… I promise."

He couldn't help but stare helplessly at her. Her hand lightly running up and down his length, his arousal prevalent. "H-Hey…" He weakly started but was cut off by Cinder's other hand.

"Shh…" She parted her lips, showing her tongue's excited nature. "This time, I won't be climaxing to you." Her head moved down his chest towards his pelvis, kissing all the way over his stomach. Her lips kissed the side of his shaft, her tongue slow and reckless.

This would be his second blowjob in an hour, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it exactly. Although, her lips felt extremely relaxing already. He knew she'd be too good at this. She pulled his cock into her mouth, tasting his previous partner still present. "Oh, sh-" Jaune stopped himself, biting his tongue. Compliments were not on his agenda for her.

Her lips tightly squeezed his cock as she fit his whole length in her mouth first try. Hitting her throat, his thighs quivered, moving in to the sides of her head. Hands dug into his inner thighs, keeping them from clamping around her head, something she wasn't in the mood for.

She shook her head softly, small gags emitting from her throat, his erection feeling the effects of her mouths movements. Painfully slowly, she began pulling back, leaving saliva covering his member. Pre-cum was already on her tongue, tasting the oddly satisfying flavour. Her hand returned to the shaft of Jaune's member, tugging with a tight grip as she inhaled, moving her dress down to free her breasts. They bounced softly as Jaune laid his eyes upon them. He hated that he found her so appealing. So… Tempting.

Moving her body upwards, her breasts pressed against his thighs. Her burning eyes rolled over his body as she squeezed her shoulders and arms closer together, pushing her breasts to softly embrace his warm member. She pursed her lips, lowering her head and planting a kiss on his tip, getting more pre-cum in her mouth with a quick lick of her lips.

Cinder's face showed a seductive expression, seemingly happy and manipulative, although her mind was in a desperate struggle. She wanted to win; to make him cum without climaxing herself. That sounded easy enough, especially if she kept her legs closed, but the temptation was clawing at her. This boy, who shouldn't even mean a thing to someone so powerful, was her addiction.

The two of them found each other dangerous. Jaune's reason was obvious and Cinder couldn't help but feel insane lust after him.

Her ample breasts rubbed over his wet shaft, occasionally burying his tip in her bust. He couldn't keep a straight face, his cheeks reddening and his breathing hitching. Her smug expression served to stimulate him as she let her tongue fall onto the head whenever exposed. A weak hand lifted from his side and pinched one of her erect nipple, pressed down by his pelvis. He kept a firm grip as he tugged it towards him.

"A-Ah~ S-Stop that!" She commanded, trying to deny the odd satisfaction she felt. She cast her gaze upon his beet red face, but her stern look didn't last very long. His other hand grasped the opposite nipple, tugging the same. "Mmph!" Forcing herself not to break and moan aloud, she slammed her lips shut. Her core desired attention, but she'd resolved to avoid going to that extend, for her own victory.

Opening her lips just to fit his tip between, his body shuddered at the return of the warmth. _Jaune…_ She moaned internally, forcing it to be this way rather than external. Her breasts bouncing, although not as freely with an anchor of four fingers, and her mouth and tongue lapping over the head, drinking in the pre-cum, he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. His second one of the day.

Her dark hair draped down her fringe, hiding her left eye as Jaune's arms gave out, falling back to his side. "Mm!" She hummed abruptly, the pleasure spiking for a split second. Ample breasts collapsing to his base, her mouth took in a little more of his twitching shaft, her tongue putting pressure on his head as it rolled further down.

"I'm… Ah… Mmn…" Jaune groaned, a force below his waist growing stronger. Feeling his cock throbbing between her mounds and in her mouth, she felt his warm seed erupting into her mouth, the feeling satisfying, tasting like her personal victory.

The thick collection pooled beneath her tongue and around her teeth as her head faced downwards, still sucking and bobbing softly. She wished to swallow it, but found it equally hot and a form of her own dominance to leave him with his own mess. Her lips parted, his cock still between her open lips. Semen and her own saliva dripped and fell from her mouth, sliding down his length and amassing around his base. The warmth sensation helped him feel… Relaxed. Exhaustion washed over the boy, lying on his bed with his most animalistic need taken care of twice. Sleepy and pleasured, his mind wanted nothing more than immediate rest.

She spat on his cock once more before wiping her lips and smirking, seeing his eyelids begin to droop. "I guess I win. Easier than I thought." She giggled. "I must've been too hard on myself for thinking I was actually being out matched by you."

Her words and body language paraded she'd won, but her thoughts said otherwise. She knew she hadn't. All he'd done was pinch her nipples and she was about to straddle him that second. She was weak to him, and he wasn't given an equal chance. She bit into her bottom lip, covered her breasts and stood up.

As she neared the door, leaving Jaune to his own mess, she looked over her shoulder and sighed. "I'll see you later, _Jaune._ " With that harsh tone and promise, she left. Jaune couldn't focus on her departure, his eyelids finally closing, leaving whomever comes in next to find him in such a dirty state.

**Song: I'm Not Your Toy**

**Artist: La Roux**

**Album: La Roux**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. I'm actually very nervous about this one after being gone so long without writing this story.
> 
> Also, I would like to wish my friend, Anonymous Prick 3, a belated happy exiting the womb day. I didn't write him anything for his birthday, so instead, I'm going to encourage you all to check out his main story, Lunar Rose. It's not smut, but like Heated Excitement, the quality only gets better. (At least I hope Heated Excitement is like that!) I hope you give it a go. It is on FanFiction.net.
> 
> Lastly, this is chapter 39. Which means next chapter is 40. Which means I might be doing something a little larger than normal. Which means it may take a while... Yes, it's already been a while for a chapter, but I'm hoping this one will be worth it! See you all next time!


	40. You've got a Pretty Kind of Dirty Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is done. This chapter was meant to be three times longer but that's a poor idea being as I don't think many people wish to read 30000ish words of smut in one chapter. Plus, that means I'd have to write that all which would mean this chapter would be delayed even further.
> 
> There is a poll on my fanfiction.net profile right now, asking which is your favourite Heated Excitement chapter. If you have some free time and wish to vote, please go ahead! The account name is the exact same "OrganOfFlames".

**Chapter Forty:** You've got a Pretty Kind of Dirty Face **(Ruby x Nora x Ren, Jaune x Weiss x Yang, Blake x Pyrrha)**

**(This Chapter Contains: Yuri, Straight, Three Pairs, Facial, Threesome, Creampie)**

It was late and yet no one from teams RWBY and JNPR were sleeping. In fact, Nora had slammed open the door to RWBY's dorm and thrown her entire team inside, a grin present on her mug. It wasn't the normal kind of grin either. This one was twisted with lust and maddening desire. Okay, so maybe it was Nora's normal kind of grin.

As the three tossed members slowly found their balance, Nora gleefully wrapped her arms around the two boys, her head resting on Pyrrha's shoulder. The onlookers, the four members of team RWBY, stared at them, then at each other, then back at them. "What is going on?" Weiss nervously muttered. Nora was a loaded gun, if the gun wasn't filled with bullets, but insatiable desires, and that put Weiss on edge. Not only Weiss, but the rest of her team looked on with either slight worry or eagerness. The eagerness being exclusive to the busty blonde.

Jaune sheepishly looked up after listening to the murmurs of her overly excited teammate. He saw Ruby sitting beside Weiss, they seemed to be watching something on her scroll. His eyes flicked over to the cat Faunus he'd recently been involved with, she was doing what she always does, reading. And then up to Yang, he wasn't sure if she'd just awoken, or something far, far dirtier.

Back to his teammates, Nora was practically drooling with excitement over her plan; Pyrrha was looking timid, obviously not sure about Nora's ideas; and Ren was stoic as always, after being around Nora for so long, Jaune was never surprised.

The hammer-wielders 'ingenious plan', was actually rather simple and typical of the sexually-charged girl. She wanted the two teams to bond and in her mind, there was no better way than to lock the door and have a little heated excitement.

Her hands suddenly clapped together twice, everyone's eyes on her and only her. "Alright, listen up, maggots! I've been detecting some lack of trust and teamwork between us!" She bellowed, the room almost shaking from the might coming through her vocal chords.

The seven others rose an eyebrow each. "Uh, what do you mean?" Yang tilted her head, half of her body lazily hanging off the side of her bunk.

"Yeah! I think our teamwork has never been better!" Ruby piped up, puffing her cheeks.

"M… Maggots?" Blake questioned.

Nora quickly sliced both arms down to her side, standing straight to attention. "I hear your complaints! I'm like a watchful Nevermore, circling Beacon to uncover your deceits!" Still shouting, her eyes narrowed, briefly looking at all four members of RWBY.

Weiss wasn't having any of it, but Ruby looked shocked, embarrassed almost. "Perhaps we should slay this spying Nevermore then…" Her icy tone chilled Nora to the bone.

Nervously waving her arms in front of her face, she attempted to recover her powerful stance. It didn't help when Yang cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Mhm. I think my arms could use a good work out."

"Pervert."

"Shameful."

"Don't you know of privacy?"

Nora lost track of who said what, but it all felt like shot after shot into her gut. As if barely managing to climb up the cliff she'd just been kicked off of, her voice portrayed her desperate struggle. "Why am I being ragged on like this? You're all perverts too!"

Everyone suddenly seemed to lose interest, looking around the room aimlessly. Nora smirked, pointing her finger at the heiress. "Especially you." The heiress mouth dropped open, her hands clenching.

"W-What are you talking about?!" If she had her weapon, Nora would be pinned to the wall in a matter of seconds.

Nora wagged her finger back and forth, excited to see how Weiss' attitude towards her would change throughout the next hour or two. "Watchful. Nevermore." She licked her lips, staring down the heiress. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, we need more trust and less deceit!"

"I'm still trying to figure out who's deceitful…" Jaune admitted. Nora's claims were about to start a game of ' _Who Dun' It?_ '

Ren planted a caring hand on his friend's shoulder and spoke softly. "I don't think anyone… Don't take Nora's words to heart." Jaune slowly nodded, remembering who this energetic demon was.

"So, we must bond!" She slammed her hands together again. Yang nodded, her grin growing. She knew exactly where Nora was heading with this. The rest of JNPR had been filled in moments ago when Nora decided to run with this idea she was so fired up about.

Seconds ticked as everyone waited for Nora's next words to fill in the blanks. "…" Silence. "…" More silence. She drew in a long breath. "… Let's fuck!"

"Pervert."

"Shameful."

"Don't you know about setting the mood?"

"Wha-?!" Immediately shot down, Nora reacted poorly. "Come on now! What happened to you guys?" She sulked, her hands dropping to her sides as her back hunched. She looked as though she'd been betrayed by everyone she'd ever known. Yang couldn't hold back her laughter as Blake hid her smile behind her book. The blonde's laughter brought out her sister's laughter too. "What's going on here?!" Nora was alarmed; panicked.

Weiss put down her scroll and let out a small laugh after watching Nora's horrified reaction. "We knew of your idea before you even came in here." The heiress ran a hand through her hair, making it all flow as one. She placed the hairpin on her bedside table beside her scroll.

"H-How? I'm the watchful Nevermore, not you!" Eyes wide and hands in a defensive posture, she scanned the four girls. The rest of JNPR didn't seem bothered by it at all.

Yang's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Perhaps we're sneaky Creeps." She winked. "Or perhaps we just have ears and could hear you shouting about it next door."

Nora blankly stared at her for a moment. "Oooooh." She nodded briefly. "That makes sense." Pyrrha gave her a gentle pat on the back. "So, how about it then?" Her delighted, excited demeanour came rushing back immediately.

"I'm in!" Yang jumped off her bunk, her breasts almost bouncing right out of her shirt. Ruby looked at Weiss and nodded softly, to which Weiss also agreed. Finally, Blake put her book down, feeling more comfortable with this idea nowadays.

Suddenly, everyone was scanning for their first partner, but Nora already had her eyes locked on the petite redhead. Nora towered over the sitting girl, younger than her by a couple years, her shadow seemingly growing. "Remember a while back when I said ' _too bad you can't join us'_?" Ruby actually didn't, but she said yes anyway. Nora had Ren by the wrist and leant down to Ruby's ear. "Well now you can." The sounds of Nora licking her lips in Ruby's ear made her body feel tight and her legs tingle.

Her hands got right down to business, groping the younger girl's developing breasts. They bounced in her hands with ease, the squeak Ruby let escape was music to her ears. However, that wasn't enough for Nora, she needed to feel them directly. It was as if Nora had undressed Ruby for years, she knew exactly what to remove in what order and how to do it.

Ruby simply sat there stunned as Nora threw her cape to the floor and immediately began working on her corset. "Eep!" She continued to squeak, Nora straddling her to stop her wriggling from the mixture of tickling and teasing she was feeling. Her silver eyes focused on the thick thighs that squeezed her waist, then slowly took a tour up the body. She'd never been with Nora before, her mind excited and a little nervous.

She donned her pyjamas. The pink short shorts, which were honestly short enough to be consider panties, and her signature 'BOOP' shirt, ending just shy of her waistline to reveal a small amount of midriff, perhaps that was due to the bust beneath. Ruby had the urge to grip her by the wide hips and explore the suggestive body, but with Nora on top, she could do nothing but let the girl strip her naked.

The heat rolled over her exposed shoulders, stomach and thighs as Nora threw her corset away. Hands already fought the clasp of her red and black bra, Ruby simply yelping as her body was losing layers quicker than ever before.

Nora's lustful eyes stared over Ruby's body, the bra loosening and being tossed aside like the rest. Her petite breasts were pale and delicate; even cuter than she'd imagined. Nora pressed her hands down on Ruby's smooth stomach, running up to her soft mounds. Ruby squirmed to the oddly satisfying touch. The hands on her breasts lightly ran over the centre nubs over and over again, getting her small light pink nipples to harden. She was having a lot of fun simply watching the younger girl's pleasurable reactions.

"N-Nora…" She moaned breathlessly. The girl on top let Ruby's hands free, immediately running up her exposed stomach and beneath her rather tight shirt, the erect nipples of her own making obvious bumps underneath the fabric.

The smooth hills of the older girl were desirable, even though smaller than her sister's, something about them made them feel generous. Ruby concluded this was due to her wide hips, thick thighs and ample ass too. She had the whole package for someone who liked their girl fit and busty. As for Ruby and Yang, Yang might've gotten the breasts, but Ruby definitely got the booty. A trade-off Ruby was honestly okay with.

Her travelling arms forced Nora's shirt up until it just got in the way. Nora threw it off without a care. Her large bust bounced with its new found freedom. Ruby's hands sank into the delightful bust while Nora's kneaded into Ruby's smaller pair. "Mm!" Ruby squeaked as Nora's hands began to play rougher, squeezing down and teasing her sensitive nipples. "E-Eh, mmm!"

"I've always heard smaller breasts are more sensitive. Judging by your reaction, maybe it's true." Nora giggled, finding too much joy in her expressions and squeals. Ruby tried fighting back herself, pinching Nora's erect peaks, and whilst Nora let out a loud moan, her expression was controlled with ease. "Ooh~ That feels good~!" Of course, Nora wouldn't be so easily defeated with such a basic tactic. "Mooore~"

Like a cat, she was rather demanding, unlike a cat, this girl seemed to be in heat 24/7. She also quickly got bored of the same old thing and left Ruby's petite breasts and ran back down to her stomach. Ruby's hips shook gently as her hands approached the waistline of her panties. The younger girl tried to focus on pinching and gently tugging on Nora's breasts, but her mind kept going back to what Nora was up to.

"Hee-hee~" Nora winked as her fingers slipped beneath the girl's panties. "I promise to buy you a new pair later!" She giggled before a horrible ripping noise drilled into the scythe-wielder's ears. Two pieces of what was once a single item of panties were in Nora's tightly gripped hands. More of her shredded panties rested beneath her and between her legs. However, the remnants didn't matter now that her glistening pussy was visible. Nora was almost drooling as her hands neared the sensitive valley. Ruby inhaled, holding as much air as her lungs could manage before Nora's fingers danced over her pelvis and inner thighs, getting closer and closer with every cavorting movement.

Ruby instinctively spread her legs, anticipating Nora's pleasurable fingers. Just as her fingers brushed against her wet lips, Nora pressed her breasts against Ruby's smaller size, her mouth puckering and connecting to Ruby's. "Mm! Mmm…" Ruby's surprise turned into joy, her hands rolling past to grasp her bare back.

* * *

Jaune's eyes wandered around the room and quickly landed upon Weiss Schnee, his first crush at Beacon. He'd been with her once, although it was under strange circumstances. These circumstances were still odd, but better than before.

He approached her as Ruby suddenly got busy with Nora. Weiss stared up at him, her light blue shining. "Hey, Snow Angel."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Enough with the nicknames, Jaune." Unamused, her hands on her hips, she gaze into his eyes and smiled softly. "I'd prefer you to say my name from time to time." She cocked an eyebrow as her smile grew.

"U-Uh, absolutely. Yeah, I can do that… Weiss." He grinned, stepping closer to her. "I was just wondering if you'd like to…"

"She'd love to fuck you." Suddenly a busty blonde butted into their conversation, her hips bumping against Weiss' with a loud chuckle. Jaune hadn't even finished his question, but he'd received an answer, despite it not being from Weiss herself.

Weiss' cheeks burned red in an instant. "H-Hey! I wouldn't have worded it like that!"

"You would've meant it like that." Yang shrugged, her eyes staring into Weiss' teasingly. Bringing her arm around the heiress, Yang put her weight on her shoulders, causing her thin legs to quiver. "Now, get to it." She grinned, continuing to push Weiss onto her knees.

"Fine, you don't need to push me around." Weiss sighed, dropping down to the carpet, her thighs together and her hands sitting in her lap, looking up at the blonde boy.

Yang knelt down beside her. "Okay, you've convinced me! I'll join in too!" Her hands were already pulling at the button of Jaune's pants. Weiss and Jaune exchanged looks over Yang's silly act before Weiss attempted to help what Yang was already failing at.

"You'd think for someone who's been around so many times, you'd have gotten good at this by now." Weiss remarked. Her small fingers were better at pulling the button through, loosening the waist of his jeans.

Yang scoffed and responded quickly. "Normally I just show up and everyone's hurriedly getting their pants off already. Perks of being beautiful." She threw a blonde lock over her shoulder.

"Nympho."

"Don't be jealous." Yang winked, pulling Jaune's fly right down. His boxer briefs showed the outline of his already erecting cock, the head tucked towards his left leg. Weiss' eyes ran over the shape of his shaft, covered only by a thin layer. Yang was a little more proactive than just staring, her hands gripping his jeans at both sides and tugging down, bunching up at his ankles in a single second. The lust in her eyes was more than terrifying. "Hurry up." She nudged Weiss who was still ogling over the outline of his cock, now almost fully erect.

"E-Eh?! Oh… Yeah." Weiss mumbled, trying desperately to calm her fluttering heart. Even she didn't realise why she was getting so worked up about this, but she had a suspicion it was due to her past experience with him, being one of the most joyous experiences she's had with a man. Her fingers squeezed between the waistline of his briefs, her eyes never moved from the shape of his cock.

Taking her time pulling it downwards, Yang was getting impatient, but let Weiss have this moment. In the meantime, Yang threw off her top and was fidgeting with the clasp of her bright yellow bra. Jaune was having his own dilemma of who to focus on, the busty blonde who was revealing her large tits, or the embarrassed heiress undressing him.

His briefs were pulled down to have his cock spring from its cage, bringing her to jump with its sudden movement. Her light blue eyes shimmered as she stared at it.

Yang dropped her bra behind her, shaking her chest to feel its new found freedom. Weiss lightly pressed her index finger against his tip, looking up at him. She felt the drop of precum drip down her small finger as it throbbed to her simple touch. He stared back at her, holding his breath. "Oh would you two hurry up and fuck. Seriously, this orgy will take until the new year at this rate." Yang exaggerated a sigh, throwing her arms out, her bouncing breasts only making the sight more enjoyable.

The two looked at her, then back at one another and slowly nodded. Jaune dropped to his knees, pulling Weiss closer by the chin into a kiss, deepening it almost instantly while he got into a better position. He pushed his knees under her legs, his weight knocking her onto her back, pulling Jaune down to keep the kiss connected.

Laying on her back, Weiss broke the kiss off for a second. "Are you sure you don't want Yang?" Her voice was meeker than normal, out of Yang's earshot.

Jaune's hands pushed her combat skirt up, her milky thighs exposed. He mentally complimented her smooth skin, seeming so delicate. His lips neared her ear. "You're not below Yang, Weiss."

Her ears turned a light red at the tips, her arms pulling on his shirt to bring him closer. His head moved back to kiss her while his hands moved her panties to the side, choosing to not mention the dampness of them. Shuffling his knees forward, his cock disappeared beneath the overhang of her combat skirt between her thighs.

Mid-kiss, the two opened their eyes slightly as his tip brushed against her warm valley. Without the need for anymore words, Jaune had been given her consent.

Thrusting his cock between her sensitive walls, she moved her thighs a little wider apart, misjudging how large he'd feel once inside. "Mm!" She moaned into his mouth, tightly gripping the collar of his shirt. He was pushing slowly, making every inch feel like a metre. By halfway, she was sure that'd be all, but he continued to reach deeper. Even having had sex with him before, everything just felt amplified. He felt larger, spreading her walls further apart; he felt longer, hitting deeper than she'd remembered; he felt… Gentler.

The light in her half closed eyes glinted as she watched his doting expression. Meanwhile, her hands dropped from his shirt and fell to the carpet, her fingers and nails creating a sharp grip for a fragment of support.

His pelvis pressed against hers, his entire length inside of her, being embraced by her tight walls. "Nnngh!" Weiss threw her head back against the floor, her flowing, free hair barely helping to shield the blow. The instant she moved out of the kiss, she was moaning and clawing at the carpet.

Her small mouth was drawing in as much air as her lungs could take, hitching as Jaune began to pull out. The movement of his cock rolled her eyes to the back of her head, her lower lip shuddering with the pleasure with her mouth slightly agape.

With one swift movement, Jaune thrust back in. Pleasure rippled through her walls as a moan erupted from her throat with no warning. "Aah! Fuck!"

Yang grinned, her last piece of clothing dropped onto the pile. Now she was completely naked, yet the girl physically feeling incredible was still wearing everything other than her hairpin. Stretching, her large bust and enviable thighs spread out. "Mmmm, gah!" Yang groaned, her body feeling more relaxed and free. The blonde watched her teammate digging at the carpet, drooling as her head rolled left to right, right to left. They both knew Jaune wasn't exceptionally large, but Weiss was really feeling the pleasure of fucking someone with a warm atmosphere.

She found herself staring down at the heiress, feeling a wetness between her thighs as she watched the expression of pure satisfaction and overwhelming desires. She wanted to feel that, but she was fine waiting a little longer. Maybe she didn't need it with Jaune either, there were many other friends here who could help her achieve that.

Her right hand found its way down to her crotch, softly rubbing small circles over the most sensitive part of her lower, drenched pussy. Even if she didn't achieve that overwhelming satisfaction state, just feeling mind-numbing pleasure would be good enough, and Weiss Schnee could certainly help with that.

Falling to her knees, she had one on either side of the heiress' head. She lowered her pussy right above Weiss' mouth and nose. The scent of her cunt filled Weiss' nose, it was rather pleasant in an erotic, lustful sense. Only a couple seconds passed before Weiss had her tongue making a dish of the sweet nectar dripping from her pussy.

"Mm, ah shit…" Yang moaned, grabbing Jaune's head and forcing his lips to hers. Weiss cried curse words into the privates of Yang, Jaune's cock stirring her world. "W-Weiss!" She groaned, her hands leaving Jaune's face, now deep in the kiss with him, and gripping Weiss' small tits. Sensitive as hell, she twitched and shuddered to the tough love Yang was giving.

Jaune let his tongue glide along hers, trading saliva and panting like a desperate dog. Yang was just letting him have his fun with her skilled tongue. However, right now, Yang would consider Weiss to have the best tongue between the three of them. Delving deep into the blonde, she licked every inch of Yang's walls, as far as she could reach. Making small patterns and writing letters with her tongue, while finding the specific spots that caused Yang to moan and grip her petite tits tighter. The small mounds were turning red, Yang being a little reckless with how rough she was with them.

"A-Ah! W-W-Weiss. K-Keep going." Weiss on the other hand, couldn't make a moan. Anything she tried to say or cry out was muffled greatly. It didn't matter though, Jaune could tell she was feeling on top of the world by how hard her pussy was clamping down on his length.

* * *

Pyrrha watched as her favourite boy at Beacon moved towards the heiress of the famous Schnee Dust Company. After a little bit of awkward conversing that Jaune was so very good at, Yang joined in, being overly blunt as always. The star fighter continued to watch on as Yang began to discard clothes and Jaune became enraptured by the two beauties.

That's when she felt two arms gently wrap around her own arm. Looking to the culprit, it was the only other girl who had not run off with someone else, Blake Belladonna. She carried a meek, friendly smile, pulling the redhead close. "Would you like my company?" She asked softly.

Pyrrha smiled back, the lights in her eyes flickering back on. "I would love your companionship." She giggled, her eyes solely focused on the Faunus. Pulling the girl closer, their lips glanced passed one another's. "You know… We've never done anything together before."

Their eyes kept contact as they slowly walked together in arms, nearing the back wall of the dorm room. "I've had my urges." Blake whispered, trying to keep the redness in her cheeks hidden.

"Oh really? Well that's good to hear. Especially because I have too. In fact, I almost suggested it the other day." Pyrrha wasn't skilled enough to hide the deep red, or she just didn't bother to try and hide it. "But, it's us together now. Shall we have some fun?"

Blake didn't respond with words. Taking a step forward, she tilted her head to the right and pushed her lips up against the lips of the fighting champion. Pyrrha accepted her advance in a heartbeat, pushing right back. The first thought that ran through both of their minds was ' _sweet_ '. It was really sweet. They both kissed again, then again, taking small pecks on the lips until they got over the initial reserved nature the two carried with them.

Pyrrha took the lead without much warning, her lips connecting and sticking to Blake's. Her tongue slowly guided itself between the lips of the Faunus, passionately meeting the cat's tongue. Feeling her hands grab at her hips, Blake unwillingly let out a small squeak, feeling her body getting hotter.

Without breaking their locked lips, Pyrrha pushed Blake against the wall, right beside the window frame. Blake let herself get pressed up on the wall, shivering in delight as Pyrrha's hands charged up her exposed stomach and gently wrap around her two sizable mounds. She squeezed softly, as if examining the breasts for the first time.

It must not have been enough for her. Pyrrha unbuttoned the vest, throwing it down either arm. While it fell to the floor, the redhead was already working on the next article of clothing. Blake mewed as the white shirt she once donned now joined the vest in a crumpled pile beneath them.

Pyrrha seemed intent on releasing Blake's breasts, hastily working on the clasp of the rather plain black bra. Her green eyes seemed to spark as she stared into the amber. She felt the support of her bra disappear, Pyrrha successfully discarding the item. Her ample bust bounced with its new-found freedom. The delicate pink peaks caught Pyrrha's attention, lifting a hand to softly caress the sensitive nub.

Pressing one hand against her shoulder, keeping her steady against the wall, her eyes reconnected with Blake's. The hand fondling the left breast of the Faunus was slow, teasing the nub that was beginning to harden. Her body shivered, running right down her spine. Squeezing the erecting nipple between her index and middle fingers, she watched Blake hold back a breath.

Keeping their eyes locked, Pyrrha lowered her head to Blake's right breast, lightly licking in circles around her delicate nipple. "Mm…" Blake's eyes shut, inhaling a sharp breath while Pyrrha's grip on her opposite nipple tightened. "Don't keep me waiting too much longer." She purred, her nails digging into the wall behind her.

Pyrrha's tongue lapped over the erect bud before gently letting her teeth tease it further. "Oh? You want to speed things up?" The dirty smile on Pyrrha's face seemed to imply she had no qualms about getting right into it.

"Look over there." Blake tilted her head towards the group consisting of Jaune, Yang and Weiss. Pyrrha cheeks flushed red as she witnessed Jaune thrusting inside the short heiress. "They've already started, we don't want to fall behind." The Faunus winked, pulling Pyrrha's head from her breasts to meet her lips.

As they collided again, Pyrrha fumbled with the white shorts of Blake's. Sliding them downwards, they got caught on her knees. Wriggling her legs, she freed the shorts, dropping to her ankles. Pyrrha let her hands wander, gripping the Faunus' generous backside. If Ruby and Yang were opposites in bust and ass, so were Weiss and Blake.

Now, only in her panties, Blake decided to start slipping Pyrrha's clothes off bit by bit. Exposing her stomach and bra, Pyrrha giggled, feeling the amber eyes on her toned body. "I can't have you all dressed up when I'm down to my last line of defence." Blake joked, taking the next step to removing her current lover's bra.

"That's fair." Pyrrha pinched the ass in her hands, leaving a kiss on her bare shoulder. However, while Pyrrha lost her bra, she continued to remove the last piece of clothing the Faunus had left. Before Blake could reach down to start removing Pyrrha's mini-skirt, Pyrrha had dropped to her knees. Hands gripping her inner thighs, she spread them apart to reveal the glistening pink valley between her legs. Blake softly stroked Pyrrha's hair, nudging her head a little closer.

The redhead glanced up, showing a small smile, before pushing her lips to the wetness. Kissing the surrounding area first, watching her ever so slight twitches. Letting her tongue press against the sensitive nub sending bolts of electricity through the Faunus' body. "Ah…" Blake attempted to keep the moan to herself, but couldn't help let it slip out. "Pyr…"

* * *

Nora's hands moved away from the delicate region and moved to her shorts, dipping her thumb beneath the elastic waistline, she slowly pulled them over her sizable ass. If anyone was watching from behind, they got a wonderful sight of the material pulling back to reveal the generous, pale cheeks, her tight asshole and the wetness of her aroused pussy. Ruby, however, had her eyes shut tight beneath the busty girl from JNPR. She was so focused on the kiss, tongue pressing between her lips and all.

Feisty tongues battled it out for dominance within Ruby's cheeks, Nora playing while Ruby felt the fierce fight as something far more important than it actually was. Pulling back, saliva trailed between Ruby's lips and Nora's tongue, sticking out and wagging back and forth.

Ruby mewled as Nora moved her thighs to rest beneath Ruby's, forcing her legs up and spread. She stared into her eyes as her fingers returned to the pelvis. Now that Nora was also completely naked, she was ready to give Ruby a mind-numbing experience. Pyrrha could never not climax quickly when Nora was two fingers deep. She was excited to see how the little rose would handle her.

Nora leant over Ruby again, but this time kissing everywhere but her soft lips. Her cheeks, chin, jawline, forehead, nose, anywhere. This served as a slight distraction from the fingers gently making their way to spread Ruby's tight walls apart. Two fingers spread her lower lips apart as her longest digit ran small circles around the sensitive entrance.

Shivering to the touch, Ruby tried to kiss back, but Nora's movements matched with Ruby's sudden dizzy head couldn't keep up. Nora's middle finger pushed past her tight entrance and ran deeper into the young girl, her body reacting with rolling shoulders and a gasp to match.

"No… Ra!" Ruby piped, loosely kissing Nora's passing cheek, desperate to give something back. The orange-haired girl let her finger flick upwards as she slowly began to retract. Every move she made caused a differing reaction from the petite girl.

Nora pulled her finger back right to the entrance to the point where Ruby almost felt scared of disappointment. "Like I'd do that." Nora beamed, suddenly pushing her finger back in, much faster than the first time.

"Mm-Kya!" Ruby moaned, her hands grasping at the duvet beneath. Nora's finger slowly picked up the pace, giving Ruby short shudders of pleasure after every thrust. She rolled her head back, breathing weakly. The hammer-wielder placed kisses up and down Ruby's face and neck, sometimes along her trembling shoulders, the locations lacking any significant pattern.

Her tongue made small circles over her collarbone while preparing a second finger to widen the constricting entrance of Ruby. Silver eyes blurred temporarily as her legs spread to make more room. "You know, aura really is something wonderful!" Nora gushed, her teeth skittering along the slightly visible curvature of her bone. "I've heard people who lack aura get loose after a while. Heh, sucks for them, right?" She grinned at the idea of Ruby's forever tight pussy.

The second finger finally pressed past the gate, now rubbing against her sensitive inner walls, finding all the right spots to pleasure with her impressive touch. Ruby was already feeling the effects of her fingers and Nora hadn't even begun in terms of speed and roughness.

She bent her two spelunking fingers, wrapped tightly by the younger girl's wet pussy, droplets of her pleasure running along her wrist and dripping into the duvet. Her speed gradually increasing, Ruby cried out for more, her vision briefly fading once again.

* * *

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Yang was panting, sweat beginning to form on her neck and back, the problems with having her very own mane. Slapping and pinching the soft, sensitive breasts between the two blondes, Yang was doing whatever she could to distract herself from climaxing immediately. She wanted to hold out just a little longer and maybe orgasm together with Weiss. If the heiress' moans and quivering body was anything to go by, she'd be ejaculating soon.

The busty blonde rolled her head back, moaning towards the ceiling. Jaune moved his hands from the hips of the petite girl to the bust of the blonde, squeezing the large mounds as he kissed around them. The warmth emanating from them felt soothing on palms and out stretched fingers. He didn't mind the sweat beneath them, in fact, he sort of liked it.

Yang's legs were shaking, Weiss' toes were curled and Jaune's breathing was irregular. All of them were feeling the passionate pleasure they were each giving. The tight entrance he continuously pounded was edging him closer to climax, sending intense sparks of satisfaction throughout his body.

Between low pants, his hands groping Yang's ample bust tighter, he groaned. "I-I might cum soon..."

Weiss, buried beneath the body of Yang, mumbled barely intelligible words. "N-naw! No-Not until I… I cu-cum!" Her desperate plea for Jaune to last longer sent shivers up Yang's body as she spoke right into her wet lips. Weiss was getting a full taste of Yang, her lips and tongue barely stopping to pull in air as she continued to take in more of her precious nectar. It was so sweet and intoxicating. It reminded her of Ruby's, although she would consider Ruby's to be even sweeter and far more addictive, but she might be a little bias.

A mixture of her own saliva and the thick fluids of Yang poured down her chin, running over her neck and to the floor, thanks to Mr Gravity. She couldn't help but feel messy, but if she knew Yang, Yang would compliment her on it later.

She kept dragging her fingers and nails along the dorm room floor. "H-Harder!" She demanded, shouting loudly. Yang could feel her mad desires vibrating through her body. Giving her best grin, Yang began tugging upwards on the petite tits belonging to the heiress. She knew she was talking to Jaune, but that didn't mean Yang couldn't play around.

Jaune took her words and set his mind on pleasing her. His hips picked up the pace, slamming into her tight cunt harder. Each thrust was now sending ripples of her skin across her thighs. She swore he was getting even deeper this way. However, now she had a new demand. "F-F-Faster! Please! F-Faster, Jaune!" The blonde boy was doing his best to please her, so his hips sped up, but soon enough, he'd be climaxing.

* * *

Creating patterns and extracting unique moans, Pyrrha's tongue lapped over the Faunus' sensitive walls repeatedly. The renowned fighter felt Blake's overflowing juices topple her bottom lip and rush down her chin. Any chance Pyrrha got, she stole a glance of Blake's face; red cheeks and tightly shut eyes, small droplets of saliva making their grand escape, and not to mention the heavy breaths that barrelled out in between mewls from unadulterated ecstasy. The whole image made Pyrrha burn below, but the opportunities to see came few and far between with Blake's forceful and constant grip of her hair, giving Pyrrha no choice but to lick faster, harder and deeper.

Pyrrha was fighting her maddening inner desires to speed things up a lot. To hurry along and give Blake an unforgettable climax, yet, she also wanted this to last. Eventually, she settled on the idea of a middle-ground between the two. A slender finger softly traced the shape of her drenched valley, the Faunus' entire body shivering. Taking a few seconds to slowly wriggle the end of her finger in place, Blake muttered, "H-Hurry up..."

Wasting no more time, the finger stopped teasing her entrance and pushed past. Blake jumped to her tiptoes for a second before falling back down on the soles of her feet. Her back violently pushed against the wall behind and grasped Pyrrha's hair harder than ever before; and this was just the first finger.

Her tongue teased the swollen clitoris, carefully noting every slight moan and twitch the Faunus made. For a stoic, she could certain become loud when she wanted to – or had no choice in the matter.

The pale back moved off the wall, yet her lower half stayed firmly pressed as Pyrrha's fingering and licking didn't show any sign of stopping soon. Locks of deep black hair fell over her eyes as her hands pushed into the back of the once neat red hair. Pyrrha had no choice but to let Blake have her pleasure-induced dominance. Her tongue and finger speeding up just so she could hear the cat moan some more.

"Mm… Mmh! Ah… Y-Ye-eah." She was desperately trying to keep her voice down as the pleasure rushed through her entire body. Her upper body was hunched over, her hands locking Pyrrha's head in place, while her legs vibrated until they began to numb.

It wasn't until Pyrrha added a second digit that Blake's body began to rock, shuddering non-stop. She spread her legs a little wider, gasping as the filling sensation pulsed again and again. Her mind was becoming pointless, only a few things in her head. 'Don't moan too loudly'; 'Stop drooling'; and 'Fuck, fuck, fuck~!'

Her fingers sank into Pyrrha's hair, tangling themselves to strengthen the idea that Pyrrha was not allowed to leave until Blake had successfully climaxed. It was getting closer, rapidly.

"Don't stop… Don't… You dare!" Blake murmured, biting into her lip and sucking the multiplying saliva back into her mouth. The thought to stop never crossed the fighting celebrity's mind.

Shuddering; shaking; vibrating; tensing; gasping desperately for air, all describe how Blake's body was reacting to the orgasm seconds away. It only took Pyrrha a few more thrusts, massaging the deeper walls that Blake loved so very much, to release her overwhelming orgasm.

She couldn't feel any of her limbs, just the consistent pounding of satisfaction and Pyrrha's fingers still treating her to a good time while she rides out her climax. "Shi…t…" Blake croaked out, gradually easing up on the harsh grip she had on Pyrrha's head.

Eagerly, the redhead removed her fingers, watching Blake's shoulders tense then drop, and began sucking off the sweet juices unique to the normally stoic Faunus. Her back hitting the wall once more, Blake sighed out in sexual relief. "T-Thanks." She smiled sweetly. A small smile, but that was enough for Pyrrha to feel her spirits lift up tenfold.

Kissing her inner thigh, she smiled back. "Anytime." Standing to her feet, Blake wrapped her arms around her waist and let their lips meet again. Tasting herself wasn't an issue, she'd be lying if she claimed to dislike it. Pyrrha let her tongue go back to work, plunging into Blake's mouth as Blake's hands were discovered to be sliding Pyrrha's skirt down along with her crimson red panties, small strings of excitement connecting them to her sweet spot.

Pyrrha giggled, turning it into a gasp when Blake gently sketched the outline of her sensitive valley with two fingers. The redhead slowly found herself moving closer to the wall Blake had been pressed up against moments ago; Blake seemed to like the idea of making use of the walls. Unlike how Blake had been pushed up with her back against the wall, Pyrrha had her hands on the wall, her stomach and bust about to press into it. The Faunus had her hands still toying with her excited sex while her lips nipped at her skin, focusing around the neck. Taking small kisses wherever she could, Pyrrha softly scratched at the wall for support of the tender pleasure. "…Mmm…"

* * *

"Nora… Nora!" Ruby continued to moan, Nora's fingers pulling more and more erotic noises from the petite girl. Her fingers flexed their skill and Ruby was now experiencing it first-hand.

Even if she was physically beginning to feel weaker from the downpour of pleasure, Ruby's body still desired to squirm and wriggle, as if to cope with the overflowing satisfaction and yearning for more. Shoulders rolling back and her neck craning, shifting right to left constantly, Ruby gasped and exhaled, craving a deeper breath to let it all out.

The bustier of the two hadn't let up in the slightest, quite the opposite. Ruby was moaning and calling out her name while Nora's fingers sped up, hammering the tight cunt. The redhead couldn't feel her legs anymore, but she currently had no need for them anyway. All she desired was more of Nora and her lovely fingers.

"Hmmm?" Nora cooed, feeling two hands brush over her generous ass, the touch familiar to her. The new arrival was silent, simply keeping his hands groping the favourable rear sticking out, enticing the man. "You wanna join?" She let the question linger as her mouth stopped licking Ruby's smooth skin, yet her fingers never ceased movement.

"Sure." Ren wasn't a man of many words to begin with, but even Nora was expecting more of an answer. He'd been sitting on the side lines for a while now, not reaching out to any of the girls until this moment.

Nora took her free hand, the one not thrusting into the young pussy below her, and spread her lower lips, telling him right where she wanted him. Ren stepped closer, the tip of his erection brushing against her warm, inviting valley.

"Oooh~! So hard already, hm?" She could already feel him pressing against her. It was really no surprise. Who wouldn't get an erection from watching all these fit and nude girls cry out in pleasure?

Holding her curvy hips, Ren positioned his cock before slowly thrusting inside. His head was taken with ease, her pussy craving more immediately. After spending countless times with Nora, Ren had a fair idea of what to expect from her pussy, but in the end of the day, Nora was always filled with surprises.

Her lips gripped his shaft, squeezing down his entire length as his pelvis hit her ample ass. Nora was purring, her breath hot and heavy over Ruby's saliva drenched skin. "Reeeen!" She giggled whilst moaning, resulting in some odd combination that spouted out from her watering mouth.

Ren pulled back and slammed his hips back to hers suddenly, setting the rhythm and mood in a single movement. Nora yelped as her walls pushed apart faster than before. She gave a heated grin, Ruby barely managing to see it in her hazy vision. No doubt, she was overly excited about this turn out. However, Ren's arrival wasn't an issue for Ruby's satisfaction, Nora was still dutifully working on giving the petite girl a powerful orgasm.

"Mm, mm, mm! Ohmm!" Nora let out a strangely erotic moan after each thrust, her body rippling with Ren pounding her pussy. Ruby unwillingly cried out similar moans, Nora's fingers moving at a much more unpredictable pace than Ren's cock. Her tight pussy was seemingly attempting to choke Nora's fingers, her body subconsciously bucking towards the source of the pleasure.

Ruby seemed to be trying to form words as her foggy silver eyes stared up at the orange-haired menace holding above her. Her lips quivered, slowly spreading to whisper something. Voice rather meek, only Nora could make out the words she let slip. "More… More! Nora…" She spoke breathlessly. "I need more…"

Nora couldn't help but smile. "Of course, mnn! I'll gi-give you as mu-uch as you want!" The words couldn't come out any clearer with Ren's unrelenting pounding behind her. His above average length hit deeper in this position, putting pressure on the perfect spots. Her wetness was beginning to drip down, decorating the carpet, her rear hanging just off the bed.

Keeping to her word, Nora's fingering became harder. Although this was more to do with Ren's harder thrusting too. Her fingers felt more rigid, pressing harder in certain spots and just hitting the slightest bit deeper. Her legs spread a little wider, accepting Nora's harder movements entirely. This is what she wanted, after all.

* * *

"Oooh! Fuuuu-uuuck!" Yang swore, her yelling definitely being heard throughout the corridors. Her thighs quivered as she fell forward, unable to keep herself upright any longer. Jaune's hands were forced to leave her breasts as she collapsed onto Weiss' hot body. Weiss kept licking and lapping up Yang's sweet fluids while the busty blonde's head landed on the heiress' thigh. Her eyes watched the speed and roughness of Jaune's pounding, she was beginning to get jealous of how good Weiss must be feeling, but that didn't matter much longer, her climax was seconds away.

Weiss was expecting something soon too. She could feel Yang's pussy vibrating with extreme pleasure. This only encouraged Weiss to lick faster and deeper. Soon enough, she was showered in Yang's ejaculatory fluids, splattering into her mouth, but also all around her mouth, down her chin and over her hair.

Yang's entire body was shaking and undergoing strong spasms. "Aaa-h, ahh… Oh, shii… Shit." Yang panted, drooling onto the pale thigh of Weiss. Weiss was witnessing Yang's orgasm from behind, seeing her ass shake and bounce. She had to say, Ruby's quivering ass was cuter, but again, she had a bias.

Gulping down the surge of Yang's nectar, Weiss freed her mouth to be able to shout moans again, now without Yang's pussy to muffle her. The distraction of Yang made Weiss not realise how close she was to climaxing too. Her legs had been twitching and kicking this entire time. Banging against the floor and squeezing Jaune's hips, she hadn't noticed. It all came to her at once, a rush like no other.

"J-Jaune…! I'm going… C-Cum! Ah-h~!" Despite it not being a coherent sentence, Jaune got the point, especially when Weiss' cunt hugged his cock so tightly. Her petite body would've arched and rolled about, no doubt, but with Yang on top of her, she could only shudder beneath the weight.

The boy received the brunt of her orgasm, peppering his crotch with her cum. Jaune didn't stop thrusting, wanting her to fully complete her orgasm and for him to reach his own. However, Yang had a different idea.

"Stop, Jaune." Jaune stopped. Weiss was far too dazed and out of it to focus. The blonde put her hands to Jaune's stomach and pushed, he got the idea and pulled out of Weiss. The absence of his cock was immediately noticed by the heiress, moaning in the form of a complaint.

Yang then shuffled slightly and wrapped her lips around his cock, tasting her sister's girlfriend in an instant. "O-oooh…" Jaune sighed happily, feeling a different kind of warmth. Yang let her lips travel down his shaft, running over every bump and vein that stuck out slightly. Her tongue embraced his head before massaging the underside of his cock. Her eyes looked up at him for a moment, seeing his blissful expression before looking straight and focusing.

The Schnee wriggled out from beneath her teammate and sat up, still trying to come back to reality from her sex-induced high. Sitting beside Yang, she leant in and licked his balls and base. Opening her mouth, she took his balls inside, lightly sucking and licking. This was something she'd never done before, and something Jaune had not properly experienced. It was new; it was arousing.

Jaune knew he would cum soon, especially with two attractive, talented girls running their mouths over his cock. Yang let her tongue massage every inch of his shaft, focusing on the tip of his cock while Weiss gently licked and kissed his balls.

"I'm… Going to cum soon…" He groaned. The two girls already knew this, with how violent his cock was throbbing, it would only be a couple more seconds. Deciding to finish it up with a bang, Yang took in a deep breath and pushed her lips right to his base, his entire pulsating cock in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She kept it in her mouth for a couple seconds, feeling the heat increasing and his sporadic pulsing of his cock at her throat.

With her fingers on Weiss' shoulder, she counted down. Three. Two. One. As she pulled back, he began ejaculating. Thick ropes of hot semen splattered over Yang's face, one long line over her forehead and making a bridge over her left eye to her cheek. A second string hit her on the lips, hanging off down her chin.

Weiss wasn't left out. A wad of his seed hit her directly on the nose in less than a second after Yang's new make-up was applied. It dribbled down to her lips and chin. Another two shots hit her on the left side of her forehead, nearing her ear.

Jaune went back and forth between the two girls, each getting their fair share of his semen. The warmth on their faces was exciting, Yang absolutely loving the feeling of getting messy while Weiss was more reserved about her enjoyment.

"Ah…" He exhaled in utter joy and relief. "Thanks, girls." Grinning, he crouched down to drag them into a group hug, but attempting to avoid smearing his own cum on his face.

* * *

Blake let Pyrrha get a taste of what she was in for. Softly pressing her fingers at her tight entrance, they gradually pushed in, forcing her legs to inch further apart. "Oooh…" Pyrrha howled into her gritted teeth, a small line of saliva escaping down her chin. As for Blake's lips, they kept leaving small markings on her nape and back. Simply enjoying the journey down her back, Blake hummed quietly, just to herself.

"M-More…" Pyrrha muttered, almost like a demand. Blake kept her fingers pushing as deep as she could before pivoting them to press upwards, right against where she guessed one of Pyrrha's weak points would be. Judging by the sudden quivering thighs and hitched breathing, she was absolutely correct.

Pyrrha's excitement began running down Blake's fingers and hand, before slowing down at her wrist. Every slight movement from Blake caused moans and flinches from the esteemed fighter. "Blake… More… Please more!" She begged, pushing her ass out in a pointless attempt to get further attention. Blake was trying to let Pyrrha get the most out of their time together, wanting her to remember this for a long time.

Letting her kisses slow to a total stop, Blake wanted to completely focus on pleasuring the girl. Using her fingers carefully to find the exact reaction she wanted from the redhead, desiring to hear her own name being called, and that's exactly what she got. "Ah, Blake! F-Fu… Mm, Blake! I'm… Sh… Ah!" Watching her large, toned thighs bouncing in a mixture of excitement and overwhelming pleasure, Blake felt herself getting aroused once again.

Her pussy was tightening around the two intruding fingers, her body pushing against Blake, leaving the wall completely. Her hands stretched over her shoulders, gripping the Faunus' black locks for support, her back creating a satisfying arch.

"More, more, more!" She cried out, her voice cracking higher every repeat. "I'm so… Damn… Clo-" Her throat was on fire with each scratching pant forcing its way from her swelling desires. Legs locking up, Pyrrha gasped as her stomach did the same. Her body was clamping up, unable to deal with Blake's perfectly placed and timed fingers. She almost felt as though she was going to cry from her confused body, her vision fading and blurring.

"I'm." A short inhale broke up her words. One lone tear finally fell, running down her cheek as her entire body shivered. Blake felt the walls of Pyrrha's pussy embrace her fingers tightly. "Cumming!" Pyrrha screamed through the scorching of her throat. However, Blake didn't need that announcement. From the uncontrollable quivering to the rush of her sweet nectar, squirting out against the wall in front of her, her orgasm was in full swing.

"Blake!" She spat, her lower lip shaking while her hips jerked forward. Pulling on Blake's hair, her entire body felt the pleasure of climaxing, strongly at that. "F-Fuck!" Her lungs emptied with that one last curse, her hands suddenly letting go of Blake and falling forward, barely managing to catch herself before hitting the carpet.

Blake smiled, her fingers pulling out of her pleased pussy, licking up her works reward. "Anytime." Blake winked.

Slowly getting up on her own two feet, she faced the Faunus with a dopey smile, laughing softly. "Of course." Following that was a giggle shared by the two.

* * *

"Mm, ah! O-Ohh, N-N… Nora!" The rougher fingering had brought out unique moans from the petite girl befitting the unique motions brought upon by Ren's thrusting. Rough and quick may be a decent way to describe it, but at the same time, Ren looked extremely easy-going about it, yet each thrust barely gave Nora enough time to muster up an adequate moan to match the amount of pleasure shocking her core.

Ruby's fingers curled and stretched in the duvet, her chest rising and lowering without rest. Nora's hand was working wonders, Ruby couldn't think straight. All she could see was a blur of orange and peach.

Her muscles forced her body to move even if her mind had no intention behind it. She felt a pressure building below her waist, one she was familiar with at this point. "Noor… Ah… Ah…" Her cheeks were red while the rest of her face was flushed of colour.

Nora could no longer hear Ruby over the sound of her heartbeat and the moans she was generating. She was pushing up against Ren's cock, her body demanding more to reach her ever so desired climax. Melting into his pounding hips, her mind was attempting to capture this moment forever.

"Ren!" She shouted, her fingers feeling the orgasm of Ruby commencing. "Ah… More! D-Deeper! Fuck!" Cursing between hefty breaths, her teeth clenched. Her pussy wrapped tighter around Ren's thick erection, his own orgasm moments away.

Ruby's hips bucked and wriggled violently, her orgasm taking control of her petite body. Sweat had begun to bead over her forehead and around her breasts while her sweet nectar began flooding onto the duvet. Her hips shook erratically, she felt her pussy contracting at random as more and more of her fluids squirted forcefully. Her mews went unheard beneath the hammer-wielder.

Nora would've loved to see how much the girl had ejaculated, feeling her nectar pooling into her palm, but her vision was blurrier than Ruby's. It was mostly dark as Nora felt her meaty thighs jiggle, her hips quaking as streams of her warm juices ran down her thighs and lightly sprayed Ruby's lower half. Her moaning had twisted into long strings of high pitched noises seeping through clenched teeth.

Without any warning, Nora gasped as hot ropes of semen poured into her sensitive, climaxing pussy. Her toes curled as the warmth spread throughout her core. Her mind felt blank, ascending to a high. She could feel every throb and twitch of his cock inside of her. Dizzy and satisfied, her head dropped onto Ruby's chest, only hearing panting and Ruby's hammering heartbeat. For a petite chest, Nora found them to be rather nice pillows.

Ren stepped back, letting his cum flow out, slowly dripping down. He gently patted her ass before moving to the side. Nora giggled, feeling the electricity flickering on, powering her brain again. With wobbly movements, she pushed herself back onto her arms and knees before crawling over the tired girl. She pulled herself upright with the help of the wall. Now only on her knees, her filled pussy hovered above Ruby's mouth.

Nora was about to give an order, but Ruby was already on the job, her tongue delving in deep to scoop out the warm seed. It slowly ran down her tongue, nearing the back of her throat as she swallowed it all. "Ah…" She inhaled, going in for seconds. The orange-haired girl scratched the wall as Ruby's tongue tried to run deeper, desperate for the cum farther away. In the end, she had to stick with what she got. She couldn't complain, it was tasty nonetheless.

"Ruby~." Nora giggled again. Her pussy slowly swaying above her face. "Let's do this again some time!" She gleefully chimed, moving off the girl and immediately searching for the next partner. She was an animal, always on the lookout for food and sexual encounters. Ruby couldn't deny that she loved that about her, it was hot at its core.

The exhausted team leader lifted her head up, everyone seemed just about done with their current partners, but who said the fun would end there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suppose I should say that I haven't watched any Volume 4. I'm waiting until I find interest in the show again so who knows how long that'll take. Maybe I'll binge it once it's all out.
> 
> Sorry for the huge delays, if you didn't notice, I did release another short smut on (or around) Christmas. A crackship, but you may find it enjoyable. Mercury/Weiss. You can find it on my profile.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have the time to, they make my day. Thanks so much for reading. And special thanks to Fate-117 for reading over it every step of the way.
> 
> Song: Robbers
> 
> Artist: The 1975
> 
> Album: The 1975


End file.
